Esto no es kansas Es Gotham
by TheQueenOfTheFuckingMultiverse
Summary: Después de una explosión producida por un cubo que consiguieron en una base de Hydra, los vengadores se encuentran en una ciudad corrupta, la única forma de volver a casa era aliándose con el vigilante local, pero algunos vengadores se siente incómodos con algunos de sus asociados, podrán los vengadores dejar de lado sus prejuicios y encontrar su camino a casa?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a he sido fanática de los héroes (Crecí viendo la liga de la justicia serie animada, cómo no va a ser así), en 2014 cuando descubrí me sentí como en el cielo, como no lo iba a hacer si tiene la categoría crossover... por fin podía leer historias que sinceramente, nunca,nunca jamas, nunca jamas de los jamases iba a ver en live-action, he leído historias que me dejan con la sensación de que sería exactamente así si se juntaran, llevo un tiempo pensando en varias historias de cómo sería si los vengadores y algunos de los integrantes de la liga de la justicia se juntaran, lamentablemente no he sabido plasmar esas ideas, pero por fin tome el valor de publicar algo... Esta es mi primer historia, perdonen los horrores ortográficos, espero que la disfruten, Perdonen los horrores ortográficos x2.

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia (Quizás solo de Perry).**

* * *

**Complejo vengador- afueras de Nueva York**

Los vengadores regresaron de una misión en Turquía con las manos casi vacías después de seguir una pista sobre una base de Hydra que opera clandestinamente.

'No puedo creer que dejaste plantado a mis hijos por nada', dijo Clint frustrado al aterrizar el Quinjet en el complejo, desde donde donde estaba podía divisar a Pepper que los esperaba en la rampa de desembarque.

'Lo lamento Clint, la pista se ve prometedora' dijo el Steve apesadumbrado sintiéndose culpable, de verdad la pista que la pista llevaría algo, pero lo único que consiguió como una base de la especie y el cubo gigante.

El cubo no emitía ningún tipo de radiación o sonido, pero aun así se veía peligroso, Thor lo puso en su hombro y procedió a sacarlo del quinjet, Pepper se acercaba con una sonrisa.

"Con la cara se puede decir que la artillería no fue necesaria", dijo con una sonrisa de medios.

'A menos que el cubo Rubik gigante sea una especie de robot asesino del futuro, no, no fue necesario' dijo Tony sarcásticamente dándole un Beso la final 'Tengo hambre, podrías decirle a Happy que me consiga unas hamburg….' Fue interrumpido por un fuerte pitido originario de la caja, Thor el tiro al suelo y todos procedieron a rodearla, la caja que hasta el momento no se hizo nada, estaba brillando intensamente.

'El pitido y la luz son cada vez más fuertes' 'Observa Banner desde atrás junto a Pepper.

'También la radiación sube, pero no hay ningún tipo de identificación', dijo la voz robótica de Iron Man.Todos vieron asombrados como la caja comenzaba a levitar desde su lugar en el suelo, se veía muy inestable.

'CUBRANCE TODOS' Grito el Capitán América, justo en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Momentos después llego Happy escoltado por la seguridad del complejo alertó la fuerte explosión, miré la caja humeante en el medio del césped chamuscado.

"Por dios la prensa se volverá loca por esto...", se impresionó, se volvió hacia el equipo y dijo "... llamen a la señorita Potts y díganle que tenemos una situación aquí. 'Ordeno a nadie en especifico.

' eeem, señor?' dijo un guardia que probablemente era demasiado joven para vigilar el complejo vengadores observo Happy.

' Si Jerry' dijo Happy mirándolo.

' Es Perry…' dijo el joven guardia, Happy asintió para que continuara '…La señorita Potts estaba con ellos' explico no muy seguro.

' eeem, seguro?' pregunto desesperanzado, el joven guardia asintió apesadumbrado, Happy miro a todos los guardias, y luego la caja. 'bueno, esto es lo que hacernos, harán un perímetro alrededor de la caja, y quiero a cuatro de ustedes vigilando que nadie se acerque a él, Jerry...'

'Perry' corrigió

'… tu y yo veremos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, el resto interroguen al personal de este sector y después evacuen al personal'

Poco después Happy y Perry, veían las cámaras de seguridad donde claramente se veía como los vengadores eran atrapados por la explosión.

'Esto no es bueno, para nada bueno' dijo Happy, mirando fijamente las imágenes de seguridad.

'Por lo menos están vivos' dijo Perry encogiéndose de hombros.

' Que dijiste?' pregunto Happy apartando la vista de las pantallas

' Que están vivos señor' repitió Perry en voz baja 'este...afuera, en el patio...las marcas en el suelo, mostraban una gran explosión...' explico inseguro 'solo una gran explosión es capaz de desaparecer restos humanos, y buenos, cuando algo es alcanzado por una explosión de gran magnitud, deja una especie de sombra, en el patio no hay sombras, solo la marca de una pequeña explosión' concluyo, Happy lo estaba mirando fijamente con el seño fruncido, de repente mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

'Bueno Jerry me acabas de hacer el día' le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro, Perry iba a corregirlo pero se contuvo, Happy volvió a mirar la pantalla y le dijo 'reúnete con los otros y ayúdalos, yo hablare con relaciones publicas'.

Cuando Perry se fue Happy seguía mirando la pantalla donde la grabación de la explosión se seguía repitiendo 'Donde sea que estés Tony, será mejor que vuelvas pronto' dijo con una media sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Limites de Gotham city.**

Steve de despertó sobre un arbusto, se sentía como si lo hubieran lanzado contra una pared, se tomo su tiempo para recuperarse, se levanto del arbusto apretándose las costillas, miro a su alrededor, vio a Thor apoyado contra un árbol sacudiendo la cabeza y a Bucky tratando de bajar con cuidado de un árbol, al final se resbalo cayendo sobre un arbusto y gruño ruidosamente, el resto de los vengadores estaban inconscientes pero respirando. No estaban en el complejo, eso era obvio, nadie los dejaría tirados en el patio,habían mucho arboles, pero no reconocía el entorno, a lo lejos se veían las luces de una ciudad, pero no brillaba tanto como Nueva York, todo se sentía diferente, Spider-Man se levanto rápidamente.

' Que paso? Dónde estamos?' pregunto apresuradamente poniéndose de pie, de los cuatro era el que mejor y más rápido se repuso, Bucky rodo los ojos y volvió a tirarse al suelo con los ojos cerrados.

'No tengo acceso a la red, así que no podría decirle la ubicación especifica' dijo visión sobre ellos, sorprendiéndolos a los cuatro 'pero según lo que recuerdo, estos patrones de estrellas, aunque al revés, se parecen mucho a los de nueva jersey' concluyo.

Eso es algo, pensó Steve, jersey, no estaban muy lejos del complejo, pero algo le decía que estaba equivocado.

'Porque no puedes ingresar a la red visión? Tengo entendido que tu eres parte de la red' pregunto Bucky colocándose de pie con dificultad.

'No sabría responde a eso sargento Barnes, es como si algo me impidiera acceder'

'chicos, tenemos un problema' dijo spider-Man desde lo alto de un árbol.

'que es joven araña?' pregunto Thor

'Esa ciudad no es nueva jersey' respondió señalando la ciudad.

'como es no es Jersey Peter?' pregunto Steve acercándose para mirar mejor, Bucky también se acerco y saco su rifle para ver mejor

'No, no es jersey, desde aquí se pueden ver algunos edificios realmente altos, que no tiene jersey' respondió Peter bajando del árbol.

'Reconozco demasiada arquitectura gótica desde aquí, el niño tiene razón, esa no es jersey, o al menos nuestra jersey' dijo Bucky.

' nuestra jersey?' pregunto Steve confundido

'Recuerdo que el Dr. Strange, nos hablo de múltiples realidades, esta puede ser una de esas' explico Thor acercándose a ellos.

Steve miro al resto de los vengadores esparcidos en el suelo, tenía que pensar en algo, si como decía Thor estaban en otra realidad, estaban en un mundo desconocido e impredecible, no conocían nada y se podían encontrar con hostiles, lo primero seria encontrar ropa con la que cambiarse y un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

'Bucky, Spider-Man, acompáñenme tenemos que revisar los alrededores en busca de algo que nos sirva, Thor y visión, quédense con el resto y vigilen que nadie se acerque' ordeno el capitán.

Los tres se adentraron al bosque dejando a visión y Thor atrás, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran un sendero, el cielo se estaba nublando, observo Steve, casi al final del sendero vieron dos camionetas y un auto negros, eran nuevos y no parecían abandonados, las marcas en el suelo delataban una huida, probablemente el resto se fueron apresurados, les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que estuvieran alerta, se acercaron un poco más, vieron cajas amontonadas, una de ellas estaba abierta.

'Veo AR-15, gloks, y lanza granadas' susurro Bucky al lado de Steve, este iba a responde, pero se detuvo al escuchas un jadeo, y luego el sonido de algo pesado cayendo, sonaba como una pelea.

Se dirigieron al origen y vieron una pequeña cabaña, se aceraron por la parte trasera y se asomaron por la ventana, lo que vieron le helo la sangre a Steve, un niño no mayor de diez años con un traje rojo y negro, con guantes y botas verdes, estaba golpeando a un sujeto colgado del techo por los pies, mientras que otro sujeto con un traje completo negro con detalles azules estaba parado en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

'Ahora que quedo claro quién es el policía buenos y quien el malo, podemos avanzar con el interrogatorio' dijo el sujeto de la esquina después que el niño dejo al sujeto inconsciente, habían otros dos colgados del techo consientes y al menos una docena inconsciente esparcidos por el suelos, se acerco a uno de ellos '¿Quien es su comprador?' pregunto con una voz tan oscura y seria que a Steve se le puso la piel de gallina, volteo para mirar a sus compañeros, Peter se veía nerviosos, incluso asustado, y Bucky tenía la vista fija en la escena como si lo estuvieran interrogando a él.

'Váyanse al diablo murciélagos' respondió seriamente escupiendo un poco de sangre.

'Uf, respuesta equivocada' dijo el de azul, y el niño pateo el rostros del sujeto tan fuerte que sonaron múltiples sonidos de huesos rotos, Bucky hizo una mueca silenciosa, y Peter se estremeció.

'Están tan jodidos' dijo el que quedaba rompiendo a reír al final 'Unos cuantos niños con disfraces no podrán detenernos, somos más grandes que lo que creen…' su discurso fue interrumpido.

'Así que tu eres el comprador' dedujo el de azul 'no mas juegos ¿para qué son las armas?' pregunto al final ignorando completamente lo que dijo antes.

'Pueden hacerme lo que quieran, no diré nada, en mi lugar enviaran a alguien más, es lo que hacemos, corta una cabeza y dos más ocuparan su lugar…' fue interrumpido otra vez, esta vez se veía molesto.

'tt, ni en la opera de Gotham se escuchan diálogos tan melodramáticos' dijo el niño, el tipo se veía a punto de estallar, su rostro estaba rojo de furia.

'Si, suena muy de culto…' dijo el de azul '… a lo mejor deberías buscar nuevos amigos, no sé, unirte a un club de lectura o ir a algunas conferencias motivacionales, incluso puedes apuntarte a clases de baile, a las chicas les gustan los que bailan sals…..' fue interrumpido.

'HAIL HYDRAA….' el tipo grito al final liberando su frustración, el niño lo dejo inconsciente antes de que terminar de gritar.

'Que fue eso Robin?' Pregunto el de azul mirando al niño.

'Eres idiota, Nightwing?' respondió con otra pregunta Robin 'El sujeto acaba de hacer el ABC del suicidio por la causa, primero proclamar la grandeza de la organización…' dijo eso rodando los ojos y acercándose al agente de Hydra inconsciente '… después declarar el compromiso y lealtad de sus integrantes, y finalizo con gritar el lema de la organización; patético…' concluyo revisando la boca del hombre inconsciente '… aquí esta! capsula de cianuro, comunes en supremacistas' concluyo metiendo la capsula en una bolsa de evidencia como las que usaban los csi.

'Vámonos de aquí, ya dieron el aviso a la policía, estarán aquí dentro de treinta minutos' dijo Nightwing 'Además, Nos están observando' agrego de espalda a la ventana trasera, Steve se tenso bajando un poco más, preparándose para una pelea.

'Son tres, no creo que estén con los idiotas, probablemente campistas' dijo Robin saliendo de la cabaña por la puesta delantera, Nightwing volteo hacia la ventana una vez mas y sonrió antes de cerrar la puesta al salir, Steve se relajo, solo para tensarse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar el brazo de Nightwing, que tanteaba el camino hacia el interruptor para apagar la luz y volver a cerrar la puerta, finalmente se oyó el sonido de una motocicleta alejándose y luego nada, silencio total.

Steve volteo para mirar a sus compañeros, Peter se veía pálido y confundido, Bucky interesado por lo que acababa de pasar, Steve personalmente estaba mas allá de molesto, Robin era un niño, pero la violencia con la que golpeo a esos tipos lo dejo estupefacto, estaba claro que le robaron su infancia, tenía que estar en casa viendo caricaturas, no deteniendo un negocio de armas y golpeando personas, ese tal Nightwing permitía que un niño hiciera todo eso, lo usaba para cumplir su propósito, lo explotaba, lo usaba como a un soldado, y él no se ensuciaba las manos, estaba seguro que el niño hizo todo el trabajo mientras el observaba.

Bucky miro a Steve, que seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos, seguro estaba despotricando sobre los peligros de tener a un niño en lugares como ese, rodo los ojos, tenían una misión que cumplir, se llevo a Peter a hacer reconocimiento, observaron los autos que encontraron antes tenían las llaves en el interruptor, dedujo por si algo salía mal, y valla que salió mal, sonrió de medio lado, abrieron el maletero del auto pequeño y encontraron tres bolsas de gimnasio con dinero adentro, Peter encontró otra bolsa de gimnasio con ropa de hombre habían varias camisetas y pares de pantalones.

'Sabes conducir Peter?' pregunto

'Acabo de comenzar a tomar clases de manejo, así que solo un poco' respondió

'Bien, porque necesitaremos que conduzcas uno de estos autos hasta donde están los demás' le dijo Bucky vaciando una de la bolsa con ropa y comenzó a tomar algunas armas, cuando la lleno se volvió hacia Peter 'vamos por Steve y salgamos de aquí antes de que esto se llene de policías'

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Steve salía por la puerta delantera con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

'encontré esto adentro probablemente lo necesitemos' dijo Steve.

'nosotros encontramos algo de ropa y mucho dinero' dijo Peter 'Como, demasiado dinero'.

'tenemos que apresurarnos antes que llegue la policía' dijo Bucky

'Andando' dijo Steve. Subieron a los autos, con Steve liderando el recorrido en una de las camionetas, Peter atrás de él en el auto y Bucky al final en la otra camioneta.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron con el resto de los vengadores, había comenzado a garuar, rápidamente se distribuyeron en los tres autos. Steve, Natasha, Thor y Sam al volanteen la primera camioneta, Tony, Pepper, Banner, Peter y Clint al volante de auto pequeño, y finalmente, Visión, Wanda, Scott, y Bucky al volante de la segunda camioneta, llegaron a la carretera justo a tiempo para ver las luces de las patrullas acercarse, eso estuvo cerca pensó Peter.

Decidieron pasar la noche en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, necesitaban descansar y planear que hacer a continuación, Eligieron uno que se veía, pobremente decente pero estaba mejor que los otros tres que pasaron. Rentaron seis cuartos dobles y se fueron a dormir, los que pudieron dormir.

Steve pasó toda la noche haciendo vigilia la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Bucky y Sam, mientras ellos contaban el dinero que encontraron en las bolsas de gimnasio. En algún momento de la noche Sam se fue a dormir, mientras Bucky seguía contando dinero, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, dejando la noche atrás.

'Deja de pensar en eso Steve, claramente sabían lo que hacían' dijo Bucky sin dejar de contar dinero

'no sé de que estas hablan' respondió Steve, Bucky dejo de contar y le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía en serio. 'ese niño, Robin… estaba tan lleno de ira, tanto odio, y claramente el otro sujeto…'

'Nightwing' le recordó Bucky continuando su labor de contar dinero.

'si, Nightwing; claramente Nightwing, aprueba y alienta ese odio, y lo usa como si fuera un soldado' concluyo Steve molesto 'Si, detuvieron un negocio de armas organizado por hidra, pero no creo que usar niños soldados sea muy heroico, y probablemente sea hipócrita de mi parte criticándolo, cuando nosotros tenemos a Peter en el equipo, pero nosotros no hacemos que Peter golpee a nadie, ni alentamos su ira, más bien lo guiamos para que sea algo mejor, alguien mejor' concluyo.

'Bien, tenemos alrededor de ochocientos mil dólares, pero aun me falta una bolsa' dijo Bucky estirando un poco el cuerpo. 'Conociendo a hidra, no creo que todo el dinero hubiera sido para el negocio de armas. Con respecto a lo otro, como dije, sabían lo que hacían, y desde mi punto de vista, Nightwing estaba allí para controlar al pequeño, no creo que sea el indefenso niño que crees que es, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, quien sabe quizás, Robin sea el líder después de todo, mejor investiguemos un poco a ese par y saquemos conclusiones más acertadas y luego puedes criticar sus métodos todo lo que quieras; Ahora, no se tu pero yo iré a desayunar afuera, muero de hambre y no pienso comer nada de lo que sirvan aquí, buscare algunas provisiones ' Concluyo su discurso con una sonrisa típica del Bucky del 45.

'ten cuidado allí afuera Buck, no sabemos nada de este lugar' dijo Steve cuando Bucky salió del baño y tomo barios fajos de billetes que metió en los diferentes bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero que encontró en uno de los autos, le quedaba bien tenía que reconocerlo.

'estere bien Steve, Súper-asesino soviético recuerdas' le respondió Bucky desde la puertas poniéndose un par de guantes antes de cerrarla.

'Es idea mía, o no a estado hice de relajado desde, nunca, ahora que lo pienso' dijo Sam desde la cama.

'Si, está demasiado relajado para mi gusto, necesito que esté alerta' dijo viéndolo subir al pequeño auto negro como si nada estuviera mal.

Bucky subió al auto sintiéndose mejor que nunca antes, por primera vez en décadas salía de su escondite sin sentir que alguien lo está vigilando, o que esta atrás de él, se sentía, tan bien, sentía que podía volver a ser el Bucky de antes, el del 45º, sonriente, abrió el mata que tomo de la recepción del motel, y comenzó el recorrido hacia la ciudad. Apenas se adentro en la ciudad supo que algo andaba mal, en un lapso de diez minutos, presencio al menos cuatro robos, que infierno, tenía que investigar que andaba mal, pero primero el desayuno, se decidió por un pequeño restaurante, se estaciono al lado de un par de motocicletas rojas, una más oscura que la otra y entro, se sentó al final de la barra para poder ver el local completo.

El local estaba casi vacío y la clientela era variada, vio a cuatro policías al otro extremo de la barra, probablemente acababan de salir del turno nocturno, un pareja de ancianos comiendo lo que parecía avena, dos tríos de alumnos de segundaria, y por último, no muy lejos de la barra estaban dos sujetos en sus veinte, ambos tenían ojeras y su ropa estaba arrugada, probablemente acababan de salir de un bar, hablaban en voz baja y tenían el seño fruncido, uno era pelirrojo, se veía del tipo chico genio sin aspiraciones reales, su fisionomía es igual a la de barton pero más alto, observo, el otro tenía el cabello oscuro y tenía un mechón blanco al frente, era corpulento, probablemente igual como Steve, pero algo le decía que era tan ágil como Romanoff.

La camarera se acerco a pedir su orden, de acuerdo a lo que iba, sonrió y pidió tres raciones de huevos con tocino, panqueques de nutella, dos órdenes de patas fritas, una tarta de manzana…

'… y una malteada de fresa grande' concluyo quitando la vista del menú, no se había fijado que la camarera dejo de escribir su orden y que todos en el local lo estaban mirando, adiós lo de pasar desapercibido.

'perdón señor me perdí en las papas fritas' dijo la camarera saliendo de su aturdimiento.

'no hay problema, tráigame solo eso' respondió Bucky apenado.

'Ven aquí Gaby, yo te repetiré su orden' dijo el veinte añero de cabello oscuro, la camarera se acerco a él mientras que el pelirrojo seguí viendo a Bucky con la boca abierta.

'vaya amigo, tu sí que tienes un pozo sin fondo, solo conozco a un puñado de personas que pueden ingerir esa cantidad de comida, soy Roy por cierto, mi hermano aquí es Jason' Jason saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras sorbía su café y miraba a Bucky esperando una respuesta.

'Es un placer, James' se presento por su nombre de pila '¿Son de por aquí?' les pregunto decidiendo que podía sacar algo sobre la ciudad del par.

'Yo no, yo solo estoy visitando a Jasón, soy de Star City, y tu de dónde eres?, seguro como el infierno que no eres de Gotham' respondió Roy.

'Soy de Nueva York, mis amigos y yo acabamos de llegar, estamos de paso' Bucky agrego esto último por que dudaba que alguien se quisiera quedar en esa ciudad.

'obviamente, nadie se queda en Gotham voluntariamente, a menos claro, que tenga asuntos pendientes' dijo Jasón como si pudiera leer su mente, Gaby se acercaba con el pedido de Bucky 'por más que quisiera quedarme y ver si puede engullir toda esa comida, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy seguro que a ti te esperan en alguna parte Roy…' se levanto dejando un puñado de billetes en la barra 'fue un placer James, espero que tú y tus amigos no se queden mucho tiempo Gotham, y claro que no hagan nada estúpido' concluyo agitando la mano de Bucky, quien pudo identificar la desconfianza en su voz, casi pudo oírle decir que los estaría vigilando.

'Bueno yo me voy hoy mismo, pero espero volver a verte alguna vez hombre gula' dijo Roy con una sonrisa que Bucky devolvió encantado.

'Nos vemos Gaby' dijeron Roy y Jasón al unisonó. Gaby se acerco a limpiar la barra y recogió los billetes, al desdoblarlos, Bucky vio que todos eran de cien, interesante pensó, después de comerse toda su orden, para impresión de Gaby, pidió un café y luego la cuenta.

'Puedo dejar el auto estacionado al frente? Es que quiero ver la ciudad más de cerca, y no creo que el auto me lo permita' le pregunto a Gaby, ganándose un ceño fruncido de ella y del chef que estaba apoyado en la ventanilla de despacho.

'No creo que allá algo de Gotham que valga la pena mirar, pero si eso es lo que quieres, puedes estacionarlo en la parte trasera, hay cámaras, pero no te prometo que no lo vayan a robar' respondió Gaby.

'No hay problema' dijo pagando la cuenta y dejándole una buena propina.

Al salir del restauran, sintió que alguien lo vigilaba y se tenso pero no detuvo el paso, la sensación duro solo unos minutos, después volvió esa agradable sensación de seguridad. Mientras más se adentraba mas decadencia veía, vio mucho vagabundos y adictos, incluso vio a un grupo de policías pateando a un sujeto en un callejón, la arquitectura de la ciudad era principalmente gótica, habían muchos edificios abandonados, quizás pudieran trasladarse a uno para estar más céntricos, pensó con sarcasmo, mientras caminaba noto que todos lo miraban de reojo, como si desconfiaran de él, eso le preocupo, pero pronto noto que no era personal, todos desconfiaban de todos, escuchaba mucho los nombres Nightwing y Robin, en combinación con Batman, Red Robin y otros, decidió que era hora de volver al motel.

Regreso al restaurant por el auto, le dejo algo de dinero a Gaby por permitirle usar el estacionamiento, se detuvo en un mega mercado, tomo un carrito y por un par de horas se distrajo metiendo todo tipo de cosas que creía que necesitarían, y algunas cosas que no también, llego a la parte de electrónica y tomo teléfonos celulares propagados para todos, también tomo una tablet y una laptop, una USB de 16 GB con forma de murciélago, se veía muy cool, en ese momento noto que casi todo en el almacén tenia motivo de murciélago, pensó en el sujeto de anoche, que llamo murciélagos a Robin y Nightwing, jumm, cuando llegara al motel seria lo primero que investigaría, pago sus compras, a la cajera no pareció extrañarle que comprara tantas cosas, en el estacionamiento del mega mercado volvió a sentir que lo miraban, igual que la vez anterior solo duro poco.

Cuando llego al motel, no había apagado el motor del auto cuando Steve ya estaba a su lado, Tony y Natasha venían atrás de él, pero no parecían preocupados.

' Donde estabas? , creí que desayunaría y volverías' dijo molesto.

'cálmate Steve, piensa en tu presión arterial, no es bueno que le estreses' Respondió en broma Bucky, ganándose una estridente risa de Tony y una sonrisa de Natasha 'Si fui a desayunar, pero después estuve caminando por la ciudad, definitivamente no estamos en jersey, pero eso lo explicare después, fui a un almacén y compre algunas cosas, y tengo una idea de por donde comenzar a investigar reunámonos en un cuarto, por cierto, como estuvo su desayuno?'

' Thor pidió macarrones con queso y en este momento esta vomitando sus tripas, seguimos el principio de si deja fuera de servicio a un semidiós , que nos esperaba a nosotros los simples mortales 'Respondió Tony limpiándose una lagrima cuando pudo detener su risa, Bucky le lanzo una gran bolsa de gimnasio, Tony la abrió y miro adentro, habían todo tipo de comestibles 'Agradezco al cielo no haberte matado, por matar a mis padres' dijo sacando una bolsa de papas fritas.

Después de descargar y repartir las provisiones, le dieron algo para el vomito a Thor e hicieron café, cada quien tomo una bolsa de frituras. Mientras tanto Bucky Desdoblaba el mapa de la ciudad que compro temprano en la recepción, espero a que todos estuvieran sentados y comiendo para explicar lo que sabía hasta ahora.

'Todos recuerdan cómo llegamos aquí ¿verdad?, el cubo mágico y la explosión' pregunto, todos asintieron 'Hace poco Dr. Strange, nos explico sobre la existencia de otras realidades, y al parecer el cubo, nos trajo a otra realidad, en este momento estamos a las afueras de una ciudad en lo que en nuestras realidad seria Nueva jersey, pero esta ciudad se llama Gotham' se detuvo para ver sus reacciones, algunos se veían conmocionados, otros tenían el ceño fruncido, visión era el único que se veía calmado, Bucky se encogió de hombros y siguió ' su arquitectura es principalmente gótica, vi muchas gárgolas y cosas por el estilo, también hay una cantidad increíble de edificios aparentemente abandonados, la desigualdad es abrumadoramente evidente, mientras caminaba por las calles escuche algunos nombres, pero lo que más me llamo la atención que en esta ciudad todos están obsesionados con los murciélagos, donde mires hay algo con forma de murciélago, personalmente es lo primero que investigare' concluyo

'primero investiga a Nightwing y Robin' dijo Steve, Bucky negó iba a responder pero no pudo 'en serio buck, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que un niño está siendo usado como soldado en una guerra de la que probablemente no quiere formar parte'. Los vengadores excepto Peter se veían confundidos, por fin fue banner quien levantando la mano pregunto.

' quienes son Nightwing y Robin?'

'Anoche, mientras el resto de ustedes estaba inconsciente, el capitán Rogers, el sargento Barnes y yo fuimos a hacer reconocimiento de terreno, encontramos los autos, un montón de armas y el dinero…' Peter fue interrumpido por Bucky quien sonriendo concluyo por él.

'… era una venta de armas que salió mal, Hidra estaba involucrada , mas adelante había una cabaña, adentro había una docena de sujetos inconscientes esparcidos por el suelo, y tres más colgados del techo, estaban siendo interrogados por dos vigilantes, estaban haciendo la táctica del policía bueno y el policía malo, Nightwing era el policía bueno, debe estar a finales de sus veinte o principio de sus treinta y el policía malo, ósea Robin, es un niño debe tener entre ocho y doce año, fue muy agresivo, Steve lo vio como Nightwing usando a Robin, yo lo vi con Nightwing controlando a Robin' le explico al grupo 'Quiero comenzar por investigar la murciélago-manía de la ciudad, porque si mal no recuerdo, uno de los tipos de anoche llamo a Nightwing y Robin murciélagos' se dirigió al final a Steve

'Una muy interesante historia, pero creo que ninguno está viendo el panorama general' dijo Banner 'si estamos en una realidad alterna, no deberíamos establecernos primero para buscar una manera de volver'

'Bruce tiene razón, debemos buscar un lugar más cómodo donde para todos, quizás una casa...' Natasha fue interrumpida por Pepper

'yo me encargo de eso, soy buena buscando propiedades, solo denme un presupuesto' dijo

'El trabajo es tuyo Pepper, como seguía diciendo, tenemos que buscar posibles aliados, Hidra esta aquí, tenemos que buscar con quienes se podrían aliar, quienes son los líderes mundiales, personas de interés, buscar trabajos, ese dinero no durara para siempre, no sabemos cuánto tiempo duraremos aquí' concluyo todos asintieron.

'Compre una laptop y una tablet, el motel tiene wifi, un grupo puede comenzar aquí y otro puede investigar en la ciudad' sugirió Bucky, Steve iba a decir que no podían separar al equipo pero Natasha lo interrumpió.

'Hagamos eso, Bruce, Clint, Thor y yo, nos quedaremos aquí investigando, Pepper, Wanda y visión, empiecen la búsqueda de casas, el presupuesto es de quinientos mil dólares en efectivo, si alguien les pregunta acaban de escapar de un culto y quieren comenzar de nuevo sin ser detectados, Bucky, Sam y Peter, vayan a la biblioteca he investigan allí, son estudiantes de periodismo y están haciendo un artículo sobre la ciudad, Tony, Steve y Scott, busque mas provisiones, comida enlatada e instantánea más que todo, también compren platos, cubiertos y vasos plásticos, me niego a tomar café en un cono por lo que me reste de vida, luego vayan a la biblioteca y ayuden allí, todos tienen claras sus misiones, son las 11:00 am, los quiero a todos aquí a las 8:00pm' dijo a la habitación en general.

'desde cuando eres tan mandona?' pregunto Sam sonriendo

'desde que Steve dejo que las emociones nublaran su juicio' respondió.

'perdona Natasha, pero yo quiero salir a explorar la ciudad' dijo Thor con el restos un poco verde.

'no lo creo Thor, aun estas un poco mal de los macarrones con queso, porque no te recuestas, y descansas un poco' respondió Natasha con una sonrisa consoladora, cuando Thor se acostó, se volvió al resto del grupo 'Que esperan para irse?' todos menos Clint y Bruce salieron del la habitación y subieron a los autos, desde la ventana Natasha los vio partir.

'Entiendo lo de Banner y Thor, pero porque nosotros nos quedamos atrás?' pregunto Clint.

'Alguien tiene que cuidar el fuerte' respondió sonriendo 'además, tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día, como están Laura y los niños?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Amo Jasón, las diez de la mañana no son horas decentes para regresar a casa, tengo entendido que paso la noche patrullando con el joven Harper ' dijo Alfred cuando encontró a Jasón en la cocina con una taza de café.

'lo lamento Al, prometo que solo le diré algo corto a Bruce y me iré a dormir, es importante, Roy te envía saludos por cierto' dijo saliendo de la cocina en dirección en dirección a la biblioteca, tomo una respiración profunda antes de entrar, lo más probable es que este toda la pandilla, efectivamente, Helena y Kate estaban luchando en la colchoneta, Steph y Cass estaba viéndolas junto a Tim en una mesa mientras comían frituras, Tim estaba haciéndole modificaciones a su traje, otra vez, Damián, Dick y Bruce, estaban en frente a los monitores revisando unos resultados, solo faltaban Bárbara que probablemente estaba en trabajando, y Harley que dios sabe donde estaba, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a que estuviera de su lado, pero cualquiera podría pensar lo mismo de él.

' Que están viendo?' pregunto, atrás de los tres en el monitor, el único que mostro alguna reacción fue Dick que se tenso levemente.

'Los resultados de una capsula de cianuro, que Damián saco de la boca de un idiota anoche' respondió Dick.

'Capsula de cianuro en la boca, no es eso lo que los nazis usaban para suicidarse y evitar el interrogatorio?' pregunto 'debieron dejar que se la comiera, un loco menos en la ciudad' eso se gano una fea mirada de todos en la habitación menos Damián, quien solo lo miro, como si estuviera de acuerdo pero por nada en el infierno le daría la razón, Jasón le guiño el ojo, y volvió la vista a la pantalla.

'Eso no es gracioso Jay' dijo Dick serio '… de todos modos, detuvimos una compra de armas, al parecer los compradores eran una extremistas llamados Hidra, el tipo del que la conseguimos grito Hail Hydra antes que Damián lo dejara inconsciente, no encontramos nada sobre ellos, es como si no existieran' explico.

'extraño, pero puedo competir con eso' dijo Jay girando en una silla.

'Solo escúpelo red idiota' dijo Damián.

'Esta mañana estaba desayunando con Roy, en el local donde trabaja Gaby, cuando entro un sujeto como de la altura y con la fisionomía de Dick, dijo que se llamaba James y que era de Nueva York y que él y sus amigos estaban de paso por Gotham, que clase de personas incluyen a Gotham en su ruta, así sea para ir de paso…' se detuvo cuando Bruce le lanzo una mirada de ve al grano 'bueno, el tipo pidió lo que a mí me gusta llamar la súper-orden para él solo, acabo de pasar por el local y le pregunte a Gaby si se comió todo y me dijo mas bien agrego cosas' concluyo.

' Y que con eso? Probablemente tenía hambre' dijo Steph desde su lugar al lado de Tim.

'Aparte de los tres Supers, Barry y Bart, cuantas personas conocen que teniendo hambre se coman, tres raciones de huevos con tocino, panqueques de nutella, cuatro órdenes de patas fritas, dos tartas de manzana, tres malteada de fresa grande y cuatro tazas de café' respondió. 'Además, se veía entrenado, del tipo ejercito, con toda esa postura y demás' concluyo.

'lo seguiste?' pregunto Tim.

'Por que clase de novato me estas tomando reemplazo? claro que lo seguí ' dijo con fingida molestia 'fue al mega mercado que queda a las afueras, y compro alrededor de dos carritos de súper llenos de artículos indispensables, como comida, agua, ropa, productos de higiene personal, ese tipo de cosas, el electrónicos tomo trece teléfonos celulares propagados, así que supongo que él y sus amigos son trece, pago sus compras con dinero en efectivo, billetes de cien, y después de allí, salió de la ciudad y se detuvo en el motel Bad Medicine, un sujeto rubio de la altura de Bruce pero con mi fisionomía, salió a recibirlo, parecía alterado, James dijo algo que hizo reír a carcajadas a lo que parecía una versión adulta de Tim, y también estaba una pelirroja que es totalmente del tipo de Grayson, descargaron el auto y subieron a una de las habitaciones'

'El que sea pelirroja no la hace mi tipo' dijo Dick

'si claro, tu no la viste, si digo que es tu tipo, es tu tipo' respondió Jasón.

'representan una amenaza?' pregunto Bruce muy serio.

'absoluta y totalmente, pero no para nosotros, pero no metería las manos al fuego por nadie' respondió en el momento en que Alfred entraba con una bandeja de galletas.

'Amo Jasón creí haber oído que se iba a dormir' dijo cuando llego al monitor.

'ya me iba Al' respondió 'entonces que haremos Bruce?' Pregunto Jasón

'Pongan a Harley y Bárbara al tanto de la situación, salgan, estén atentos, si hacen algo estúpido quiero saberlo, no quiero intrusos en mi ciudad' dijo volviendo hacia el monitor.

'Maestro Bruce, creo que usted y los amos Damián y Richard deberían dormir un poco también' dijo Alfred seriamente, Bruce giro para decirle que no necesitaba dormir, pero al ver la expresión de Alfred decidió que mejor le hacía caso.

'tienes razón, Dick, Jasón, Damián, y yo iremos a dormir, el resto salga y manténganme al tanto, esta noche saldremos a patrullar todos, así que no se fatiguen mucho' ordeno Bruce, el grupo se comenzó a disipar hasta que solo quedaban Jasón, Bruce y Alfred.

'La razón por la que seguí a James no fue por lo que comió, fue algo mas, algo con lo que me identifique' dijo Jasón perdido en sus pensamientos.

' Que fue?' pregunto Bruce acercándose.

'no sabría decirte el que, solo sé que se veía como yo cuando se me pasaron los efectos segundarios del pozo de lázaro' dijo mirándolo a los ojos '…se veía como un buen sujeto que fue al infierno y volvió tan confundido por lo que hizo y por las razones que lo hizo, que lo único que quiere es alejarse y no volver nunca más, pero hay personas a las que quiere hacer sentir orgullosas, y solo por ellas busca redención' concluyo en voz baja.

'no nos debes nada Jasón, no eras tú mismo' dijo Bruce

'No te confundas, solo me arrepiento de las cosas malas que les hice' dijo Jasón

'Amo Jasón, creo que es la primera vez en años que se abre emocionalmente al amo Bruce, debe ser la fatiga, considere la siesta que tan hábilmente trata de evitar, quizás cuando despierte vuelva a ser usted mismo' dijo Alfred estoico.

'tienes razón Alfred, ya me voy a la cama'

'tengo que emplear tácticas mas hostiles con usted amo Bruce, o ira a tomar esa siesta voluntariamente'

'no Alfred, yo también estoy cansado, nos vemos más tarde' dijo Bruce saliendo de la cueva seguido por Alfred.

Al salir del motel, Bucky, Sam y Peter fueron directamente a la biblioteca, fueron recibidos por una linda pelirroja con gafas, que los vigilaba como un halcón a su presa, Sam lo atribuyo a la desconfianza que Bucky describió de los habitantes de la ciudad, a lo mejor como no los reconocía no sabía si eran de confianza, los tres se sentaron en fila en las computadoras y comenzaron sus investigaciones, el tomo la parte de los aliados, Bucky tomo a los posibles enemigos y Peter personas de interés, se hizo la hora del almuerzo y enviaron a Peter por café y algunos bocadillos, en cuanto se quedaron solo Sam decidió que era la hora de atacar.

'se puede saber qué te pasa? Desde que llegamos aquí estas demasiado relajado, no creo que eso sea prudente dadas las circunstancias' le dijo a Bucky

'no sé de qué estás hablando Sam' respondió, ganándose una mirada de en serio 'está bien, está bien, es solo que desde que llegamos a esta realidad me siento seguro sabes, no mas hidra tratando de atraparme otra vez, no mas gobierno interrogándome por hechos en los que sospechan que participe, no personas pensando que soy un monstruo, aquí solo soy yo y me gusta' explico al final

'Está bien que te sientas así, pero entiendes que solo es una falsa sensación de seguridad ¿verdad?'

'en serio es una falsa sensación de seguridad, hasta donde sé nunca volveremos a nuestra realidad, y no tenemos que pelear las batallas de la tierra, esta realidad toda una colección de equipos con héroes, el equipo más mencionado es, La liga de la justicia, tt, que clase de nombre es ese, es como vernos en un espejo retorcido, ve a este sujeto Superman, es como si Thor y Steve tuvieron un bebe-dios-patriota, y este par, Flecha Verde y Canario Negro, un arquero y una chica sexi patea traseros, definitivamente Barton y Romanoff' dijo negando con la cabeza

'Que enserio?' pregunto interesado Sam

'si mira este, Atom, tiene un traje que hace lo mismo que el de Scott, tiene un mejor nombre lo acepto, este otro Shazam, es como Thor, maneja el rayo y así, hay uno llamado flash, es rápido como el hermano de Wanda, como dije, espejo retorcido, me pregunto si habrá algún Bucky, tú que conseguiste?' pregunto tecleando a gran velocidad.

'bueno, la liga no cree en matar así que sus villanos básicamente entran y salen de la prisión, los peores están aquí en Gotham, está el joker que según lo que leo, solo es comparable con el diablo, esta Killer Croc, un hombre cocodrilo come gente, Dos Caras Dent, antes era el fiscal de distrito, pero durante un juicio por evasión de impuestos al líder de la mafia local, El acusado Carmain Falcone, le lanzo asido en el rostro y quemo la mitad de su rostro, lo tuvieron en terapia intensiva por un mes, Falcone fue liberado de todos los cargo y ni siquiera lo enjuiciaron por lo que le hizo, cuando se entero se volvió loco, escapo del hospital y quemo un almacén donde la familia criminal Falcone estaba haciendo una reunión, no sobrevivió nadie, lo ingresaron en el asilo Arkham, ha escapado varias veces' respondió luego volvió el rostro hacia Bucky estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla. ' Que pasa? Que conseguiste?' pregunto, Bucky volvió el rostro para mirarlo.

'Sé porque la obsesión por los murciélagos' dijo con amplios ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter se sentía fatigado, estar por horas solamente leyendo era agotador, necesitaba un café. Estaba de ultimo en la fila, eran las 3:00 pm, estaba mirando el menú cuando entraron un chico y dos chicas de su edad, el chico era de su altura, y su fisionomía era la misma, pero era increíblemente serio, igual que la chica asiática, debía medir alrededor del metro cincuenta y cinco, tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado en un corte Bob a los hombros, y la ultima chica tenía el cabello rubio fresa a la altura del pecho, estaba sonriendo y hablando realmente rápido, ella y el chico estaban tomados de la mano, suponía que eran pareja. Ya casi era su turno de pedir cuando la chica rubia tropezó con él.

'Lo lamento, soy tan torpe, podría jurar que alguien me empuja constantemente a estas situaciones. Mi nombre es Stephanie, pero me puedes llamar Steph. Ya sabes que vas a pedir?, te recomiendo que compres un trozo de tarta de zanahoria, será la mejor que probaras en tu vida, yo literalmente solo como tarta de zanahorias aquí…' la chica Steph siguió hablando mientras Peter la miraba desconcertado. El chico carraspeo llamando la atención de ambos.

'Steph, si lo dejaras hablar, quizás responda alguna de tus preguntas' le dijo a la chica 'Mi nombre es Tim, esta es mi hermana Cassandra' finalizo Tim, apuntando a la chica asiática, que saludo a Peter con una sonrisa y una sentimiento de cabeza.

'em, soy Peter' se presento nervioso.

'Ya decidiste que vas a pedir?' pregunto Tim

'En realidad, solo iba a pedir café para mí y mis amigos y volver a la biblioteca' respondió.

'ah, trabajo de investigación ¿cierto?' dijo Tim, Peter asintió desconfiado, esperaba que le preguntara sobre que investigaban pero no lo hizo 'Nosotros iremos más tarde, ellas tienen que investigar para sus clases en línea, leer puede ser agotador, lo sé por experiencia, te recomiendo cualquier cosa que lleve Flash en el nombre, y también lleva tarta de Zanahoria, Steph no miente, esa tarta esta de muerte' concluyo empujado un poco a Peter para que pidiera su orden. Después de pedir Peter se quedo en la barra esperando su orden, cuando llego el turno del grupo les dieron su orden directamente, clientes habituales pensó, los tres pasaron al lado de Peter justo en el momento que le dieron su orden.

'fue un placer Peter, nos vemos pronto, perdona otra vez por empujarte de verdad…' Steph se detuvo cuando Cassandra le dio un codazo.

'lo mismo chicos, gracias por ayudarme con el menú' se despidió con la mano camino a la salida.

'No entiendo porque soy yo la que siempre termina "accidentalmente" tropezando con alguien' se quejo Steph en voz baja 'esta vez me empujaste realmente fuerte Cass, si Peter no hubiera estado al frente, probablemente estaríamos en urgencias por el chichón del tamaño de Texas en mi frente' concluyo tomando una porción de tarta de zanahorias y gimiendo ruidosamente.

'que notaste Cass?' pregunto Tim tomando un sorbo de café.

'El estaba tenso… no creo que fuera un ladrón' aclaro. Aun le costaba trabajo hablar en público siendo Cassandra, la gente la estaba mirando, eso la ponía nerviosa y decidió signar para explicarse mejor. Les explico que Peter estaba tenso por la gente que lo rodeaba, como si alguien lo fuera a atacar, como si estuviera en un lugar que no conociera y esperara lo peor.

'No lo hacen todos en Gotham?' pregunto Steph terminando su tarta.

'No como los habitantes de Gotham, creo que es uno los amigos del sujeto… James' concluyo hablando en voz baja sorbiendo su té.

'Bueno, lo averiguaremos mas tarde en la biblioteca' dijo Tim pasándole su porción de tarta a Steph y tomando su café.

Pepper se sentía en sentía es su elemento, siempre pensó que si no hubiera sido la asistente de Tony, sería una excelente agente de bienes raíces. Cuando llegaron a la agencia y les conto la historia de la escapada del culto a las dos recepcionistas, estas se mostraron escépticas al principio, pero los acentos de Visión y Wanda vendieron la historia, seguro Natasha pensó en eso.

El agente de bienes raíces que les asignaron, comprendió la situación y comenzó a hacer una lista de casas listas para mudarse, pero Pepper lo insto a que agregara casas en subasta, sabía que los bancos subastaban casa a muy bajo precio para salir de ellas. Iban por la cuarta casa lista para mudarse, pero todas eran demasiado pequeñas para trece personas, así que le dijo al agente que le mostrara locales y almacenes céntricos que fueran habitables. El agente hizo una mueca conteniendo la risa.

'tengo lugar correcto para usted y sus amigos, y está muy por debajo del presupuesto, pero no creo que le guste señora' dijo el agente.

'Porque no nos llevas allí y me dejas a mi decidir que me gusta y que no' respondió Pepper.

'Porque no van solo ustedes dos?, Patrick y yo iremos a almorzar algo' dijo Wanda, utilizando el nombre que decidieron darle a un Visión disfrazado para evitar las miradas extrañas.

'No hay problema, envíenme un mensaje cuando terminen y les enviare la dirección' dijo Pepper sin prestarles mucha atención, miro al agente el cual le lanzaba una sonrisa extraña.

'Anteriormente el local era un burdel, formaba parte de las muchas propiedades de Carmain Falcone. Para cuando Falcone murió llevaba seis meses de retraso en el pago de la hipoteca, el banco lo remodelo y convirtieron en un edificio de apartamentos, desde entonces intentaron subastarlo en múltiples ocasiones pero nadie pujaba por la propiedad; la gente no quiere que sus hogares estén ligados a burdeles o a la familia criminal Falcone, claro' explico el agente. 'La propiedad cuenta con cinco habitaciones y seis baños, cocina, sala y comedor de concepto abierto, ático y sótano, solo falta amueblarla y darle unas capas de pintura'

'la calefacción está en buen estado?' pregunto Pepper mirando a su alrededor.

'Si, aire acondicionado central y purificador de aire,' explico con el seño fruncido, no podía creer que estuviera considerando seriamente comprar el local

'Lo quiero, averigua el precio más bajo que el banco estén dispuestos a aceptar' dijo Pepper seriamente.

'No se anda con juegos señora, ¿segura que acaba de salir de un culto?' cuestiono con sospecha el agente, esto puso alerta a Pepper.

'Lo que pasa es que estoy cansada de que la vida nos pisotee a mí y a mis amigos, quiero lo mejor para todos nosotros y luchare contra lo que sea para que así sea' dijo con convicción, esto enterneció al agente que comenzó a realizar llamadas, ella comenzó a buscar ideas para amueblar su nuevo hogar en pinterest, como dijo antes, estaba en su elemento, pensó sonriendo.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar Steve era en que la ciudad era un caos, solo había visto tanta desolación y miseria en países afectados por la guerra, se suponía que estaban en estado unidos demonios, cada paso que daba se sentía más furioso, era como si la ciudad lo enfermara. Decidieron que lo mejor sería detenerse en tiendas y comprar pequeñas cantidades para no llamar la atención. Estaban en su última parada antes de ir a la biblioteca, un mega-mercado, mientras Scott y Tony estaban en la parte de electrónicos, él se detuvo en el pasillo de las galletas, no se decidía entre las cubiertas con chocolate y relleno de maní y las simples con chips de chocolate.

'decisión difícil la que tienes allí hombre…' dijo una voz a su espalda que lo sobresalto, rápidamente giro para mirar a una mujer rubia con ojos azules, que vestía botas de combate desatadas, un par de shorts cortos y una camiseta con una corona, Steve no entendía de que le hablaba, debió notarse en su cara porque continuo '…hablo de las galletas, has estado mirando fijamente ese estante como por…' miro su reloj de princesa grumosa '… diez minutos sin moverte, si es muy difícil para ti tomar una decisión, toma ambas y listo' concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

'Sí, eso hare, gracias' tomo ambas y continuo por el pasillo, pero la mujer lo siguió, eso lo puso nervioso 'Disculpa se te ofrece algo?'

'No nada, es solo que me resultas familiar' respondió la mujer restándole importancia 'Ya se, fuimos juntos a la escuela dominical' dijo chasqueando los dedos.

'No, no lo hicimos' respondió Steve nervioso.

'Bueno entonces nos conocemos de una de esas conferencia medicas'

'Tampoco, señorita, no soy de por aquí' dijo exasperado.

'ya se, ya se, trabajamos junto antes' dijo la mujer moviendo un dedo en el aire 'reconocería a uno de mis pacientes donde sea'

'Qué?, NO!, ya le dije que no soy de por aquí, la recordaría si fuera así, ni siquiera se su nombre?' respondió casi al frente del pasillo de electrónicos, faltaba poco, ya estaba cerca. La mujer se atravesó en su camino y se coloco al frente del carrito.

'Si no eres uno de mis pacientes, entonces deberías ser uno, nadie en su sano juicio se tomaría tanto tiempo para elegir galletas' dijo la mujer apoyándose en su carrito para que no lo moviera.

'Y cree que necesito un doctor porque no puedo elegir galletas?'

'soy Psiquiatra se de lo que hablo' respondió 'Es mas por el sud-significado. Por tu fisionomía y forma de caminar puedo deducir que tienes antecedentes en el ejercito… en el ejercito están acostumbrados a tomar decisiones difíciles, escoger un tipo de galleta es pan comido. Eso me dice que últimamente has estado sometido a muchísimo estrés y tienes un montón de cosas en la cabeza… también que presenciaste algo que te dejo muy confundido, y no sabes si lo que presenciaste es bueno o malo, eso hace que tu subconsciente se ataque por qué no te permites tener esa duda' Dedujo acertadamente. Steve proceso todo esto mirándola en silencio.

'Aquí estas boy-scout, llevamos un buen rato buscándote' dijo Tony, miro a la mujer y luego a Steve.

' Los Scouts!' exclamo la mujer acercándose para abrazar a Steve, quien recibió el abrazo incomodo 'sabia que te conocía de alguna parte, tú eras el gordito que golpee por comerse todas mi galletas' le golpeo el hombro con el puño y se fue sonriente negando con la cabeza.

'La conoces?' Pregunto Scott entre risa

'No, simplemente se acerco y comenzó a hablar' respondió Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim, Steph y Cass entraron a la biblioteca central de Gotham y fuero directo al escritorio de Bárbara, hablaron mientras ella registraba los libros devueltos.

'Estas al tanto de la situación de los nuevos jugadores?' pregunto Tim en voz baja.

'Helena me informo' respondió tecleando 'han visto algo fuera de lugar?' pregunto.

'Creemos que mañana nos encontramos con uno de ellos, adolescente, como de mi altura y fisionomía, nervioso, dijo que él y sus amigos estarían aquí' respondió Tim mirando a su alrededor.

'Si, están en el área de las computadoras, dos adultos y el chico, los adultos tienen porte militar, quizás fuerzas especiales' respondió devolviéndoles sus credenciales.

'okey, iremos allí, Bruce nos quiere a todos fuera esta noche así que descansa un poco antes de ir a la cueva' dijo Tim

Después de tomar unos cuantos libros que Cass y Steph necesitarían esa semana se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas cerca del área de computadoras. Steph tenía vista directa hacia ellos, Tim y Cass se sentaron dándoles la espalda.

'Debemos salir de aquí antes de que Steve llegue y quiera investigar a Nightwing y Robin' dijo Sam. Cuando llego del café, Peter no entendía por qué Sam y Bucky querían salir con tanta desesperación de la biblioteca antes que el Capitán llegara, hasta que leyó un par de artículos, después estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, se volvería loco si supiera el origen de todo.

'Dame un minuto' dijo Bucky sacando su USB de murciélago.

'De donde sacaste eso?' pregunto Peter riendo.

'Lo compre esta mañana, es ese momento me pareció cool, ahora me parece apropiado' dijo metiendo la USB en la computadora y pasando la información, repitieron el procedimiento con la información de Sam y la de Peter.

'Chicos se están yendo, tenemos que hacer algo' dijo Steph cuando noto que se pasaban la USB de murciélago. Tim miro sobre su hombro al lado de Cass.

'No podemos hacer nada, aparte de verlos partir' dijo Tim, mirando el libro que tenia al frente y leyendo en voz baja para Cass.

'Ya se, les tomare una foto para mostrársela a Jasón y ver si uno de ellos es James' dijo sacando su teléfono.

'No creo que sea una buena idea' dijo Cass mirándola.

'Es la mejor si no existen más ideas, no podemos dejarlos ir y no hacer nada' respondió Steph sacando su teléfono.

'Yo tampoco creo que sea una buena idea' dijo Tim, recordando que la ultima vez olvido quitar el flash.

'Me abstengo a las consecuencias' dijo con determinación.

Terminaron de pasar la información a la muy apropiada USB de Bucky y se levantaron de sus asientos, cuando escucharon el característico sonido de una cámara de celular, los tres se tensaron, Bucky miro sobre su hombre y solo vio a tres adolescentes de la edad de Peter sentados en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos.

'Tres chicos de la edad de Peter, a cinco metros de nosotros' les informo. Peter miro sobre su hombro y los reconoció, el rostro de Steph estaba increíblemente rojo.

'Los reconozco, me ayudaron esta mañana con el café y la tarta, dijeron que vendrían' Dijo nervioso.

'También dijeron, que nos tomarían fotos?' pregunto Sam tenso de espalda a los chicos.

'No creo que no fotografiaran a nosotros pero les preguntare' dijo Peter y se acerco a la mesa seguido por Bucky y Sam.

'… se reproducen por esporas llamadas zygosporas…' Tim dejo de leer cuando Peter toco su hombro, volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa 'Peter!, Es bueno volver a verte, ¿Que te trae a la mesa del reino fungí?'

'Hola! , Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes nos to…' Peter fue interrumpido por la bibliotecaria pelirroja que se veía muy molesta.

'Señorita Brown, le he dicho en múltiples ocasiones que en este edificio no se pueden tomar fotos, si quiere sacarse una selfie con libros, porque no lo hace en el café que frecuenta con uno de sus tomos de crepúsculo' Dijo mirando a Steph 'No me importa que salga con el hijo de nuestro mayor promotor, no puede simplemente saltarse las normas, la próxima vez le retirare su credencial, quedo claro señorita Brown?'

'Como el agua, Gordon' respondió Steph mirando la mesa con el rostro rojo, ocultando su celular entre sus brazos cruzados.

'Drake, Wayne' dijo mirando a Tim y Cass, ellos asintieron en respuesta, luego miro a Peter, Bucky y Sam ' Caballeros, hay algún problema?'

'Ninguno, señora' respondió Bucky y los tres negaron. La bibliotecaria entrecerró los ojos en ellos, luego se encogió de hombros y se fue, dejándolos solos.

'Entonces, Peter estabas diciendo algo?' pregunto Tim después de lanzarle una falsa mirada de reproche a Steph.

'No nada, solo quería presentarles a mis… primos' dijo refiriéndose a Bucky y Sam. Olvido por completo que les había dicho que estaría con sus amigos.

'Es un placer, soy Tim, mi hermana Cass y la malhechora de mi novia Steph' dijo Tim señalando a ambas chicas respectivamente, Steph los saludo con entusiasmo y Cass simplemente los miro un momento a cada uno y les dio un asentimiento antes del volver al libro que leía Tim.

'Soy Sam, encantado de conocerlos, Pet aquí olvido decirnos que hizo amigos' se presento estrechando la mano de Tim.

'Los conocí hoy en el café donde compre la tarta de zanahorias, Steph tropezó conmigo y comenzamos a hablar' explico Peter.

'Yo no usaría la palabra amigos con tanta ligereza, hablamos por cuanto…diez minutos, y luego se fue, y solo nos hemos visto dos veces desde entonces, no me malinterpretes Peter, Personalmente creo que a todos nosotros nos gustaría ser tus amigos ¿verdad chicos?' se detuvo para mirar a Tim y Cass, quienes asintieron, Tim iba a decir algo pero Steph continuo hablando '… de todos formas toma mi número de teléfono así nos hablaríamos por mensaje y podríamos reunirnos otra vez, podríamos salir a cualquier hora del día, Cass y yo estudiamos en casa y Tim ya se graduó, porque es un genio y solo tiene dieciséis, pero está esperando cumplir dieciocho para ir a la universidad ¿saben?, que tal estuvo la tarta de zanahorias, es la mejor que hayan probado en sus vidas ¿cierto?'...' fue cortada

'Hablas mucho' dijo Cass, automáticamente Steph se cayó y Tim tomo la palabra.

'Nos encantaría ser tus amigos Peter' dijo simplemente.

'A mí también me gustaría' respondió Peter 'Nos tenemos que ir, así que adiós'

'Si nos quieres ver otra vez, búscanos en el mismo local, a la misma hora' dijo Steph despidiéndose. Bucky, Sam y Peter, se alejaron, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Cass y Tim le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Steph.

'Lo volvería a hacer, porque valió total y completamente la pena' dijo simplemente, le envió la foto a Jasón quien respondió rápidamente 'Jasón dice que es el que parece un oso, ¿Que dicen los seguimos?' pregunto

'Termina tu tarea, Alfred te matara si se entera que dejas tus obligaciones de lado' respondió Cass y Tim retomo su lectura para Cass entre risas.

Bucky, Sam y Peter, salieron de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para encontrarse de frente con Tony, Scott y Steve.

'A donde van tengo que recolectar información?' dijo Steve, Bucky y Sam se miraron.

'Es que hemos estado sentados por horas, son las 5:30pm, tenemos hambre' dijo Peter apresuradamente 'además, ya cubrimos la mayoría, nos repartimos los puntos y cada quien investigo algo, cuando lleguemos al motel les explicamos todo' concluyo pasando al alado de Steve para disuadirlo de entrar a la biblioteca, los demás lo siguieron dejando a Steve atrás.

'Conozco un lugar donde cenar' dijo Bucky sonriendo.

'Buenas noches Gaby, es bueno verte otra vez' le dijo Bucky a la camarera, los había llevado al local donde desayuno, y se sentaron en la mesa de la esquina trasera, hablaron de todo un poco. Steve intento sacarle algo a Bucky sobre Nightwing y Robin pero no consiguió nada, Scott no entendía porque tanto alboroto, la obsesión del Steve por el par estaba resultando perturbadora. Terminaron su cena y decidieron caminar un poco, dejaron los autos en el estacionamiento trasero de restaurant con permiso de Gaby y salieron.

La noche era fría y no había mucha gente en las calles, los que habían los miraban con desconfianza, cinco hombres adultos y un adolescente, cualquiera pensaría que eran una pandilla. Al mirar lo peligrosa que era la ciudad decidieron no hacer nada y pasar desapercibidos, se hicieron las 7:00 y ya estaban planeando volver, cuando vieron un sujeto que se acercaba sospechosamente a una mujer, después de seis asaltos en media hora Scott estaba un poco frustrado de no hacer nada, pero creía que el Capitán estaba a nada de estallar he intervenir. El hombre se acerco mas, miro a ambos lados y amenazo a la mujer con una navaja.

'Hey amigo, déjala en paz' grito Steve. El hombre le arranco el bolso a la mujer del brazo y se volvió hacia Steve, se acerco apuntándolo con la navaja y lo miro con una amenaza de hacerle daño si no se alejaba, los miro a los seis y luego miro sobre el hombro de Steve, amplio los ojos con miedo, soltó el bolso y salió corriendo.

'que acaba de pasar' murmuro Tony mientras Steve recogía el bolso y se lo dio a la mujer que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, se lo arranco de las manos y también salió corriendo.

'No lo sé, eso fue raro' respondió Steve. Scott miro alrededor y vio un murciélago gigante iluminando el cielo.

'Que rayos es eso?' dijo extrañado apuntando al murciélago.

'La Batseñal' dijeron Peter y Bucky al unisonó, luego se miraron entre ellos y ampliaron los ojos 'LA BATSEÑAL!' repitieron, caminaron apresuradamente en dirección a la estación de policía, seguidos por unos confundidos Steve, Tony y Scott y un Sam molesto.

'Cuidado de explicar' dijo Tony jadeando por aire, ya casi llegaban a la comisaria, se detuvieron en un callejón a con vista al departamento de policía, Scott se preguntaba que buscaban, todos miraban hacia la azotea.

' la ciudad tiene un vigilante llamado Batman, usa un disfraz de murciélago, se sabe muy poco de él, trabaja junto con la policía, cada vez que tienen las manos llenas o enfrentan una situación que no pueden controlar, esa señal de murciélago ilumina el cielo y el viene…' dijo Sam molesto en voz baja.

'Los asaltos menores disminuyen casi en su totalidad, los líderes de la mafia prefieren hacer sus reuniones a plena luz del día y arriesgarse a ser interrumpidos por la policía, que reunirse en la noche y que Batman los diezme por meses, es casi una fuerza imparable y hasta donde se es un hombre común y corriente…' continuo Bucky.

'Tiene aliados por toda la ciudad, tienen un código, no matan solo neutralizan, pero son muy territoriales, no dejan que héroes de afuera interfieran en sus asuntos.' Concluyo Peter.

A Scott todo el misterio lo emocionaba, esperaba al menos verlo, estuvieron al menos quince minutos viendo hacia la azotea, hasta que vieron un borrón negro saltando por un costado y luego apagaron la señal.

'oh, qué triste, tenia curiosidad por saber qué clase de dementes defiende esta ciudad únicamente con un disfraz de murciélago' dijo Tony sarcástico restándole importancia.

'es broma, según esa descripción es el héroes mas…' Steve interrumpió el emocionado discurso de Scott.

'irresponsable' dijo Steve molesto, ya tenía una idea de donde salieron Nightwing y Robin.

'eso es lo que iba a decir, irresponsable, descuidado y arrogante de todos los tiempo' se corrigió Scott sin mucho entusiasmo, comenzaron a salir del callejón relajadamente cuando un borrón negro y azul cayó frente a ellos haciendo que tomen posición de batalla. Scott y Tony lamentaron haber dejado sus trajes en el motel.

'No creo que tengan el valor de decirle eso en la cara Bats, tiende a tomar mal la crítica, y es bastante aterrador saben' dijo Nightwing enderezándose.

'no les tenemos miedo, ni a ti ni a Batman Nightwing' dijo Steve colocándose en una posición que resaltaba su altura.

'Habla por ti, estoy seguro que asuste a al menos uno de tus amigos' respondió mirando al grupo, luego miro a Steve y dijo 'No hagas eso amigo, es bastante ridículo, ya he pateado el trasero de sujetos más altos y fuertes que tu'

'Seguro que fuiste tú y no el niño que tienes de matón' dijo Steve.

'El niño que tengo de matón?' pregunto confundido.

'Steve, cálmate, no sabes toda la historia' dijo Bucky en voz baja.

'Si, Robin, Anoche vimos como usabas a ese niño como matón mientras tú te quedabas tranquilo en una esquina observando lo que hacía sin hacer nada, te haces llamar héroe pero no lo eres' dijo Steve molesto.

'Ustedes eran los que espiaban por la ventana' dijo recordando la noche anterior 'por casualidad, notaron a alguien escondiéndose, cuando la policía llego no había rastro del dinero y faltaban algunas armas '

'vi a un vagabundo llevándose una bolsa de gimnasio, eso fue todo' dijo Bucky.

'No has respondido a mi pregunta' dijo Steve molesto

'que pregunta?, no preguntaste nada' respondió Nightwing con fastidio tiñendo su voz

'Como permites que un niño haga todas esas barbaridades y duermes por la noches?' pregunto a escasos centímetros de Nightwing.

'Primero, no duermo por las noches, por razones obvias' respondió señalando el cielo 'y segundo' empujo a Steve, sacándolo de su espacio personal 'estas muy equivocado si piensas que alguien puede prohibirle a Robin hacer algo, ese chico es mas cabeza dura que una piedra' concluyo riendo levemente. Steve quería decirle algo más pero una voz profunda lo interrumpió.

'Nightwing tenemos trabajo que hacer, si ya terminaste de socializar aquí será mejor que te muevas' dijo Batman mirando hacia abajo desde la azotea de un edificio, el viento hacia que su capa se moviera y la falta de luz le daba un toque siniestro. Antes que alguien hiciera algo Nightwing salió corriendo en dirección al callejón del que acababan de salir llamando la atención de los vengadores, Salto sobre el contenedor de basura, para caer sobre la barandilla de un balcón de la escalera de incendios, coloco las manos sobre otra barandilla y se impulso hacia arriba, hizo una pirueta en el aire y llego al borde de la azotea. Scott aplaudió la acrobacia con entusiasmos, Steve que no había dejado de mirar a Batman se distrajo con sus aplausos, luego volvió a mirar en dirección a Batman, quien ya había desaparecido, al igual que Nightwing.

'Mentiría si dijera que la vista de Batman, imponente sobre mí, no hizo que mi corazón latiera salvajemente' dijo Bucky impresionando a Scott, uno pensaría que un asesino-soviético-lavado de cerebro no se asustaba por nada, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Steve los miro molesto, a pesar que la vena del cuello le latía y dijo.

'volvamos al motel, quiero escuchar todo sobre ese tipo'


	7. Chapter 7

Llegaron tarde, Natasha no les dijo nada pero su lenguaje corporal delataba lo molesta que estaba. Comenzaron con la información que recolectaron Barton, Natasha y Bruce, hablaron sobre avances en tecnología, eventos importantes, líderes mundiales y geografía, habían un montón de ciudades con nombres extraños, pero quedaron impresionados con la existencia de la Atlántida, Natasha les hizo un resumen sobre la historia y geografía de la ciudad para que pudieran estar mejor ubicados.

Sam les hablo sobre los principales villanos y las organizaciones con las que Hydra podría aliarse, les hablo sobre Black Mask, El Pingüino, y otros villanos de Gotham, así como también de otras ciudades, les hablo de criminales buscados mundialmente como Slate Wilson o Floyd Lotón, menciono a Lex Luthor y sus sospecha de que estaba relacionado con la mayoría de las cosas malas que pasaban en metrópolis.

Peter amplio la información sobre Lex Luthor, y también hablo sobre otros millonarios como Ted Kord, Oliver Queen, Lucius Fox y Bruce Wayne, hizo hincapié en el ultimo por ser local.

'Cuando tenía doce años un asaltante mato a sus padres frente, quedo al cuidado del mayordomo de la familia, se graduó con honores de M.I.T también tiene un título en comercio y finanzas internacionales, es una persona muy mediática, aparece casi todos los días en las secciones de farándula de revistas y diarios con el brazo alrededor de diferentes mujeres, le gusta derrochar dinero, no necesita excusas para realizar una fiesta en alguna de sus propiedades. A pesar de todo eso es un buen sujeto, dona mucho dinero a beneficencia, y da becas a muchos chicos de bajos recursos, eso se lo inculcaron sus padres, su papa ere un reconocido doctor y su madre trabajaba en múltiples organizaciones para niños maltratados, tienen cuatro hijos adoptivos y uno biológico, todos con diferentes tragedias que son de conocimiento público en su pasado' se detuvo para tomar agua, momento que Pepper aprovecho para opinar.

'Creo que se parece a Tony, ya saben por todo lo de Genio, Millonario, Playboy, Filántropo, debe funcionar por su Pepper' Dijo sin dejar de mirar su teléfono celular.

'Puedo funcionar sin ti Pepper' dijo Tony a su lado comiendo papitas.

'¿En serio?' respondió burlonamente Pepper levantando una ceja. Tony simplemente negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal a Peter para que continuara.

'empecemos por el mayor, Richard Grayson, el y su familia pertenecían al circo, tenían un acto de acrobacias aéreas que era la atracción principal, una noche un jefe de la mafia llamado a Tony Zuco, intento chantajear al dueño para que le diera un porcentaje de las ganancias, el dueño se negó y Zuco saboteo el acto de los Grayson disparándole al trapecio que montaban los padres del chico, cayeron directamente al suelo en presencia de su hijo y toda la elite de la ciudad, Wayne lo adopto dos días después '

'tiene sentido, ambos vieron como un criminal mataba a sus padres y no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo' dijo Clint mirando la pantalla de la laptop 'aquí dice que Zuco murió de un ataque cardiaco antes que lo enjuiciaran'

'Batman los busco esa misma noche y lo dejo atado al frente de la estación de policía, lo procesaron a la mañana siguiente pero mientras estaba en custodia policial sufrió el ataque, el caso nunca llego a manos del fiscal…Su segundo hijo adoptivo es Jasón Todd, sus padres eran un desastre, su papa era un criminal que entraba y salía de prisión, hasta que consiguió cadena perpetua y murió durante una revuelta, su madre sufría de depresión y era drogadicta, dependía del pequeño Jasón cuidarla…'explico apesadumbrado, todos en la habitación tenían la misma expresión de pena y pesar, Peter se aclaro la garganta '… su madre murió cuando tenía once, paso un tiempo en las calles, pero finalmente fue llevado a una casa de acogida, lo cual no sirvió de mucho, porque la directora usaba a los niño para distribuir drogas, Batman elimino la tapadera, Wayne adopto a Jasón y él se convirtió en su sucesor en el titulo del príncipe de Gotham, lamentablemente cinco años después murió al pisar una mina en etiopia mientras hacia una labor social por parte de la fundación Wayne, fue un golpe duro para la ciudad, de verdad todos le tenían cariño, Wayne desapareció por un año, alguno afirman que no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.' Peter mostro la foto de un niño pelirrojo. Bucky encontró algo que lo resultaba enfermizamente familiar en el chico.

'Timothy Drake, hijo de Janet y Jack Drake, estuvo en el circo la noche que murieron los Grayson, tenía cuatro años, la familia tenía una pequeña gran fortuna, sus padres viajaban mucho al extranjero, sin él, cuando tenía catorce sus padres viajaron a Haití, donde fueron secuestrados por un medico brujo por dinero, fueron rescatados, pero antes que se los impidieran bebieron agua envenenada, Janet murió en el acto, pero Jack quedo en coma, en ese tiempo Wayne tomo la custodia de Tim al ser amigo cercano de la familia, cuando Jack despertó intento enmendar sus errores y acercarse a su hijo… unos años después murió cuando Capitán Boomerang intento asaltar su casa, se mataron entre ellos en presencia de Tim y su madrastra, quien quedo trastornada por el hecho…Tim heredo la fortuna de su padre y fue adoptado por Wayne'

'Estoy realmente impresionada, ya busca información y comparte como todo un espía' le dijo Natasha a Clint y todos en la habitación menos Peter rieron.

'Trato de hacer bien las cosas okey, continuo, Cassandra Caín, se puede decir que no existía antes de ser adoptada por Wayne' dijo simplemente.

'La gente no aparece simplemente, tiene que haber algo' dijo Banner. Natasha tomo una tablet y Clint tecleo rápidamente buscando algo.

'No necesariamente' dijo Visión 'Si vivió en algún lugar remoto, alejada de la civilización, es posible que no existan registros de su existencia'

'De todos modos, adopto a Cassandra hace un año y medio, no se sabe nada de ella antes de eso, en una entrevista Wayne dijo que tiene un gravísimo caso de dislexia, agravado por el hecho de que sus padres biológicos no le enseñaron a comunicarse, por lo tanto cuando la conoció era prácticamente muda, estudia desde casa, la conocía hoy, y a Tim, son muy agradables' finalizo Peter.

'Tim y Cassandra tienen una relación muy estrecha, nos los encontramos en la biblioteca, él estaba leyendo en voz alta para ella' Agrego Sam

'El niño tiene razón, no hay nada sobre ella, aparte de lo que dicen sus hermanos en entrevistas' dijo Clint

'lo mismo pasa con el hijo biológico, aunque después de leer algunos artículos no me extraña' dijo Natasha

'Por último, Damián Wayne, hijo biológico, Wayne dijo que fue producto de una aventura de una noche, hace un año la madre biológica del chico apareció en la mansión, lo dejo allí y se fue, es temperamental y grosero, lo apodan el demonio, tiene once año' finalizo.

'Me gusta que les dé un hogar a chicos con pasados malos' dijo Wanda con su asentó más marcado que nunca, recordando su pasado 'La gente no quiere hijos con traumas, en el sistema de acogida te ignoran por tener pasado turbio, así no tengas nada que ver en lo que paso te descartan con facilidad' concluyo sorbiendo su té.

'suena como un buen sujeto, pero por lo que leo es muy inestable' dijo Clint.

'Bucky, háblanos de los héroes de esta realidad' dijo Steve, estaba esperando esta parte desde que llegaron al motel.

'Antes de que siguas, quiero informarles que encontré un una propiedad ideal para todos nosotros, solo falta amueblarla y hacerle algunas remodelaciones, el agente acaba de llamar y quiere saber si vamos a comprarla' interrumpió Pepper

'Si la compráramos, cuando estaríamos mudándonos?' pregunto Steve

'Dentro de tres días' respondió Pepper, Steve miro a Natasha que asintió.

'está bien, cómprala' dijo Steve.

' En cuanto la estaríamos comprando?' pregunto Banner

'trescientos mil' respondió Pepper, todos con conocimientos básicos en bienes raíces silbaron audiblemente.

'esta las afueras? Porque si es así no nos serviría' dijo Natasha, Pepper negó sonriente ' qué clase de propiedad es?' pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

'Solo diré que el banco intento venderla durante seis años' respondió Pepper orgullosa

'que haremos con la propiedad cuando volvamos?' pregunto Steve.

'Ya se nos ocurrirá algo' dijo Clint 'comienza Barnes' Bucky sonrió y saco su USB de murciélago.

'amigos, estoy a punto de volar sus cabezas' dijo sonriente. Comenzó explicarles que habían que en cierta forma los héroes eran como versiones de ellos mismos, con identidades secretas, que existían múltiples equipos, les hablo de los titanes. Más adelante les hablo de las Liga de la justicia, Thor se mostro muy interesado por Aquaman y Shazam, pero nada comparado con el entusiasmo que mostro por la Mujer Maravilla, realizo múltiples preguntas para las que Bucky no tenia respuesta, todos hicieron preguntas sobre algún héroe, Wanda sobre Raven y Flash, Visión sobre Cyborg, Scott sobre Atom, Clint sobre Green Arrow, Tony pregunto sobre los poderes de Green Lanter, Steve y por Superman. Llego el momento de hablar sobre los Bats.

'Y por último, Gotham está protegida por un grupo de héroes que son mas anónimos, están liderados por Batman, apodado el caballero de la noche, comenzó su labor hace veinticinco, al principio trabajaba solo, era muy imprudente y violento, sus apariciones con la liga de la justicia eran únicamente cuando la tierra corría peligro inminente; seis años después se le vio combatiendo el crimen junto a un niño de once años que se hacía llamar Robin, la conciencia de tener un compañero le hizo bien, se volvió más cuidadoso, y comenzó a trabajar más seguido con la liga y se aliaba con otros héroes, apareció una heroína llamada Batgirl que los acompañaba constantemente, estuvieron así por siete años, Robin creció y se volvió el líder de los jóvenes titanes, Batman eligió a otro Robin y siguió luchando aquí en Gotham junto a Batgirl y el novato, mientras el primer Robin tomaba el nombre de Nightwing; el segundo Robin era mucho más temerario que el primero, también era más violento e impulsivo, cada vez que se pasaba de golpes con algún villano, desaparecía por un tiempo, supongo que Batman lo castigaba, tuvieron esa rutina durante cinco años, cuando desapareció definitivamente. El archí-enemigo de Batman, el joker, corrió la vos de que mato a Robin, en esa época Batman se torno oscuramente violento, golpeaba cruelmente sin piedad, vi algunas fotos, era brutal…'

'La pérdida de su compañero lo debió trastornar' dijo Thor

'Es lo mínimo que se merece por involucrar niños en una guerra sin fin' murmuro Steve, Natasha entrecerró los ojos en el, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con Steve.

'Cualquiera pierde la razón al perder a su mano derecha' Bucky dijo eso mirando a Steve, creía que se mostraría más comprensivo al ver que sus historias eran similares, al parecer no lo haría 'mientras Batman estaba en su lugar oscuro, Batgirl con ayuda de Canario Negro, formaron un grupo de heroínas para mantener la ciudad bajo control, reclutaron a Huntress, se podría decir que según los estándares de esta realidad es una antihéroe, mataba a sus objetivos sin someterlos a un juicio, prácticamente no lo hace nunca en la actualidad, se hacían llamar aves de presa, estuvieron trabajando en equipo por tres meses, después Canario Negro dejo la ciudad y volvió a Star City con Green Arrow, no antes de reclutar a una heroína que se hacía llamar Batwoman, siguieron en equipo un mes más, desde entonces cada una vigila un sector, se reúnen de vez en cuando, mayormente cuando Batman esta con la liga de la justicia'

'Suenan como mi tipo de equipo' dijo Natasha con una media sonrisa.

'Nat, no me digas que me abandonaras por estos bombones asesinos' murmuro Bucky en broma.

'um, no lo sé, si nuestra estancia por aquí se prolonga me gustaría formar parte de un equipó de chicas, para variar sabes' respondió pícaramente, Bucky sonrió y continuo.

'en el momento que las aves de presa se separaron, apareció otro héroe…'

' Otro más?, cuantos enmascarados tiene esta ciudad?' interrumpió Tony metiéndose una papita en la boca y rodando los ojos

'Si, otro más' respondió molesto Bucky 'Se hacía llamar, Red Robin, usaba un traje diferente al de los dos primeros y era un poco mayor, llegaba por separado a todos los lugares en los que aparecía Batman, en un principio Batman parecía renegar su presencia, como si no quisiera que estuviera allí, pero con el tiempo lo acepto y se volvieron compañeros, el chico es un detective nato, cerro un gran porcentaje de los casos sin resolver del departamento de policía, fueron un dúo por dos años, cada vez que se enfrentaban en un caso que involucraba a Cluemaster recibían información de una chica que se hacía llamar spoiler…'

'Nombre apropiado' dijo Scott.

'…Red Robin la convenció para que los ayudara en más casos, se fue involucrando cada vez más con las Batfamily, hasta que Batgirl la tomo bajo su ala. Red Robin comenzó a trabajar con los Titanes sin dejar de lado su lugar como compañero de Batman, le fue bien por un tiempo, hasta que un individuo empezó a hacerse con el poder de todas las familias criminales de Gotham a fuerza de balas, lo hizo solo para iniciar una guerra de pandillas contra Black Mask. Se hacía llamar Red Hood, primer alias del Joker, que en ese momento estaba internado en el asilo Arkham. Por primera vez Batman se enfrentaba a un igual, el chico y Batman lo pasaron mal tratando de detenerlo, muchos enfrentamientos con ganadores de ambos lados. Después de un incidente con Red Hood en la torre de los titanes Red Robin dejo de usar la característica R de Robin en el pecho y comenzó a usar la silueta de un pájaro. Poco después de un enfrentamiento contra toda la Batfamily, Red Hood desapareció por un tiempo; fue entonces que aparecieron nuevos jugadores en el tablero, un nuevo Robin que en un principio patrullaba junto a Batman y Red Robin, hasta que Red Robin tomo un lugar más permanente en los titanes, no se fue definitivamente, aun pasa bastante tiempo por aquí, pero el principal compañero de Batman es Robin, y por último, Black-Bat, fue vista en un principio junto a Batwoman, pero rápidamente comenzó a patrullar junto a Batman, Huntress, Batgirl o sola' se detuvo para tomar agua.

'Terminaste o falta algo de la dinastía murciélago' pregunto Sam divertido.

'Solo faltan las sorpresas' respondió con una sonrisa 'Catwoman, es una ladrona muy hábil, Batman no intenta apresarla realmente, sospecho que tienen una relación sentimental, últimamente se le ha visto trabajando con las Aves de Presa, paso de ser una frecuente molestia a formar parte del circulo cercano de Batman, al igual que Harley Quinn, ex novia y secuas del joker, de las dos es la más constante, desde hace un año trabaja codo a codo con Batgirl en la lucha contra el crimen, se ha abierto un lugar en la comunidad de héroes, de hecho, hace unos meses ayudo a la Liga de la justicia a detener una invasión de aliens con alas, pero mi favorito es el ultimo; recuerdan a Red Hood?' pregunto con una sonrisa.

'dudo mucho que alguien pueda olvidar a un sociópata, y menos si le hablaron de él hace menos de cinco minutos' dijo Visión 'Pero continúe por favor, sargento Barnes'

'Resulta que Red Hood ahora forma parte de las Batfamily' dijo sonriendo. Esto se gano un coro de "QUE'S?" y la habitación exploto en múltiples teorías sobre porque, todos estaban tan preocupados expresando sus opiniones que no notaron que Romanoff no reacciono 'pueden calmarse por favor?' grito Bucky, todos se callaron ' hace poco menos de un año, Red Hood comenzó a patrullar la ciudad, su objetivo principal son los grandes distribuidores de drogas, y los que le hacen daño a niños, no mata tanto como antes, al igual que Huntress, supongo que Batman le dio una oportunidad y lo acepto en su círculo, ya pueden dar sus opiniones ' concluyo cayendo pesadamente contra la pared.

'Es obvio que Red Hood traicionara a Batman en algún momento' dijo Sam

'Pensaba que era súper inteligente, pero confiar en alguien que intento matarte solo porque va tras distribuidores de drogas es estúpido' dijo Clint.

'no lo sé, más que una cuestión de segunda oportunidad, creo que Batman vio que Red Hood podía hacer cosas que él no y simplemente se acercaron y terminaron trabajando juntos' expreso Banner.

'Quizás Red Hood estaba siendo manipulado y ahora es el mismo, su historia me recuerda a mi hermano Loky cuando Thanos lo hizo invadir Nueva York' opino Thor

'Batman es súper aterrador, asusto a Barnes y eso que es un asesino-soviético de cien años' dijo Scott, todos miraron a Bucky.

'asustado, asustado, ¡No!, solamente me tomo por sorpresa, nunca había visto alguien tan imponente, es como de la altura de Steve, pero algo en el promete hacerte más daño que Hulk…verlo allí desde la calle sobre una cornisa fue simplemente, UFF' explico.

'Me preocupa más el que use niños como peones en su guerra contra el crimen' dijo Steve. Su curiosidad fue saciada pero aun así necesitaba comprender como un hombre adulto permite que niños corran peligro intencionalmente.

'Si me disculpa capitán Rogers, creo que está siendo un grano en el trasero' dijo Peter sorprendiendo a todos, incluido el mismo, se apresuro a explicarse 'Cuando creses rodeado de toda clase de injusticias comienzas a querer hacer algo, y cada vez que alguien sufre crees que tu pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo y no hiciste nada. Te sientes frustrado, y comienzas a hacer cosas imprudentes y algunas veces sales lastimado, pero cada vez que lo haces, te sientes bien, porque sabes que es lo correcto. No creo que Batman sea del tipo de trabajar con niños, más bien creo que fue forzado a ello, miren a Red Robin, es obvio que después de lo que le paso al segundo Robin no quería trabajar con él, pero se adapto, y salió bien, yo no pienso que sean niño, crecieron en esta ciudad, dejaron de ser niños mucho antes de conocer a Batman, creo que cada uno de esos "niños" crecerá y serán los más grandes héroes de la tierra' concluyo, al ver que todos lo miraban creyó haber dicho algo malo y se apresuro a agregar ' solo es mi opinión, no necesariamente está bien'

'No… está bien lo que dices… yo mismo fui un chico queriendo hacer algo mas… Solo quiero entender lo que vi anoche, eso es todo' dijo Steve incomodo, luego se apresuro a decir 'bueno vengadores, creo que eso es todo por hoy, a dormir los que puedan dormir' el grupo comenzó a salir de la habitación dejando solos a Natasha y Clint.

'hiciste la conexión?' pregunto Natasha recogiendo bolsas de papita y vasos plásticos.

'Si, pero no creo que tu historia y la de Red Hood puedan compararse, tu no intentaste matarnos a ninguno de nosotros' respondió desde la ventana, esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia.

Natasha no se refería a esa conexión, pero prefirió callarse, no era su historia para contar. Se sentía levemente insultada porque la comparara con Red Hood, su modus operandi era demasiado escandaloso, ni en sus peores misiones con la KGB fue tan tosca, a la mañana siguiente investigaría a Batman por su cuenta. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse.


	8. Chapter 8

'Qué opinan?' pregunto Tony mordiendo un emparedado sentado al lado de Pepper, estaban acompañados por Scott y Bruce, decidieron cenar juntos antes de irse a dormir.

'Creo que la liga de la justicia puede ayudarnos a regresar, leí un artículo y decía que tienen una base de operaciones en el espacio, y se rumora que llegan a ella tele transportándose' respondió Banner

'¡Base espacial!, estos tipos suenan cada vez más geniales' exclamo Scott.

'sabes cómo funciona eso de la tele transportación?' pregunto Pepper. Banner negó.

'Deberíamos buscar a Batman y pedirle ayuda' dijo Scott, todos lo miraron con ojos amplios ' Qué?... Es el enlace con la liga de la justicia más cercano, no creo que sea muy inteligente acercarnos al, como se llama salón de la justicia?, debe estar rodeado por funcionarios del gobierno como el complejo vengadores, todos esperando a que hagamos algo estúpido para allanarnos, si nos acercáramos amablemente a Batman y explicáramos la situación, quizás nos ayude'

'Aun si Steve dejara de cuestionar sus métodos de trabajo, no creo que sea del tipo dar ayuda porque si' cuestiono Tony

'No nos cuesta nada intentar, mañana les diremos a los demás que decidimos pedirle ayuda a Batman' dijo Pepper mirando su emparedado.

'Como conseguiste una casa a tan bajo precio Pepp?' pregunto Tony, Pepper sonrió y negó con la cabeza

'Crees que el Capitán Rogers este molesto conmigo?' le pregunto un nervioso Peter a Thor, este estaba viendo the Blacklist mientras comía frituras, acababa de recuperarse de estomago.

'No creo que Steve este molesto, sino sorprendido, no esperaba que tu le dijeras lo que necesitaba escuchar' Respondió sin dejar de mirar la televisión, la serie lo había enganchado, había pasado todo el día viendo The Blacklist. Se perdió dos capítulos y medio por la reunión que acababan de tener y necesitaba comprender porque el FBI perseguía a Liz.

'No me gustaría estar en malos términos con el capitán' dijo uniéndose a Thor frente a la tele.

'descuida, si decide que podemos prescindir de ti te puedes unir a los titanes' dijo Thor en broma

'Jajaja' Peter rio sarcásticamente 'no me molestaría unírmeles, quiero conocer a algún Robin, me hacen sentir tan identificado' expreso.

'Yo quiero conocer a la Mujer Maravilla, una hermosa guerrera que puede luchar a la par con los dioses, es definitivamente mi tipo de mujer'

'No salías con una física, eso no suena a guerrera por ninguna parte'

'lady Jane y yo terminamos por que ella no podía comprender mis largas ausencia, no sabía cómo explicarle por más que quisiera estar con ella mi deber era con Asgard, ya no la amo, pero me preocupo por ella'

'y crees que una relación con una mujer de otra realidad podría funcionar?' pregunto Peter escéptico.

'Por supuesto, yo soy guerreo, ella es guerrera, que podría salir mal?' respondió. Peter lo miro un rato dándose cuenta que hablaba enserio, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la televisión.

Visión y Wanda decidieron cenar junto a la piscina, después de comer ella se sentó en el borde y metió las piernas a la piscina, ya llevaba un rato perdida en sus pensamientos.

'quieres hablar de eso?' le pregunto Visión, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

'No en realidad, pero siento que debo contarte' respondió

'no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras'

'lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo' dijo Wanda, espero un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar 'cuando mis padres murieron; Pietro y yo entramos al sistema de acogida, no lo pasamos bien, nuestros padres acababan de morir y yo tenía pesadillas todas las noches, al principio dejaban que nos quedáramos juntos y Pietro me consolaba cada noche, pero sabía que también estaba asustado, lo veía en su rostro, poco después nos separaron y la situación se volvió insostenible, nadie quería adoptarnos por qué no éramos lindos bebes rosado, escapamos de la casa hogar y vivimos por nuestra cuenta, no siempre tomamos las mejores decisiones pero nos teníamos el uno al otro…'

'pienso; que si no hubieras tomado esas decisiones no estarías aquí, los vengadores somos tu familia' dijo Visión. Wanda sonrió y continúo.

'no me imagino pasando por todo eso sin mi hermano, por eso que se que el hecho de que la realeza de esta ciudad les dieran un hogar y una familia a esos chicos, debió significar el mundo para ellos, daría lo que fuera porque mi hermano y yo hubiéramos tenido una fracción de eso'

'Bruce Wayne seria un excelente símbolo de esperanza si fuera un héroe como nosotros, porque estoy seguro que es el héroe de muchas personas' dijo Visión.

'o uno muy arrogante, igual que Tony' respondió Wanda y ambos rieron.

Steve los vio reír desde la ventana de su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, había que idear un plan que los llevar de vuelta a su realidad causando el menor caos posible.

'okey, diré lo que todos pensamos y ninguno ha mencionado' dijo Sam llamando su atención 'Peter Parker, BabyAvenger, te llamo grano en el trasero' expreso entre risas, Bucky también reía, incluso Steve sonrió.

'No se equivocaba en nada de lo que dijo' respondió Steve.

'Ni siquiera en la parte de grano en el trasero?' pregunto Bucky entre risas.

'Ni siquiera esa parte' les concedió '… Hoy conocí a una mujer que en el súper que me dijo que mis pensamientos estaban en conflicto por que no podía decidir si algo era bueno o malo, y mi subconsciente se atacaba por qué no me permitía tener esa duda' les explico.

'tiene sentido' dijo Sam seriamente, sabia un poco sobre psicología por su pasado con las victimas de estrés postraumático.

'Claro que lo tiene…Te conozco de toda la vida Steve, el niño delgaducho de Brooklyn se hubiera convertido en Robin sin pestañar, te hubieras lanzado al trabajo de cabeza' expreso Bucky

'era diferente entonces' dijo Steve aunque sabía que tenía razón.

'claro, en nuestra realidad… estuviste en esas calles esta noche, eso no se parecían a la Brooklyn de los años 30º, se parecen más las ciudades atacadas por los nazis durando la guerra' respondió Bucky.

'Descansa, deja de torturarte amigo' dijo Sam, encendió el televisor y comenzó a mirar un partido se beisbol. Steve decidió unírsele desde el ruyido sofá de la esquina, se quito la chaqueta y miro algo caer de ella, era una tarjeta de presentación, la recogió, la parte trasera era una corona blanca en un fondo negro, leyó el frente, Dr. Harleen Quinzel-Psiquiatra y una dirección. En qué momento la puso allí pensó, quizás la visite más adelante se dijo.

A la mañana siguiente Pepper les informo el plan que idearon la noche anterior, pedirle ayuda a Batman para que los lleve con la liga de la justicia.

'Para pedirle ayuda tenemos que encontrarlo primero' dijo Clint

'esa es la parte fácil, bueno, casi, el tipo es territorial y no le gustaría que hagamos cosas heroicas en su ciudad, de todos modos, con que nos encontremos con alguno de sus Batsons y le pidamos hablar con Batdad será suficiente' dijo Tony.

'Es nuestra mejor opción, la liga de la justicia tiene tecnología que nos puede servir para regresar' agrego Banner. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

'No podremos salir todos a buscar a los murciélagos, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, podrían rastrearnos hasta aquí' dijo Clint, decidieron que esa noche saldrían Sam, Bucky, Steve, Clint y Natasha a buscar murciélagos, después de mucho insistir le permitieron a Peter salir a patrullar como Spider-Man.

'Hoy saldremos Clint, Thor, Bruce y yo a conocer la ciudad, el resto se queda aquí, no llamen mucho la atención' informo Natasha al ver a Thor a punto de quejarse por quedar otro día en la habitación.

'Yo también saldré, pasare por tiendas de muebles a comprar todo para la nueva casa' dijo Pepper.

'Está bien, saldremos en quince minutos' informo Natasha.

Luego de desayunar en el restauran que Bucky les recomendó, Pepper los dejo en el centro y se fue a la agencia inmobiliaria a firmar los papeles de la casa. Decidieron separarse, dejaron a Banner en la biblioteca con la promesa de que llamaría apenas saliera, Clint tomo su propio camino alegando querer ir a un club de tiro. Thor y Natasha decidieron ir a un bar, Thor necesitaba un trago y Natasha creía que era el mejor lugar para conseguir información sobre Batman.

Clint de verdad necesitaba ir al club de tiro a descargar frustración, estaba lejos de casa, de su familia, de sus hijos, Dios, Laura lo iba a matar cuando volviera. Pidiendo indicaciones llego a la escuela de tiro de la policía, su idea era ubicarse en el último cubículo apartado de todos pero no fue necesario, en el club solo estaba una mujer alta de cabello oscuro, empuñaba una glock, su puntería era muy buena.

'policía?' pregunto Clint a su lado cuando vacio el cartucho, la mujer lo miro por largo rato, eso le permitió a Clint mirarla mejor, ojos azules, casi grises, rasgos mediterraneos en su mayoría.

'No eres de por aquí cierto?' respondió ignorando la pregunta de Clint y cargando nuevamente su arma.

'No, como lo sabes?' respondió Clint.

'porque si fueras de por aquí sabrías que este establecimiento está cerrado a esta hora'

'Cerrado para todos, menos para ti?' pregunto Clint con una glock que tomo del bolso de Barnes.

'Exacto' respondió simplemente.

'Bueno, ahora se las normas del lugar… es una lástima que realmente necesite disparar y sea malo siguiendo las reglas' dijo Clint comenzando una ronda de disparos hasta que vacio el cartucho.

'Eres bueno' dijo la mujer, haciendo lo propio.

'Lo mismo digo' respondió Clint cuando ella termino su ronda.

'Porque necesitas disparar?' pregunto la mujer cargando su arma

'me libera del estrés, tú?' respondió Clint imitando la acción

'Igual' dijo la mujer mirándolo.

'Estoy lejos de mi familia y no sé si regresare en un futuro cercano' dijo Clint

'mi vida ha sido un desastre desde que tengo memoria, fui una mala persona en el pasado, ahora soy buena, pero a veces quiero dispararle a alguien, me conformo con blancos inanimados' concluyo apuntando su arma en dirección al blanco.

'Clint' dijo apuntando

'Helena', respondió iniciando otra ronda. Ese fue el fin de la conversación, ambos sabían que ninguno fue allí a socializar, las siguientes tres horas solo se escucharon los sonidos de los disparos, hasta que la mujer tomo sus cosas y se fue, Clint continuo disparando hasta que se quedo sin balas.

Thor y Natasha entraron en un bar, que según había escuchado Natasha era frecuentado por los villanos de la ciudad, Thor se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, Natasha eligió una mesa al final, no fue necesario que se acercara a nadie, las historias sobre Batman y sus amigos flotaban en el aire, un trato de drogas arruinado por Red Hood, un robo casi perfecto resuelto por Red Robin, Huntress dándole una paliza al jefe de una familia criminal, Batman hundiendo un barco con un cargamento de armas en el muelle. Ahora tenía una idea de dónde encontrar a Batman bajo sus términos.

Natasha se distrajo como por cinco minutos y cuando volvió a divisar a Thor estaba haciendo una competencia de beber cerveza con uno de los matones de Black Mask, según veía Thor iba a adelante por tres cervezas, el matón estaba claramente ebrio, se tambaleaba de un lado al otro en su asiento, media cerveza después el matón cayó al suelo, dejando a Thor como claro ganador, todos a su alrededor celebraron, el pidió otra y se acerco a la mesa de Natasha.

'Te divertiste?' le pregunto Natasha con media sonrisa

'Solo fue un medio, para un fin' respondió Thor sorbiendo 'conseguiste lo que buscabas?' pregunto mirando alrededor.

'Sí, tengo una idea de dónde buscar, supongo que tu fin tiene algo que ver con la Mujer Maravilla, me equivoco?'

'No te equivocas, pero ahora sé que sale con alguien desde hace algunos años, intentar entablar una relación que no sea de amistad seria un perdida, además el joven Peter me hizo recordar que las cosas no funcionaron con Jane por la distancia, que probabilidades hay de que esta vez funcione?'

'Que analítico…no conocía esa faceta de tuya' dijo Natasha, se daba cuenta que los estaban mirando, era hora de salir de allí.

'No soy solo músculos Natasha, quizás no sea tan listo como Tony, Bruce o Scott, pero se ver cuando algo no está a mi favor' respondió levantándose imitando a Natasha.

Salieron del bar, caminaron un par de cuadras mirando su entorno cuando recibieron un mensaje de Bruce, quería que fueran por él a la biblioteca, encontró algo sobre el cubo que los llevo a esa realidad y estaba ansioso por volver al motel, Clint ya estaba allí cuando llegaron, esperaron a Pepper en un café que quedaba cerca, se sentaron al final y disfrutaron sus cafés. No llevaban mucho rato cuando entraron tres jóvenes, identificaron a dos de ellos como Tim y Cassandra, hijos de Bruce Wayne, los jóvenes estaban a punto de pedir en el momento que Pepper estaciono al frente, iban camino a la salida, en ningún momento Natasha dejo de mirarlos, justo antes de enfrentar la puerta Cassandra miro en su dirección, sus miradas se conectaron por dos segundos, pero para Natasha fue una eternidad, en esos dos segundo compartieron sus historias, Natasha se vio a sí misma en los ojos de Cassandra y lo supo, lo supo y por una vez no sabía qué hacer.

'Podemos mudarnos mañana en la tarde' dijo Pepper apenas todos estuvieron en presentes en la habitación. Todos estaban contentos por poder dejar el motel, estaba resultando engorroso trasladarse a la ciudad.

'Definitivamente tenemos que contactar con la liga de la justicia' dijo Bruce 'pase el día en la biblioteca de Gotham investigando la habilidad de tele transportación, cuando me tope con un artículo interesante cuanto menos' se acomodo las gafas para pasarles algunas fotografías 'El articulo trataba sobre un cubo que los ingleses encontraron durante la primera guerra mundial, lo estudiaron pero era tan antiguo que no pudieron determinar su origen, se guardo desde entonces' concluyo, todos observaron las similitudes con el cubo que ellos encontraron.

'Ese cubo podría estar en cualquier lugar, no necesariamente con la liga de la justicia' dijo Clint

'lo sé… la mujer maravilla participo en la guerra, cuando encontraron el cubo, ella formo parte del grupo de estudio, aunque rápidamente se desligo del proyecto y desapareció, volvió aparecer durante la segunda guerra mundial, y volvió a desaparecer, hasta hace unos años cuando una extraterrestre llamado Darkseid inicio una invasión, esa fue la primera vez que la liga de la justicia se unió de manera oficial'

'Ella puede ser la clave para volver' dijo Steve 'Los que buscaremos a Batman esta noche descansen, nos espera una larga noche, el solo se dejara ver si quiere'


	9. Chapter 9

Llevaban horas patrullando sobre las azoteas, eran las dos de la mañana a esas alturas Sam dudaba que apareciera algún murciélago. La noche era extrañamente tranquila, silenciosa, casi como si los maleantes supieran que se produciría un enfrentamiento. Barajaron diferentes estrategias de cómo cubrirían el terreno, Steve sugirió separarse, Natasha y Clint desecharon rápidamente esa idea, Batman y sus aliados no eran conocidos por ser amistosos, el cómo super soldado, quizás no tuviera problemas con enfrentarlos, pero ellos los humanos comunes y corrientes tenían sus dudas sobre poder manejarlos solos, hasta Bucky tenía sus dudas; al final decidieron patrullar cada uno un lado de la calle, posteriormente Steve se adelanto un poco, Natasha y Clint atrás de él, miraban paranoicamente en todas direcciones, Bucky y Sam al otro lado de la calle un poco más atrás, estaban más relajados, Bucky tenía súper oído y Sam podía volar en cualquier momento y ver desde arriba.

'Esto es inútil' murmuro Bucky frustrado.

'No eres francotirador, se supone que seas paciente' respondió Sam mirando en dirección a Steve, se estaba alejando demasiado, no le gustaba.

'Se supone que lo sea, pero nunca he tenido paciencia, ni en mis años con Hydra, recuerdo misiones en las que tenía que esperar que un blanco pasara por un punto para disparar, a veces pasaba días sobre un árbol, aun con lavado de cerebro pensaba cuando demonios aparecerá este sujeto' Dijo Bucky.

'No te parece que Steve se está alejando demasiado?' pregunto Sam en voz baja, también parecía caminar más rápido, de un momento al otro corrió y saldo por la cornisa desapareciendo a la vista en un callejón. Sam activo su traje, salto por la cornisa y tomo altura, desde arriba comprobó a sus compañeros, estaban rodeados… era una emboscada, antes de poder advertirles algo impacto en su pecho y su traje fallo. Demasiado tarde, el infierno se había desatado.

Steve sabía que era una mala idea seguir a Robin sin un respaldo, pero cuando lo vio moverse en las sombras creyó que podía acercarse y hablar un poco, al principio se movía despacio, después corrió y Steve no pudo sino repetir la acción, ahora se daba cuenta que era una trampa, estaba solo en un callejón y no podía detectar rastros de Robin.

'Natasha?...Natasha?' pregunto murmurando por el intercomunicador, no obtuvo respuesta 'Alguien me escucha?'

'Si, pero dudo que quieras hablar conmigo, tomando en cuenta que fui yo quien te metió en esta situación' dijo Robin entre las sombras desde una ventana un piso sobre Steve.

'Te equivocas, estoy aquí para hablar contigo' respondió suavemente Steve

'sobre?' pregunto Robin retrocediendo un poco dentro del apartamento.

'sobre ti, sobre lo que le hiciste a esos hombres en el bosque, lo que haces por Nightwing, por Batman' dijo Steve, aunque no podía ver su reacción por la máscara que cubría sus ojos, Steve se dio cuenta que estaba molesto. Robin desapareció dentro del apartamento 'Espera, no te vayas' dijo tratando de detenerlos.

'entonces detenme' alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta lejana de Robin. Steve sabía que era una pésima idea, probablemente era una trampa, pero que lo crucificaran si dejaba de seguir su instinto por una mala idea. Subió por la escalera de incendio y entro en el departamento.

Clint y Natasha habían notado el cambio en el ambiente desde hacía un rato. Cuando Steve salto, corrieron para alcanzarlo. Se estaban acercando, cuando una figura salió caminando de entre las sombras, era Huntress, frenaron el paso y la encararon.

'Huntress' dijo Clint, observo cada detalle del traje, traje táctico completo color gris oscuro con una cruz blanca en el medio del pecho, botas, guantes, capa y mascar color purpura, suponía que todo estaba recubierto de Kevlar, tenía un par de porras en las manos, y estaba seguro que tenía un arma enfundada en el cinturón.

'Impresionante, hicieron su tarea' respondió Huntress aburrida.

'No vas a una fiesta sin saber quien la organiza' dijo Natasha

'Eso no importa mucho si no te invitan a la fiesta'

'Planeas enfrentarte tu sola contra nosotros. Te lo advierto, no somos los matones de la mafia a los que estas acostumbrada' dijo Clint

'Sigo corriendo con ventaja' respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

'que te hace pensar eso?' pregunto Clint apuntando su arco

'la tengo a ella' dijo apuntando a su espalda. Ambos voltearon.

La pequeña figura de Black-Bat resultaba aterradora en la oscuridad de la noche, todo en ella irradiaba peligro pensó Natasha. Al igual que Huntress, llevaba un traje táctico completo, botas, capa y mascara con orejas de murciélago color negro, sin un centímetro de piel al descubierto, tenia cinta alrededor de las manos como los luchadores. Natasha sabía que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían, pero no esperaba que tan fuera tan pronto, Black-Bat cambio su postura a posición de batalla.

'Yo voy por Black-Bat y tú por Huntress' dijo Clint, distrayéndose, Huntress aprovecho para sacar una bomba de humo de su cinturón sin que se dieran cuenta

'No, tu ve por Huntress, yo voy por Black-Bat.' Respondió Natasha.

'porque no nos enfrentamos todos contra todos' dijo Huntress lanzando la bomba frente a Natasha y Clint. El humo era denso pero no toxico, la visibilidad era nula, lo primero que vio Clint entre el humo fue una puño encintado que se aproximaba a su cara, al mismo tiempo Natasha vio su propia versión en purpura, luego todo fue confuso, se turnaban entre el humo para golpearlos, cuando se disipo por completo notaron que los habían separado y los duelos estaban definidos, Huntress contra Clint y Natasha contra Black-Bat.

'Genial, contra la que quería' dijo Clint sacando una flecha. Huntress hizo un gesto que apenas se podía llamar sonrisa y comenzó la pelea.

Bucky se asomo en la cornisa cerca de donde cayó Sam, iba a saltar cuando noto el humo y movimiento donde habían estado Clint y Natasha, que demonios pasaba.

'Es una emboscada, por si no te has dado cuenta aun' dijo una voz a espadas de Bucky, quien reacciono sacando su rifle y apuntan en dirección de la voz, encaro a Red Hood que lo apuntaba con dos pistolas.

'admito que de todos los murciélagos… me quería encontrar contigo' dijo Bucky admirando su traje, botas de combate de caña alta, pantalones negros ajustados de grado militar, la parte superior de su cuerpo parecía una camiseta ajustada de mangas tres cuartos, pero era una armadura de Kevlar con un murciélago rojo en el medio del pecho, guantes de cuero negro, una chaqueta de cuero color café arremangada hasta los codos, múltiples armas y cuchillos por todo su cuerpo y finalmente el característico casco/mascara color rojo.

'Me siento alagado, quieres que te de mi autógrafo?. Por cierto, genial brazo de metal' respondió Red Hood.

'Gracias' dijo Bucky

'De nada' respondió Red Hood

'que le hacen a mis amigos?' pregunto Bucky.

'Distraerlos' respondió Red Hood, siguieron apuntándose el uno al otro sin moverse por un rato, ninguno hizo amague de bajar sus armas o de acercarse.

'Yo no te disparare, tu no me dispararas…' Bucky fue interrumpido

'pareces seguro de eso, no deberías estarlos'

'…nos seguiremos apuntando o podemos bajar las armas' dijo Bucky ignorando la interrupción.

'Me parece justo, a la cuenta de tres' dijo Red Hood.

'uno…dos…tres' Dijeron al unisonó y bajaron sus armas.

'es obvio que estas aquí para distraerme' dijo Bucky mirando donde Natasha y Clint peleaban contra Huntress y Black-Bat.

'obviamente' respondió Red Hood.

'Que le paso a Falcón?' pregunto Bucky mirando hacia abajo donde no habían rastros de Sam

'Supongo que Falcón es el de las alas' Bucky asintió 'bueno, el está teniendo un tour all access en las alcantarillas de Gotham' respondió Red Hood

'y al Capitán America?' pregunto ocultando su preocupación por Steve.

'Ese es el nombre más ridículo de todos los tiempos' dijo Red Hood entre risas 'tus amigos se las verán feo con ese par' dijo mirando al otro lado de la calle.

'Black Widow y Hawkaye las manejaran' dijo mirando la pelea, por alguna razón Natasha se estaba conteniendo, que demonios le pasaba, ella sabía lo que un niño entrenado puede llegar a hacer 'No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué le paso al Capitán America?'

'Me entere que tu amigo vio un interrogatorio la otra noche en el bosque'

'Sí, yo también estuve allí, cual es el punto?' respondió Bucky.

'Bueno que el otro le dijo cosas muy hirientes a Nightwing, y puede que alguien, ósea yo, allá escuchado y le dijera a Robin, el cual se mostro muy molesto con que lo compararan con… y cito textualmente… un patético amateur que corre por las calles como un aficionado sin saber a lo que se enfrenta, siguiendo órdenes de cualquiera' la ultima parte la dijo voz de niño 'Cielos ese chico es molesto, en fin, Robin se está encargando de llevar al Patriota a una trampa'

'Y supongo que tú me impedirás ir a ayudarlo' dijo Bucky tomando distancia

'Por supuesto, no quiero que mi fan numero uno muera, tu amigo por otra parte… si se quería suicidar, existen formas más simples' respondió fingiendo que miraba alrededor para tomar distancia también.

'Que quieres decir? Lo va a matar?' dijo Bucky colocando su mano sobre una de sus armas de repuesto.

'Infierno no! , Batman lo confinaría a los monitores por el resto de su patética vida… me refiero a que va a hacer que le duelan músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían'

'El Capitán America puede soportar eso y mucho mas' dijo Bucky recordando cuando sacaba a Steve de alguna pelea cuando solo era el debilucho Steve (puedo hacer esto todo el día) decía el muy idiota.

'Si pero Robin fue entrenado por la liga de asesinos, sabe técnicas milenarias de tortura, y estoy seguro que tu amigo lo subestimara por ser un niño, además no es como si estarán solos de todos modos' Respondió Red Hood imitando su posición con a mano en el arma de repuesto.

'Dudo mucho que los vecinos aprecien los disparos a las tres de la mañana' dijo Bucky sacando sus armas y arrojándolas por cornisa.

'Nah, están acostumbrados' respondió Red Hood haciendo lo mismo con sus armas, después miro a Bucky ' Como debo llamarte, Metal-arm?'

'Soldado del invierno'

'interesante nombre, cambiando de tema… Apuesto que no podías esperar por esto'

'Nunca fui un hombre muy paciente' dijo Bucky entre dientes lanzándose a pelear.

Sam estaba aturdido, sus ojos no enfocaban y los oídos le pitaban producto de la explosión, su mente estaba nublada, no podía producir pensamientos coherentes, intento levantarse sin éxito. En su estado de confusión sintió algo alrededor de sus tobillos y luego lo estaban arrastrando hacia una alcantarilla abierta, trato de sostenerse al suelo, pero no funciono.

Por suerte para Sam, antes de impactar contra el agua del drenaje, logro sostenerse de las escaleras, pero seguían halándolo hacia abajo, a duras penas logro bajar por su cuenta y retirar el cable que rodeaba sus tobillos. Miro hacia arriba preparado para subir.

'No lo hagas' dijo una voz entre las sombras, Sam miro en todas direcciones pero pareció que la voz venia de todas partes.

'Cual murciélago esta allí?' pregunto calmadamente. Apreciaba una buena estrategia cuando la veía, separar al centinela y llevarlo bajo tierra era inteligente.

'Tu alas son algo bastante interesantes, me gustaría mirarlas más de cerca cuanto todo esto se aclare' dijo la voz

'Gracias… porque no sales de donde te escondes? y así puedo apreciar tu traje y elogiarlo también' intento Sam, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada.

'Que hacen en Gotham?' pregunto la voz.

'No has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas, que te hace pensar que yo responderé las tuyas?' respondió Sam adentrándose más en las alcantarillas

'Que te hace pensar que tienes opción?'

'necesito ayuda, y tu respuestas, porque no nos comportamos como personas civilizadas y hablamos?' Pregunto tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

'Que hacen en Gotham?' volvió a preguntar la voz en tono plano

'Cual murciélago esta allí?' Sam volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono. Saco sus gafas de vuelo y las adapto a mono nocturno, aun nada.

'No quiero hacerte daña, tienes que darme algo' dijo la voz. Mientras más se adentraba Sam, parecía que la voz se distorsionaba por el eco.

'Entonces no me hagas daño y hablemos' razono Sam

'primero responde a mi pregunta, ¿Que hacen en Gotham?' pregunto la voz apenas un susurro.

'Estamos aquí buscándolos para pedirles ayuda' murmuro Sam. Una figura roja cayó frente a él.

'De acuerdo, Hablemos' dijo Red Robin enderezándose.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve reviso el apartamento sin encontrar rastros de Robin, miro por el pasillo y no vio al niño. El edificio era inhabitable y parecía abandonado. Escucho el piso crujir dentro de un apartamento, se acerco, abrió de golpe y entro, nada, otro apartamento vacio…definitivamente había escuchado algo, tenía que calmarse y centrar sus sentidos. Steve se paro en medio del apartamento y cerró sus ojos, era hora de usar sus sentidos mejorados, inhalo y exhalo profundamente un par de veces, oía el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza, también un grifo goteando en el baño de al lado, el viento golpeando la ventana, incluso podía escuchar los murmullos de las peleas de afuera… se concentro en los sonidos del edificio, el grifo goteando, el viendo golpeando las ventanas, su corazón… el grifo, la ventana, su corazón… su corazón se oía extraño, como si fueran dos corazones latiendo al unisonó, por eso sabía que Robin estaba allí, pero necesitaba identificar donde, era como si estuviera parado con Steve, a su lado, sobre el… giro rápidamente justo en el momento que una bota verde impacto en su rostro golpeando su mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder.

'hablas de mi como si fuera un simple aficionado cuando tu tardas diez minutos para encontrarme usando tus sentidos mejorados' dijo Robin con voz petulante girando un bastón en su mano 'Es de amateurs entrar en una habitación sin verificar el techo'.

'Si, supongo que estaba distraído' respondió Steve con el seño fruncido, se enderezo y trato de acercarse, Robin retrocedió empuñando su bastón.

'tt, en esta línea de trabajo te pueden matar por distraerte, que hubiera pasado si en lugar de tenderte una trampa hubiera querido matarte' dijo Robin rodeando a Steve, que lo seguía con la mirada cuidando que no volviera a desaparecer.

'supongo que estaríamos peleando en este momento, no soy fácil de matar' respondió Steve. Quedo claro que Robin lo estaba asechando y no buscando una salida, apretó su agarre en su escudo preparado para cuando lo ataque.

'uh, en realidad estarías muerto, soy más de regodearme cuando la gente se desangra, no antes' dijo Robin deteniéndose frente a Steve 'bueno Capitán America, es hora de demostrarle lo que este niño que capaz de hacer'.

Robin se lanzo hacia adelante con el bastón hacia arriba, Steve se protegió la cabeza con su escudo pero en el último segundo Robin lo bajo y golpeo su espinilla derecha haciendo que callera sobre su rodilla, Robin aprovecho su vulnerabilidad y golpeo sus oído, luego se alejo.

'ps, por lo menos has un esfuerzo, he peleado con hologramas con más vigor que tu' dijo Robin con petulancia al otro lado de la habitación.

'No peleare con un niño' respondió Steve desde el suelo, de verdad no quería pelear, solo quería entender.

'Ese es tu problema, ves a un niño e ignoras la amenaza que puede representar' Dijo Robin molesto apuntándolo 'Créeme, si quisiera ya estarías muerto'

'Mira, yo solo quiero hablar contigo, preguntarte por qué haces esto? Porque luchas al lado de Batman? Porque esta ciudad tan toxica?' pregunto atropelladamente, Robin se acerco.

'Porque es mi legado…' gruño Robin lanzando una serie de golpes en el abdomen de Steve con su bastón haciéndolo retroceder por aire, 'porque Batman es el único que se atreve a hacer algo contra los dementes que manejan esta ciudad' dijo pateándolo en el rostro 'Puede que sea toxicas, pero es más…' tomo distancia 'Gotham es muchas cosas más…Gotham es Batman y Robin… ¡Es el comisionado Gordon sobre un tejado!… ¡es la Batseñal en el aire! … ¡El maldito pingüino volando con un maldito paraguas! ...No espero que un forastero entienda lo que hacemos aquí, y menos un farsante con un escudo que no se defiende de los golpes solo porque vienen de un niño' miro a Steve con repulsión 'pensé que representarías una amenaza mayor, pero solo eres un montón de músculos en un traje, y francamente eres patético, me largo de aquí, termine contigo' concluyo saliendo por la puerta.

La pasión de Robin lo había dejado sin aliento, más que sus golpes. Recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir, se levanto rápidamente y salió rápidamente del apartamento siguiendo a Robin, lo vio entrar en un apartamento, entro en el apartamento mirando al techo esta vez.

'Robin?' pregunto a la habitación vacía, escucho pisadas sobre vidrio en la habitación contigua, cuando entro vio un agujero en la pared que llevaba al apartamento de al lado, paso por allí, lo vio alejarse por otra habitación, cruzo el apartamento corriendo, cuando paso por el marco de la puerta un bate de beisbol golpeo contra su cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el bate se rompió y Steve cayó al suelo, ese pequeño bastardo le volvió a tender una trampa pensó, estaba mirando al techo pensando si seguir a Robin valía la pena cuando una cabeza rubia conocida apareció en su vista.

'Harleen?' pregunto impresionado, se veía un poco diferente pero definitivamente era ella.

'Cuando estoy en este trabajo es Harley Quinn' respondió Harley 'Tu traje es increíble'

'Gracias' respondió inseguro. Steve tratando de levantarse pero se sentía cansado, no se sentía tan cansado desde antes del suero.

'¡En serio me encanta!, es como si estuvieras compensando por tanto y estuvieras intentando hacerte sentir mejor' Dijo Harley

'Oye' se quejo Steve sin fuerza.

'Naaaah, ¡Incluso te pusiste una estrella en medio del pecho! , Bien por ti' se burlo Harley, se oyeron pasos acercándose.

'Falta mucho?' pregunto una voz y la cabeza de Batgirl apareció en la borrosa vista de Steve.

'No lo creo, pero por seguridad, deberíamos darle una dosis más alta para que no se despierte durante el traslado' respondió Harley, quiso preguntar que le iban a hacer pero lo que le dieron estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente. Las dos discutieron durante unos segundo antes de que Harley sacara un humificador de la habitación donde lo embosco y lo acerco al rostro de Steve 'Dulces sueños soldado' dijo sonriente, fue lo último que escucho Steve antes de quedar inconsciente.

Habían estado peleando durante un rato, Clint tenía que admitir que Huntress era rápida, esquivaba flechas y daba golpes con una precisión maestra. Intento verificar a Natasha en un par de ocasiones pero Huntress aprovechaba su distracción y sacaba ventaja, la última vez que verifico a Natasha, peleaba con Black-Bat sin mucho entusiasmo, como si no quisiera pelear con ella, Black-Bat tenía la misma aptitud. Esa verificación le costó su posición parada, en ese momento Huntress le estaba haciendo una llave de piernas en el cuello que nada tenía que envidiarle a las de Natasha, aun así alcanzo hablar.

'No te parece que ese par se está conteniendo?' pregunto forzadamente.

'Quizás si no estuvieras tan al pendiente de la otra pelea no estuvieras perdiendo' dijo la cazadora 'BLACK-BAT DEJA DE CONTENERTE' grito

Clint se libero a duras penas de la llave y convirtió su arco en bastón, tenía que administrar sus flechas, Huntress recogió sus porras eléctricas y se lanzaron nuevamente a pelear. Estaban a la par, uno golpeaba, el otro bloqueaba…Clint golpeo a Huntress en su espinilla y cayó de rodillas, ella respondió rápidamente dándole un choque eléctrico a Clint en el abdomen.

'okey, me canse de hacer esto' dijo desplego su arco y disparo una fleja en dirección al hombro de Huntress, ella tomo la flecha en el aire.

'En serio, yo apenas estaba calentando' respondió uniendo sus porras y convirtiéndolas en un bastón, uso su bastón para esquivar las flechas. Estaban en el mismo punto que antes hasta que Clint escucho a Natasha gritar y luego algo golpeando el suelo, automáticamente miro en dirección del sonido, vio a Black-Bat parada en el borde de la cornisa mirando hacia abajo.

'Que le hiciste?' le pregunto Clint con ojos amplios acercándose a ver, estaba impresionado, sabía que Natasha encontró la manera de caer de manera segura, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que le ganara a Natasha en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

'Deberías preocuparte más por lo que yo te hare a ti' dijo Huntress lanzando una porra a sus pies haciéndolo tropezar, Black-Bat se paro frente a él y lo pateo en el abdomen haciéndolo llegar a la cornisa, no permitió que viera hacia abajo, le quito su arco y lo lanzo a al callejón. Huntress se acercaba, ahora tenía algo sobresaliendo en los extremos de sus guantes, ampliando los ojos se dio cuenta de que era (no por favor, todo menos eso) Huntress le dispara en el muslo y en el hombro.

'Saluda a tu amiga de mi parte' Dijo y lo empujo de la azotea, Clint cayó dentro de un contenedor de basura 'Si fuera tu, me iría a dormir un poco, pero antes me ducharía' Clint miro hacia arriba para darle el dedo medio cuando Huntress disparo cerca del contenedor y todo el callejón se lleno de humo.

'Estas bien?' le pregunto una muy despeinada Natasha cuando el humo se disipo.

'Si y tú?' pregunto mirándola, se veía agotada, mas emocional que físicamente, Natasha asintió, Clint miro hacia arriba donde ya no había nadie y después a Natasha 'Te acaba de patear el trasero una niña?' pregunto.

'te acaba de lanzar a un basurero alguien con una ballesta?' pregunto Natasha con los ojos entre cerrados. Clint salió del basurero y saco los dardos purpura, eran afilados, diseñados para hacer daño muscular.

'No diré nada si tu no dices nada, trato?' dijo Clint cojeando hasta estar al frente de Natasha, ella asintió con una media sonrisa ' Bien, ayúdame a salir de aquí, tenemos que buscar a los otros'.

'… el cubo exploto, y cuando recobramos la conciencia estábamos en un mirador en el bosque a las afueras' Concluyo Sam, le había contado a Red Robin quienes eran y como habían llegado allí. Red Robin escucho atentamente y preguntaba de vez en cuando.

'ese cubo suena como una caja madre, pero por el tamaño está diseñada para traer algo más grande' dijo Red Robin 'Esta bien Sam, hablare con Batman, pero primero me tienes que decir si el Dr. Banner tiene su condición bajo control, no lo puedo dejar entrar a mi ciudad si puede causar un desastre'

'Él lo tiene todo bajo control, no te preocupes' fue la respuesta de Sam 'entonces, como te metiste en todo esto, digo, se que fue después que murió el segundo Robin… me refiero a que te llevo a meterte en esto?' pregunto mirando a Red Robin

'desde que tenía cuatro he visto la maldad de frente, no escogí ser Robin, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, y no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión' respondió simplemente 'En que división del ejército estuviste?' pregunto

'Pararescate' respondió Sam impresionado con que supiera que estuvo en el ejercito

'algo me dijo que lo eras' dijo Red Robin.

'El que?' pregunto Sam con una media sonrisa.

'Todos tus amigos prefirieron pelear en lugar de hablar… tu entrenamiento como pararescate te llevo a tomar decisiones lógicas durante lluvias de balas' respondió 'bueno conseguiste lo que querías, yo conseguí lo que quería, no te distraigo mas, estaremos en contacto' dijo adentrándose en las sombras. Sam lo siguió con la mirada hasta que ya no lo vio más y después regreso por donde entro y salió de la alcantarilla, la tapo nuevamente. Vio a Natasha y a Clint saliendo de un de un callejón no muy lejos de él, fue y ayudo a Clint, Sam los miro y noto sus miradas molestas, es ese momento escucho una explosión y poco después vio a Bucky sacar a Red Hood de un callejón.

Bucky retrocedió saltando sobre sus manos para evitar una barrida de Red Hood, respondió con una patada a su rostro que Hood bloqueo con un puño, y con el otro apunto a golpear su cadera, Bucky lo esquivo rotando la cadera y lanzando una barrida, que Hood esquivo lanzándose hacia adelante sobre sus manos y cayendo de cuclillas dándole la espaldas a Bucky, quien avanzo con intenciones de golpearlo, Hood bloqueo el golpe y lo retuvo sujetando su puño y su antebrazo.

'¿Vas a seguir bailando o planeas realmente darme un golpe?' Se burlo Hood. Bucky libero su brazo de metal y golpeando realmente fuerte a Hood en la cabeza, Hood cayó sobre una rodilla y ajusto su casco ' Es lo mejor que tienes?... me han golpeado más duro villanos clase-D ' Bucky estaba consternado, Hood aprovecho y embistió con todo su cuerpo hacia el final de la cornisa, ambos cayeron de la azotea.

En el suelo ambos tomaron unos segundos antes continuar lanzándose golpes, Bucky le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen, Hood le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, Bucky tenía a Hood presionado a la pared por el cuello.

'oí que siempre ganas tus peleas por qué haces trampa usando trucos' le dijo Bucky.

'tienes razón' dijo Hood sencillamente, a continuación uso la herramienta electrificadora de su armadura, Bucky cayó hacia a tras aturdido. Hood recogió sus armas jadeando 'Esa fue la mejor pelea que he tenido en años' dijo saliendo del callejón.

'¡Red Hood, no hemos terminado!' exclamo Bucky.

'Yo creo que s….'fue interrumpido por la embestida de Bucky, ambos salieron del callejón y comenzaron a forcejear en la calle. Estaban tan metidos en su lucha que no notaron que los rodeaban sus aliados.

'Dios, parecen un par de niños de preescolar peleando por un juguete' Dijo Clint con falsa impresión 'No me pienso meter en esa pelea… Como los detenemos?' le pregunto a Huntress que estaba mirando la pelea desde la azotea, ella miro al otro lado de la calle donde estaban Red Robin y Black-Bat, Red Robin saco una pequeña esfera de su cinturón y la lanzo cerca de Red Hood y Bucky, la esfera se abrió y comenzó a sonar una sirena ensordecedora, Red Hood y Bucky se separaron para cubrir sus oídos.

'Si ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo Red Hood, tenemos un lugar al que ir… el paquete ya está en camino' dijo Huntress y desapareció en la azotea al igual que Red Robin y Black-Bat.

'Terminaremos esto en otro momento cadete' jadeo Red Hood mirando a Bucky.

'Ya lo creo' respondió molesto Bucky, Hood se rio volviéndose y desapareciendo en el callejón del que acababan de salir. Sam los miro a los tres.

'Se puede saber que paso mientras estaba en el drenaje?' pregunto, los tres lo miraron molesto. Duraron casi una hora buscando a Steve hasta que decidieron volver al motel antes de que amaneciera y las calles se llenaran de civiles.

Mientras sus compañeros estaban teniendo la noche más memorable de sus vidas, Peter impidió varios robos y ayudo a algunos civiles. En ese momento estaba en lo alto de una catedral mirando hacia la ciudad, hasta él tenía que admitir lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde arriba.

'Fue muy bueno lo que hiciste allí abajo' dijo una voz muy grave a sus espaldas, Peter giro rápidamente asustado como nunca en su vida,.

'Batman…Señor… Señor Batman…Batman' dijo apresurado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, el otro día cuándo lo vio en la azotea se veía aterrador, pero ahora entre las gárgolas se veía apropiadamente siniestro.

'Eres un buen chico Peter…' Peter se tenso al escuchar su nombre (Como lo supo, pensó) '…Pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte patrullar en mi ciudad' Batman se acerco imponentemente, intimidando a Peter.

'Que quiere decir señor?' Pregunto asustado Peter.

'Que lamentablemente tengo que sacarte del juego' Respondió impasible mirándolo. Por alguna razón Peter tomo eso como una amenaza y entro en pánico, miro hacia la ciudad para calmar sus ideas y comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

'Yo solo intentaba ayu...dar' Concluyo hablándole a la nada, lo busco por los alrededores, miro tras las gárgolas y al vacio, donde se fue, solo se distrajo cinco segundos, miro otra vez la ciudad, un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, busco la fuente del sonido y lo encontró en la boca de una gárgola, el identificador decía Batman, contesto dubitativo.

'El teléfono es una forma de comunicarnos, deberías volver con tus amigos, están a punto de volver al motel, están a cuatro cuadras al oeste de tu posición, estaremos en contacto' explico Batman y colgó el teléfono. Peter miro el teléfono, eso significaba que no le haría daño? Se pegunto. Sacudió la cabeza y salto de la catedral en dirección al oeste, lanzando telarañas a su paso.


	11. Chapter 11

DEJAME EN PAZ… DETENTE POR FAVOR… NO LO AGUANTO MAS, POR FAVOR HARLEEN, DEJAME' Grito suplicante Steve, entre risas, Harleen llevaba treinta minutos ininterrumpidos haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando recobro la conciencia estaba en alguna especie de almacén abandonado, estaba atado y con el pecho al descubierto, la única persona a la vista era Harleen.

'Dónde estoy Harleen? Y porque no tengo la parte superior de mi traje?' Le pregunto molesto tratando de romper las amarras que lo sostenían a la silla de hierro en la que estaba sentado.

'Es Harley y estas en una ubicación segura…tranquilo Batsi llegara en cualquier momento, no te podíamos dejar solo, Batgirl tiene que trabajar temprano, Huntress y Robin no quisieron vigilarte y los otros Batbabys dijeron que tenían mejores cosas que hacer, y como yo soy la nueva me toco ser tu batiniñera, y no te preocupes por el aburrimiento, se me ocurrieron algunos juegos para que lo pasemos bien' fue cuando se acerco y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Después de treinta minutos de cosquillas a Steve le dolían el estomago y la mandíbula, sus mejillas palpitaban y le faltaba el oxigeno. Cuando acabaría eso pensó, casi prefería que lo torturaran de manera convencional.

'Harley!' dijo Batman con voz plana. Harley detuvo las cosquillas y paro al lado de Steve.

'Harley Queen lista para la acción señor!' dijo Harley haciendo un saludo militar.

'Ve a cambiarte, lo llevaras al motel' Le ordeno Batman. Harley beso la mejilla de Batman y desapareció de su vista dejándolos solos.

'No pienso ir a ninguna parte con ella!' Exclamo Steve, Batman le lanzo una mirada que no dejaba espacio a más discusión sobre el tema 'Además como sabes dónde me hospedo?' Batman acerco una silla y se sentó frente a Steve

'Sé todo lo que sucede en mi ciudad Steve' respondió Batman mirando el contenido de una carpeta que tenia entre las manos, Steve se tenso al escuchar su nombre 'Por si quieres saber, anoche tus amigos volvieron al motel sanos y salvos'

'Porque no sería así?' pregunto frunciendo el seño, entonces recordó los sonidos de pelea de la noche anterior.

'Tuvimos que distraer a sus amigos mientras te traíamos a esta ubicación' explico Batman 'Anoche Red Robin hablo con su amigo Falcón, estamos al tanto de su situación, tocare el tema la próxima vez que me reúna con la liga…'

'Espero que sea pronto' Interrumpió Steve, Batman levanto la mirada de la carpeta y le lanzo una mirada de muerte.

'Como estaba diciendo… probablemente tenga que llevar al Dr. Banner conmigo… Recuerde que se todo lo que pasa en mi ciudad' Batman lo miro molesto al ver que lo iba a interrumpir 'la organización Hydra le suena familiar?' Steve apenas arrugo los ojos pero fue suficiente para Batman 'Por su expresión deduzco que si… desde hace dos meses esta organización ha estado tratando de entrar en mi ciudad, como vio la otra noche, han hecho negocios con grandes cabezas criminales de la ciudad para poder ingresar, si me pudiera hablar más de Hydra le estaría agradecido'

'Son una organización terrorista fundada durante la primera guerra mundial, trabajaban para los nazis, desde entonces se han expandido he infiltrado en todos los gobiernos del mundo' respondió Steve.

'Suenan como una gran problema...Su problema' dijo Batman 'Si quieren que los ayude con su problema, tienen que recoger y sacar su basura de mi ciudad' dijo levantándose y cercándose a Steve, saco algo en forma de murciélago de su cinturón y corto las amarras, luego se alejo un poco, Steve se levanto y acomodo su traje, miro a Batman 'Atrás de usted hay un bolso con ropa de hombre de su talla, no querrá salir a plena luz del día vestido así' Steve miro atrás de él para ver el bolso cuando volvió para mirar al frente Batman ya había desaparecido dejando la carpeta en una silla. Steve miro el contenido del bolso, un par de botas de leñador Marrones, unos jeans ajustados negros, junto con una camiseta del mismo color y finalmente una chaqueta verde olivar con parches de motivo militar.

Después de cambiarse Steve y tomar la carpeta, exploro el almacén, no había mucho que ver, así que se dispuso a encontrar una salida, gracias a los infantiles dibujos en la pared pudo encontrar la puerta de salida rápido, abrió la puerta y el sol le lastimo la vista, se tomo su tiempo para recuperarse, cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de volver a entrar.

'Por aquí Soldado!' Exclamo Harley haciéndole señas, estaba apoyada en una motocicleta vistiendo ropa de civil. Steve se acerco que mala gana 'Te gusta la ropa? Yo la elegí para ti…Batsi me encargo la misión de llevarte a tu motel así que vamos'

'No es necesario Harley' Dijo Steve apresuradamente, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con ella.

'Ya te lo dije anoche, cuando estoy disfrazada es Harley, ahora soy Harleen…Es completamente necesario, Batsi me encargo esta misión y no quiero defraudarlo' explico sonriente entregándole un casco 'Vamos sube a mi bebe, es hermosa ¿cierto?'

'Si es muy bonita' respondió Steve incomodo subiendo atrás de ella 'Entendí el chiste por cierto… Una Harley para Harley' Dijo con una sonrisa incomoda, Harley rio con fuerza y arranco el moto, por fin alguien entendía el chiste.

Poco después llegaron al motel, Harley se despidió de Steve con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de que se verían otra vez pronto, Steve se quedo mirando la parte trasera de su motocicleta hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cuando llego al cuarto que compartía con Sam y Bucky, fue bombardeado con todo tipo de preguntas antes de cerrar la puerta.

'CALMENSE POR FAVOR, ESTOY BIEN' les grito a todos en el cuarto.

'Que te paso anoche?' pregunto Natasha molesta rompiendo el silencio.

'Seguí a Robin, quería hablar con él a solas, pero solo me llevo a una trampa tras otras, finalmente termine atado en el almacén donde hable con Batman' respondió, miro al equipo que salió con él la noche anterior y nota que Bucky tenía moretones en el rostro y el cuello y Clint tenía una vendas en el hombro y la pierna 'Que les paso a ustedes? Batman dijo que no les hicieron daño'

'Mientras Robin te llevaba a una trampa, Huntress, Red Robin, Black-Bat y Red Hood nos emboscaron para retrasarnos' respondió Natasha.

'Wilson fue el único que salió casi ileso, el resto de nosotros tuvimos que jadear un poco, Barnes fue el que lo tuvo peor' dijo Clint.

'No fue nada grave, solo una sesión de entrenamiento pesado' respondió Bucky molesto restándole importancia.

'Que paso contigo Sam?' le pregunto Steve.

'Red Robin me llevo hasta el drenaje y estuvimos hablando hasta que me dejo ir' respondió Sam

'y tu Peter?' le pregunto mirando al adolescente que se veía nervioso.

'Yo empecé la noche siendo el amigable hombre araña del vecindario, pero cuando termine Batman apareció y me dijo que no podía dejarme seguir el hombre araña en su ciudad y que me sacaría del juego… fue muy aterrador' explico el joven

'Como le dije a Peter… Batman tiene mejores cosas que hacer que sacar a un héroe adolescente de su ciudad' dijo Tony colocando la mano en el hombro de Peter. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

'Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, no estuvieron allí, de verdad creo que me quiere hacer daño' dijo Peter desesperado. Steve noto lo asustado que estaba, quizás creyera que Batman le quería hacer daño, antes de la noche anterior hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero después de escuchar el discurso de Robin se daba cuenta que solo intentaba proteger su ciudad, aun no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con el mas a fondo.

'Escucha Peter, aun si Batman quisiera hacerte daño, va a tener que pasar sobre todos nosotros para poder llegar a ti' dijo Steve con una sonrisa reconfortante. Peter iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por alguien llamando a la puerta, Natasha fue a responder con su arma en la espalda.

'Si, que desea?' le pregunto en tono dulce al encargado del motel.

'Busco a Peter, sus amigos están aquí y quieren verlo' respondió el hombre, Peter amplio los ojos con pánico, no tenía amigos en esa tierra aparte de Tim, Steph y Cass, pero nunca les dijo donde se quedaba. Al mirar la cara de pánico del joven, los vengadores tomaron sus armas características.

'No tengo amigos aquí' respondió Peter fingiendo valentía

'Bueno te esperan abajo, una de ellos tiene piel de color' Dijo el encargado. Sam se tenso.

'De color?' pregunto molesto Sam. Hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas de ese tipo, creía que en esa realidad el tema racial ya había sido superado.

'Si, es naranja' explico sin entusiasmo el encargado, después se marcho dejando a unos muy confundidos vengadores. Con excepción de Pepper y Bruce, todos los vengadores bajaron con sus armas para ver quien buscaba a Peter, lo que vieron los dejos impresionados.

'Quienes son ustedes?' pregunto Peter adelantándose al resto de los vengadores.

'Peter Parker, somos los titanes y venimos a reclutarte' dijo la chica naranja. Peter amplio los ojos desconcertado. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bucky y Sam guardaron sus armas, Steve y Thor se quedaron empuñando su escudo y martillo.

'Primero que nada, es increíble que los titanes vengan aquí a reclutarme… segundo, los titanes no pueden simplemente venir aquí a reclutarme' exclamo Peter tratando de ocultar su emoción.

'Venimos vestidos de civiles, no veo cual es el problema' dijo la chica naranja mirándose.

'Eso está bien, pero no desvía el hecho de que ti piel es literalmente naranja' dijo Peter.

'Yo si mencione eso, pero nadie me escucho' dijo el chico musculoso con ropa hipster.

'Puedes venir con nosotros y así hablamos con más calma' dijo la hermosa chica rubia con ropa deportiva. Peter miro a los vengadores y después a los titanes, de verdad quería ir con ellos.

'Supongo que si' dijo emocionado.

'Ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres, Peter' dijo Thor.

'Cassie' dijo la chica rubia saludando.

'Miguel' dijo el chico latino al lado de Cassie.

'Bart' dijo el pelirrojo que estaba comiendo.

'Conner, encantado de conocerlos' se presento el musculoso chico hipster. La chica naranja floto hasta donde estaban Steve y Thor.

'Y yo soy koriand´r, princesa de Tamaran…' se presento estrechando la mano de Thor con fuerza '…Es un placer conocer a otro líder de equipo que forma parte de la realeza'. Bucky y Sam trataban de contener la risa, Tony no tanto.

'Princesa koriand´r…'

'Tú puedes llamarme Kori, Peter' interrumpió Kori sonriéndole a Peter.

'Kori…' dijo Peter sonrojado 'En realidad el líder del equipo es el Capitán America' dijo señalando a Steve, Kori lo miro frunciendo el ceño con decepción, luego asintió en su dirección, Steve hizo un pequeño saludo con las manos.

'Es hora de irnos, Tenemos que mostrarle la base a Peter y hacerle las pruebas físicas' dijo Conner.

'Adiós chicos, estaré en contacto' se despidió entusiasmado Peter. Bart desapareció llevándose a Miguel, Cassie y Kori se alejaron volando, Conner hizo que Peter subiera a su espalda y salto volando tras Kori y Cassie.

'Un grupo colorido' dijo Tony entrecerrando los ojos para mirar mejor a los voladores.

'Me agrado koriand´r' dijo Thor mirando a Steve con superioridad.

'claro que lo hizo' dijo Clint riendo, los vengadores volvieron al cuarto.

'Que paso? Y Peter?' pregunto Pepper.

'Los Titanes vinieron a reclutar a Peter y se lo llevaron' respondió Bucky con una sonrisa cansada.

'Y eso es bueno?' pregunto Banner

'El joven Peter estaba ansioso por conocer a los Titanes, creo que para él es algo muy bueno' respondió Thor sentándose en la cama.

'Esta mañana hable con Batman… quiere que lo ayudemos a sacar a Hydra de Gotham, a cambio hablara con la liga de la justicia sobre nuestra situación la próxima vez que se reúnan, quiere llevar a Banner como enlace con los vengadores' concluyo mirando a Bruce quien respondió asintiendo de acuerdo.

'Es un trato justo, que ha estado haciendo Hydra?' pregunto Clint.

'Se han asociado con criminales y están alborotando las calles más de lo que están, si es posible' dijo Steve

'Suena como su modus operandi, infiltrarse en organizaciones locales y entrar en el negocio' dijo Bucky

'A diferencia de en casa, aquí no son una gran quimera, podemos detenerlos y llevarlos con nosotros cuando volvamos, terminarían siendo solo un molesto recuerdo' dijo Natasha, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

'Pepper, ayer dijiste que hoy en la tarde nos podríamos mudar a la propiedad que compraste en el centro' dijo Steve

'Si, la propiedad esta lista para mudarnos, podemos trasladarnos cuando quieras' informo Pepper.

'Bien, recojan sus cosas, es hora de dejar este motel de mala muerte' dijo Steve, todos se movieron a recoger sus cosas, esperaba que Batman hablara con la liga de la justicia pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

'¡Absolutamente no!' exclamo Linterna Verde, mientras Flash, la Mujer Maravilla y Superman lo miraban sonrientes, detective marciano estaba inexpresivo como de costumbre, Flecha verde y Black Canary tenían el ceño fruncido. 'Siempre estas diciéndonos que no nos quieres involucrados en cosas que pasan en tu ciudad… por mil demonio, soy el Linterna Verde de este sector, sabes lo humillante que es decirle a los guardianes que no puedo entrar en Gotham…Repito, no, no vamos a traer tu problema dimensional a la atalaya para que tu no tengas que preocuparte por que hagan algo estúpido' concluyo molesto. Batman miro uno a uno a sus compañeros sin expresión.

'Esa es su última palabra?' Pregunto con voz plana. Flecha verde fue a decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

'INFIERNO SI!' grito Linterna Verde.

'Si pudiera los traería a la Atlántida, pero dudo que al consejo real le guste que traiga a gente de la superficie que no pertenezca a esta tierra' dijo Aquaman vía video llamada.

Batman los miro uno a uno otra vez, giro y procedió a salir del salón.

'Trae al Dr. Banner, aun si no los podemos traer a la atalaya, no podemos ignorar que son héroes de otra tierra y necesitan volver' Dijo La Mujer Maravilla tratando de llamar la atención de Batman 'Bruce me oíste?' pregunto en tono autoritario, Batman siguió su camino a la salida como si no hubiera dicho nada. Superman se levanto y apareció frente a Batman, cortándole el paso.

'Trae a Banner, queremos ayudar bajo nuestros términos, no los tuyos' razono Superman.

'Cuando todo esto desate un desastre en mi ciudad, no los quiero a ninguno de ustedes en allí' dijo Batman rodeando a Superman y yendo al tele-transportador.

'Creen que hicimos lo correcto?' pregunto inseguro Superman cuando estuvo seguro que Batman se había ido.

'No' Exclamaron Black Canary y Flecha verde al unisonó, luego se miraron y sonrieron.

'Si!, Bruce necesita dejar de ser tan territorial' explico la Mujer Maravilla mirándolos.

'Solo sé que lo acaban de arruinar' Dijo Flecha verde recostándose en su silla y entrelazando lo dedos atrás de su cabeza.

'Acabamos' corrigió la mujer maravilla 'Tomamos la decisión de no aceptar a esos Vengadores en nuestra base como equipo' concluyo.

'Yo iba a sugerir llevarlos al salón de la justicia para que no estuvieran vagando por Gotham, pero fui interrumpido' dijo Flecha verde mirando a Linterna Verde. Canario asintió.

'No se ustedes, pero yo no soy de las que ignoran a sus amigos cuando piden una mano' Dijo Black Canary.

'Entiendo tu punto de vista Diana' Dijo inexpresivo el detective marciana '…Pero Batman no es de los que piden ayuda, y si solicito nuestro apoyo tiene que estar verdaderamente preocupado por lo que pueda pasar' concluyo.

'Esperemos que sea él quien aprenda una lección y no nosotros' dijo Flash preocupado después de escuchar lo que dijo el detective marciano, Superman compartía su preocupación.

'Diablos, se sintió tan bien decirle esas cosas' Dijo sonriente Linterna Verde mirando el techo.

Cuando llegaron a la propiedad que compro Pepper, los vengadores quedaron impresionados, era un edificio con entrada principal, se notaba que en otra vida fue un local comercial. Por dentro todo era muy acogedor, las habitaciones eran muy espaciosas, el lugar se sentía como un hogar, decidieron conservar la distribución que tenían en el motel. Cuando bajaron al sótano quedaron estupefactos al verlo.

'Creí que sería una excelente base de operaciones, aquí podrían tener sus investigaciones al descubierto, sin temor a que alguien externo al equipo las vea' dijo Pepper mirando la larga mesa con tablets en cada asiento, las pizarras acrílicas y de corcho, los archiveros, incluso instalo un pequeño taller para que Scott y Tony pudieran reparar sus trajes.

'Es perfecto Pett, no lo pudiste haber hecho mejor' dio Tony besándola en la sien, se acerco.

'Nada mal para un burdel' Dijo Pepper alegre y salió del sótano, iría a la tienda a comprar para hacer una cena de celebración. Los vengadores estaban desconcertados con lo último que dijo Pepper. Fue Wanda quien rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada, el resto siguió su ejemplo.

'Muy bien, comencemos a trabajar, si queremos volver a casa tenemos que detener a Hydra' dijo Steve. Todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a trabajar.

Tony, Bruce y Scott se instalaron el pequeño taller y comenzaron a trabajar en los trajes y armas del equipo. Bucky y Sam comenzaron marcar puntos de interés y a trazar rutas desde su nueva casa a todos los puntos, Wanda y Visión imprimieron la información que tenían y la guardaban en carpetas amarillas, Steve reflexionaba sobre el día anterior y su peculiar mañana, Thor subió a su habitación a ver The Blacklist, Clint hacia inventario de sus flechas, necesitaba más, tendría que ir a alguna tienda de productos de caza para conseguir algunas flechas simples, salió del sótano y fue a buscar a Natasha, ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco le preguntaría que paso la noche anterior.

La encontró en su habitación sentada pensativa en la cama con ropa deportiva puesta, se recostó del marco de la puerta esperando a que lo notara, finalmente Natasha respiro profundamente y levanto la mirada del suelo.

'Existe alguna manera de que habite esta conversación?'Pregunto esperanzada.

'Nop!' exclamo Clint.

'Enserio, si existe algo que pueda hacer para no hablar de eso, por favor dímelo' Dijo mirando con ojos de cachorro.

'Cariño… Tengo hijos, esa mirada no funciona conmigo' Dijo con una media sonrisa, paso a la habitación y cerró la puerta, después se sentó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos 'Tú no eres de las que dejan que un niño te patear el trasero por un niño, así que pregunto ¿Qué paso anoche?'

Natasha miro hacia la pared y respiro profundamente, recordó la noche anterior y con voz monótona comenzó a relatarle la pelea.

La pelea estaba siendo bastante pareja, pero Natasha sabía que ambas se estaban conteniendo, y probablemente Black-Bat también lo sabía. Según lo que había visto Black-Bat tenía una buena formación en combate, y leía muy bien su lenguaje corporal, tristemente le recordaba a ella misma

'Estas bien entrenada chica, tengo que admitirlo' Dijo fingiendo asombro, no recibió respuesta así que continuo hablándole 'Donde te entrenaron?, detecto cierto estilo oriental en tu técnica, como una danza… pero el boxeo; eso es completamente americano'

Sin respuesta, al parecer no quería hablar, iba a comentar algo mas cuando Black-Bat saldo hacia adelante y comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas con agresividad, cada uno fue bloqueado por Natasha. Interesante, pensó Natasha, a pesar de su agresividad aun se contenía, Natasha repitió su acción y se lanzo adelante lanzando golpes, Black-Bat los bloqueo todos.

'Es agradable entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien de mi nivel' Dijo Natasha barriendo el suelo con la pierna y lanzando un golpe hacia el abdomen de Black-Bat.

'Me gustaría decir lo mismo' respondió Black-Bat sorprendiendo a Natasha, Black-Bat aprovecho y la golpeo en la nariz.

'tienes voz, sorprendente' bromeo bloqueando una serie de golpes. Iba a agregar algo más pero Huntress la interrumpió.

'BLACK-BAT NO TE CONTENGAS' grito. Black-Bat retrocedió dejando espacio entre ambas.

'Yo no quiero hacer esto, tú no quieres hacer esto, pero tengo una misión y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá cumplirla' dijo asumiendo posición de batalla.

'Hace un tiempo yo era así, me daban una misión y yo la cumplía sin preguntar nada más, si no quieres cumplirla no tienes por qué hacerlos' Genial ahora hablaba como Steve 'Lo que trato de decir es que podemos resolver esto de otra manera' intento razonar.

'Paso' Dijo Black-Bat antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y comenzó la verdadera pelea. Ahora que no se contenía Natasha pudo observar mejor sus habilidades, era sorprendente, nunca había visto algo así, si no recordara su propio entrenamiento se preguntaría que clase de persona entrenaría a alguien así, incluso alcanzo a atinar un par de golpes 'Tienes que dejar de contenerte si no quieres salir lastimada enserio'

'No me estoy conteniendo' mintió Natasha.

'Si lo haces' respondió Black-Bat saltando hacia adelante con agresividad y propiciándole acertadamente una serie de golpes, Natasha esta tan concentrada tratando de bloquear sus golpes que no noto que la estaba llevando al borde de la cornisa 'Fui entrenada en medio oriente, y más recientemente aquí, puedo parecerte una niña pero si no creyera en nuestro código, ya estarías muerta, créeme' concluyo pateando su abdomen

'Te creo, no te preocupes' Respondió sin aliento Natasha.

'No, no me crees, si me creyeras, me hubieras tomado enserio y no estarías en una posición comprometedora' dijo entre dientes, tomo a Natasha por ambos lado del rostros y procedió a darle tres cabezazos, Natasha retrocedió aturdida, Black-Bat termino su ataque con una patada espartana que saco a Natasha de la azotea, reacciono rápidamente y termino sosteniéndose con ambas manos de la cornisa 'Esperare con ansias nuestro próximo entrenamiento, nos vemos pronto' concluyo golpeando sus dedos, haciendo que se soltaran y cayera, Natasha grito mas por reflejo que por miedo, una montón de cajas amortiguo su caída.

'…Después tu caíste y conoces el resto' concluyo molesta consigo misma.

'Si te hace sentir bien, yo no estuve mejor, perdí casi todas mis flechas durante la pelea donde o no hacerte o ella simplemente la tomaba en el aire antes de dar en el blanco' dijo Clint mirándola.

'Son mejores de lo que creíamos, hay que aceptarlo' dijo Natasha con ligereza '… no confiamos porque estamos del mismo lado, pero que hubiera pasado si no fuera así, Steve fue secuestrado y tu saliste herido, en nuestra realidad estuviéramos relajados porque tenemos todos estos contactos y tecnología, pero míranos, dos días en otra realidad y ya actuamos como novatos' concluyo molesta, se levanto y comenzó a estirarse.

'Que estas tratando de decir?' pregunto Clint

'Trato de decir que estamos rodeados de demasiadas comodidades, digo que es hora de hacer investigación a la antigua usanza… en las calles, siguiendo nuestros instintos…me acompañas?' le pregunto al final.

'Creo que no, pero gracias, me recostare un rato' Dijo acomodando una almohada y recostándose.

'Como quieras, nos vemos en un rato' cerró la puerta al salir, a pesar de estar desesperada por salir en busca de respuestas bajo las escaleras con cuidado, se encontró con Steve leyendo el periodico en la sala de estar.

'A dónde vas?' le pregunto

'A un baile de mascaras' dijo juguetona mostrando su ropa.

'Mantente en contacto' Dijo continuando su lectura.

Natasha salió a la calle y se coloco los audífonos, puso el reproductor en aleatorio y se comenzó una canción de Ray Charles. A los ojos de una persona cualquiera la ciudad no ningún atractivo, pero para alguien con pasado como ella, parecía un buen lugar para comenzar de cero. Decidió ir hacia la izquierda, Sonriendo se perdió en sus pensamientos, veamos que tiene para mí la Ciudad Maldita.


	13. Capítulo 13

'Odio estar de acuerdo con Red Hoody, pero esa mujer es definitivamente el tipo de Grayson' dijo Damián sentado al lado de Tim mirando los monitores de la Baticueva. Tim asintió de acuerdo. En los días anteriores habían instalado micro-cámaras y micrófonos dentro y fuera de la nueva casa de los vengadores con ayuda de Cyborg.

'es más hermosa en persona…' dijo Tim, miro disimuladamente a su alrededor y agrego en voz baja '…Cass dice que es una digna rival en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dijo que está a la par con Dinah.' Damián silbo audiblemente.

'Apuesto a que Grayson intentara llegar a algo con ella' dijo Damián con malicia

'Yo apuesto a que ella intentara algo con él cuando vea su interés… solo para estar adentro del juego' dijo Tim. Ambos giraron hacia atrás al escuchar pasos.

'Alfred no les enseño que es de mala educación apostar sobre las acciones de las personas?' pregunto Harley acercándose a ambos, se paro frente a ambos y los miro molesta, luego miro la pantalla ' Apuesto cien billetes a que no pasa nada entre ellos' concluyo sonriente. Robin y Red Robin se miraron y después asintieron aceptando la apuesta.

'Que haces aquí Quinzel?' pregunto Damián con desconfianza.

'Alfred quiere que suban a merendar algo, también dijo algo sobre dormir, pero el siempre dice algo sobre dormir' respondió Harley agitando las manos 'Mira Dami nuestro amigo barras y estrellas' dijo apuntando una toma frontal de la sala del hogar de los vengadores. Tim frunció el ceño mirando al Capitán America mientras Damián resoplaba molesto.

'tt, tendría que ser tan patético como el pare ser su amigo' dijo Damián molesto.

'No estás siendo un poco rudo, tomando en cuenta que solo te topaste cara a cara con él una vez' Dijo Tim inexpresivo. Harley asintió de acuerdo.

'De que otra forma llamarías a alguien que deja que le den una paliza' expreso Damián entrecerrando los ojos en Tim, retándolo a decir algo.

'Saco de boxeo' respondió Harley levantando la mano '… Aun así, deberías darle una oportunidad, quizás te sorprenda. Ahora suban antes de que Alfred venga y los castigue'

'No seguiré ordenes tuyas Quinzel!' dijo Damián apretando los dientes y dándole la espalda.

'Y tu Timmy, iras a merendar o también tendré que obligarte?' le pregunto Harley de brazos cruzados.

'Ya que lo pides amablemente subiré contento, además esta noche saldré a cenar con Steph y quiero estar listo a tiempo' respondió sonriendo de pie Tim.

'Ustedes son tan lindos, casi me recuerda a mí y a Shazam!' Dijo Harley pestañando dramáticamente, Tim se rio saliendo de la cueva recordando las veces que Shazam tuvo que esconderse por el acoso constante de Harley, mientras Damián fruncía mas el ceño.

'Si sabes que Shazam tiene catorce años en realidad, verdad?' pregunto Damián cuando Harley se sentó a su lado.

'No!, Little Shazzi tiene catorce años, Shazam tiene como catorce millones de años' respondió mirándolo, luego entrecerró los ojos y dijo 'No me obligues a usar la fuerza BatBaby, ve a tomar tu merienda' Damián resoplo y siguió observando los monitores, hasta que noto que Harley sonreía, inseguro la miro 'ALFRED, DAMIAN NO QUIERE SUBIR' grito.

'Amo Damián, le recuerdo que tengo la autoridad prohibirle salir a patrullar, y tomando en cuenta en enciende de anoche, dudo que el amo Bruce se oponga' dijo Alfred al poco rato 'Porque no sube y emplea sus muy coloridas técnicas de convencimiento para hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre el patrullaje de esta noche' Procedió a salir de la cueva seguido por un molesto Damián, antes de salir giro y le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Harley quien respondió con un beso y una gran sonrisa.

Cuando quedo sola Harley procedió a observar uno a uno a los vengadores, para cualquiera sin su conocimiento se verían como personas normales, pero ella sabía que nadie en el negocio del heroísmo era normal. Saco una libreta de un cajo y comenzó a analizar a cada uno por separado.

Llevaba gran parte del trabajo adelantado, veía un ególatra, un caso de depresión, una par de sociópatas de libro, un complejo de dios, un poco de estrés post-traumáticos en cada uno de ellos. Que trabajo tan tedioso, cuzo los brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyo la cabeza en ellos, tendría que verlos en persona para hacer un análisis más detallado. De repente un plato de galletas humeantes apareció a su lado, levantó la cabeza y vio a Bruce con una sonrisa de medio lado, la clase de sonrisa que metería en problemas a cualquier chica, se veía un cansado pero eso no le restaba atractivo, entendía perfectamente porque era uno de los solteros más cotizados del planta, aunque a ella no le gustaba de esa manera.

'Como te fue en las grandes ligas?' pregunto Harley metiéndose una galleta en la boca. Bruce se encogió de hombros resignado, luego miro la pantalla y cambio su expresión a una más seria.

'Que averiguaste Harleen?' le pregunto sentándose a su lado y encarándola. Harley se enderezo y miro la pantalla

'Pues, tendría que verlos cara a cara para hacer un mejor diagnostico, pero tengo algo bastante básico, por ejemplo mira a Steve…' De allí en delante de dio sus conclusiones a Bruce.

Pepper decidió preparar filete New York con puré de papas y crema de champiñones para la cena de celebración, ya tenía todos los ingredientes, solo le faltaba con que bebida acompañarlos, decidió ir a una bodega de licores que según la mal humorada cajera de la tienda tenía una gran variedad de vinos y champagne. Estaba indecisa entre sí llevar el clásico tinto para acompañar la carne o un muy buen vino blanco para aligerar un poco la comida, decidió pedirle un consejo a un hombre mayor que estaba tomando varias clases de vino tinto.

'Disculpe señor, me podría ayudar a decidir que vino llevar, es que estoy indecisa sobre si llevar tinto o blanco para acompañar un filete new york' dijo apenada. El hombre miro el estante unos segundos y después la miro a ella.

'Primero que nada, mi nombre es Alfred, encantando de conocerlo señorita…'

'Pepper' Respondió estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

'Pepper, hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer' Dijo galante Alfred, luego se puso serio y miro el estante ' Normalmente le diría que escogiera el tinto, pero creo que esta cena es especial o me equivoco?'

'Si! , es una cena especial, mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar y quiero hacer una pequeña cena de celebración' respondió sonriente.

'Supongo que es un grupo grande con gusto diferentes…' Espero a que Pepper asintiera ' no debería decirte esto Pepper pero soy el mayordomo de Bruce Wayne, entiendo tu predicamento, he estado en esa posición miles de veces a lo largo de los años… si su presupuesto se lo permite, le recomiendo llevar tres de cada uno, después de todo se sobra lo puede guardar' Concluyo pasándole barias botellas a Pepper, luego se volvió al estante del whiskey ' también lleve dos botellas de whiskey, para tomar un trago antes o después de la cena… y una de vodka por supuesto, no hay que olvidar el vodka' le paso las botellas a Pepper y tomo tres de cada una para su carrito.

'Si que tienes experiencia en esta área Alfred' dijo Pepper riendo, miro el carrito de Alfred y noto las cervezas 'también necesitare unas cuantas cervezas' dijo tomando dos paquetes de seis del refrigerador al final de pasillo 'tienes razón, es alcohol, puedo guardarlo si sobra, no es como si se fuera a dañar' concluyo en su camino a la caja registradora junto a Alfred.

'Por supuesto que tengo razón, dios sabe que los amigos del amo Bruce tienen un gusto indiscutible por el alcohol' respondió ayudando a Pepper a guardar todo en su auto.

'gracias Alfred, fue un placer conocerte' dijo Pepper.

'Lo mismo digo Pepper, no todos los días conoces a alguien que comparte mis preocupaciones por el tipo de vino para un esplendida cena' dijo tendiéndole una botella de jerez 'la tome para ti cuando fuiste por las cervezas, espero te guste'.

'Muchas gracias, no debiste pero gracias' dijo aceptando la costoso botella de jerez que no quiso aceptar por que la considero muy cara.

'No hay de que, no vemos pronto, suerte con tu cena' dio Alfred en la puerta de piloto de su Land Rover. Pepper vio alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que desapareció de su vista. Quería pensar que el encuentro fue casual pero no era idiota, ojala que esto no le trajera problemas a sus amigo, no quería tener que contarles su teoría sobre la identidad de Batman, pero su se veía forzada a hacerlo lo haría. Subió a su auto y condujo en dirección a su nuevo hogar temporal, tenía una cena que preparar.

'Que tenemos hasta ahora?' pregunto Steve bajando al sótano/Base de operaciones.

'No mucho capitán Rogers, mis sistemas parecen necesitar ser actualizados, sigo sin tener acceso a la Red' respondió Visión.

'Tenemos algunos posibles blancos para Hydra' dijo Clint

'Necesitamos hacer reconocimiento de calle para poder identificar a los agentes de Hydra' dijo Bucky.

'amplié un poco la información que teníamos sobre la Batfamily como me pediste' dijo Wanda dijo pasándole varias carpetas amarillas a Steve

'Batfamily?' pregunto sonriendo.

'Si, ese fue el nombre que uso Tony para referirse a los vigilantes de la ciudad' respondió Wanda sonriente.

'le cobrare comisión a todos los que usen el nombre sin mi autorización' dijo Tony con fingida molestia desde el taller, Wanda respondió sacándole la lengua. Steve negó con la cabeza sonriente y ojeo las carpetas.

'Algo más que debería saber?' pregunto colocando las carpetas de Robin y Harley Queen al principio de la pila.

'Peter acaba de llamar, dijo que está bien, muerto de cansancio pero bien' respondió Wanda.

'Bien, esta noche descansaremos, pero mañana haremos reconocimiento' dijo Steve. Tomo las carpetas y volvió a la sala de estar a tiempo para oír el auto de Pepper acercándose, salió a ayudarla con las compras.

'Gracias a dios estas cerca, traigo un montón de cosas' dijo Pepper abriendo el maletero. Steve se acerco y comenzó a sacar víveres y llevarlos a la cocina, hasta que vio la cantidad de alcohol que traía.

'Si sabes que Bucky y yo no podemos embriagarnos y que Thor necesita mucho más que esto para hacerlo ¿verdad?' pregunto dubitativo.

'El que tu no puedas hacerlo no quiere decir que los demás no podemos' respondió cerrando el auto y la puerta principal cuando Steve entro, luego lo siguió a la cocina y tomo dos copas y una botella de vino tinto 'además no tienes que embriagarte para disfrutarlos' dijo sirviendo las dos copas y haciendo un brindis. Le dio un gran trago a su copa y se sujeto el cabello con una goma ' hora de hacer la cena, me ayudaras?' le pregunto.

'Por supuesto' respondió tomando un trago de su copa y guardando algunas cosas. Poco después llego Natasha, entre los tres hicieron un buen trabajo y la cena termino siendo un éxito. Después de la cena se trasladaron a la sala de estar. Natasha y Pepper lavando los platos cuando Tony entro a la cocina.

'Este whiskey es exquisito Pepp, te felicito, y la cena. Nadie saca oro del barro como tú' dijo besando su mejilla y volviendo a la sala de estar.

'Tony tiene razón, la elección de alcohol fue buena' dijo Natasha pausando su labor de secar y dándole un trago a su vodka.

'Gracias, tuve ayuda del mayordomo de Bruce Wayne, Alfred' dijo Pepper dándole un sorbiendo su copa 'dado que se cómo funciona tu cabeza te diré que yo también me di cuenta de la identidad secreta de Batman, pero estoy seguro que mi encuentro con Alfred si fue casual' concluyo retomando la tarea de lavar los platos. Natasha negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

'Crees que alguien más se dio cuenta?' pregunto tomando un paño y secando platos.

'probablemente Wanda, pero nadie más, seguramente no Tony' concluyo y ambas rieron. Luego de terminar con los platos se reunieron con el resto del equipo en la sala de estar y disfrutaron de la velada sin darse cuenta que dos figuras los vigilaban desde el otro lado de la calle. Kate Kane y Helena Bartinelli los miraron atraves de la ventana y siguieron su recorrido.


	14. Chapter 14

La noche siguiente salieron temprano para hacer reconocimiento, técnicamente se dividieron en tres grupos, pero solamente dos iban a hacer reconocimiento, el grupo de Pepper, Wanda, Visión y Bruce iría a cenar a algún restauran, mientras que los otros dos grupos irían posibles centro de reclutamiento a ver si reconocen a alguien de Hydra.

El equipo de Natasha, Clint, Scott y Thor se dirigió al bar al que fueron Thor y Natasha hace un par de días. Al ser de noche era probable que aparecieran más secuaces y por ende más agentes de Hydra. Tenían razón el bar estaba abarrotado.

Clint identifico el rostro de varios criminales que escaparon de prisión hacia poco, según el artículo que leyó esa mañana. También estaban los idiotas que usaban mascara dentro del bar. Dios! Podía identificar a los miembros de la banda de Black Mask, que imbéciles pensó, Thor y Scott se fueron a la barra por separado, mientras Natasha se sentaba a coquetear con un miembro de la patrulla de Black Mask, el se acerco a la diana de dardos y comenzó a lanzar sin dejar de miran a su alrededor, la mujer de cabello corto de la mesa de la esquina no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Thor, igual que la pelirroja no la quitaba de encima de él, volvió a lanzar un par de tandas mas para disimular y sacando su sonrisa de un millón de dólares ( que según le habían dicho era casi tan buena como la de Barnes) volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, pero las mujeres ya no estaban. Miro alrededor y solo vio a la de cabello corto sentada en la barra junto a Thor y Natasha que había dejado al matón de Black Mask, donde estaba la pelirroja se pregunto.

'Me buscas?' dijo una sensual voz de mujer a su espalda, volviendo hacia ella dijo.

'Por supuesto, eres la única que realmente vale la pena por aquí' respondió coqueteando. La mujer rio.

'Te espero en el callejo de al lado en cinco minutos' respondió sonriendo la mujer y salió del bar. Clint amplio los ojos, ahora que, miro a la barra y su mirada choco con la de Natasha que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera tras la mujer. Dios, Laura lo iba a matar.

Natasha vio a Clint salir reacio del bar y se volvió hacia la mujer.

'…Entonces Harley le dijo, comete mi mazo mujer margarina y la golpeo, después todo volvió a la normalidad, aun no estoy segura de que nos allá perdonado, pero bueno, uno no puede tener todo verdad' concluyo Selina. Thor le había preguntado por la mujer maravilla y ella le conto un par de anécdotas que comparten juntas.

'Y todo esto lo sabes, por qué?' pregunto Natasha

'Oh, no me presente adecuadamente. En los barrios bajos me conocen como Catwoman' respondió sonriente. Si antes desconfiaba de ella, ahora aun mas, Thor por otra parte.

'Es un placer conocer al fin a uno de los aliados del múrcialo, no sabía que esperar al verte sin el traje, pero al conocerte queda claro que todas mis expectativas fueron superadas' dijo galante Thor, Selina hizo un gesto de falsa vergüenza que ella conocía muy bien, iba a decirle algo despectivo pero Thor tenía otros planes 'Sigue hablándome de la mujer maravilla, por favor'

'Por qué quieres saber tanto de ella, ni siquiera es la miembro femenina más hermosa de la liga' respondió con coqueto enfado

'Si no es la más hermosa, quien es entonces?' respondió Thor cayendo en la trampa.

'Pues yo para empezar' Thor y Selina rompieron a reír.

'Por supuesto, lamento mi error' respondió galante Thor. Natasha ya no podía soportarlo mas, se levanto y fue con Scott mientras Thor y Selina seguían con su conversación.

'Ya en serio, creo que en belleza Black Canary le gana, pero no es la única, Hawkgirl también es bastante hermosa a su manera al igual que Starfire, Batgirl entraría sin duda en el top ten de las más hermosas en la comunidad de héroes, también Zat…' Se interrumpió al ver a Clint entrar en el bar ' Es hora de irnos, la fiesta es en otro lado' se levanto y salió por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Clint, Thor no entendía nada pero aun así la siguió.

'Hay que irnos' dijo Clint llegando a Natasha y Scott.

'A donde?' pregunto Natasha siguiéndolo.

'Al antiguo muelle de Gotham, Batwoman me acaba de pasar información sobre una subasta de armas organizado por Hydra' Scott y Natasha salieron y se encontraron con Thor y Selina.

'Ese auto de allí es para ustedes, si tienen traje le recomiendo que se los pongan, también las mascaras que dejamos en la guantera, si se van a quedar tendrán que mantener sus identidades en secreto' dijo Selina, luego subió a la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Batwoman 'Nos vemos luego Thorcito' se despidió con los dedos.

'Y ahora?' pregunto Scott, no tenia su traje que podía hacer.

'Iremos al antiguo muelle de Gotham a impedir un intercambio de armas organizado por Hydra

El equipo de Steve, Bucky, Sam y Tony (Si, Tony, este quiso unirse al reconocimiento alegando que al no tener máximo acceso a la red se aburría fácilmente, además dijo que un poco de aire fresco no le aire daño) decidieron ir en dirección opuesta y terminaron en el Iceberg, el club nocturno de el pingüino.

'Este es definitivamente mi tipo de club' dijo Tony al ver las mesas de póker y demás juegos de apuestas, se apresuro a entrar en un juego de Black Jack mientras el resto se dispersaba por el salón, Sam en el segundo piso, Bucky en una mesa apartada con vista a todo el piso inferíos y Steve en la barra. Todo estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo hasta que Tony molesto a algunas personas y tuvieron que sacarlo de la mesa.

'Estas haciendo trampa imbécil, devuélveme mi dinero' dijo un corpulento hombre.

'No es tu dinero si lo apuestas y pierdas tarado' respondió Tony en el momento que Bucky llego y lo aparto de la mesa.

'Que está pasando aquí?' pregunto un guardia de seguridad

'Este idiota está haciendo trampa' dijo el sujeto apuntando a Tony.

'Claro que no, acepta que perdiste y deja de molestar' respondió Tony, el tipo comenzó a increparlo y se desato una fuerte discusión. Las cosas se estaban calentando rápidamente.

'Cálmense todos, no se preocupe señor nos iremos ahora mismo' dijo Steve tomando a Tony del brazo y arrastrándolo a la salida.

'No me pienso ir sin mi dinero, lo gane justamente' dijo Tony tratando de volver a la mesa. Sam y Bucky lo miraron con cara de enserio, y Tony no tuvo más remedio que ceder y dejar que lo arrastraran a la salida.

' Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?' pregunto molesto Steve afuera.

'En decirles que no encontraríamos nada en ese club, no es mi culpa que el tipo no me quisiera dejar ir con mis ganancias' respondió Tony de brazos cruzados.

'Pero qué demonios Tony, se supone que estaríamos en el club hasta dar con alguna pista de Hydra' dijo Steve.

'Steve, Tony tiene razón, si Hydra estuviese en el club nos habrían reconocido0 dijo Sam. Tony lo apunto con la mano mostrando su punto.

'Que quieres decir con que no encontraríamos nada en el club?' pregunto Bucky.

'En la mesa de Black Jack estaban dos tipos hablando sobre una organización que se fue con las manos vacías del club después de tener una reunión con el pingüino sobre una compra de armas, según dijeron el pingüino los saco a patadas del club y los envió a hacer negocios con el rastrero mafioso de Black Mask' respondió Tony serio.

'Eso tiene sentido, el pingüino se especializa el robo y venta de artículos de valor, si su Hydra quisiera entrar en la jugada lo más inteligente seria hacerlo atraves de Black Mask. No tendrían la seguridad de que no los mate después de tener las armas en su poder, pero es el único lo suficientemente loco como para hacer negocios de armas tan grandes dentro de Gotham' dijo una voz sobre ellos, miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Nightwing acostado en la barandilla de la escalera de incendios tres pisos sobre ellos. Tony volvió a hacer un gesto con las manos hacia el recién llegado.

'Ven, se los dije antes de venir aquí, este fantoche no se metería con alguien que no conoce, pero Black Skull es otro tema' dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

'Batman te envió?' pregunto Steve. Todos miraron a su alrededor buscándolo. Nightwing salto desde su posición y aterrizo silenciosamente.

'Tú sí que tienes pies de pluma' murmuro Sam impresionado, nunca había visto a nadie caer tan silenciosamente.

'Gracias' respondió Nightwing con una pequeña sonrisa, después volvió a mirar a Steve 'Vaya, hoy si estamos de buen humor?' pregunto sonriente.

'Digamos que conocer a Robin mas de cerca aclaro todas mis dudas sobre su participación en el tema de la vigilancia' respondió.

'Si, es un pequeño angelito caído del cielo' dijo Nightwing con sarcasmo 'Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Batman me envió, no creerás que iba a mandarlos a una misión en su ciudad sin conocer sus habilidades completamente solos ¿verdad?'

'A estas alturas no se que esperar' respondió Steve.

'Estoy aquí para ayudar, solo eso' dijo Nightwing 'hace un par de noches encontré su escondite, están en una bodega abandonada a tres cuadras de aquí' les informo, luego subió a las escaleras de incendios.

'Espera, tres cuadras de aquí puede ser en cualquier dirección' dijo Sam

'Lo sé, por eso los llevar allí' respondió Nightwing parado sobre la cornisa 'No puedo hacerlo des de la calle, por razones obvias…' dijo mostrando su traje ' pero pueden seguirme desde abajo, salgan del callejón y crucen la calle, los veo en el otro callejón' dijo desapareciendo en la azotea y usando un gancho cruzo al otro lado de la calle, los vengadores se apresuraron a seguirlo.

El recorrido fue corto, cuando llegaron a la base de Hydra subieron por la escalera de incendio y estaban mirando lo que hacían por el tragaluz, el lugar era una simple bodega pero habían muchas cajas.

'Que hay en esas cajas?' pregunto Sam.

'Armas' respondieron Nightwing, Tony y Bucky al unisonó.

'Son muchas' dijo Steve, tratando de ver mejor dentro de la bodega.

'Si, creemos que robaron con armamento del ejército chino' dijo Nightwing.

'Y ahora qué?' pregunto Tony.

'Marcamos el lugar y hacemos guardia para hasta que los identifiquemos a todos' respondió Bucky. De repente Nightwing se alejo de ellos y toco su oreja.

'Tengo que irme, hay una situación en el antiguo muelle de Gotham' dijo acercándose nuevamente.

'hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar' pregunto Steve estrechando su mano.

'No creo, además, no pueden hacer mucho sin sus trajes, la identidad secreta es fundamental, no querrán que mercenarios lleguen a su casa en medio de la noche a querer matarlos a todos' dijo y salto de la próxima azotea.

'Que haremos?' pregunto Sam

'ir al antiguo muelle de Gotham a asegurarnos que todo salga bien' dijo Steve y se acerco a la escalera de incendios para bajar de la azotea.

'No creo que sea buena idea, ir al fuego cruzado sin nuestros trajes es un poco idiota no creen?' dijo Tony cuando todos estuvieron abajo.

'Tú fuiste el que quiso venir, ahora andando' dijo Bucky sacando su teléfono celular y ubicando al muelle en Google Maps.


	15. Chapter 15

'Que fue lo que te dijo Batwoman Clint?' pregunto Natasha a su lado en el asiento trasero mientras se colocaban las mascaras, Scott iba al volante con Thor de pasajero. En ese momento Clint recordó lo que paso cuando salió del bar.

Había salido del bar y no la vio por ninguna parte así que decidió buscarla.

'En el callejón' dijo una voz procedente del callejón al lado del bar. Se asomo dubitativo sin saber que esperar 'Mas adentro cobarde' volvió la voz. Clint entro completamente y la vio recostada de una pared con los brazos cruzado y una pierna apoyada en el suelo y la otra en la pared.

'Vaya, cuando te vi no creí que fueras del tipo rapidito en el callejón pero no puedo quejarme' dijo Clint acercándose con una sonrisa forzada. La mujer frunció el ceño y lo empujo con una mano cuando estuvo frete a ella.

'Primero, no soy del tipo rapidito en el callejón, así que aléjate de mi, y segundo, tu amiga la pelirroja es mas mi tipo' respondió la mujer.

'Para que me sacaste del bar entonces?' pregunto Clint imitando su pose en la pared opuesta.

'Huntress dijo que te dio una paliza el otro día Clint, ¿es verdad?' pregunto burlándose.

'Así que eres amiga de Huntress y viniste a burlarte. Yo no lo llamaría una paliza como tal, yo lo llamaría una buena sesión de entrenamiento, así que dile a tu amiga que la demandare si sigue difamando mi buen nombre' concluyo apuntándola con el dedo.

'Pss, como se supone que encontraran a su Hydra si no pueden soportar ni cinco minutos contra los buenos, si hubieran sido miembros de la liga de asesinos probablemente ya estarían muertos'

'pero no lo estamos verda…'

'Según lo que me contaron el único que no controlo sus golpes fue el Soldado del invierno, y Huntress también dijo que desperdiciaste tus flechas como un novato, como vas a enfrentarte a Flecha verde cuando venga a retarte, no duraras ni cinco minutos contra el' lo interrumpió la mujer.

'Espera!, Flecha verde vendr…' la mujer lo volvió a interrumpir

'Quieres a tu Hydra?, esta noche estarán ejecutando una subasta de armas en el antiguo muelle de Gotham' dijo pasándole un GPS con la ubicación 'llama a tus amigos, si se va a repetir lo de la otra noche vas a necesitar buenos refuerzos, y esta vez no se contengan por favor, no queremos un baño de sangre, pero tampoco que salgan casi ilesos' dijo y salió del callejón dejando a Clint quien rápidamente entro en el bar a avisarle a sus amigos.

'No dijo mucho, solo que Hydra organizaría una subasta de armas, y me pidió que no nos contuviéramos, sin baño de sangre por supuesto' respondió cuando llegaron al antiguo muelle. Los cuatro salieron del auto y aprovechando las sombras se acercaron para ver que sucedía, vieron múltiples autos llegar y estacionarse.

'Bien esto es lo que aremos, Thor y Scott vuelvan al auto, Clint y yo entraremos al almacén para ver mejor el panorama, luego volveremos con ustedes y entraremos' dijo Natasha. Thor iba a protestar así que le lanzo una mirada que lo callo antes de hablar y Scott y el volvieron al auto mientras Natasha y Clint entraban por una ventana rota.

'Siento que no están aprovechando mi potencial, cada vez que hay un enfrentamiento me dejan a un lado como si no pudiera hacer nada, de ti lo entiendo, sin tu traje no eres más que un enano debilucho' dijo Thor molesto en el asiento del copiloto. Scott no iba a discutir sobre eso, para que iba a decir que no si sí.

'Podríamos hacer algo divertido mientras esperamos' dijo spoiler apareciendo de la nada en el asiento trasero, Thor se volvió asustado preparado para atacar, mientras Scott se sujetaba el pecho con dolor 'Lo lamento no quise asustarlos, de verdad, no he encontrado la manera de aparecer sin asustar de muerte a la gente'

'Podrías probar con no aparecer de la nada' dijo Scott aun sin aliento. Spoiler sonrió forzadamente apenada.

'A lo que iba, podríamos matar el tiempo mientras los demás detienen la subasta' dijo spoiler mirando al frente.

'Que se te ocurre niña' pregunto Thor.

'Primero no me digas niña, soy spoiler, emm, mucho gusto' dijo estrechando sus manos.

'Thor' 'Scott' ambos se presentaron.

'volviendo al tema que nos ataña, allí hay muchos autos de mafiosos…' dijo mirando al frente, Scott y Thor siguieron su mirada y miraron los autos '… sería una lástima si cuando decidieran huir todos sus neumáticos y estuvieran pinchados ¿verdad?' Scott y Thor se miraron y sonrieron, luego miraron hacia atrás a spoiler, tenía las esquinas de sus ojos arrugados, como si también estuviera sonriendo. Les pasó a ambos un par de batarang y salió del auto seguida por Thor y Scott. Los tres se ocultaron entre las sombras esquivando guardias y choferes y procedieron en su labor de manera contante y eficiente. En algún punto a Scott se le ocurrió perforar radiadores y vaciar los tanques de gasolina, mientras él hacia esto Thor y Spoiler rayaban la pintura y hacían todo tipo de dibujos en los autos.

'Toma, me lo devuelves cuando termines adentro' Dijo Spoiler pasándole uno de sus guantes a Scott.

'Que es esto?' pregunto confundido.

'Es lo que me hace invisible, aprieta la mano para activarlo y desactivarlo' explico al lado de Thor. Scott probó el dispositivo un par de veces

'Gracias' dijo desapareciendo y entrando al almacén. Thor se veía molesto noto Spoiler 'Se lo di a el por qué parece que sabe más de tecnología y tu parece de los usan la fuerza bruta. Volvamos al auto, quiero contarte un par de teorías que tengo, me contaron que eres fanático de The Blacklist' Thor ahora sonreía, en la siguiente media hora se contaron sus teorías mutuamente, ajenos a la pelea que se desarrollaba en el almacén.

Como estaban cerca decidieron caminar hasta el muelle, se tomaron el recorrido con calma iban hablando de diversos temas, en algún punto Steve se quedo atrás atándose los cordones, en ese momento vio a Harleen al caminando al otro lado de la calle y decidió seguirla.

Harleen iba vestida con un abrigo largo que le llegaba a las rodillas, sobre un vestido rojo con detalles negros y un par de botas, estaba resolviendo un crucigrama y caminaba por la calle ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, camino un par de cuadras mas y guardo el periódico en su bolso, saco sus llave y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de un edificio que parecía abandonado, cuando se detuvo y se tenso

'Vamos, sal ahora mismo de allí' dijo. Steve no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite entre la sombra de dos edificios 'Tengo buen oído, tu audición mejora mucho en Arkham' concluyo sonriéndole.

'Hola Harley, o debería decir Harleen por como estas vestida' dijo Steve señalando su ropa.

'Harleen está bien, viniste a una consulta o solo pasaba a saludar?' pregunto Harleen recostándose en la puerta.

'Vine a hacerte un par de preguntas, como por ejemplo como sabe Batman donde estamos todo el tiempo? Y porque no se ha contactado con nosotros si prometió ayudarnos?' pregunto Steve.

'Lo lamento, yo solo respondo las preguntas del gran murciélago' respondió dándole la espalda. Steve sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba muy mal, pero necesitaba algo más de información de Batman.

'En serio!, cambias un demente con disfraz por otro…' eso molesto a Harleen porque lo encaro molesta '… debes estar ansiosa por volver a descarrilarte, si no porque estas tan cerca del batidiota, estoy seguro que en cuanto se te presente la oportunidad lo traicionaras lo venderás por nada, porque no hacerlo ahora y así me ayudas un poco' concluyo invadiendo su espacio personal, Harleen simplemente sonrió y le dio la espalda.

Steve estaba desconcertado, iba a voltearla tomándola por los hombros cuando girando sobre su eje Harleen lo pateo en el estomago, Steve retrocedió y saltando sobre sus manos evito caer sobre la calle.

'Te reto a obligarme a responder tus preguntas inepto' Dijo Harleen siguiéndolo y tratando de golpearlo con su bolso, esquivando los ataques del bolso Steve los llevo a un callejón, Steve tropezó y cayó sentado en el suelo, Harleen aprovecho he intento golpearlo con su bolso, pero Steve lo esquivo en el último momento levantándose, el bolso impacto contra el suelo y creó un agujero en el pavimento. Impresionado Steve miro el agujero, Harleen aprovecho y girando lo golpeo con el bolso, en el último instante Steve se cubrió el torso con los brazos. Harleen lo miro con una sonrisa espeluznante y saco una pesa rusa del bolso y la dejo caer en el suelo.

'Lo lamento soldado, pero el otro día rompiste mi bate favorito con tu rostro y eso te traerá consecuencias' dijo Harleen quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo caer.

Ambos tomaron posición de batalla y Harleen se lanzo al ataque con una patada voladora que Steve bloqueo con los antebrazos, luego la golpeo en el abdomen, Harleen retrocedió y barrio el suelo con la pierna, Steve no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y tropezó hacia atrás, tomando impulso volvió al ataque con una patada hacia el abdomen que Harleen esquivo y contraataco con un par de golpes a la mandíbula, Steve respondió con un par de patadas voladoras que esquivo sin problemas, Harleen lo golpeo en el abdomen y salto hacia la escalera de incendios al esquivar un golpe de Steve, usando su peso muerto bajo la escalera sobre la espalda de Steve, intento patearlo en el rostro pero Steve tomo su pie y la empujo hacia atrás haciéndola tropezar, Steve aprovecho y la golpeo en el abdomen y mientras estaba doblada la golpeo en la espalda, Harleen sin aire intento golpearlo con una patada giratoria que Steve esquivo fácilmente y respondió con una patada voladora al rostro que la hizo caer hacia atrás sobre unos cubos de basura, agotada Harleen se levanto por aire.

'Eso es todo?' pregunto Steve petulante.

'Justo cuando se pone interesante…' respondió Harleen tomando una plataforma de madera que estaba contra una pared '… ni hablar' concluyo lanzándose al ataque y rompiendo la plataforma contra Steve que cayó aturdido contra una pared con un montón de madera encima. Harleen se miro y vio su vestido lleno de basura 'Este es mi vestido favorito idiota' dijo molesta tomando una tabla de madera e intentando golpear a Steve, que saliendo de su aturdimiento esquivo el golpe y rodo a un costado junto a un cubó de basura, usando la tapa del contenedor como escudo evito un par de golpes de Harleen hasta que esta rompió su tabla de madera y quedo desprotegida, Steve le lanzo la tapa del contenedor como si fuera su escudo, pero Harleen la esquivo agachándose 'Fallaste' Dijo con las manos en las caderas, dándole la espalda a la tapa que rebotando en las paredes volvió y la golpeo en sien, Harleen cayó al suelo y comenzó a lanzarle basura mientras se acercaba.

'Lista para rendirte por hoy Harleen' dijo Steve, y después de unos instantes comenzó a reírse sin parar, trato de detenerse pero no pudo, la risa se volvió más y mas insoportable, trato de cubrir su boca para detenerla pero no pudo, finalmente cayó al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza, Harleen y lo miro.

'Veneno rizón…' dijo mostrando su dedo donde tenía un anillo con una aguja incorporada '…lo único bueno que conserve de ese desquiciado' dijo acercándose, Steve ahora estaba de costado en el suelo abrazando su abdomen, Harleen se agacho a su nivel 'Buenas noches, pastelito' se levanto y pateo a Steve en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.


	16. Capítulo 16

'Llegan tarde' dijo Batwoman cuando Natasha y Clint entraron en el almacén, estaba acompañada por Catwoman y Huntress. Batwoman vestía un traje táctico completo color negro con detalles y el símbolo de Batman en roja y Catwoman llevaba un traje completo de cuero negro con garras falsas y un látigo que hacía de cola, tenía una capucha con orejas de gato y un par de antiparras amarillas.

'No sabíamos que nos esperaban' dijo Clint mirando a Huntress, hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección, Huntress respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

'De verdad creías que te daría información sobre una subasta de armas en mi ciudad y no estaría allí?' pregunto Batwoman.

'Podemos discutir sobre verdades en otro momento, hay una subasta que sabotear' dijo Natasha.

'separémonos, Flecha purpura y Huntress por una parte y Batwoman y Red Head por el otro' sugirió Catwoman.

'Donde te deja eso?' pregunto Clint. Natasha compartía su duda, confiaba en que Batwoman y Huntress no los traicionarían, pero ella por otra cosa.

'Arriba' respondió inocente pero sugerente. Huntress y Batwoman sonrieron, luego Catwoman subió a una caja y desapareció de su vista.

'Andando tenemos trabajo que hacer' dijo Huntress yendo por un lado y Batwoman por el otro ambas confiadas en que las seguirían.

'Que hacemos?' pregunto Natasha.

'Seguir el plan, pero tu ve con Huntress, no la quiero cerca de mi' respondió, luego siguió a Batwoman. Natasha se quedo unos segundos en su posición y luego siguió a Huntress. Se acomodaron en la parte trasera del almacén, ocultas entre un montón de cajas de madera.

'Sabia que te enviaría conmigo' dijo Huntress sonriendo cuando tomaron posición, solo faltaba esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

'Supongo que no te extraña ¿cierto?' dijo Natasha.

'Por supuesto que no, Si tu amigo arquero se parece en algo al mío seguramente aun estaría molesto, ciertamente Flecha Verde estaría revolcándose en su guarida si le llegara a dar con una de mis flechas' respondió

'Si, le molesto mucho la parte donde de disparabas con dardos sacados de una ballesta' dijo Natasha riendo

'Es divertido bajarle los humos a los arqueros con una ballesta, Flecha verde las llama rueditas de entrenamiento para arqueros' dijo Huntress, luego voltio a mirarla 'Y tu como estas? Black-Bat me conto que te contuviste toda la pelea y no pareces del tipo controlar sus golpes'

'Estoy bien' respondió Natasha, veía a Huntress demasiado tranquila, creía que era hora de bajarle los humos a ella 'Se su identidad ¿sabes?'

'La de quien?' pregunto Huntress tensa restándole importancia.

'La de casi todos, no fue difícil si tomas en cuenta el número de hijos y Robin´s, aunque admito que no se cómo equilibra su agitada vida social de trillonario con la vigilancia enmascarado' respondió Natasha inocentemente. Huntress rio y negó con la cabeza.

'Alguien más lo sabe?' pregunto optando por acabar rápido con todo el asunto.

'Solo otra de mis amigos, y a menos que sea necesario nadie más lo sabrá' respondió Natasha mirando hacia el frente.

'Ese es el secreto mejor guardado de esta tierra, mas te vale que lo mantengas para ti' dijo Huntress amenazante. Algo llamo la atención de Natasha.

'Esta tierra?' pregunto mirando a Huntress. Huntress la miro de vuelta confundida.

'Por supuesto, la teoría del multiverso' respondió Huntress, al ver que Natasha no comprendía parafraseó la explicación que les dio Vide cuando los invadieron sus versiones malvadas 'Un número infinito de tierra ubicadas en el mismo lugar, vibrando en diferentes frecuencias que evitan que se vean o colisionen entre sí, con micro diferencias en su historia que a la larga las hace completamente diferentes de las otras. Existe una donde todos somos malos, otra donde Kennedy no fue asesinado, otra donde aun son los ochenta, en la que no se extinguieron los dinosaurios, la otra donde los nazis ganaron la guerra, y así sucesivamente. Que creyeron que les paso?' pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

'Creíamos que estábamos en otra realidad' respondió Natasha aun pensando en esa teoría del multiverso.

'Las realidades alternas son mas como el sueño fumado de un hippie, donde eres un pollo con cabeza de humano y el jamón quiere comerte' dijo Huntress volviendo a mirar al frente.

'Si eso se parece más a lo que me dijeron de las realidades alternas, enserio hay versiones malvadas de todos nosotros por allí?' pregunto al final.

'Créeme, es peor de lo que suena. Cuando nuestras versiones malas invadieron esta tierra fue alucinante, no podía creer lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, era como mirarme a mi siendo la villana' concluyo con un escalofrió. Natasha miro hacia el frente y trato de concentrarse en la misión que tenían por delante, después ahondaría en el tema del multiverso.

'Cobarde' dijo Batwoman cuando encaro a Clint.

'No soy cobarde, porque me llamas así?' pregunto Clint frunciendo el ceño.

'Tenias que ir con Huntress, pero preferiste venir conmigo, acepta que te gano alguien con una ballesta. Flecha verde barrera el suelo contigo hermano' dijo negando con la cabeza, se acomodaron en la parte trasera de un escenario improvisado, cuando comenzó la subasta.

'Crees que vendrá Flecha Verde vendrá a retarme?' pregunto divertido Clint.

'No es algo que crea, es un hecho, apenas comience a correr la voz sobre el nuevo arquero en Gotham vendrá a retarte' dijo Batwoman.

'Lo estaré esperando' Dijo Clint, miro alrededor sobre todas la cajas, no había señales de Catwoman 'Donde está Catwoman?' pregunto desconfiado.

'Arriba' respondió Batwoman. Clint miro hacia arriba y vio a Catwoman recostada plácidamente sobre una viga cerca del techo oculta entre las sombras, parecía un gato recostado en la parte superior de un estante pensó. De repente los vellos de su nuca se erizaron como si alguien lo estuviera observando 'atenta' murmuro y sacando una flecha apunto hacia atrás, pero no había nadie.

'Spoiler aparece antes que te maten' murmuro Batwoman. Scott aparecía con las manos en alto frete a ellos asustando a Clint.

'Demonios Scott, casi me das un infarto' dijo Clint tomando aire.

'Lo lamento. Yo casi tuve uno cuando Spoiler apareció sin avisar en la parte trasera del auto, aunque entiendo la diversión en aparecer de la nada asustando a todos' dijo sonriente

Donde esta Spoiler?' pregunto murmurando Batwoman retomando su posición

'En el auto con Thor…' respondió imitando la posición de Batwoman '…Pinchamos los neumáticos de los autos de afuera antes de que entrara' dijo. Batwoman sonrió, típico de Spoiler.

'Atentos, la subasta ya termino, no podemos dejar que ninguna de esas armas salga de aquí, a mi señal salgan de sus posiciones y neutralicen a tantos mafiosos como puedan. También arresten a sus Hydras por favor' luego Batwoman se dirigió a su intercomunicador 'Huntress, cuando estés lista'. En ese momento una flecha volo al centro del almacén y exploto en el aire lanzando un montón de bolitas que al caer al suelo liberaron humo, alguien grito *es Batman* y comenzaron los disparos.

'Que empiece la fiesta' Dijo Clint lanzando una ráfaga de flechas, Scott desaparecía y aparecía al azar asustando y golpeando maleantes, Natasha, Batwoman y Huntress usaban sus porras y movimientos de lucha y Catwoman cayó del techo y usaba sus garras y látigo para causar daño, trabajaron como un equipo y lograron detener a casi todos los maleantes, los que no pudieron detener se tuvieron que ir a pie por la pequeña intervención de Spoiler, Thor y Scott.

'Eso fue divertido' dijo Catwoman cuando el humo se disipo y dio paso al montón de cuerpos inconscientes.

'Que hacemos con ellos ahora? Pregunto Scott

'La policía estará aquí en menos de dos minutos, váyanse' dijo Batwoman 'estaremos en contacto'. Clint, Natasha y Scott salieron del almacén y se detuvieron junto al auto al tratar de entrar, Thor y Spoiler seguían metidos en su conversación, Clint tuvo que tocar la ventana para llamar su atención, Thor giro y los miro, bajo la ventanilla

'Qué?' pregunto.

'Abre la puerta para que podamos irnos' dijo Clint. En lugar de abrir automáticamente la puerta, Thor se giro y se despidió de Spoiler como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida, luego quito el seguro y Spoiler salió.

'Mi guante por favor' Le dijo a Scott, este se saco el guante y se lo entrego, luego besando su mejilla se sentó en el asiento del piloto 'Nos vemos' se despidió en general cuando arrancaron el auto y desaparecieron del muelle. Segundos después se escucharon las sirenas de policía a lo lejos.

'Ya se fueron?' pregunto Batwoman.

'Si, y nosotras también deberíamos irnos' respondió Spoiler. Batwoman asintió y procedió a reportarlo al intercomunicador, luego todas se dirigieron al contenedor donde estaban escondidas sus motos, esperaron a que la policía llegara y desaparecieron en la noche, solamente seguidas por el murmullo de sus motores. Ninguna noto la enorme figura que se llevaba una caja de la escena.


	17. Chapter 17

'¿Donde está Steve?' pregunto fastidiado Bucky cuando noto su ausencia. Se había distraído en su conversación cinco minutos (cinco insignificantes minutos) y ya había desaparecido.

'No puede estar muy lejos' dijo Tony sacando su teléfono celular 'Nop, no está lejos, síganme'

'Instalaste un rastreador en Steve?' pregunto divertido Sam.

'Sip, después de que desapareciera la otra noche puse rastreadores en todos sus zapatos, no es gran cosa, es solo una precaución, Además Steve Rogers sabe cuidarse solo' concluyo. Sam y Bucky se miraron preocupados y lo siguieron. Nightwing los siguió desde la azotea.

Lo primero que pensó Steve cuando recobro la conciencia fue que era la segunda vez en esa semana que lo secuestraban. Estaba atado a una cama por las manos, piernas y torso, no podía moverse, escucho la voz de Harleen

'Lose, lose, es una estupidez haberlo traído de vuelta a mi casa, pero que podía hacer no podía dejarlo ir, sabe la ubicación de mi guarida secreta, se lo diría a sus amigos seguro' dijo Harleen, parecía estar hablando con ella misma, y cuando Steve presto más atención se dio cuenta de que si, estaba hablando con ella misma, con una figura de cartón de ella para ser más precisos, la figura tenia gafas y una pose de prestar atención a lo que se le decía, estaba apoyada en una silla y Harleen acostada en el sofá, de repente se levando y cambio de lugar con la figura 'Pudiste haberlo escuchado, además, no sabes si les hubiera dicho algo a sus amigos, ten un poco de fe ' volvió a cambiar de posición con la figura ' Doctora, no lo entiende, es que estaba llamando idiota a Batman y cuestionado mi lealtad y eso me molesto muchísimo' Repitió la acción de cambiar de lugar con la figura, Steve miro la interacción divertido hasta ese momento 'Pudiste haberlo matado tonta!' Steve se tenso mientras Harleen cambiaba nuevamente de lugar con la figura 'No doctora, matarlo nunca ha estado en los planes, yo no soy una criminal, además es muy guapo como para matarlo…' Harleen siguió hablando sobre por qué no era una opción matarlo y Steve aprovecho para ver las amarras y jalo un poco de ellas haciendo crujir la cama. 'No te molestes en gritar el edificio esta deshabitado'

'Algo me decía que lo está' dijo Steve con una media sonrisa 'Mira, lamento lo que dije antes, no quería hacerte daño, solo quería saber un poco más sobre Batman de las personas que lo rodean'

'No te preocupes, no me hiciste mucho daño, en cuanto a lo de Batman, si no hubiera hecho un pacto de sangre te estuviera hablado de él' dijo Harleen sentándose en la cama.

'Batman te hizo hacer un pacto de sangre?' pregunto preocupado.

'No tontito!' dijo golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro 'Hice el pacto de sangre conmigo misma' aclaro Harleen luego se levanto de la cama y se olio 'tengo que admitir que me hiciste ejercitarme, me dejaste sudada y apestosa…' comenzó quitarse el vestido, quedando en ropa interior frente a Steve, este se sonrojo profundamente '…en verdad necesito bañarme, pienso mejor cuando no huelo mal…' dijo acercándose al ropero frente a la cama y abriéndolo '…Que me pondré, a ver, Harleen despampánate, Harleen ártica, Harleen callejera…' se inclino hacia abajo y siguió buscando '…Harleen en patines, Harleen industrial, oh, Harleen gótica/lolita. Oye Steve, crees que me vería bien con mi atuendo de Harleen Patriota' detuvo su parloteo y recorrió a Steve con la mirada deteniéndose en su entrepierna abultada.

'Okeeyy, que no se te vaya a ocurrir nada extraño' dijo Steve con voz ronca.

'Muy tarde' respondió Harleen apagando la luz y subiendo a la cama gateando sobre Steve.

'Mira Harleen, yo…'

'He estado un poco sola estos meses, si entiendes lo que digo. Todo ese entrenamiento con Batman y siendo la heroína que Gotham merece y necesita. Bueno el punto es que no me encuentro a muchos hombres guapos como tú, y suelo ser un bocadillo exquisito' dijo arrastrando los dedos sobre el pecho y cuello de Steve

'No es que no quiera Harleen, porque me encantaría, de todas las malas maneras, pero me encantaría; pero justo ahora solo quiero volv…' Steve fue interrumpido cuando Harleen cubrió su boca con la mano.

'Acéptalo soldado, no te salvaras de esta tan fácilmente, así que compórtate como un buen chico y mamá te dará una galleta' dijo Harleen. Steve no dijo nada mas, simplemente respiro profundamente 'Tomare eso como un sí' a continuación comenzó a besarlo.

'Este lugar es asqueroso' dijo Tony mirando la basura regado por el suelo cuando llegaron al edificio que marcaba como posición de Steve. Según Barnes tenían que entrar por una ventana rota por que la puerta de acero estaba cerrada con llave y no podían alertar a quien se halla llevado a Steve a ese cuchitril.

'Crees que alguno de nosotros nos gusta nadar en la basura? Si tienes un mejor plan somos todo oídos' Sam molesto, había caído sobre una bolsa de basura y manchado sus zapatos nuevos con los jugas que salían de esta.

'Dejen de quejarse, si tienen secuestrado a Steve nos escucharan y pueden hacerle daño' murmuro Bucky llegaron al inicio de una escaleras 'a donde Stark?' pregunto. Tony sacudió su ropa una vez más antes de mirar su teléfono.

'Hacia arriba' dijo guiando el recorrido. Llegaron al cuarto piso, el último por revisar, ya habían revisado todos los apartamentos de los tres pisos anteriores, tenían intenciones de comenzar a revisar desde el primer apartamento pero escucharon un ruido al final del pasillo y se acercaron sigilosamente, Bucky saco un gancho e iba a forzar la cerradura.

'No! Harleen…' era la vos de Steve acompañado por una estridente risa femenina. Bucky se levanto del suelo e iba a patear la puerta hasta que escucho la risa de Steve. Los tres se miraron extrañados, luego Sam y Tony le asintieron a Bucky quien abrió la puerta silenciosamente, la imagen dentro del apartamento se quedaría en sus cabezas mucho, mucho tiempo.

Steve parado en medio del minúsculo apartamento si camisa tratando de alcanzar a la mujer rubia que tenía su camisa. Ninguno de los dos noto su presencia, eso les dio la oportunidad de ver mejor a la mujer. Se veía como una persona común y corriente, llevaba pantalón bicolor con una manga negra y la otra roja, se veían múltiples correas atadas a sus muslos, usaba botas negras hasta la rodilla, también llevaba una chaqueta la cintura roja con detalles y blindaje en negro, en medio de la espalda la chaqueta tenia estampado el símbolo de Batman en negro con cuatro diamantes rojos que formaban uno más grande adentro del murciélago, la mujer llevaba dos coletas una en rosa y la otra en azul.

Llevaban como dos minutos mirándolos fijamente y no los habían notado aun, Bucky que estaba al frente se volvió hacia sus compañeros, Tony trataba de contener la risa, y Sam simplemente estaba parado allí mirándolos sonriente, finalmente Bucky los encaro y se aclaro la garganta. Steve fue el primero en notarlos. Fue impresionante la velocidad en que su cuerpo se volvió rojo brillante, cuando la mujer noto que Steve se detuvo ella también lo hizo y siguió la mirada de Steve. Los miro a los tres seria y luego se acerco a la puerta y cerro de golpe. Adentro del apartamento se escuchaban murmullos pero nada audible. Los tres se recostaron de la pared usando su máximo esfuerzo para no reír a carcajadas, Tony que no tenía mucha voluntad en el asunto, les dificultaba la tarea

'Bueno!, mentiría si dijera que vi venir eso' dijo Nightwing riendo saliendo del apartamento de enfrente que no tenia puerta.

'Nadie lo vio venir' dijo Sam mirando sus zapatos, de repente se le ocurrió algo 'Como entraste si la puerta estaba cerrada?' pregunto frunciendo el ceño

'el timbre es falso, retira la tapa y encontraras la llave de emergencia de Harley...'

'Harleen!' exclamo desde dentro del apartamento.

'… Harleen entonces, cuando vi que estaba en el edificio subí por si *Harleen* necesitaba refuerzos' concluyo. Sam estaba molesto ahora, sus zapatos nuevos estaban arruinados por nada, miro a Bucky con furia.

'Qué?, de verdad creí que no hubiera otra entrada' se defendió. 'No ibas camino al antiguo muelle?' le pregunto a Nightwing.

'Si pero las chicas le pidieron ayuda a sus amigos y ya está todo resuelto ahora. Note que ya no me seguían mas así que los seguí para ver a donde iban' respondió. En ese momento Steve salió del apartamento y paso rápidamente frente a ellos sin mirarlos. Ninguno de los cuatro aguanto la risa y rompieron a carcajadas. Finalmente Bucky, Sam y Tony se recompusieron lo suficiente para seguirlo, estaban en el tercer piso cuando escucharon un grito.

'Nos vemos pronto Steve' grito Harleen desde lo alto de la escalera con Nightwing al lado. Steve que ya estaba en la planta baja volvió a las escaleras y alzando la vista, parecía que quería decir algo pero al ver a sus amigos se contuvo y volvió a desaparecer. Tony fue el que volvió a subir y se despidió besando a Harleen en la mejilla.

'Acabas de hacer mi vida mucho más placentera. Gracias por eso, no voy a olvidarlo jamás.' dijo y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Alcanzaron a Steve en la calle, este caminaba mirando el suelo mientras ellos bromeaban.

'Tenemos que ir al muelle' murmuro Steve sin mirarlos.

'No tenemos, el asunto ya está resuelto. Puedes volver con tu amiguita si quieres' Se burlo Bucky.

'Cállense' dijo Steve tomando distancia en dirección a su casa.


	18. Chapter 18

'Natasha sabe tu identidad' le dijo Huntress a Bruce cuando entraron en la Baticueva. Todos se tensaron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención.

'Como lo supo?' dijo Bruce inexpresivo sin quitar la mirada de los monitores.

'Dijo que no fue difícil, dado que tienes la misma cantidad de hijos adoptivos que Robin's. Si tomas eso en cuenta y el hecho de que cada Robin apareció poco después que alguno de tus hijos es bastante obvio' respondió Huntress 'dijo que solamente otra de sus amigos lo dedujo y que no le dirá a nadie a menos que fuera necesario'

'Si es bastante obvio' dijo Harley 'Que considera ella por necesario?' pregunto en general

'Supongo que si la seguridad de sus amigos está en peligro les dirá' dijo Nightwing encogiéndose de hombros.

'No necesariamente les tiene que decir para que descubran tu identidad' Dijo Tim 'Las pistas están allí, cualquiera con cualidades detectivescas las puede seguir. Recuerden que yo descubrí la identidad de Bruce después de ver una pirueta de Dick. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien ponga un poco mas de empeño y descubra tu identidad Bruce' concluyo.

'Que hacemos padre?' pregunto Damián a su lado en los monitores.

'Nada' dijo Bruce levantándose y colocándose su capucha y dirigiéndose al Batimovil.

'A dónde vas? No pretenderás ir a confrontarla solo' dijo Nightwing.

'No habrá una confrontación' dijo antes de cerrar el Batimovil y salir a toda velocidad de la cueva.

'No podemos dejarlo ir sin un respaldo' dijo Nightwing.

'Tiene un respaldo' dijo Huntress 'Spoiler, Batwoman y Red Hood están vigilando la casa' concluyo.

'Veamos cómo se desarrolla esto' dijo Tim sentándose frente a los monitores y configurando las cámaras para ver todo en tiempo real.

'… Y después que dejamos inconscientes a todos los maleantes los atamos y Batwoman nos dijo que nos fuéramos' concluyo Scott contando lo que paso en la subasta de armas.

'Lamento que no hayas podido colaborar mas esta vez Thor' dijo Pepper colocando una mano en su hombro.

'No me importa, la charla con Spoiler fue muy buena' respondió Thor.

'Nuestra noche fue muy activa también, en especial la de Steve' dijo Tony burlón. Steve lo miro molesto. Bucky se rio negando con la cabeza.

'Descubrimos el escondite de Hydra con la ayuda de Nightwing, Tony averiguo la identidad del aliado comercial de Hydra en Gotham, Black Mask, y luego nos íbamos a dirigir al muelle a prestar apoyo con lo de las armas, pero tuvimos que desviarnos para buscar a Steve, que lo estaba pasando con una chica llamada Harleen, Harley Queen para los desconocidos…' se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada picara a Steve, todos se giraron a mirarlo impresionados, Steve volvió a tomar el tono rojo de cada vez que le mencionaban el incidente '…No sé cómo vas a mantener contacto con ella cuando volvamos a nuestra realidad…' fue interrumpido por Natasha.

'Tierra, Cuando volvamos a nuestra tierra' dijo inexpresiva. Todos cambiaron su atención a ella 'Huntress me hablo de una teoría del multiverso' aclaro.

'La teoría del multiverso es real?' pregunto Bruce emocionado mirando a Natasha, luego miro a Tony para ver si comprendía su emoción, Tony lo miraba sin comprender 'No sabes de la teoría del multiverso?' pregunto decepcionado pero sin menguar su emoción.

'No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando' dijo Tony confundido

'Vamos no puedes hablar en serio, esto es genial en todas las tierras existentes' dijo emocionado Bruce

'Cuidado de explicar Bruce' dijo Clint.

'Síganme' dijo y salió de la sala de estar en dirección a al sótano/base de operaciones. Acerco la pizarra acrílica y espero a que todos estuvieran acomodados 'Imaginen la tierra, nuestra tierra…' dibujo un circulo en medio de la pizarra '… ella tiene todos esto eventos históricos que la moldearon hasta nuestra actualidad. Nuestra tierra vibra en una frecuencia única, y todos nosotros vibramos según esta frecuencia…' después dibujo un segundo círculos '…ahora imaginen esta otra tierra, tierra dos. En su historia ocurrieron pequeños eventos que la moldearon para hacerla solo un poco diferente a la nuestra. Ella está ubicada en el mismo lugar que nuestra tierra, pero vibra a una frecuencia diferente y eso la hace invisible para nosotros' Ahora dibujo múltiples círculos alrededor de toda la pizarra, en este punto Tony tenía los ojos muy abierto al comprender la magnitud de lo que le explicaban 'Ahora imaginen todas estas tierras, con pequeños cambios en su historia que las hacen completamente diferentes las unas de las otras, todas ellas ubicada en el mismo lugar, vibrando en su propia frecuencia única'. Natasha se levanto y se acerco a la pizarra.

'En esta todos nosotros somos malos…' dijo apuntando una tierra, luego siguió apuntando tierras al azar '… en esta no ocurrió la batalla de New York, en esta otra Kennedy no fue asesinado, aquí aun son los ochenta, aquí Steve fue el soldado del invierno…' se detuvo para mirar a Steve y a Bucky antes de apuntar otra tierra 'En esta los nazis ganaron la guerra' dijo sin apartar la mirada de ellos, ambos se tensaron.

'Creí que estábamos en una realidad alterna' Dijo Pepper.

'Todos lo creíamos, pero Huntress me saco de mi error' le dijo Natasha, luego se dirigió al grupo en general 'Huntress me explico que las realidades alternas son un poco mas psicodélicas, algo así como todos siendo pollos con cabezas humanas huyendo del jamón que quiere comernos' explico

'Una tierra dominada por los nazis debe ser horrible' dijo Wanda expresando lo que todos pensaban.

'Yo me preocuparía mas por la tierra donde todos somos malos' dijo Tony acercándose a Bruce tenía que pedirle la explicación científica de esta teoría.

'Como puede ser eso peor?' pregunto Steve confundido. Tony se volvió y lo miro molesto.

'En serio, El asunto de Zemo casi nos destruye para siempre, Steve. Imagínate que puede pasar si nos encontramos con nuestras versiones malvadas, estoy seguro que mi versión sería tan inteligente como yo, y que me dices de tu versión, no será tan honrada y justa como tú, será cruel y despiadado. Bad Natasha y Bad Barnes tendrían un record de homicidios muchísimo más grande del que tienen ahora, y que hay de Hulk, Thor y Wanda, el daño que pueden causar los tres sin restricciones es inimaginable' concluyo abriendo los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

Mientras Tony y Bruce discutían sobre la teoría, el resto de los vengadores se traslado a la sala de estar. Pepper saco una botella de whiskey y la puso sobre una bandeja con baso, tomo una botella de vino y se fue a la cocina a pensar seguida por Wanda y Visión.

'Esto es terrible amigos' dijo Clint frotándose los ojos 'puede que existan tierras realmente buenas, pero las malas, esas deben ser un infierno'. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y nadie dijo nada por un rato, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

'Puede que allá una tierra donde no termine congelado, y me gusta pensar que ese Steve tuvo una buena vida con Peggy pero… No apacigua el hecho de que existe un Steve asesino despiadado' concluyo tomando un trago de whiskey, luego se levanto rápidamente del sofá y miro a Batman que salía de entre las sombras de las escaleras.

'Tienes que concéntrate en arreglar tu universo, sino te volverás loco. Con el tiempo aprendes a ignorar al multiverso, por supuesto yo recomendaría estar preparado para cuando aparezcan los problemas' le dijo Batman con voz grave. Scott y Clint se atraganto con sus tragos cuando escucho su voz, Thor tomo su sombrilla listo para palear, Bucky y Sam estaban tranquilos, atentos pero tranquilos, Natasha era la única que parecía relajada 'Azotea en tres, no traigas compañía' dijo y subió las escaleras. Steve se dirigía a las escaleras cuando Natasha lo tomo del brazo.

'Es conmigo fósil' dijo deteniéndolo.

'Contigo?, sabias que vendría?' pregunto Steve.

'lo supuse, no me sigan, no quiere compañía' respondió y subió las escaleras hasta la azotea. Steve la miro partir, luego miro al equipo.

'Les daremos cinco minutos, después subiremos' Les informo, se bebió el resto de su bebida de un trago.

'Tenemos poco tiempo, a Steve no le gusta esperar' dijo Natasha cuando se encontró a Batman en la azotea.

'Tengo entendido que conoces mi identidad y que no se la dirás a tus amigo' dijo Batman.

'No veo el beneficio en decírselos' respondió Natasha de brazos cruzado.

'Por qué?' pregunto Batman acercándose.

'No es mi secreto para contarlo' respondió simplemente alzando la mirada a medida que se acercaba.

'cual de tus amigas es la que sabe?' pregunto

'Pepper' respondió segura de que ya sabía quién es Pepper.

'tratare de que vuelvan a su tierra antes de que los demás sepan mi identidad' dijo y se volvió para irse.

'Entiendo lo que haces y el porqué… habla muy bien ti el que hagas algo y no cubras los baches con dinero como hacen algunos, es bastante noble' dijo tratando de entablar conversación.

'Alguien se tiene que preocupar por lo que pasa en Gotham, Natasha. Dile al Dr. Banner que la clave es la piel muerta' y con eso salto de la Cornisa, Natasha se acerco al borde y no lo vio por ninguna parte. En ese momento llegaron todos los vengadores armados listos para una pelea.

'Creyeron que me haría daño?' pregunto Natasha divertida.

'En este punto espero cualquier cosa' dijo Steve.

'Si pero tú fuiste secuestrado dos veces por subestimar a tu oponente' dijo Natasha pasando a su lado 'Batman dice que la clave es la piel muerta' le dijo a Bruce.

'Piel muerta?' que quiere decir eso?' pregunto confundido, Tony también lo estuvo por un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.


	19. Chapter 19

'La clave es la piel muerta' dijo Tony en el laboratorio seguido por Bruce y Scott. El resto se quedo en la sala de estar.

'Repito, Que significa eso?' pregunto Bruce sentándose.

'Significa que como somos de una tierra diferente, vibramos en una frecuencia diferente a la de esta tierra, y por lo tanto…' Tony dejo que Bruce concluyera

'dejamos un patrón de pérdida de piel diferente!' termino Bruce.

'Eso es asqueroso' dijo Scott fingiendo un escalofrió.

'Tenemos que hacer un programa que detecte nuestro patrón de pérdida de piel y así podremos encontrar a todos los agentes de Hydra de esta tierra' dijo Bruce.

'Lo podemos correr usando un satélite, para tener una imagen satelital global' dijo Tony

'Sería como un GPS de piel muerta' dijo asqueado Scott. Una vez aclaradas las funciones del programa los tres comenzaron a programar.

'No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en esta realidad y debemos planear nuestras vidas' dijo Bucky recostado en el sofá mirando el techo.

'Barnes tiene razón, debemos inventarnos una vida aquí hasta que volvamos a casa' dijo Clint, Natasha asintió de acuerdo.

'Que quieren decir?' pregunto Thor sorbiendo su café.

'Doce adultos y un adolescente sin trabajo viviendo como reyes en una gran casa es sospechoso' explico Natasha.

'Ustedes son los expertos en inventarse vidas, que podríamos hacer Thor y yo que siempre hemos sido nosotros mismos?' pregunto Sam

'Cualquier cosa que no se aparte de la realidad' dijo Bucky.

'Como qué?' pregunto Steve.

'Lo primero es conservar nuestros nombres, no existimos aquí y podemos usar nuestros nombres para no confundirnos' dijo Clint

'Le pediremos ayuda a Batman, otra vez, para que ingrese nuestras identidades en el sistema. Sera fácil, con la historia de la escapada del culto nadie hará demasiadas preguntas' agrego Natasha.

'Y por ultimo nos buscamos empleos de medio tiempo, para que los vecinos nos vean ir y venir del trabajo' dijo Bucky sentándose derecho y miro a Sam 'trabajaste con los veteranos, si quisieras podrías volver a hacerlo' Sam asintió de acuerdo.

'Yo entrare en el departamento de policía, alguien tiene que hacer algo desde adentro' dijo Clint.

'Yo daré clases de danza para niñas, puedo conseguir un horario flexible en el estudio correcto' dijo Natasha 'Pepper se manejo bien al conseguir esta casa, debería conseguir algo como agente de bienes raíces'

'hablando de horario flexible, yo haré de detective privado. Si no les molesta tomare la oficina de al lado' dijo Bucky levantando la mano 'Thor podría ser guarda espaldas'

'Es una sugerencia bastante buena amigo James, pero paso. Siempre he pensado que sería un buen maestro de literatura' dijo yendo a la cocina. Volvió con más café, un panecillo y unos confundidos Wanda, Pepper y visión.

'Que es eso de que tenemos que crear nuevas vidas?' pregunto Pepper.

'No nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada, los vecinos sospecharan. Estamos planeando que hacer hasta que volvamos a nuestra tierra, sugerí que tomes un trabajo como agente de bienes raíces' explico Natasha.

'Eso es perfecto' dijo Pepper sentándose entre Clint y Thor

'Me gustaría trabajar con huérfanos, asegurarme que tengan buenos hogares' dijo Wanda.

'Asistente social' dijo Clint apuntándola, luego apunto a Visión 'Y tu Vizz?'

'Quiero estar rodeado de personas que no sean ustedes' respondió

'Que halagador eres' dijo Natasha rodando los ojos, Visión sonrió.

'Saben que no me refiero a eso. Los conozco a todos, rodearme de personas que no conozco me dará una mejor idea sobre la conducta humana y sus reacciones' explico

'Hay un centro comunitario a unas cuadras de aquí, puedes hacerte voluntario, allí encontraras a todo tipo de personas' dijo Clint.

'Bien solo nos faltan Tony, Scott y Steve, Bruce estará en la base espacial de la liga de la justicia así que no tiene caso que busque empleo' dijo Bucky, luego miro a Steve ' que harás Steve?' le pregunto

'Podría trabajar en una perrera y en mis ratos libres me gustaría ayudarte con lo de ser detective privado' dijo mirando a Bucky quien asintió.

'Bien está decidido' dijo Natasha tomando una laptop 'me pondré a trabajar en nuestros papeles'

'Asegúrate de hacerme buenas referencias, si quiero ser oficial de policía rápido las necesito' dijo Clint acercándose a ver lo que hacía en la computadora.

Dos semanas después los vengadores se habían instalado en sus nuevas rutinas. Clint fue ascendido rápidamente a patrullero cuando uno de sus superiores lo vio disparar en el club de tiro. Thor había comenzado a dar clases de lenguaje en la escuela segundaria del distrito, hizo amigos rápidamente, al igual que Visión, su voluntariado de medio tiempo en el centro comunitario rápidamente se convirtió en un empleo a tiempo completo, además de los nuevos amigos que hizo, decía que la interacción con otras personas le ayudaba a comprender a los humanos. Natasha no hablaba mucho sobre las clases de danza, decía que más que un trabajo eran un pasatiempo, Sam era igual de callado con el grupo de apoyo, pero el alegaba que lo que se decía en el grupo se quedaba en el grupo. En cuanto a Wanda, se le veía bastante estresada y molesta, muchos se ofrecieron a ayudarla, pero ella rechazo la ayuda alegando que quería hacerlo ella misma, todos los días llegaba con más carpetas con casos que necesitaban su asistencia, pero de vez en cuando regresaba del trabajo con una enorme sonrisa. El negocio de detective pribado de Bucky iba de manera irregular, a veces le llegaban casos serios (Como el ladrón de autos que ayudo a atrapar la semana anterior), y otras veces (La gran mayoría) recibía ancianas que no encontraban a sus gatos, o madres que no sabían donde habían dejado las llaves de sus autos, muchos llegaron pidiéndole descubrir la identidad de Batman, después de la solicitud numero veintitrés en dos días decidió colocar un aviso en el cartel de la entrada *NO INVESTIGAMOS A Batman* decía. En ese momento él y Steve estaban cenando en el local de Gabby hablando sobre su semana.

'… no entiendo como aun con el cartel la gente sigue llegando para pedirme que descubra quien está bajo la capucha de Batman' dijo Bucky sorbiendo su malteada. 'Como están las cosas en la perrera?' le pregunto mirando mas allá de Steve hacia el final del local.

'Bien, esta semana hicieron una jornada de esterilización, y adoptaron a todos los cachorros de la camada que encontraron en Crime Alley la semana pasada...' Steve se detuvo cuando noto que Bucky le prestaba más atención a algo atrás de él, iba a voltear para mirar que lo tenía tan concentrado.

'No lo hagas' le dijo Bucky volviendo a mirar al frente.

'James amigo, me recuerdas?' dijo un sujeto pelirrojo que Steve no conocía.

'Por supuesto que si Roy, como estas? Que haces por aquí?' dijo Bucky casual.

'Bien, no me quejo. Estoy de vuelta en la ciudad por negocios, y tú qué haces aquí? Creí que tú y tus amigos solo estaban de paso' dijo Roy con los brazos cruzados.

'Lo estábamos, pero decidimos que Gotham era un buen lugar para empezar de cero' respondió Bucky relajado terminando su malteada y pidiendo otra con la mano 'por cierto este es mi amigo Steve' dijo presentándolos, en lugar de estrechar sus manos simplemente se saludaron con un gesto de cabeza.

'Me tengo que ir, espero que la próxima vez tengamos más tiempo para charlar' dijo Roy mirando su reloj, luego estrecho sus manos 'nos vemos'. Steve lo miro salir del local y espero unos segundos antes de preguntar

' Amigo tuyo?' le pregunto a Bucky quien no respondió simplemente siguió bebiendo su malteada, Steve iba a preguntar otra vez cuando apareció un sujeto corpulento con cabello oscuro y un mechón blanco al frente.

'James' dijo al pasar frente a ellos sin detenerse.

'Jasón' respondió Bucky. Espero a que saliera del local para volverse hacia Steve. 'Los conocí el primer día que vine a desayunar aquí, y la razón por la que no te estaba prestando atención es porque estaba leyendo los labio de Roy. Estaba hablando sobre un pensamiento colectivo y un arma para detenerlo' respondió Bucky 'Estas de humor para un poco de vigilancia enmascarada?' pregunto moviendo las cejas con la pajilla en la boca terminando su segunda malteada.

'Sip, llevo yéndome a dormir temprano una semana, es hora de romper con ese mal habito' dijo terminando su hamburguesa. Bucky le hizo un gesto a Gabby para pedirle la cuenta.

'chicos terminare pagándole la universidad a mis hermanos con las exorbitantes propinas que me dejan' dijo Gabby cuando pagaron la cuenta 'No puedo seguir aceptando propinas tan grandes'

'Claro que puedes aceptarlas Gabs' dijo Bucky reconfortante.

'Servirnos a nosotros no debe ser nada fácil, témenos apetitos colosales' dijo Steve con una media sonrisa colocándose la chaqueta.

'Tengo que admitir que no lo es' respondió Gabby mirándolos, aun sin aceptar la propina, Bucky tenía la mano extendida y no daba señales de querer bajarla, finalmente Gabby suspiro y la tomo 'Está bien, pero tienen que dejar de darme propinas tan grandes'

'No prometo nada' dijo Bucky tomando su chaqueta y saliendo a la parte posterior del restaurant donde estaba estacionado el auto, ambos entraron y se sentaron al frente, Bucky saco un par de antifaces 'inteligente por parte de Batman dejarnos antifaces para todos' dijo burlón.

'Creí que fue Batwoman que se los dio a Clint' dijo Steve encendiendo el auto 'A donde?' pregunto

'Quién crees que dio la orden de dejárnoslos?' dijo Bucky revisando sus armas. 'Teatro Gem' respondió colocándose su chaleco antibalas.

Más tarde esa noche Bucky y Steve estuvieron esperando a que Jasón y Roy aparecieran, estaban ocultos en la azotea de enfrente al teatro Gem con buena vista hacia abajo donde no habían rastros de actividad reciente.

'Tienen que aparecer en cualquier momento, mi habilidad para leer labios esta oxidada pero sé lo que vi' dijo Bucky por tercera vez. Steve se volvió a mirarlos, en su vista periférica observo a alguien entre las sombras, tomo su escudo preparado para una pelea.

'Cuanto tiempo llevas allí?' Pregunto Steve a la figura de Red Hood recostada en la puerta. Bucky se volvió para mirarlo receloso.

'No mucho…' se encogió de hombros '…Diez o Quince minutos' concluyo acercándose a ellos.

'Esta es otra trampa?' pregunto Bucky receloso.

'Ustedes son los que están metiendo la nariz donde no los llaman, no les pedí ayuda ni nada por el estilo. Además, si fuera una trampa se merecerían caer por ir directo a ella' concluyo sentándose en la cornisa. Bucky asintió de acuerdo.

'No te preocupa que sepamos tu identidad Jasón?' pregunto Steve bajando su escudo.

'En el campo es Red Hood o Hood, si vamos a trabajar juntos tienes que usar los nombres clave' le dijo a Steve quien asintió 'Por que debería importarme, que podrían hacer con esa información!, Llevarme con la policía? Matarme? , tipos más grandes y capacitados ya lo intentaron en el pasado. Yo sé sus identidades es justo que ustedes sepan la mía' respondió mirando hacia abajo, Roy iba atrasado.

'A que nos enfrentamos?' pregunto Bucky.

'Eso significa que están dentro?' pregunto Hood encarándolos. Steve y Bucky asintieron. 'Arsenal tiene un negocio de justiciero independiente…'

'Si he visto los volantes, Renta un héroe' Interrumpió Steve.

'Correcto!, Pero el negocio es una tapadera para localizar organizaciones que operan clandestinamente. La semana pasada estaba resolviendo un caso en Detroit cuando se topo con el asistente de un señor del crimen nacional que quería contratar sus servicios como su ejecutor…' se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse 'Llegas tarde' le dijo a Arsenal

'Lo lamento, me desvié a saludar a un viejo amigo' respondió Arsenal, Hood resoplo en respuesta 'Refuerzos?' pregunto señalando a Steve y a Bucky. Hood asintió.

'Ya conoces sus nombres reales, Steve es capitán America y James es Soldado del invierno' dijo Hood proporcionando sus nombre clave 'Les estaba contando sobre Underbelly, iba por la parte donde te presentaste a ver su oferta de trabajo'

'O si, cuando llegue a la dirección que me dieron, me encontré con el asistente del *tipo* esperándome en la puerta y luego me llevo abajo para hablar con el gran patrón. Resulta que Underbelly es una criatura amorfa de aspecto asqueroso. Se presento a sí mismo como un pensamiento hacho hombre, La avaricia, pereza, envidia y asesinato encardados, la corrupción que recorre cada ciudad mayor del mundo. No solo usa su energía psíquica para dirigir su imperio criminal, el está en todas partes, en cada acto oscuro, en cada pecado y bla, bla, bla. Después de que asesinara a su asistente frente a mi le dispare un par de flechas sónicas haciéndolo explotar y pretendía irme a casa volvió a materializarse y comenzó a atacarme…'

'Arsenal no había prestado atención a la explicación de lo que es Underbelly' interrumpió Hood cargando sus armas. Arsenal continúo explicando.

'… mientras el blofeaba sobre que no puedes matar a un pensamiento, saque una de mis flechas explosivas y le dispare, cuando la flecha detono el también lo hizo pero más violentamente que la vez anterior, incendie el lugar entero para asegurarme de que le tomara un tiempo formarse nuevamente. Esa noche decidí acabar con Underbelly definitivamente. Ese monstruo prospera con el crimen, pecado y maldad ¿cierto? Si quería encontrarlo tenía que ir al pozo de desgracia más vil, plagado del crimen y libertinaje del mundo, y aquí estamos' Concluyo. Bucky y Steve estaban impresionados, la idea de un pensamiento hecho hombre era aterradora.

'Tú no eres un ex señor del crimen. Nunca habías oído hablar Underbelly?' le pregunto Bucky a Hood

'estaba más concentrado en eliminar a Batman en ese momento' respondió encogiéndose de hombros 'Además, no era, como un verdadero señor del crimen'

'Que curioso, puedo pensar en una bolsa de lona con ocho cabezas dentro que dicen lo contrario, pero bueno' dijo Arsenal. Steve se tenso a su lado, de verdad estaba dispuesto a trabajar con Red Hood sabiendo todo lo que hizo en el pasado.

'Muy gracioso Roy' dijo Hood notando la inquietud de Steve se apresuro a aclarar 'Sabes que no era yo mismo en ese momento'

'Que quieres decir con que no eras tú mismo en ese momento?' pregunto Steve un poco más relajado. Hood por su parte se tenso con esa pregunta.

'Que hace Underbelly en un vertedero como este?' pregunto Bucky para cambiar el tema. Él sabía lo incomodo que era responder ese tipo de preguntas y no necesitaban eso en ese momento.

'No siempre fue un basurero. Hace unos años era la Joya de la Corona, un club exclusivo para grandes apostadores. Pero esto es Gotham y nada bueno dura. Una noche después de una fuga masiva en Arkham, el Joker convoco a las grandes ligas del crimen para mostrarles un dispositivo que robo durante la fuga. Era como lo mejor de lo peor de la noche reunido en un solo lugar, Catwoman y Clayface antes de regenerarse, el pingüino, Dos caras, . El Joker estaba blofeando sobre el artefacto cuando entro un conserje y lo mato allí mismo sin pestañar, justo después libero su veneno rizón...' Hood se interrumpió y miro a Steve 'tengo entendido que sabes lo que hace el veneno rizón' dijo sonriente, Bucky también sonrió en su dirección, Steve se movió incomodo.

'De que me estoy perdiendo?' pregunto Arsenal confundido.

'Te lo explico luego' dijo Hood y continuo con su historia '… Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír sin parar, en ese momento Batman y yo llegamos. De alguna manera era otra noche en Gotham, Batman y yo sacando la basura como lo habíamos hecho miles de veces antes, solo que esa vez fue diferente, esa vez no fue divertido. Ese pobre tipo murió desangrado en el suelo rodeado por la risa de esos maniacos, era el papa de alguien? Un marido que no volvería a casa esa noche? Nunca había visto ese tipo de maldad pura antes' concluyo.

'Así que supones que ahí comenzó Underbelly ¿Cómo?' pregunto Steve, los cuatro bajaban las escaleras de incendios y terminaron en un callejón.

'No sé cómo. El Joker nunca llego a explicar para que servia el dispositivo' dijo Hood.

'La historia tiene sentido, en Detroit Underbelly dijo que fue un pensamiento que se volvió realidad' dijo Roy

'La corrupción, el crimen, la locura y la muerte' agrego Bucky expresando lo que todos pensaban.

'Así que esta es su zona cero' dijo Steve. Los cuatro parados frente al edificio que una vez fue la joya de la corona. Arsenal y Hood miraron a Steve.

'No usas armas?' le pregunto Arsenal

'No las necesito' respondió Steve mirando su escudo.

'Y pretendes hacerle daño con tu escudo a una criatura plasta?' pregunto exceptivo Hood. Bucky le tendió un arma.

'Estaré bien' dijo Steve rechazando el arma negando con la cabeza. De repente comenzaron a sonar aplausos.

'Ciertamente, no lo creo' Dijo la voz de Underbelly, los cuatro giraron en posición de batalla en dirección a la voz '¡Esto no podría haber salido mejor!, ¡Ahora puedo matarlos a los cuatro a la vez!'

'Capitán y Soldado, Underbelly. Underbelly, Capitán y Soldado' dijo Arsenal preparando una serie de flechas. Underbelly era una criatura amorfa color gris de unos tres metros y una tonelada de peso, su cuerpo se veía lodoso y húmedo, tenía una gran cabeza rodeada por protuberancias con bocas. Steve y Bucky se miraron y compartieron un pensamiento, asqueroso, se dijeron con la mirada.


	20. Chapter 20

¡BOOOOM! , ese fue el sonido de las tres granadas que le lanzo Bucky a Underbelly en el momento que salto sobre ellos.

'Bueno Winter, eso fue un poco exagerado ¿no crees?' le dijo Hood molesto a Bucky.

'No es humano, lo que significa que no tiene derechos civiles' respondió este encogiéndose de hombros encarándolo.

'Si pero no puedes venir a mi ciudad a lanzar granadas esperando que todo salga bien' dijo Hood acercándose. Steve se interpuso entre los dos e intento separarlos

'Me vas a corregir tu…' dijo apuntándolo con el dedo '…que tienes una lista de antecedentes de piromanía con dos kilómetros de largo…' fue interrumpido por la voz de Arsenal.

'Cuatro… tres…dos…'

' Que estas contando?' pregunto Steve

'_Yo capitán. Estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva para m_i' Dijo Underbelly resurgiendo de sus restos '_No puedes matar un pensamiento que está vivo. Soy primitivo. Soy imparable. Y desafortunadamente para ustedes…Estoy enojado_' Concluyo golpeando a Steve y Hood lazándolos contra una pared.

'Oye' Dijo Arsenal llamando su atención hacia Bucky y el.

'_Caballeros, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para localizarme. Arsenal espero que estés aquí porque cambiaste de opinión sobre mi oferta de trabajo_' Dijo Underbelly.

'Para nada' respondió Arsenal.

'Estamos aquí para matarte' dijo Bucky

'Definitivamente esta vez' dijo Steve desde atrás. Underbelly comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

'_No estaban prestando atención a la historia?, Cuando Red Hood explico que el Joker se reunió con los criminales de Gotham para usar un dispositivo experimental que robo en Arkham?.Como un portero interrumpió y fue asesinado. Quizás cometan el error que cometieron tantos otros y asuman que yo era esa pobre alma. Pero veras, el dispositivo que el Joker robo y perdió durante el conflicto era un sifón psíquico, un experimento usado para lobotomizar la maldad de la mente de los internos. Durante la lucha el dispositivo se rompió y su energía psíquica fue liberada, yo fui liberado…_'

'_...Nunca fui humano. Tampoco un fantasma. En joker me creo esa noche y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Los mayores males de Arkham encarnados en los restos de un inocente. Me convertí en cada pensamiento maldito de esta ciudad. Fui las sobras de más oscuras de Gotham hechas carne. Al principio me mantuve en las sombras, asustado pero intrigado. Vi el dolor que les infringían a los puros e inocentes y me alimente de ello. Pero cuanto más vagaba por la ciudad más entendía ese dolor, y dejaba que me definiera. Hasta que me convertí en el mal en esta ciudad. Mi poder parecía ilimitado. Fuerza ilimitada, poder regenerativo, la habilidad de poder moverme atraves de las sombras y objetos sólidos… Una maquina asesina que se alimentaba de la codicia, la lujuria, la corrupción y el odio. Comencé prestando mis servicios a jefes criminales y amos corporativos, usaba mi posición para alimentarme de aquello de que daba poder. Pero pronto comencé a definir la ciudad. Los negociantes del mal venían cuando necesitaban favores, buscaban mi aprobación_' la cabeza gigante de Underbelly cerró la boca para sonreír y dejo que las pequeñas protuberancias hablaran por el

'_…Conforme crecí también lo hacia mi alcance ¿Cómo una frontera contener un pensamiento?_' dijo una '_El crimen existe en todas las ciudades. Por ende, yo también_' dijo otra '_Arañe. Asesine. Conquiste hasta que mi influencia. Mi cuerpo, estaba en todos lados_' continuo otra '_Desde una costa a la otra… ¡La gente ha llegado a temer a Underbelly! En algunas ciudades soy lo que soy. En otras me mantengo en las sombras_'

'Desde este ángulo, puedo ver porque' dijo Arsenal

'Estas a segundos de convertirte en una mancha en la pared' dijo Hood viendo a Bucky moverse atrás de Underbelly.

'Lo entendemos Underbelly, eres malo. Probablemente merezcas ser destruido por todo el mal que has hecho. Pero dijiste que el Joker estaba allí al principio, lo que me lleva a pensar que mereces al menos la posibilidad de una segunda…' el discurso de Steve fue interrumpido por la explosión de una granada que Bucky le lanzo a Underbelly.

'Bien hecho' Hood felicito a Bucky.

'Creí que te molestarías de nuevo' dijo este mirando los restos.

'Nah, se merece eso y mucho mas' dijo Hood siguiendo su mirada 'tenemos que pensar en algo mas definitivo' le dijo al grupo

'Tengo un plan, ustedes distráiganlo' dijo Arsenal y salió corriendo.

Underbelly comenzó a regenerarse, llego a los dos metros y se lanzo hacia ellos, los tres le daban con lo que podían. Steve desecho la idea de usar su escudo porque este se quedaba atascado en el cuerpo de Underbelly, Bucky le proporciono un arma con la que se desenvolvió bastante bien. Bucky vacio tres cartuchos de su ametralladora la amorfa criatura, Hood hizo lo suyo con sus pistolas.

'Cuanto más crees que tarde Arse…' Bucky se detuvo cuando sintió el cañón de un arma sobre su cabeza '…nal?'

'Sabía que estaba en lo correcto al tener mis dudas con respecto a ti' dijo Steve apuntando a Hood.

'_N__o es su culpa, caballeros. Solo era cuestión de tiempo… Red Hood es mío_' dijo el aun no regenerado Underbelly '_Aquellos con maldad en sus corazones siempre sucumbirán ante mi influencia psíquica eventualmente. ¡Invoco su oscuridad, hago mía su voluntad!_' Concluyo la delgada figura de tres metros.

'Si, acerca de eso…' Dijo Red Hood disparándole en el pie a un confundido Underbelly '…Puede que sea un imbécil, a veces. Pero no soy malvado' concluyo.

'_¡¿MI PIE?!_' Exclamo Underbelly '_Dios, vaya que son pesados. ¡Este cuerpo es indestructible!_' concluyo atacándolos y lanzándolos hacia una pared.

'Inteligente, que creíste que le haría un agujero de bala en el pie para detenerlo, idiota' le dijo Bucky a Hood.

'Donde diablos esta Arsenal?' pregunto molesto Steve levantándose y cargando su arma.

'aguanten un poco más, debe estar por llegar' respondió Hood

'_¡Ya tuve suficiente de su irreverencia! ¡Sus muertes servirán de ejemplo para los que se atrevan a oponérseme! ¿HUK?..._' se interrumpió a causa de la fleche que lo atravesó '_Mi cuerpo… Mi hermoso cuerpo…¿Que está pasando?_' pregunto confundido y asustado.

'Acaba de decir mi hermoso cuerpo?' pregunto Hood.

'Siempre hay alguien para cada persona' dijo Steve entregándole su arma a Bucky y recogiendo su escudo.

'Como es evidente que nadie va a aplaudir déjenme ser el primero en decir *Eso fue genial Arsenal*… *Un movimiento estupendo amigo*…*Eres así de genial en el día a día?*' dijo Arsenal desde el techo de un auto.

'Que tiene de especial esta flecha? Porque esta explosión es distinta a las otras?' pregunto Bucky limpiándose los restos de Underbelly de los hombros

'Porque soy… ¿Cuál es la palabra?...Un genio. Para que quede claro, lo aniquile para siempre' respondió Arsenal.

'Como es eso?' pregunto Steve.

'Originalmente hice esta flecha para el control de multitudes. Una manera de distribuir un gas de manera electrónica que interrumpiera las funciones neuronales. Cuando Underbelly se puso a hablar con todas esas voces al mismo tiempo, pensé: ¡Es un tipo hecho multitud desparramado por todo el país! Luego pensé: ¿Qué pasaría si recalibrase el pulso electromagnético para replicar el mismo gas nervioso toxico que creo a Underbelly? Pero ya saben, al revés. Luego me conecte a algunos satélites, gracias Wayne Enterprise, Kord Industry, Lex Corp y Queen Consolidated por eso. Si tengo razón con respecto a la tecnología, y generalmente la tengo, Comenzando desde el núcleo de Underbelly hacia afuera, apuesto que no es más que un recuerdo molesto a distancia' concluyo Arsenal

'¿Estás diciendo que creaste un dispositivo que erradico un pensamiento de costa a costa?' Pregunto impresionado Steve.

'Genial ¿no?' dijo Arsenal.

'Es una manera de decirlo' dijo Bucky caminando hacia la parte trasera de su auto.

'*Raro* es otra forma' dijo Hood mirando a ambos lados de la calle para poder quitarse el casco. Steve se acerco con una sonrisa extraña.

'Que paso amigo?' pregunto Bucky tomando su escudo y cerrando el maletero después de arrojar su antifaz adentro.

'Y me lo preguntas después de la noche que acabamos de tener' dijo mirando los restos de Underbelly.

'impresionado Capitán?' pregunto Roy volviendo con ropa civil de un callejón, traía un gran bolso de lona. Hood entro en el callejón después con una bolsa de lona bajo el brazo

'Un poco, en nuestra tierra nos hemos enfrentado a todo tipo de cosas, pero un pensamiento de carne y hueso' respondió rascándose la cabeza después de quitarse el antifaz.

'Sí, eso fue bastante loco' dijo Bucky recostado en el auto con los brazos cruzados 'Esa clase de monstruo no debería existir '. Los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre Underbelly.

'No entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto. Para mi es otro jueves de TBT en Gotham' dijo Jasón un rato después uniéndose al grupo, miro hacia el cielo 'Deberíamos irnos, la lluvia limpiara este desastre' dijo mirando los restos de Underbelly ' Esa pelea me dio hambre, hay un Big Belly Burger a unas cuadras de aquí, están de ánimos para un bocadillo nocturno?' pregunto, todos estuvieron a favor.

Una vez instalados en la mesa con sus malteadas y una enorme pila de hamburguesas y papas fritas la conversación fluyo constante, se contaron muchas anécdotas sobres sus infancias compartidas y misiones pasadas.

'Eres nuevo por aquí, como estuviste en contacto con el veneno rizón si el joker está encerrado en Arkham?' le pregunto Roy a Steve. Este se atraganto con su hamburguesa mientras Bucky reía estridentemente. Hood fue el encargado de contarle la historia.

'Veras, Nightwing me conto que la otra noche Steve siguió a Harley hasta su casa y entonces Harley…' la historia le saco risas a todos menos a Steve. Había sido una buena noche. Bucky y Steve se fueron a casa sintiéndose en paz por haber ayudado a aniquilar a Underbelly. Pero esa paz no duro mucho, cuando bajaron del auto escuchó el característico sonido de una pelea, luego escucharon la voz de Batman.

'Si hubieras sabido que saltaría cambiarias algo de tus acciones?' pregunto Batman con voz grave y amenazante. Nunca lo había escuchado una voz tan amenazadora. Steve se tenso y saco apresuradamente su escudo del maletero del auto.

'Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero en este momento pienso que mi accionar fue el necesario. Tal vez mañana piense diferente' dijo la voz desafiante de Wanda con su acento de Sokovia muy marcado. Bucky y Steve entraron apresuradamente a la casa por la puerta de atrás. En su camino encontraron a un inconsciente Thor en la cocina, Pepper estaba sobre el tratando de despertarlo.

'Que paso?' murmuro Steve.

'Batman paso' dijo Pepper retomando la acción de abofetear a Thor suavemente.

Bucky y Steve entraron rápidamente a la sala de estar. El traja de Iron Man estaba parado junto a la entrada de la cocina con una especie de murciélago pegado del pecho. Natasha y Scott estaban inconscientes en el suelo con un Clint uniformado sentado entre ellos, este se sostenía la muñeca, amplio los ojos cuando los vio llegar. Sam apuntaba a Batman con un arma, Visión también estaba inconsciente en el suelo con el mismo dispositivo del traje de Iron Man en la frente, Wanda estaba parada frente a él, sus manos rodeadas de rojo brillante.

'Que está pasando aquí?' pregunto autoritario Steve esperando una reacción de Batman, pero no consiguió nada.

'Ruega que sobreviva. De lo contrario volveré por ti' dijo Batman saco una bolita de su cinturón y la dejo caer, en segundo la habitación entera se lleno de humo. Cuando el humo se disipo no habían rastros de Batman, ni de los dispositivos en Iron Man y Visión. Natasha, Scott, y Thor comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento. En ese momento Wanda cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Pepper se apresuro a prepararle un té mientras Steve, Bucky y Sam verificaban a los heridos y Bruce sacaba a Tony de su traje.

'Que paso?' pregunto después que todos fueron verificados. Todos menos Natasha y Pepper miraron a Wanda. Steve también la miro esperando una respuesta. Wanda miro su taza de té un rato más antes de levantar la mirada y ver a Steve directamente a los ojos.


	21. Chapter 21

Wanda había tenido un par de semanas muy duras, el sistema de de acogida de Gotham era un desastre, pero dios sabía que era mejor que las calles. Su día había comenzado como de costumbre, una pila de archivos nuevos sobre su escritorio a primera hora de la mañana. Verifico que todos tuvieran una dirección de vivienda antes de comenzar el papeleo del día anterior. Decidió hacer sus visitas en la tarde porque se supone que los niños deben ir a la escuela. Después de almorzar con Visión en el centro comunitario. Comenzó sus visitas, ese día le fue bien. Todos los casos eran de niños huérfanos que no podían adaptarse a sus nuevos hogares. Verifico las casas y dio el visto bueno, eran buenos lugares para criar niños y los padres eran parejas estables y pacientes. Hablo con los niños y les pregunto cómo era vivir en sus nuevos hogares. Había los que no desempacaban porque pensaban que los iban a devolver a la casa hogar, también los que se portaban mal porque creía que así los devolverían, incluso estaba Adam, el adorable chico de cuatro años que no entendía porque en su nueva familia habían dos mamás. Hablo pacientemente con todos ellos y aclaro todas sus dudas. Se aseguro que todos los niños y padres tuvieran sus números de contacto dentro y fuera del trabajo.

Si, definitivamente fue un buen día. Volvió al centro de asistencia social a devolver el auto y se topo con un par de compañeras chalando.

'Ey Maximoff, como fue tu día?' pregunto Inés, la hermosa chica Puertorriqueña de la que se hizo amiga apenas llego.

'Bastante bien, todas mis visitas fueron según lo planeado' respondió Wanda con una sonrisa.

'El nuestro también, es por días como estos que aun continuo en este trabajo' dijo Sanna, la efervescente chica musulmana que completaba el trió.

'Escucharon las malas, Faye Gunn salió de la cárcel y pidió una licencia para volver a abrir su casa hogar en Crime Alley, afortunadamente uno de los pasantes perdió el formulario y hasta que no lo procesen no podrá abrir' le Kloe a sus amigas Bella y Andy cuando pasaron a su lado camino a la salida.

'Y es por cosas como esas que me pregunto porque continuo con este trabajo' dijo Sanna cabizbaja recogiendo sus cosas irse a casa. Inés asintió de acuerdo recogiendo sus propias cosas

'Que tiene de malo que abra otra casa hogar en Gotham? Necesitamos más, deberíamos estar buscando ese formulario' dijo Wanda sin comprender.

'Si, el sistema necesita más casas hogar, pero no si esas casas hogar le pertenecen a Faye Gunn' dijo Inés colocándose el bolso sobre el hombro.

'Ma Gunn, como se hace llamar, usa a los chicos que caen bajo su cuidado, los convierte en soldados o en armas, los usa para transportar drogas, todo lo necesario para extender su imperio criminal. Batman hizo que la arrestaran hace unos años, le debieron haber dado cadena perpetua, pero esto es Gotham y solo le dieron doce años' le explico Sanna 'Cuando la arrestaron distribuyeron a todos los niños que estuvieron bajo su cuidado en las diferentes casas hogares o centros comunitarios. Pero esos chicos ya estaban marcados, todos crecieron para convertirse en criminales. Lo único bueno que salió de esa casa hogar fue Jasón Todd, El príncipe de Gotham, fue adoptado por Bruce Wayne, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, lo recuerdo por que una vez me tome una foto con él, pero lamentablemente murió cuando tenía diecisiete' concluyo triste.

'Oí que está vivo y que Wayne fingió su muerte porque alguien de su pasado con Gunn quería sacarles dinero. Stela de recepción era la asistente social de su caso, se la pasa diciendo que lo ha visto caminando por las calles de Gotham' dijo Inés 'iremos a tomarnos unos tragos, vienes Wanda?'

'No puedo chicas, tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado. Pásenlo bien, nos vemos mañana' dijo Wanda sentándose en su escritorio. Se aseguro que de que las chicas se fueron y busco la dirección de la casa hogar de Ma Gunn. Tomo sus llaves y salió del edificio decidida a hacer algo para que la casa hogar no abriera en un futuro próximo.

Llego al hogar de Ma Gunn para niños rebeldes en tiempo record. Wanda miro el terreno con una expresión de disgusto, era una lástima que la casa hogar le perteneciera a una mujer tan mezquina. El terreno era amplio y tenía muchos árboles, casi podía ver a niños corriendo y escondiéndose entre los arbustos, pero la realidad era que ningún niño disfruto de ese lugar. Al mirar la casa noto todas las luces apagadas, para ser un lugar a punto de abrir se veía bastante abandonado.

Se coloco un antifaz y tomo la linterna de la guantera decidida a encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que la ayude a cerrar ese lugar de forma definitiva. Entrar fue fácil, la puerta trasera estaba abierta. Camino por lo que parecía la cocina y después por el comedor, el lugar era incómodamente silencioso, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un gran salón con chimenea, el lugar olía tanto a gas que tuvo que cubrir su nariz con una manga su abrigo. Tenía que salir de allí rápido, en su camino a la salida paso frente a una oficina y escucho movimiento adentro, abrió la puerta de golpe decidida esperando encontrar a algún ladro. En su lugar encontró a Black-Bat y Spoiler paradas sobre una anciana inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza. Wanda miro a la anciana y a las enmascaradas adolescentes confundida.

'No fuimos nosotras' se apresuro a decir Spoiler. Black-Bat tomo a la anciana por un brazo he intento levantarla del suelo

'Entonces quien lo hizo?' pregunto Wanda acercándose a ayudar.

'No sabemos, cuando llegamos estaba aquí tirada' respondió Spoiler abriendo la ventana y saliendo, se quedo en el marco preparada para ayudar a sacar a la anciana. Black-Bat se movió en dirección a la ventana.

'Espera, podemos sacarla por la puerta de atrás' dijo Wanda tratando de llevarla fuera de la oficina.

'No hay tiempo. Sin opción, bomba' dijo Black-Bat. Las cuatro salieron sin inconvenientes, y arrastrando a la anciana tomaron una distancia prudente. Después de que nada ocurriera en inmediatamente Wanda dijo.

'Después de todo no había bomba, pudimos haber salid…' fue interrumpida por la explosión del edificio 'Que hacían aquí?' le pregunto a Black-Bat mientras Spoiler estaba haciéndole RCP a la anciana.

'Favor a amigo, tu?' interrogo devuelta

'buscando algo que asegurara la clausura permanente de este lugar' respondió. En ese momento la anciana respiro nuevamente. Spoiler y Black-Bat giraron a la anciana hacia una banca a un lado del edificio. Wanda le coloco su abrigo sobre los hombros. Spoiler saco un colector de orina de su cinturón lleno de un liquido ámbar, cuando la anciana miro en contenido asqueada le explico que era whiskey y que la ayudaría con el frio y el aturdimiento. Wanda y Black-Bat miraron a Spoiler

'Qué?, nunca sabes cuándo quedaras al borde de la hipotermia o en estado de shock' se defendió

'Gracias jovencitas, me salvaron la vida' dijo la anciana mirando el liquido ambarino. Black-Bat se aclaro la garganta audiblemente y se agacho en el suelo frente a la anciana.

'Ma Gunn, ¿sabes quien hizo esto?' le pregunto en voz baja casi un susurro.

'Conozco el porqué. Y el quién. Verán, no soy la agradable anciana que parezco ser. Hace años trabaje para Foster supliendo delincuentes juveniles que podría usar en mi amplio negocio criminal. Lo hice bien hasta que Batman se entrometió. Salí de prisión hace un mes…y busque retomarlo donde lo deje'

'¿Pero?' pregunto Spoiler.

'Cometí el error de aceptar la invitación a una cena de un viejo socio. Mientras yo cumplía condena Black Mask expandió su imperio. Me propuso que trabajara para él, propuesta que elegantemente rechace. Dijo que le pertenecía y que sus términos eran lo único que había sobre la mesa, lo tomaba o lo dejaba. Planea consolidar todo el bajo mundo de Gotham y convertirlo en un imperio. Yo le dije que intentara detenerme de abrir el centro' respondió Ma Gunn.

'Es una suerte que estuviéramos en el vecindario' dijo Spoiler.

'Esa no es la peor parte. Se supone que debería haber abierto las puertas la semana pasada. Hay un problema con mi licencia, no existe manera de que el supiera eso.

'¿Está diciendo…?' pregunto Wanda impresionada.

'Se supone que este lugar debería estar lleno. Este no es un tiro de advertencia. Iba a ser una masacre.' Concluyo Ma Gunn.

Mientras Spoiler acompañaba a Ma Gunn afuera, Wanda y Black-Bat recorrieron la casa hogar buscando rastro de los explosivos.

'Este lugar es enfermizo, aun con todo lo que rodeaba los niños y esa vieja bruja de directora. Este era el hogar de muchos niños' dijo Wanda sacando un oso de peluche debajo de una cama. Luego uso sus poderes y la habitación destruida por las llamas volvió a cobrar vida, se veían dos niños jugando en el suelo y otro sentado en la cama leyendo una historieta. Black-Bat reconoció a uno de los chicos pero no dijo nada. Wanda volvió a dejar todo como estaba, iba a dejar el oso sobre la cama pero Black-Bat le tendió la mano y se lo entrego. Black-Bat le sacudió el polvo y lo miro pensativa unos segundo, luego salió de la habitación esperando a que Wanda la siguiera.

'Que harán con Black Mask?' le pregunto Wanda molesta.

'Sin pruebas… no juicio…molestarlo de otra manera' respondió Black-Bat.

'No harán nada?' pregunto molesta Wanda 'Se supone que son heroínas, este lugar debería estar lleno de cadáveres de niños, no puede simplemente irse sin ningún castigo' concluyo casi gritando. Black-Bat la miro y luego de aclararse la garganta dijo.

'Nosotros no somos jueces, jurados y verdugos. Nos regimos por códigos. Y tratamos que nuestras emociones no nublen nuestro juicio, como lo están haciendo contigo ahora. Si vas por Black Mask en este estado harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás. Black-Mask obtendrá lo que merece… a su debido tiempo. Vete a casa y descansa un poco' concluyo dándole la espalda y sacando una mochila de los arbustos, guardo el osos de peluche y se coloco la mochila en la espalda.

'Si ustedes no harán algo, yo lo hare' grito Wanda yendo a su auto. Wanda se sentó en el asiento del conductor de su auto, arrojo la linterna en el asiento trasero y trato de colocar la llave en la ignición del auto, al fallar grito de frustración a todo pulmón y apoyo la cabeza en el volante. Por dónde empezar, no podía simplemente entrar en un edificio fuertemente resguardado y darle su merecido a un señor del crimen. Las puertas a su derecha se abrieron sorprendiéndola. Black-Bat se sentó de copiloto y Spoiler se sentó atrás.

'Que hacen aquí?' pregunto encendiendo el auto y encarándolas.

'Asegurándonos que nadie muera' respondió Black-Bat mirando hacia el frente. Wanda asintió y arranco el auto.

'A donde?' pregunto cuando salieron del terreno de la casa hogar. Black-Bat le dio la dirección del pent-house de Black Mask. Spoiler iba en el asiento trasero reportándose por intercomunicador con alguien. Probablemente Batman.

'Solo para que quede claro, Te ves ridícula con ese antifaz. Me asegurare de conseguirte una que te quede bien' dijo Spoiler cuando termino de reportarse.

Wanda se retractaba, Tenía tantas ganas de entrar en el edificio y darle su merecido al señor del crimen que no sabía cómo aun estaba sentada en el asiento de su auto.

'Y ahora qué?' pregunto Spoiler.

'Esperar a mi contacto' dijo Black-Bat.

'Tienes un topo metido en la organización de Black Mask y me estoy enterando ahora' dijo Spoiler saltando hacia adelante entre los asientos para mirar a Black-Bat 'Eso es súper cool Bat. Creo que ni siquiera el gran B tiene un topo metido en la organización de Black Mask' concluyo volviendo al asiento trasero. Desde afuera vieron una puerta ser abierta a un costado del edificio.

'Allí esta nuestra entrada' dijo Black-Bat. Las tres salieron del auto y fueron a la puerta abierta, pegado a la puerta estaba un sobre, adentro se leía (La llave del pent-house esta en el ascensor, solo opriman el botón). Una vez en el ascensor Black-Bat y Spoiler verificaron sus equipos.

'Estas segura que tu contacto es fiable?, esto me parece demasiado fácil' dijo Wanda

'Si' respondió simplemente Black-Bat 'cuando nos vean en el ascensor nos dispararan. Preparadas?' pregunto preparándose para la pelea.

'Lo que sea, salgamos de esto rápido' dijo Spoiler. Wanda asintió.

Llegaron al pent-house anunciadas por el ascensor. Los guardias que resguardaban la zona se quedaron aturdidos durante unos segundo mirando a Black-Bat y a Wanda. Cuando salieron de su aturdimiento apuntaron sus armas listos para disparar, Wanda uso sus poderes para desarmarlos y Spoiler los dejo inconscientes apareciendo en sus espaldas y golpeándolos.

'Espero que sea así de fácil' dijo Spoiler. En ese momento escucharon muchos pasos y voces acercándose. Wanda y Black-Bat miraron a Spoiler como queriendo decir *tenias que hablar*. 'Lo lamento, no diré nada mas a partir de ahora' dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo golpeando guardias. Wanda uso sus poderes y los desarmo a casi todos. Black-Bat dejaba inconscientes a todos los guardias que se le acercaban. Alguien llego con un lanza misiles, Spoiler apareció al lado de Black-Bat y trato de sacarla del camino del misil, Wanda uso sus poderes y saco el misil del edificio por una ventana, aun así la explosión entro en esa parte del edificio, antes que las alcanzara a ellas Wanda hizo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Cuando todo se calmo Wanda vio a todos los guardias inconscientes en el suelo, Black-Bat y Spoiler los estaban atando. Aprovecho la distracción y fue tras su objetivo. Lo encontró en una enorme oficina mirando hacia la ciudad desde un gran balcón.

'Siempre creí que sería Batman y no sus secuaces quienes irrumpirían en mi edificio causando un desastre' dijo el hombre conocido como Black Mask. Tenía una máscara que a Wanda le recordaba la que usaba Leonardo Dicaprio en el hombre de la máscara de hierro 'Tengo que admitir que esta nueva figura en el tablero resulta interesante' continuo mirando a Wanda 'Aunque el antifaz te hace ver ridícula' se burlo.

'Por qué hiciste explotar la casa hogar de Ma Gunn?' pregunto con el asentó de Sokovia marcado.

'Ummm, asentó del Nort-este de Europa' dijo sirviéndose un trago 'le di a esa vieja de Gunn la opción de trabajar conmigo. O trabajas conmigo, o en mi contra y yo no permito negocios en mi contra, ella eligió su propio destino'

'Pudieron haber niños en esa casa hogar' dijo Wanda con lagrimas en los ojos respirando pesadamente.

'Esto es una guerra niña. En toda guerra hay bajas' respondió sacando una ametralladora automática de atrás del cajón de las bebidas 'Tu serás un baja que disfrutare enviarle al murciélago… por parte' dijo soltando una ráfaga de disparos mientras se reía a carcajadas. Continuo riendo mientras el humo se asentaba, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Wanda seguí en pie respirando pesadamente, rodeada por una especie de neblina roja que hacía que su cabello flotara 'Quien eres?' pregunto confundido.

'Soy La bruja escarlata. Y te hare ver tus mas grandes miedos' respondió Wanda con voz ronca lanzando una ráfaga roja directo a la cabeza de Black-Mask que cayó de rodillas.

Black Mask comenzó escuchando voces, muchas voces, hablaban todas al mismo tiempo. Se cubrió los oídos en un inútil intento por acallar las voces, miro a Wanda 'Tu!' escupió la palabra '… que me hiciste, sangre sucia inmunda?' le pregunto molesto tratando de ponerse en pie pero fallando.

'Nada que no merecieras' respondió inexpresiva.

Al principio solo eran las voces, pero luego la habitación entera comenzó a cambiar alrededor de Black Mask. De repente no era Black Mask, era Román Sionis, y estaba viendo a sus padres ahogarse con su propia sangre durante la cena, la escena cambio y volvió a ser Black Mask, miro todas y cada una de las muertes que orquesto, todos los homicidios que realizo, todas las torturas y palizas que dio, lo vio todo, todo lo que hizo por construir su imperio a base de dolor. Todo volvió a la normalidad, estaba de vuelta en su oficina. Miro a Wanda y se levanto con dificultad.

'Eso es todo, me mostraste un montón de lloriqueo y se supone que deba temblar de miedo' dijo burlón sacudiendo su traje, fue a tras de su escritorio y saco un arma y apuntando a Wanda. Black-Bat y Spoiler entraron en ese momento a la habitación y se pararon a cada lado de Wanda 'es gracioso como haciéndome ver toda esa basura lagrimera supusieras que te tenga miedo' concluyo cargando el arma.

'No Román, se supone que nos temieras a nosotros' dijo la voz de su padre desde una esquina, Black Mask se giro en dirección a la voz y lo vio allí parado junto a su madre.

'Desde que te comiste a tu gemelo en el vientre supe que te convertirías en un monstruo' dijo su madre.

'Nos fallo a todos jefe' dijo la voz de la asistente que mato porque no consiguió que su dentista cambiara la hora de su cita. La miro y atrás de ella estaba una horda de hombre que habían trabajado para él y los había asesinado por diversos motivos.

'No vales nada Román, Gotham está mejor sin ti' dijo frente a él una de sus ex amantes, asesinada por no llegar a tiempo a su cita. Cada vez habían más personas que asesino llenando la habitación, comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo y le resultaba difícil entender lo que decían. Las personas cambiaron su tono de voz de decepcionado a molesto y se comenzaron a acercar.

'Que están haciendo? Aléjense de mi imbéciles' les dijo Black Mask desesperado retrocediendo. Las alucinaciones lo siguieron en la dirección que fuera. Black Mask comenzó a dispararles. Spoiler y Black-Bat miraron como Black Mask le disparaba y gritaba a la nada. Black Mask estaba al borde de la histeria no había a donde huir, miro el enorme balcón y ni siquiera lo pensó, salió corriendo y salto al vacío. Black-Bat se lanzo tras el tratando de rescatarlos, Wanda y Spoiler miraron como Black-Bat le disparo con una pinza a Black Mask interceptando su abdomen en el aire y luego disparo un gancho hacia arriba interceptando el balcón. Black Mask reboto debido al latigazo y luego golpeo contra el edificio, este impacto hizo que la pinza se soltara y cayó al suelo desde dos pisos de altura.

'Tienes que irte' le dijo Spoiler a Wanda con los ojos amplios sujetándola por los hombros.

'Yo no quise solo intentaba…' intento explicarse Wanda

'No importa. Tienes que irte' repitió Spoiler.

'Puedo ayudar a…'

'VETE' grito Spoiler haciendo estremecer a Wanda. Esta salió corriendo y bajo por el ascenso con lagrimas en los ojos. Para cuando llego a la calle miro hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Black Mask tirado sobre la acera, Black-Bat estaba inclinada sobre el tratando que quitarle la máscara. Black-Bat miro hacia donde estaba Wanda, y aunque no podía ver su rostro por la máscara estaba segura que tenía una mirada entre decepcionada y molesta. Wanda subió al auto y salió de la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando llego a la casa se quedo unos minutos en el auto tratando de recomponerse, finalmente decidió entrar, rogando para que no hubiera nadie en su camino a su habitación. No tuvo tanta suerte, Natasha, Sam, Thor, Scott y Pepper estaban en la sala de estar viendo las noticias. Lo sucedido a Black Mask era la noticia principal. Wanda trato de pasar frente a ellos sin llamar su atención.

'Como fue tu día Wanda?' pegunto Scott sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

'Bien' respondió tratando de sonar normal pasando de largo.

'Detente allí' le ordeno Natasha al notar su asentó marcado y el temblor en su voz. Wanda la ignoro y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras 'No lo repetiré otra vez Maximoff. No me hagas obligarte a volver aquí' dijo Natasha levantándose del sofá. Thor coloco el televisor en mute y se volvió para ver la interacción.

En ese momento Visión es paro frente a Wanda en lo alto de las escaleras y al verla tan afectada bajo rápidamente a su encuentro. Wanda se desplomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Visión espero a que se calmara un poco y la llevo a la sala de estar con el resto del equipo.

'Si tu empleo te afecta tanto deberías dejarlo' dijo Pepper, el resto de sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

'No fue el trabajo' dijo Wanda 'hice algo horrible y ni siquiera sé si me arrepiento' concluyo entre sollozos.

'Que puede ser tan malo como para que estés así?' pregunto Thor. Wanda no dijo nada por unos segundos, luego levanto la mirada y miro el televisor. Todos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y comprendieron rápidamente a lo que se refería.

'Que hiciste?' pregunto Tony entrando en la habitación seguido por Bruce, había captado el final de la conversación. Wanda simplemente continúo sollozando en los brazos de Visión. Pepper se fue a la cocina a prepararle un té a Wanda. En ese momento Clint entro en la casa abriendo la puerta de golpe.

'Gracias al cielo estas aquí' dijo acercándose a Wanda y verificando que estuviera bien.

'Que haces aquí? Creí que tenias turno nocturno hoy' le dijo Sam a Clint

'Estuve en la escena sirviendo de apoyo, uno de los guarda espaldas de Black Mask dijo que una mujer pelirroja saco un misil del edificio una especie de niebla roja. Vine en cuanto pude' explico pasándole una mano por el cabello a Wanda 'Tenemos problemas grandes… Batman estuvo en la escena, no se veía feliz' agrego.

'Crees que venga?' pregunto Scott.

'no vendrá…' se interrumpió cuando escucho un grito de Pepper procedente de la cocina. Quiso explicarles que Batman desapareció de la escena después de hablar con Black-Bat y Spoiler. Thor tomo su martillo y se apresuro a la cocina seguido por Iron Man '…Ya está aquí'

Desde la sala de estar se escucho el sonido de una pelea y luego algo pesado cayendo. Vieron a Iron Man en la entrada de la cocina con la mano apuntando en varias direcciones, luego de un segundo dejo de mover la mano y se quedo estático en esa posición. Los vengadores estaban preparados en la sala de estar mirando en dirección a la cocina. Desde arriba se escucho una puerta cerrándose con fuerza, Scott y Natasha fueron en dirección del sonido. Desde arriba les cayó una figura oscura que dejo inconsciente rápidamente a Scott, Batman comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con Natasha. Sam y Clint no podían disparar, había demasiado movimiento y no querían herir a Natasha. Visión estaba parado frente a Wanda protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Bruce estaba parado en una esquina rezando para no tener que intervenir en la pelea.

'Vas a tener que pasar sobre mi si quieres llegar a ella, Bruce' le dijo Natasha. Batman respondió palmeando sus oídos, para luego darle dos cabezazos y tomándola del brazo la lanzo contra la pared con fuerza, la dejo inconsciente tirada al lado de Scott. Clint y Sam comenzaron a dispararle a Batman apenas Natasha toco el suelo, este se protegió usando su capa, entro en la sala de estar y saltando sobre el sofá los encaro, usando una patada desarmo a Sam, mientras que usando su cuerpo giro sobre la muñeca de Clint, torciéndola en el proceso. Batman entablo en una pelea contra ambos al mismo tiempo, lanzando golpes y bloqueando los pocos que le llegaban. Batman salto al sofá esquivando un golpe de Clint, salto nuevamente al centro de la sala cuadrando un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Sam quien cayó sobre su espalda semiinconsciente, Batman uso el impulso de su caída y pateo a Clint en abdomen, este golpeo contra la pared, Batman tomo nuevamente su muñeca y volteándolo la retorció en su espalda, Clint callo entre Natasha y Scott retorciéndose de dolor. Batman volvió a mirar a las tres personas en pie en la sala de estar, camino hacia ellas pisando la mano de Sam que trataba de alcanzar un arma. Paso frente a Banner ignorando su presencia completamente.

'No dejare que le hagas daño' dijo Visión protegiendo a Wanda, la gema de su frente comenzó a brillar, Batman lanzo un dispositivo en forma de murciélago a su frente haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

'Ella tiene que pagar por lo que hizo' dijo Batman con voz grave cuando Visión cayó de rodillas y luego de espalda inconsciente. Wanda se coloco frete a Visión protegiendo su cuerpo, sus manos rodeadas de rojo brillante.

'Fue un accidente, ella no quiso hacerlo' dijo Banner desesperado. Batman lo miro inexpresivo haciendo que se encogiera y volviera a la esquina en la que se ocultaba.

'Si hubieras sabido que saltaría cambiarias algo de tus acciones?' pregunto Batman mirando a Wanda. Sam se levanto arma en mano y apunto a Batman con una mano y con la otra sostenía su abdomen.

'Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero en este momento pienso que mi accionar fue el necesario. Tal vez mañana piense diferente' Respondió desafiante Wanda tratando de ocultar su miedo. Se oyó una puerta abrirse en la cocina y luego murmullos.

'Que está pasando aquí?' pregunto autoritario Steve. Batman lo ignoro, en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con Wanda que con cada segundo que pasaba bajo su mirada se sentía más pequeña.

'Ruega que sobreviva. De lo contrario… volveré por ti' dijo Batman saco una bolita de su cinturón y la dejo caer, en segundo la habitación entera se lleno de humo.


	22. Chapter 22

Los vengadores procesaron en silencio completo todo lo que les contó Wanda, continuaron así incluso cuando Wanda y Visión se retiraron a su habitación y Clint cambió al trabajo. Pepper recogió un florero del suelo y se distrajo recreando el arreglo, era un milagro que no había estado en mil pedazos durante la pelea. Natasha miraba por la venta pensativa. El resto estaba sentado en el sofá pensando en todo lo que paso.

'No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar' dijo Tony pellizcando su entrecejo 'Somos los malditos vengadores. Un psicópata acaba de entrar en nuestra casa y nos dio una paliza 'concluyo masajeando su brazo derecho, diez minutos con el brazo extendido era mucho tiempo.

"No es culpa de nadie, no sabíamos que vendría, nos tomo por sorpresa", dijo Sam desde la chimenea en la que estaba recostado.

'En mis seis mil años de vida nadie me había dejado inconsciente tan fácilmente. No sé si sentirme fascinado o molesto. Si fuera enemigo del murciélago temería que su furia cayera sobre mi 'dijo Thor pensativo mostrando su admiración.

'Ahora somos sus enemigos Thor' dijo Steve mirando sus manos, si él y Bucky no hubieran seguido a Hood y Arsenal, hubieran estado allí para marcar la diferencia en la pelea contra Batman. No, no puedo pensar en eso, ayudar a eliminar a Underbelly fue lo mejor que hizo desde que llego a esa tierra.

'Alguien tiene que mencionar al elefante en la habitación y tendré que ser yo', dijo Scott llamando a la atención de todos '¿Qué pasa si ahora Batman se niega a ayudarnos?' pregunto, en el instante que esa pregunta salió de su boca se convirtió en una preocupación colectiva. Todos analizaron sus posibilidades de volver, y vieron en la penosa conclusión de que necesitaban las conexiones de Batman.

'No creo que Batman sea tan despiadados como para dejarnos aquí solo por un accidente' dijo Pepper

'Yo tampoco lo creo, pero cabe la posibilidad de que Black Mask muera y Batman decida encerrar a Wanda. Ninguno de nosotros querrá volver sin ella 'dijo Bucky. Pimiento asintió de acuerdo y salió de la habitación camino a la cocina.

'¿qué piensas, Natasha?' le pregunto Steve, ella continua mirando por la ventana un momento más antes de contestar.

'Pienso que debemos esperar que Black Mask no muera y ver como proceder Batman después de eso' dijo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

Murmuro 'Lo llamaste Bruce mientras peleaban' Banner mirando la espalda de Natasha. Los vengadores la miraron esperando una respuesta. Natasha por su parte continua mirando hacia afuera.

'¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?' pregunto Sam. Natasha simplemente se encogió de hombros dándoles la espalda.

'¿Otra vez ocultándonos cosas?' pregunto sarcástico Tony 'lo de ser doble agente no ha desaparecido del todo ¿verdad? Solo estas esperando a que aparezcan mejores aliados 'concluyo. Natasha se volvió a mirarlo molesta.

'Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Continua solo si estás dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias 'dijo Natasha mirándolo. Tony simplemente rodo los ojos de manera exagerada.

'¿Sabes quién es Batman?' le pregunto Steve en voz baja.

'Si ... Pero ese no es mi secreto para ser contado'. Respondió Natasha mirándolos a todos 'Si la identidad no es nuestro problema ... Una de los juegos rompió sus reglas y está a un latido de ser encarcelada, ese debe ser nuestra mayor preocupación. Estoy seguro de que Batman les dirá su identidad a su debido tiempo, no lo apresuren queriendo forzarlo 'concluyendo saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos.

'Ese sí que fue un argumento de salida', dijo Scott levantándose del sofá, se despidió y fue a dormir.

'Tengo un examen a primera hora mañana así que yo también me voy', dijo Thor despidiéndose también. Tony simplemente se levanto y fue por Pepper para irse a la cama. Quedaron los cuatro.

'Fue una pelea brutal. El tipo era literalmente una gran sombra en medio de la habitación y aun así Clint y yo no pudimos dispararle' dijo Sam mirando la mano que Batman piso.

'A mí me ignoro por completo' dijo Banner sentándose entre Sam y Steve. Bucky rio por lo bajo. 'Qué?' le pregunto Banner

'Está noche ayude a eliminar un pensamiento hecho hombre, mientras en otra parte de la ciudad Wanda casi elimina a alguien que le proporcionaba su fuente de poder…' Explico 'Me pregunto si ambos sucesos no tiene algo que ver' concluyo

'Me perdiste en la parte de pensamiento hecho hombre' dijo Sam

'Si… Como es eso posible?' pregunto Banner. Steve y Bucky se miraron sonrientes recordando toda la experiencia.

'Mañana hablaremos de eso, es hora de irnos a la cama' dijo Steve levantándose.

'Como esperas que me vaya a dormir después de decirme que existe un pensamiento de carne y hueso?' pregunto Banner.

'Existió' corrigió Bucky siguiendo a Steve 'Vienen?' pregunto con la mano en el interruptor de la luz.

La mañana siguiente resulto ser bastante melancólica. Los resultados de la pelea contra Batman fueron patentes en la sala de estar y en el cuerpo de los vengadores. Después de un incomodo desayuno en el que no participo Wanda, los vengadores se prepararon para afrontar el día que les esperaba. Natasha, Thor, Sam y Clint se fueron a sus trabajos. Clint tuvo que hacer doble turno por ausentarse la noche anterior. Visión se fue al centro comunitario después de que Wanda lo convenciera de ir, alegando que las personas del centro lo necesitarían mas por que ella no pensaba moverse de allí, Pepper le aseguro que no iría a trabajar y se aseguraría de que estuviera bien. Era media mañana cuando tocaron a la puerta. Steve fue a abrir esperando que no fueran problemas, la persona al otro lado de la puerta lo dejo con la boca abierta.

'Buenos días pastelito, ¿me extrañaste?' dijo Harleen rodeando el cuello de Steve con los brazos.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' pregunto Steve en voz baja cuando recupero el habla. Harleen lo soltó y paso a su lado camino a la sala de estar.

'Hola a todos, este lugar se ve bien después de lo de anoche ¿cierto?' dijo Harleen sarcástica cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá entre Banner y Scott. Saludo a Bucky coquetamente con los dedos y este respondió con una sonrisa. Luego miro a Pepper cuando entro a la habitación con una taza humeante y dijo 'Tu eres taaaaaaaaan linda, me encanta tu ropa. Te ves súper profesional y estricta, debes serlo si eres niñera de héroes '

'Umm gracias, supongo' respondió Pepper frunciendo el ceño.

¿Steve que hace tu novia aquí? dijo molesto Tony, aun estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior.

'No es mi novia' aclaro Steve '¿Qué haces aquí Harleen?' pregunto tratando de sonar autoritario.

'Harleen, encantada de conocerlos' se presento a Scott y Bruce antes de mirar a Wanda que bajaba las escaleras después de escuchar la voz desconocida. Harleen se levanto apresuradamente y el abrazo como si tuvieran viejas amigas cuando entro en la sala de estar 'Cariño, te debes sentir terrible después de todo lo que experimentó anoche ...' Se separo un poco para mirarla 'Escucha, se que ahora te debes sentir terrible, pero no lo hagas, ese idiota de Black Mask no se merece ninguno de tus pensamientos, se merece todo lo que paso y mas, le ha hecho tanto daño a la persona que desde hace años debería haber confinado a una celda en Strike de por vida. No te preocupes por él, está estable desde anoche, en coma indefinido, pero estable 'luego volvió a acercarla en un fuerte abrazo y le murmuro al oído' No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Volverás a casa y todo esto quedara en el pasado 'Wanda que hasta ese entonces estaba desconcertada en el móvil entre sus brazos, le devolvió el abrazo.

'¿Porque estás aquí muñeca?' le pregunto Bucky cuando termino el abrazo y Harleen volvieron a sentarse entre Scott y Bruce que aun la miraban sin comprender quien era.

'¡¿Muñeca ?! Demonios me equivoque de soldado, sabía que tú eras el bueno, con tu brazo de metal y todas tus armas 'Dijo Harleen chasqueando los dedos luego suspiro exageradamente y dijo' Ese tapa de olla gigante me distrajo, como un motociclista a una colegial 'Bucky rio por lo bajo 'B los quiere fuera de la ciudad lo antes posible' dijo triste. Los vengadores se tensaron 'La idea original era que encontraran a Hydra y comenzaran a arrestarlos al mismo tiempo que él no Dr. Banner estaba en la atalaya buscando su tierra, pero eso cambio después de lo de anoche ...'

'espera una Atalaya no es una revista religiosa o algo así?' pregunto Scott interrumpió a Harleen quien asintió y amplio los ojos de acuerdo con Scott y dijo.

'Yo también dije lo mismo, les sugerí que cambie el nombre a algo más deseado ...'

'Harleen, concéntrate' dijo Steve

'Okey, okey. Después de lo de anoche el gran B no está dispuesto a enviar al no Dr. Banner a la atalaya sin tener la seguridad de que no tendrá un ataque de ira ... '

'Lo tengo controlado' dijo Banner.

'Hasta anoche Bats creía que Wandy-Pooh no representaría un problema' explico Harleen, Wanda miro al suelo sintiéndose culpable, Pepper le apretó el hombro reconfortantemente '…El caso es dado que el no Dr. Banner representa una amenaza controlable si Bats está cerca, se decidió que lo mejor sería que se quedaran todos en Gotham y encontramos la manera de que ustedes busquen su tierra y arresten a sus Hydras sin salir de Gotham' concluyo con una sonrisa que invitaba a hacer preguntas.

'Como encontraremos nuestra tierra desde Gotham. Para hacer eso supongo que se necesita tecnología súper avanzada' dijo Banner limpiando sus gafas.

'Hoody cedió su base' respondió 'Tiene todo lo que necesitan, una súper computadora, un par de sillas, y cosas así. La supercomputadora no tiene las restricciones de Cyborg así que supongo que eso es bueno para ustedes'

'Conocimos a Red Hood…' empezó Bucky.

'soy consciente de ello' interrumpió Harleen.

'… no lo veo del tipo que nos cedería su espacio' concluyo ignorando la interrupción

'En realidad no lo hizo. Bats lo obligo a hacerlo. Uso todos los argumentos necesarios, hasta que no tuvo opción y saco la carta maestra… YO SOY EL JEFE. MI CIUDAD, MIS REGLAS' finalizo haciendo una pésima imitación de Batman con un par de orejas atrás de la cabeza y voz ronca.

'No debe de estar muy feliz por eso' dijo Steve.

'Se puso furioso. Se fue de la ciudad anoche mismo. Pobre chico, debía de estar agotado después de pelear con ese sujeto pensamiento. Estaba tan contento hasta que le ordenaron desalojar su cueva' dijo Harleen triste.

'Sujeto pensamiento?' pregunto Tony. Bucky les explico y al final estaban todos con la boca abierta.

'Eso es tan abominablemente cool' dijo Scott. Harleen choco el puño con el de acuerdo.

'En fin, estoy aquí para llevarlos a su nueva base, pero es muy temprano y no queremos que nos vean llegar' dijo Harleen levantándose del sofá 'Paso por ustedes a las veinte cero cero' dijo con jerga militar haciendo un saludo al lado de la puerta

'Espera! Porque es un problema que nos vean llegar a la base?' grito Tony.

'¡¿un refugio antiaérea bajo una estación de policía?!' Dijo impresionada Pepper mirando la enorme puerta de hierro frente a ellos. Harleen fue a buscarlos a la hora acordada. Dado que aun estaban escépticos sobre esta nueva modificación al plan todos los vengadores fueron a ver la base.

'Brillante ¿cierto? Mientras la policía buscaba a Hood, él estaba operando justo bajo sus narices, literal' Dijo Harleen frente al panel al lado de la puerta para desactivar el sistema de seguridad. Ingreso la clave y escaneo su retina. Las cámaras arriba de la puerta se movieron

'Identifíquese, por favor' Dijo la voz robótica de acento inglés. A Tony la voz le recordaba a Jarvis, Pepper lo miro y este le lanzo una sonrisa reconfortante.

'Harley Queen… y compañía' respondió Harley guiñándole un ojo a Scott quien riendo recordó la escena de Los Increíbles. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron a la base de Red Hood. Los vengadores miraron la enorme habitación con muros de hormigón.

'Bueno… admito que esperaba algo sucio y desordenado, muy de lo que creo es el estilo de Hoody, pero este lugar está casi vacío' dijo Tony mirando el enorme escritorio con tres teclados y diez monitores de diferentes tamaños (Esa era un pantalla de estadio?) acompañado por una sola silla.

'No esta tan mal' Dijo Harley.

'debemos agradecerle el habernos dejado usar su base' dijo Steve frente al estante admirando su contenido, varios jarrones, una máscara de Red Hood, un neumático blindado con el símbolo de Batman, los mucho libros 'No me imaginaba a Hood del tipo lectores' concluyo con un ejemplar del arte de la guerra en sus manos, se lo enseño a Thor quien asintiendo tomo La divina comedia. Harley se aproximo apresuradamente a ellos.

'Si, en realidad el señor motocicleta y chaqueta de cuero en una especie de ratón de libros' Dijo Harley tomando el libro en manos de Steve y enseñándole como tomarlo correctamente 'Tengan cuidado, todos estos libros son originales o primeras ediciones' dijo en voz baja, como el hablar muy fuerte arruinara los libros 'Ah, y bajo ningún concepto doble las páginas para leer más tarde, hay marca libros en el escritorio' concluyo. Luego se acercó a un muro y toco un ladrillo que sobresalía, automáticamente se abrió una armería oculta. Sam silbo audiblemente al ver la cantidad de armas de fuego, granadas, espadas, cuchillos, hachas, mazos y demás armas.

'Sabia que Hood no me decepcionaria' dijo Bucky tomando una AK y probándola 'Aquí hay armas que nunca había visto en mi vida' dijo pasando los dedos por un mazo de guerra Thanagariano.

'Mira estos' dijo Sam probándose un brazalete de amazona. Bucky rio y tomo el otro, jugaron unos minutos entre ellos probando su peso y el daño que podría causar.

"No necesito abrir algunas de estas cosas para saber qué son peligrosas", dijo Scott mirando una granada de plasma Tamaraniana.

'Este es su refugio pero no lo ve como suyo', dijo Clint notando la falta de artículos personales. Sé físicamente un poco mal físicamente, como si fuera fuera de una queja o algo así.

'oh, el retiro anoche antes de irse' acordó Natasha revisando el entorno y buscando posibles salidas de emergencia.

'Todo está muy limpio' dijo Wanda pasando el dedo sobre el escritorio y luego el estante con libros.

'posiblemente tratar de compensar el desastre en su vida diaria limpiando compulsivamente su lugar de descanso' dijo Visión al lado de Wanda. Esta lo miro y sonrió al tomar su mano.

'No, según tengo entendido, Hood ha sido así de ordenado toda su vida' dijo Harley 'e intentas no decir ninguna cosa negativa del sujeto que te presta su guarida, aun si esas cosas son verdad' dijo mirándolos a todos 'apuesto mi riñón izquierdo a que los está viendo atraves de las cámaras '

'Acepto esa apuesta si es el derecho', dijo Scott aclarándose la garganta, ardiendo un poco y tenía fiebre pero no quiso quejarse.

'mi riñón derecho no sirve, está muy dañado'

'tengo acceso a los satélites y ya estoy corriendo el programa de detección de piel muerta', dijo Tony acomodado en el gran escritorio. 'Sin las restricciones en la red puedo moverme con mucha más facilidad. Aquí están los resultados 'Dijo y señalo la pantalla del monitor más grande donde se ve un mapa satelital global.

'Las principales señales de piel están aquí en Gotham y en Star city. Pero también hay señales en Rusia 'Dijo Bruce explicando el mapa luego enfocado Gotham' Miren, aquí fue donde aparecimos nosotros 'dijo apuntando la gran mancha amarilla en forma en bosque a las afueras. Luego movió el mapa a Star city, donde se vio una mancha igual de grande 'Y probablemente aquí fue donde aparecieron los agentes de Hydra'

'Detectar personas por su piel muerta es asqueroso', dijo Harley asqueada.

'Yo dije lo mismo' dijo Scott. Ambos se miraron sonrientes (Allí se formaría una gran amistad)

'¿Dónde dejaremos a los agentes de Hydra cuando los detengamos? No podemos simplemente dejarlos al cuidado de la policía. Con la corrupción que hay en el departamento saldrán en abrir y cerrar de ojos 'dijo Clint de brazos cruzados.

'Tengo un lugar, pero es bastante apestoso' Dijo Harley alzando un dedo.

¿Qué tipo de lugar? pregunto Sam exceptivo, pesar que le caía bien, la mujer era la ex novia del bromista.

'Es una prisión subterránea' dijo buscando los planos de la ciudad en la computadora 'Para entrar tienes que bajar por la alcantarina de la intercepción entre la Quinta y Figueroa' señalo en el mapa. 'Desearía poder quedarme más tiempo pero tengo que irme' se despidió de todos y después de darle un fuerte abrazo a Wanda se retiró dejado a los vengadores solos.

'Por lo menos el que Batman está molesto con nosotros trajo algo bueno', dijo Scott sacando un blog de notas de un cajo. El blog tenía un mensaje que le paso a Steve * El programa para detectar tierra está en la computadora, es fácil de usar, acepta datos de su tierra y actualiza hasta encontrar su tierra. Mientras más datos más especifica será la búsqueda *

'Tenemos trabajo que hacer' Dijo Steve colocando el blog sobre el escritorio y frotándose el cuello, tenia los músculos tensos.


	23. Chapter 23

'Seguro no quieres que te lleve a un hospital?' le pregunto Natasha al muy enfermo Clint. Clint tenía fiebre y tosía mucho. Natasha vestía su leotardo para las clases de danza.

'No he estado en un hosp^Tose^Tose^ ital desde que Laura tuvo a Nataniel' respondió agonizante Clint. Natasha negó con la cabeza y bajo a tomar una tostada de y café de desayuno.

'Pueden revisar a Clint mientras no estoy. No se siente bien y el muy terco no quiere ir a un hospital' les dijo a Visión, Wanda y Pepper mientras se servía una taza de café.

'Seguro' respondió Wanda untando mermelada a una tostada. Tenía ojeras y vestía la misma ropa del día anterior. Pepper hizo un gesto apestoso cuando paso atrás de ella para sentarse a su lado.

'Tony también se siente mal. No creo que vaya a la caza de Hydra de esta noche' dijo Pepper.

'probablemente se contagiaran del mismo virus' dijo Visión.

'Si debe ser eso. Avísenme si su situación cambia' dijo Natasha antes de salir.

Natasha estaba haciendo un hermoso jete al lado de la barra hasta que miro a la Directora Guzmán para da en la entrada del estudio donde daría su clase. Luego de terminar su jete con una graciosa reverencia a la directora quien estaba aplaudiendo, Natasha apago la música.

'puedo ayudarle en algo jefa?' pregunto Natasha acercándose a ella.

'Srita. Romanoff. Lamento informarle que cancelaremos las clases por el día de hoy' Dijo la directora Guzmán.

'Algún problema? 'pregunto

'Oh, no, nada serio, alguna clase de virus afuera, casi la mitad de nuestra plantilla de profesores y alumnos llamo para informar ausencia. El consejo decidió cancelar las clases por hoy y evitar una crisis' respondió la directora. Natasha recogió sus cosas y decidió irse a la guarida de Hood para preparar todo para la casería de Hydra.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando llego a la casa que compartía con el resto del equipo, fue recibida por uno de los peores escenarios conocidos por una mujer. A acepción de Visión, todos los miembros del género masculino que habitaban la casa estaba sentados en la sala de estar enfermos, todos presentaban los mismo síntomas que Clint en la mañana, y todos quejándose de lo mal que se sentían.

'Qué demonios está pasando?' grito entre todas las quejas en la sala.

'No tengo idea. La mayoría bajo al medio día. No pudimos dar contigo, y no podemos llevarlos a un hospital por que cerraron los hospitales por la cantidad de pacientes que ingresaban. Declararon estado de emergencia sobre la ciudad. Bajo que roca te has estado escondiendo todo el día?' respondió exasperada Pepper dándole un tazón de sopa a Scott y una caja de pañuelos a Bucky. Se veía agotada.

'bajo la estación de policía de este distrito' respondió Natasha pasando a su lado y tomando el control remoto del televisor '… cierren sus quejosas bocas por un momento' les grito a todos en la sala de estar. Al ver que no acataron sus órdenes le subió el volumen a la televisión al máximo.

'Bájale un poco, me duele la cabeza' dijo Steve desde un extremo del sofá. Natasha respondió lanzándole el control remoto a la cabeza. Automáticamente la voz de la periodista en escena lleno la sala.

'… alcaldesa interina Muir declaro estado de emergencia sobre Gotham city. Ahora los recursos estatales y federales se han enviado para los esfuerzos de exilio. El gobierno envió a alguien mejor calificado para manejar la crisis. Aquí viene llegando el helicóptero, y está bajando Amanda Waller, directora de Argus, veamos si podemos hablar con ella. Directora Waller ¿La administración piensa que este virus es un acto de terrorismo o alguna clase de ataque biológico?' pregunto la periodista

'Usted debe saberlo mejor que yo Srita Lane ya que llego primero. Espero que tenga una muda de ropa por que se quedara esta noche. Gotham está oficialmente bajo cuarentena' respondió Waller.

'Si este es un ataque terrorista ¿Quién es el responsable de esta epidemia?' pregunto otra periodista.

'No puedo hacer comentarios sobre la investigación en curso. Si este es un ataque terrorista, el responsable es alguien que verdaderamente odia a la humanidad. No más preguntas' concluyo Waller

'Allí tienen las declaraciones de las autoridades. Soy Lois Lane reportando por Daily Planet en colaboración con canal 52' concluyo la periodista y volvieron al estudio donde los presentadores del noticiero rememoraban anteriores crisis de salud en el país. En ese instante Natasha recibió una llamada telefónica identificada como BatOracle.

'Antigua torre del reloj de Gotham en veinte. Trae tu traje y toda la ayuda que puedas, la necesitaremos' dijo una voz melodiosa y después colgó. Busco la ubicación en su teléfono y después salió a toda prisa a su habitación. Se puso su traje táctico en tiempo record y guardo algunas armas en una bolsa de lona, se puso una sudadera sobre el traje para no llamar mucho la atención, luego bajo las escaleras igual de rápido que las subió.

'No te puedes irte, te necesitamos' dijo Wanda con un cubo que le paso a Sam quien vomito antes de poder alcanzarlo.

'llamare cada dos horas. Voy a resolver esto' respondió tomando un par de llaves.

La torre del reloj de Gotham era un edificio viejo y parecía abandonado, pretendía estacionar el auto al frente del edificio, pero una puerta de garaje se abrió y tomo eso como señal, el garaje estaba lleno de motocicletas, decidió estacionar atrás de todas ellas. Salió del auto y miro a su alrededor.

'Arriba, por las escales de caracol' grito la voz del teléfono desde arriba y siguió las instrucciones. Cuando llego a lo alto de la escalera se encontró con Batgirl, Huntress, Harley Queen y Catwoman. Miro a los muebles cubiertos con plástico.

'Espero que no me hayas llamado para mover un sofá' dijo mirando a Batgirl, deduciendo que la voz del teléfono le pertenecía a ella. Su traje como todos los demás era un traje táctico completo, con la diferencia que el suyo era color Gris, el símbolo de murciélago, guantes, botas y cinturón eran amarillos, capa y capucha/antifaz eran azul maya.

'Creí que traerías a tus amigas, necesitamos manos extra' dijo Batgirl.

'Están en casa cuidando a mis amigos, donde están Batwoman, Black-Bat y Spoiler?' pregunto Natasha obviando sus ausencias.

'Están resolviendo una situación cerca de Arkham' respondió Catwoman.

'A que nos enfrentamos?' pregunto Natasha acercándose al grupo.

'Antes de cerrar el Gotham mercy registro un 75% de casos con este virus. Todos los casos en hombres' explico Batgirl

'Pero son síntomas son los de un resfriado, los resfriados no discriminan géneros' dijo Natasha exceptiva.

'Este virus si' dijo Huntress

'Algún responsable probable?' pregunto Natasha

'Aun no tenemos idea de quién podría hacer esto. Ningún grupo terrorista se ha adjudicado el virus' respondió Harley.

'Conocen a alguien que odie a la humanidad tanto como para extinguirla?' les pregunto Natasha. Las cuatro ampliaron los ojos en comprensión.

El jardín de Poison Ivy en el edificio abandonado de Terracare era hermoso, Natasha tenía que admitir eso. Al llegar al último piso se escucho una ronca voz de mujer.

'¿Mira cómo has crecido? ya eres todo un chico grande, que guapo eres' dijo Poison Ivy de espalda a ellas.

'Ivy, necesitamos hablar' dijo Batgirl quien lideraba el grupo.

'Batgirl, que agradable verte, tanto tiempo… ¿Qué ocurre?' pregunto bajando de su orquídea silla, preocupada al mirar sus caras molestas. Natasha aprovecho la oportunidad para mirarla mejor. Su piel era pálida, su cabello era pelirrojo zanahoria igual que el de Batgirl, vestía un revelador leotardo sin tirantes hecho de hojas (Parecía un traje de lechuga en opinión de Natasha) igual que sus botas.

'¿Por qué lo hiciste?' pregunto Catwoman con los brazos cruzados.

'¿Hacer qué?' pregunto confundida Ivy

'¿Qué tal liberar un virus mata hombres por toda Gotham?' pregunto Huntress apuntando a Ivy con el dedo.

'Tú no enfermaste a mi pastelito ¿verdad P.I?' dijo Harley.

'Todo Gotham está cerrado y probablemente bombardeen la ciudad para contener la enfermedad' dijo Natasha.

'perdona tu quien eres?' pregunto Ivy mirando a Natasha. Esta se iba a presentar no tan agradablemente pero fue interrumpida por Batgirl.

'Tú eres la única persona con los medios para crear una infección en masa y que odia a la humanidad lo suficiente para intentarlo' Batgirl

'Quizás tenga los medios pero no el deseo. ¿Han visto las noticias?, la humanidad se destruye a sí misma, no necesita mi ayuda. Además, encuentro a algunos hombres útiles' dijo Ivy molesta mirándolas.

'comienzo a pensar que Ivy es inocente' dijo Catwoman.

'este en un horrible mal entendido' dijo Huntress

'Batgirl?' pregunto Natasha notando que no decía nada. Amplio los ojos al ver a Batgirl arrodilladla frente a Ivy.

'Perdóname Ivy, pero necesitaba asegurarme que no tuvieras nada que ver. He estado muy estresada, gente que amo esta enfermando y tengo miedo que mueran' le dijo Batgirl desesperada.

'Creía que confiaban en mi chicas. Yo no cree este virus, pero quizás las ayude a encontrar una cura y a quien hizo esto' dijo Ivy.

'Entonces si Pam-Pam no intento matar a todos los hombres de la ciudad, ¿Quién lo hizo?' pregunto Harley colocándose una flor en la oreja.

'Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar…juntas' dijo Batgirl.

'He visto a Gotham pasar por mucho, pero nada como esto' dijo Batgirl. Las seis se trasladaron a la azotea de un edificio desde donde se veía el Gotham mercy.

'Conozco a mucho hombres a los que quisiera patearles el trasero, pero esto es demasiado hasta para mi' dijo Catwoman.

'Si no fuera porque hay niños inocentes saliendo heridos, diría que no es una mala idea' dijo Ivy con los brazos cruzados.

'Waller ya cerro el perímetro. Falta poco para que inicien los bombardeos' dijo Natasha.

'De que estás hablando?' pregunto Huntress mirándola.

'Reconozco un protocolo de contención cuando lo veo, lo siguiente es que trasladen a los enfermos al mismo sitio. Después de eso, solo falta la autorización para bombardear el lugar' respondió Natasha neutra, todas la miraron con diferentes emociones en los ojos, miedo, ira, decepción.

'Si ya marcaron un perímetro, al menos la persona que hizo esto no podrá salir de la ciudad' dijo Harley tratando de levantarles el ánimo.

'Tampoco los hombres enfermos' dijo Batwoman uniéndose al grupo, seguida por Spoiler y Black-Bat.

'Encontraron como detener esta cosa?' pregunto Harley.

'Cosa no, persona' dijo Black-Bat.

'Nos acabamos de enfrentar a un grupo de verdaderos locos en Arkham. No los internos claro' explico Batwoman, luego miro a Ivy '¿Qué hace ella aquí?'

'Nos ayudara a crear una cura' dijo Huntress

'Esta en una oportunidad única, para que los hombres de esta ciudad sobrevivan la mujeres tienen que trabajar juntas. Si fallamos Gotham caerá. Entonces ¿Quién está adentro?' dijo Batgirl.

'Un discurso un poco melodramático si me lo preguntas, pero estoy adentro' dijo Spoiler poniendo la mano al centro del grupo 'Vamos, no me dejen sola' dijo mirándolas.

'hagámoslo chicas' dijo Harley colocando su mano al centro seguida por el resto.

'Tienen espacio para dos más?' dijo una voz a sus espaldas, giraron para mirar quien hablaba y se encontraron con Wonder Woman y Black Canary. Harley salió corriendo y se abrazo con Canary haciéndole un montón de preguntas. El resto del grupo se acerco feliz pero no tan entusiasmado.

'Gracias por venir. Me pregunto cómo entraron en la ciudad pero… bueno eres Wonder Woman' dijo Batgirl.

'De nada. Veo que ya reuniste un equipo de control para el control de la crisis' respondió Wonder Woman mirando al grupo.

'Spoiler y yo las ayudaremos a ponerse al día' dijo Huntress

'Si, si. Dame un momento para asimilar el hecho de que estamos en un súper rudo escuadrón de amazonas' dijo Spoiler mirando a Wonder Woman con admiración.

'El virus parece haber sido distribuido estratégicamente y casi todo a la vez' dijo Natasha un poco apartada del grupo. Automáticamente todas se acercaron a ella

'Meta-humano quizás?' pregunto Black-Bat.

'Eso explicaría la velocidad de la infección' dijo Batgirl

'Si es un meta, eso explicaría el por qué no han enfermado' dijo Batwoman

'Al menos los hombre son los únicos que están enfermos, y nadie ha muerto… aun' dijo Black Canary.

'Si tuviera una muestra del virus y hacer pruebas de sangre, podría hacer un antivirus' dijo Ivy

'Montolla retiene un sospechoso para que lo interrogue. Cree que podría tener algo que ver con esto' dijo Batwoman colgando su teléfono.

'Iré contigo. El resto de nosotras debe separarse para cubrir más terreno' dijo Batgirl.

'El hospital está cerrado pero creo que tengo una forma de entrar, pero primero tengo que pasar por casa' dijo Natasha.

'Iré contigo, el hospital es un buen lugar para encontrar muestras del virus' dijo Ivy

'Ivy si vas a cocinar una cura ¡estaré contigo!' dijo Harley

'Soy buena sacando sangre, te conseguiré algunas muestras más' dijo Catwoman

'Iré al campanario a conseguir una muestra de Clayface' dijo Huntress.

'Red Hood está encerrado en su cabaña, iré a verificarlo y sacare una muestra de su sangre' dijo en voz baja Black-Bat.

'Spoiler tu ven conmigo. Últimamente has causado problemas. Canary puedes ir con Black-Bat?' pregunto Batwoman. Después del asunto de Black Mask ambas habían sido castigadas, de no ser porque era una emergencia, estarían en la Baticueva vigilando los monitores.

'Genial, un equipo entero de súper heroínas ¿Qué podría salir mal?' dijo Spoiler sarcástica.

'Iré con Black-Bat. La última vez que estuve en Gotham las Birds of Prey detuvimos a Hush' dijo Black Canary recordando sus andanzas por la ciudad.

'Superman dijo que Lois Lane estaba aquí trabajando en una historia. La encontrare y veré en que puedo ayudar' dijo Wonder Woman

'Todas usen sus comunicadores y repórtense. ¡Buena suerte!' dijo Batgirl, el grupo se disperso rápidamente. Dejando a Natasha con Ivy y Harley que la miraban esperando a donde ir.

'La casa no queda lejos. Podemos ir caminando y volver a tiempo' dijo Natasha en la puerta de la azotea, bajaron a la calle e iniciaron su caminata por el centro lideradas por Natasha con Ivy a su lado. Pasaron frente una tienda deportiva y escucharon un fuerte estruendo de vidrio roto. Se volvieron rápidamente, Natasha con sus porras en mano e Ivy con raíces salidas del suelo. Miraron a Harley salir de la vitrina con un bate de beisbol. Harley las miro confundidas por sus reacciones

'Qué?. Necesitaba uno nuevo. Mi pastelito rompió el anterior y no había encontrado un buen reemplazo' explico Harley

'Batman no estará muy feliz de que estés robando otra vez' dijo Ivy volviendo las raíces a la tierra.

'No puede regañarme cuando lo hago para salvar su vida' respondió Harley pasando entre ellas.

'Siempre es así?' le pregunto Natasha a Ivy viendo caminar a Harley con el bate en los hombros. Se cambio su traje habitual por unas botas de tacón alto, con medias de red y shorts super cortos, una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos (Se leía: Batsy lil monster), sus dos coletas rubias con los extremos azul y rosa, esa noche su maquillaje era desastroso, con manchas de rímel bajo sus ojos y el labial corrido.

'Solo cuando va a ver al payaso' murmuro Ivy, al ver la expresión de Natasha aclaro 'No lo ve de la forma que piensas. Va a Arkham y lo mira atraves de las cámaras de seguridad. Nunca ha sabido decirle que no a ese sociópata, su relación fue toxica como mínimo. Es una suerte que Flecha Verde vio algo bueno en ella y no la soltó hasta que Batman la tomo bajo su cuidado'

'Creí que fue Batman quien la aparto del Joker' murmuro Natasha doblando en la esquina de su casa.

'Batman siempre trato de separarla de él, pero como es el enemigo del joker no le creía nada de lo que le decía. Además que Batman los separaba cada vez enviaba al Joker a Arkham, y a Harley no le gustaba eso. Después de una misión de la liga de la justicia donde el Joker intento Bombardear Metrópolis, alguien puso una recompensa por cinco millones de dólares por la cabeza de Harley. Batman le pidió a Flecha Verde que la ocultara por que ella no quería estar con él, Flecha la acepto reacio y al final la convenció de dar un giro de 360º a su vida' concluyo

'Oigan ustedes, van a hablar de mi toda la noche o pretenden salvar la ciudad' dijo Harley frente a la puerta. Natasha abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar. Ambas chicas pasaron directamente a la sala de estar donde se escuchaban todo tipo de quejidos .todos se callaron al mirarlas entras, ellas los miraron y luego miraron a Visión lleno de vomito limpiando el suelo con un paño, Wanda despeinada con un bandeja llena de platos sucios y pañuelos usados, y finalmente a Pepper de espalda a todos moviendo los hombros. Parecía que nadie había notado que estaba llorando. Harley fue hasta ella y la giro por los hombros. Vio sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

'Noooo' Dijo Harley poniendo la cabeza de Pepper en su pecho y abrazándola 'Que te hicieron estos monstruos, elegante dama?' Pregunto fulminado con la mirada a los enfermos

'Nada, solo estoy agotada' respondió Pepper tratando de sonar normal

'Seguro no pararon de quejarse y decir lo mal que se sienten' dijo Ivy con una burlona imitación 'Por cosas como estas debería irme a casa y dejar que se mueran todos ustedes, cerdos egoístas' concluyo dándoles la espalda y limpiando las lagrimas de Pepper.

'Estoy bien, de verdad' dijo Pepper tratando de apartarlas sin éxito.

'Pep, lo lamente, no me di…' Tony fue interrumpido por un ataque de tos

'No, no estás bien, estas agotada y si no vas a descansar te dará una crisis de nervios' Dijo Harley acomodando su ropa, ignorando lo que trataba de decir Tony.

'Deberías ir a comer algo y después darte un baño de burbujas, hacerte una mascarilla y beber algo de vino' dijo Ivy acariciando su cabello.

'Me encantaría, pero tengo que cuidarlos' respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

'Nosotras no encargamos desde aquí' dijo Harley fulminándolos con la mirada.

'Si, nosotras nos encargamos. Solo necesito algunas jeringas' dijo Ivy parándose frente a Pepper para evitar que mirara a los enfermos.

'Las jeringas están en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en la cocina' respondió Pepper con un suspiro.

'entonces vamos, aprovechemos que estaremos allí y te preparare algo rápido para cenar' dijo Harley empujándola hacia la cocina. Cuando salieron de la habitación Ivy se volvió hacia los enfermos con una mirada furiosa.

'Agradezcan que está en la habitación de al lado y si escucha algún signo de dolor vendrá a verificar que están bien, porque sino en este momento estarían retorciéndose de dolor. Para que conste, no quiero oírlos quejarse' dijo furiosa. Los enfermos ampliaron los ojos y se quedaron callados.

'Ya encontraron la cura?' pregunto Visión mirando a Natasha.

'Aun no, pero Ivy nos ayudara a encontrarla' respondió señalando a Ivy con la cabeza 'Necesitamos tu ayuda Visión, deberías ir a cambiarte' concluyo mirándolo

'No me puedo ir y dejar a Wanda sola lidiando con esto' dijo Visión tenso (Quien lo diría, un androide tenso)

'Ella también vendrá' dijo Ivy desde la chimenea, hizo un gesto asesino en Scott que tenía intenciones de hablar.

'Ella también vendrá' repitió Natasha divertida. 'Ve a arreglarte, pareces en luto y el tipo no se ha muerto aun. Y dúchate por favor' le dijo a Wanda. Ambos subieron apresurados las escaleras, no se querían quedar ni un segundo más en esa casa.

'Como planeas asegurarte de que sobrevivan sin supervisión?' le pregunto Natasha a Ivy mirando a los enfermos. Steve se veía con ganas de toser pero se contenía por miedo a las represarías.

'Ivy tiene métodos bastante efectivos' dijo Harley entrando en la sala con un puñado de jeringas 'Le hice a Pepper un mega emparedado con todo lo que conseguí en el refrigerador' concluyo pasándole la mitad de las jeringas a Ivy.

'Para que son las jeringas?' pregunto confundida Natasha.

'Tenemos que cubrir todos los parámetros, y una tierra alternativa en un parámetro que no podemos excluir' respondió Harley con una sonrisa diabólica

'Si estas muy apegada a ellos Natasha, te recomiendo que vayas a preparar el baño de burbujas de Pepper' dijo Ivy. Natasha levanto las manos en señal de rendición y salió de la habitación camino al baño. A medio camino escucho un alarido de dolor.

'Lo lamento tanto pastelito, es que hace tiempo que no hago una extracción de sangre, y tus venas son tan difíciles de encontrar' dijo inocente Harley. Después se volvió a escuchar otro alarido de dolor.

Natasha abrió el grifo del agua y acerco un kit de sales de baño exclusivas que le regalo la madre de una de sus alumnas de danza (De esas que hacían burbujas en forma de signo dólar) , encendió algunas velas y bajo a la cocina para buscar la botella de vino y la copa. Encontró a Pepper con los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabotonados y sus zapatos fuera, estaba a medio emparedado y se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

'Hambrienta?' pregunto Natasha sacando una copa de un armario y lavándola

'No tienes idea. Aun no sé cómo se van a encargar de ese grupo' dijo bebiendo un poco de agua. Natasha saco una botella de vino del congelador y le hizo un seña 'Déjala aquí a mi lado' Natasha le entrego la botella y la copa. Pepper se sirvió una gran cantidad y dio un primer gran trago. Natasha sonrió y dejo a Pepper con su cena. En la sala de estar ya estaban Wanda y Visión cambiado esperando por órdenes. Ivy estaba identificando muestras y Harley estaba parada a su lado.

'Listos?' pregunto Natasha mirando al grupo.

'Si, todo listo' respondió Ivy pasándole las muestras a Visión que tenía una pequeña nevera portátil con hielo adentro.

'Que haremos con ellos?' pregunto Wanda.

'Lo tengo' dijo Ivy colocándose de pie. Hizo un movimiento con las manos hacia arriba y de sus manos salió una nube rosa que cayó sobre los enfermos, en segundo estaban todos con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente.

'Que les hiciste? Pregunto sonriente Wanda.

'Los puse a dormir' respondió Ivy.

'Yo podría haber hecho eso' murmuro Wanda.

'Como?' pregunto Natasha interesada mirándolos dormir.

'Polen de diversas flores somníferas' respondió Ivy encogiéndose de hombros.

'Vámonos tenemos una ciudad que salvar' dijo Harley apuntando a la salida con su bate. Todos la siguieron y comenzó su parte del plan.

Después de terminar su emparedado, Pepper se quedo un rato en la cocina con la cabeza apoyada en la encimera disfrutando del silencio. Esperen, silencio. Aterrada corrió a la sala de estar para verificar que todos estuvieran bien. Los encontró profundamente dormidos y en silencio.

'POR FIN!' exclamo al cielo, agarro sus zapatos del suelo de la cocina y subió a darse el baño de burbujas que le recomendaron.


	24. Chapter 24

'¿Dónde diablos esta mi alcalde interino?' grito Amanda Waller.

'Umm, creo que esa seria yo. Soy la concejala…perdón, alcalde Muir. Aun estoy acostumbrándome a que estoy a cargo' dijo la alcaldesa interina. Una mujer de aspecto débil y asustadizo, llevaba pantalones y camisa de vestir con zapatos Oxford, y un enorme sweater de lana color gris que la hacía ver aburrida, tenía un corte básico a la mandíbula y usaba gafas circulares.

'Srita. Muir, tengo noticias para ti. Tú no estás a cargo. Yo sí. Mis órdenes son desde Washington y hasta que esta crisis termine, tendré el control de esta situación. ¿Entendido?' expreso autoritaria Waller.

'S-si, eso creo…' Muir fue interrumpida.

'¿Amanda Waller?' dijo Lois Lane, acompañada por una mujer.

'Justo lo que necesito. Reporteras molestas. ¿Ahora qué Lane?' pregunto con fastidio Waller.

'Esta mujer dice que su esposo reporto el colapso de un sitio en construcción. Nadie responde a sus llamadas' dijo Lois.

'Lo siento, tengo que priorizar las emergencias' dijo Waller apartándose de las tres.

'¡Pero dale dice que hay personas atrapadas en el sitio! El sonaba enfermo' dijo la mujer desesperada.

'No tengo los recursos para una misión de rescate. Quizás si tuviera más hombres…'

'No necesitas más hombres. Me tienes a mí' la interrumpió una voz de diosa.

' ¿Pero que demo…?'

'Wonder Woman' interrumpió a Waller la mujer esperanzada.

'Ahora Lois. ¿Dónde está el sitio en construcción?' pregunto Wonder Woman.

El plan era fácil. Visión se tenía que disfrazar de Patrick y fingir que tenía la muñeca dislocada. Luego Ivy, Harley, Natasha y Wanda fingirían se paramédicos ingresándolo al hospital. Muy simple todo. Que comience el juego.

Visión emitía tales alaridos de dolor que todos a su paso volvieron a verlos.

'Vizz, estas exagerando un poco' dijo Wanda entre dientes.

'Solo estoy imitando lo que vi en los videos de acrobacias fallidas en Youtube' respondió este.

'Necesitamos rayos X en este hombre, posible fractura de muñeca' dijo Natasha al aproximarse a una oficial de policía junto a una doctora. La doctora le coloco una calcomanía verde a Visión. 'Que significan esas calcomanías?' pregunto.

'Las verdes significa que solamente están lastimados. Las rojas son para los hombres con la enfermedad. Ha pasado un rato desde que vimos a un hombre sano en Gotham' dijo una oficial.

'El Sr. Castle no es de la ciudad' dijo Harley.

'Llévenlo a la habitación 53, allí revisaremos sus signos vitales' dijo la enfermera que los recibió.

'Esto puede funcionar. Al ser un androide el virus no lo afecta biológicamente' dijo Ivy dejando a Visión en la habitación, las cuatro se ocultaron y esperaron a la doctora.

'Sr. Castle ¿Algún otro síntoma aparte del dolor en la muñeca? ¿Tos? ¿Fiebre? ¿Flujo nasal?' pregunto la enfermera.

'No, solo mi muñeca… me duele mucho' dijo Visión sosteniendo su muñeca dramáticamente y quejándose del dolor.

'Los paramédicos dijeron que no es de Gotham, lo cual explica el por qué no está enfermo… Todavía' Concluyo sacando una jeringa con un liquido rojo en ella, con intenciones de inyectar a Visión.

'Solo es un esguince de muñeca, ¿para qué es eso?' pregunto Visión apartándose.

'JUSTICIA' grito la enfermera bajando la jeringa en dirección a Visión.

'Buen intento enfermera Ratched' Dijo Harley interponiendo su bate entre la enfermera y Visión, la jeringa quedo clavada en el bate. La enfermera se quedo impresionada 'No soy este tipo de doctora, pero creo que tenias intenciones de matar a este hombre' concluyo.

'Te vas tan pronto?' pregunto Ivy formando una gruesa capa de vegetación para que la enfermera con escapara por las puertas o ventanas.

'Señoritas, mi pelea no es contra ustedes' dijo la enfermera Ratched con un bisturí en las manos apuntándolas.

'Pero la nuestra si es contra ti' dijo Wanda quitándole el bisturí de las manos con su magia. Natasha inmovilizo a la enfermera contra la cama.

'¡Nunca podrán detener a la Hijas de Gotham!' exclamo furiosa Ratched.

'Las que? De quien?' pregunto burlona Natasha.

'Piénsenlo, si ustedes mujeres se nos unen, los hombres de Gotham no tendrán oportunidad' trato de razonar la enfermera.

'Umm, lo lamento, deje de juntarme con esa clase de locos hace años' dijo Harley.

'Aquí tienes el virus Ivy, espero que te ayude' dijo Visión entregándole la jeringa a Ivy.

'Gracias' respondió esta guardando la muestra en la hielera.

'Visión y Wanda, Wonder Woman está en un sitio de construcción colapsado sacando a las personas atrapadas. Vayan y ayuden en lo que puedan' ordeno Natasha entregándoles un par de comunicadores.

'Bien, seremos solamente las sirenas de Gotham otra vez' dijo Harley acariciando su bate de beisbol.

'Las que?' pregunto Natasha.

'Por una maldita vez témenos a todos los malos villanos fuera, todos están enfermos… igual que yo' dijo Jasón antes de tener un violento ataque de tos. 'Por suerte solo nos afecta a los hombres, sino estaríamos acabados Cass' concluyo extendiendo el brazo para dar una muestra de su sangre. Mientras que con el otro metía una cucharada de helado en su boca.

'Encontraremos a quien hizo esto y lo haremos pagar' dijo Cass con convicción.

'Esa es mi chica' dijo orgulloso Jasón chocando débilmente los puños con ella 'no toque mis cosas Dinah' le dijo a Canario que estaba al frente de una estantería a punto de tocar un oso de peluche.

'¿De cuándo es esta foto?' pregunto señalando en la que aparecía siendo Robin junto a Batman.

'Es de mi primer día como Robin' dijo frunciendo el ceño.

'Porque estas en esta acabaña a las afueras, en lugar de estar en la mansión Wayne como el resto?' pregunto Dinah.

'Bruce me hizo entregar mi escondite para que los idiotas de la otra tierra encontraran el camino a Oz' respondió recostado con los ojos cerrados 'Le estoy dando el tratamiento del silencio hasta que necesite su ayuda'

'Creí que llevaría al Dr. Banner a la atalaya para que usara nuestros recursos' dijo Dinah mirando como Cass y Jasón compartían una mirada rápida '¿Que me estoy perdiendo?' pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

'Una de ellos accidentalmente hizo que Black Mask saltara desde lo alto de su pent-house. Batman no quiere arriesgarse a llevar a Banner a la atalaya por que tiene problemas de ira y no está confiado en si los podrá controlar' explico Cass colocándose su máscara otra vez.

'Cuando vuelvas trae helado de caramelo salado. Es mi favorito' dijo Jasón comiendo otra cucharada del helado de chocolate.

'Lo sé, pero Dinah fue quien lo eligió' dijo Cass apuntando a Canary 'La próxima vez que venga traeré la cura junto con el helado' concluyo en la puerta. Volvió rápidamente a lado de Jasón y lo abrazo, después salió corriendo.

'Esta juventud' le dijo dramáticamente Jasón a Dinah, quien simplemente rio y salió atrás de Cass, cuando ya no se escuchaba mas el sonido de la motocicleta Jasón saco una laptop de debajo su almohada 'Veamos que no pudiste esconder Román'

'Perdona, no tengo opción' le dijo apenada Helena a Clayface. Cuando llego al campanario se encontró con que no solo Azrael y Batwing estaban enfermos, sino que también Clayface.

'No hay problema. Me alegra que Kate y tu estén bien' dijo Clayface transformando su brazo a su forma humana 'Apresúrate, no sé cuánto tiempo podre aguatarlo'

'Entiendo a Clayface' dijo Azrael antes de un ataque de tos.

'Espero que Poison Ivy encuentre la cura pero ¿Realmente le confías nuestra sangre?' pregunto Batwing.

'No tenemos más opciones. Y aun si las tuviéramos, Ivy ha cambiado mucho últimamente' la defendió colocándose su máscara. Huntress salió del campanario tan rápido como entro.

'¿Alfred?... ¿Bruce? … ¿Dick?' entro preguntando Catwoman. Reviso algunas habitaciones sin éxito. Bajo a la entrada de la Baticueva '¿Batman?'

'¿Selina?' pregunto una voz agonizante desde abajo. Salió corriendo en dirección de la voz. Encontró a Bruce en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

'¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Deberías estar descansando en la cama' grito aproximándose a él corriendo.

'Tratando de encontrar una relación ^Tose^Tose^ El virus no es aéreo, ya que ninguna otra^Tose^ ciudad reporto enfermos^Tose^Tose^...Si tan solo pudiera salir a ayudar…^Tose^' concluyo Bruce a duras penas.

'Puedes ayudar desde aquí. Necesito una muestra de tu sangre. Ivy nos ayudara a hacer un antídoto' dijo Catwoman sobre Bruce ayudándolo a levantarse.

'¿Ivy? Las cosas están peor de lo que pensé' murmuro Bruce.

'Nosotras nos encargaremos Bats' lo tranquilizo.

'… escuchen, se que todas estamos preocupadas por nuestros compañeros oficiales, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer por ellos es concentrarnos y hacer nuestro trabajo' dijo René Montoya a las pocas oficiales que aun estaban en la comisaria. Miro a Batwoman en lo alto de una ventana 'Vayan ahí afuera y sirvan a los ciudadanos de Gotham. Quiero equipos reportándose cada hora. Rompan filas' concluyo, cuando todos los oficiales se fueron subió a la azotea del edificio y les abrió la puerta a Batwoman, Batgirl y Spoiler 'Gracias por tomar una entrada menos llamativa, no debe haber problema en llevarlas a la sala de interrogación con el sospechoso'

'¿Cómo lo llevas?' le pregunto Batwoman.

'Bueno, el 75% de la fuerza se reporto enfermo. Pero en lo positivo, el crimen disminuyo un 90%' respondió Montoya.

'Noticias de último minuto: Las mujeres somos increíbles' dijo Spoiler mientras bajaban las escaleras a la sala de interrogación.

'¿Quién es nuestro sospechoso?' pregunto Batgirl mientras las cuatro avanzaban por un pasillo.

'Ni idea, no quiere hablar. Mi equipo la atrapo vertiendo algo en el tanque de agua de Arkham' respondió Montolla.

'¿Y la detuviste? Pudimos deshacernos de todos esos psicópatas' dijo Spoiler exageradamente.

'Ignórala, esta bromeando' dijo Batwoman restándole importancia.

'¿Conseguiste una muestra de lo que sea que intento verter en el tanque?' pregunto Batgirl seriamente.

'No, pero estaba usando esto cuando la atraparon' respondió Montolla entregándoles los que parecía una máscara de mosquito.

'Parece una vieja mascara de la peste' dijo Batwoman observando de cerca la máscara.

'Black Widow encontró la misma mascara en el casillero de una de las enfermeras en el mercy. Se llamo a si misma *Hija de Gotham* dijo Batgirl

'Suena a que estamos lidiando con una banda. O un culto' dijo Spoiler.

'Es hora de hacerla hablar' dijo Batwoman con determinación sosteniendo la máscara con fuerza. Se trasladaron a la sala de interrogatorios donde el sospechoso los estaba esperando. Estaba esposado a la mesa y tenía la mirada fija en la pared que tenia al frente. Mirando más de cerca, se fijaron que el sospechoso era una mujer con corte de cabello y rasgos masculinos.

'No se ve muy arrepentida' murmuro entre dientes Spoiler.

'Tranquila, Kate la quebrará. Ella juega al policía malo mejor que nadie' dijo Montolla orgullosa mirando a Batgirl y Batwoman entrar en la sala.

'Eso es porque ella no sabe ser el policía bueno' aclaro Spoiler mirando en interrogatorio.

'Escuche que no has estado muy conversadora, pero ya sabemos que no estás trabajando sola' dijo Batwoman sin interés 'Atrapamos a una de tus co-conspiradoras en el mercy. Una miembro de las hijas de Gotham' concluyo con la esperanza de obtener una reacción. La mujer simplemente miro hacia el frente como si no estuvieran allí. Batwoman se enorgullecía de no dejar que su temperamento saliera a flote con frecuencia mientras trataba con el mal de Gotham. Pero esa era una ocasión muy especial. Se acerco rápidamente y golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciendo saltar a Spoiler al otro lado del vidrio doble cara. 'cuantas de ustedes mas hay y que fue lo que vertieron en Arkham?' pregunto con voz amenazadora. La mujer (o chica mas precisamente, se veía muy joven) solamente se inclino un poco lejos de Kate y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

'Escucha, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por el porqué? ¿Estaban tratando de vengarse de un preso en Arkham y accidentalmente infectando a todos los hombres de ahí? Y ahora les preocupa que hayan ido demasiado lejos…' el discurso de Batgirl fue interrumpido.

'¡YO NO FUE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LEJOS! Las hijas de Gotham se levantaran y liberaremos nuestra ciudad del azote de los hombres de una vez por todas. Nadie puede detenernos' dijo la chica con furia. Batgirl y Batwoman se miraron comprendiendo que las hijas de Gotham no se detendrían hasta completar su misión y acabar con todos los hombres de la ciudad.

'Es inútil, sigue sin moverse' dijo Bobby con frustración. Llevaban dos horas tratando de sacar a sus compañeros atrapados entre los escombros. Y la situación no era muy buena entre los que trataban de ayudar, al igual que el mismo, muchos que los que no estaban atrapados estaban enfermos. Las líneas de emergencia no respondían y se temía que tuvieran que abandonar a sus compañeros para buscar una zona segura antes de que el edificio terminara de colapsar sobre ellos.

'No podemos simplemente dejarlos allí, ¡Levanten!' dijo Andy tratando de levantar una viga de acero.

'Alguien viene' aviso Dale al otro lado de la viga que trataba de levantar Andy. Los tres se volvieron y vieron a Stella, la esposa de Dale, acompañada por Wonder Woman y Lois Lane, la reportera del Daily Planet.

'¡Dale!' exclamo aliviado Stella abrazando a su esposo.

'¡Cielo! Hemos estado por horas tratando de sacarlos, pero estamos muy débiles' explico dale devolviéndole el abrazo.

'Hicimos lo que pudimos. Estos hombres están muy enfermos' dijo Andy aceptando la botella de agua que le entregaba Lois Lane.

'Estos hombres son héroes' dijo Wonder Woman colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Bobby. Rápidamente se acerco a la viga que intentaron levantar anteriormente y la subió sobre sus hombros '¡Rápido, pónganlos a salvo!' dijo cuando libero a los hombres. Muchos de ellos estaban tosiendo violentamente a causa de la enfermedad y el polvo que se levanto.

'¡Vamos! ¡Te tengo!' dijo Lois tratando de ayudar a uno de los hombres a levantarse. La estructura crujió sobre ellos '¡Rápido corran!' dijo cuando noto que les quedaban segundos. La estructura crujió y se desmorono sobre ellos.

'¡Lois!' grito Wonder Woman desesperada mirando la escena en cámara lenta. El polvo cubrió todo el lugar, impidiendo que se viera algo. Todo estaba aterradoramente silencioso. ¡Dios! Clark la iba a matar, pensó. Espero unos segundo mas y cuando el polvo se asentó un poco vio un tipo de neblina roja que atrapo los restos del edificio sobre Lois y los hombres enfermos.

'¡Llegamos justo a tiempo!' dijo una especie de androide rojo y dorado que vestía y hablaba como el típico estereotipo británico. El androide ayudo a Lois con los hombres. Wonder Woman ayudo en la tarea cuando verifico que Lois estaba bien.

'Gracias por la ayuda' dijo Lois cuando terminaron de sacar a los hombres de la zona del derrumbe.

'No hay problema, para eso estamos' dijo el androide 'Wanda, déjalo caer' dijo la niebla desapareció haciendo caer los escombros. Wanda se acerco insegura desde su lugar al lado de Dale y Stella.

'Si su ayuda no hubiéramos podido rescatar a ninguno de estos hombres, y sin dudas hubiera perdido a mi amiga' dijo Wonder Woman colocando las manos en los hombros de Wanda y Visión.

'¡estamos aquí para eso!' dijo Wanda tímidamente.

'Es un placer trabajar con ustedes señoritas' dijo Visión 'Uno de nuestros amigos es un gran fan suyo, Wonder Woman 'dijo Visión educadamente estrechando sus manos.

'Sería un placer conocerlo' respondió sonriente Wonder Woman '¡A todos ustedes! Admito que siento curiosidad por ustedes Vengadores' agrego estrechando los ojos en ambos.

'Necesitamos llevarlos a todos a un hospital' dijo Wanda mirando a los hombres enfermos.

'El hospital mercy está a toda su capacidad. Ellos están redirigiendo a todos los enfermos' Dijo Lois con un teléfono en la oreja.

'¿A dónde?' pregunto Wonder Woman mirándola.

'Al Coliseo Gotham Seaside' respondió Lois frunciendo el seño.

'Buenos dioses…' dijo Wonder Woman impresionada mirando la cantidad de enfermos que cubrían las gradas y el campo de juego.

'Este estadio resguarda a mas de cien mil… y eso solo contando los asientos' explico Lois igual de impresionada. Wanda no tenía palabras y Visión se aparto de ellas rápidamente para ayudar a los voluntarios con los enfermos.

'Batgirl, responde. Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos' dijo Wonder Woman al intercomunicador.

'Copiado Wonder Woman. ¡Todos los equipos reúnanse en el ayuntamiento lo antes posible!' ordeno Batgirl.

'Nunca vi a tantos hombres enfermos antes. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos?' pregunto Wonder Woman mirando al grupo. Todos estaban frente al ayuntamiento, los equipos de sangre le entregaron las muestras a Ivy y se agruparon alrededor esperando órdenes.

'Con las muestras de sangre, puedo hacer un antivirus' dijo Ivy guardando la última muestra en su hielera portátil (Ni crean que la devolvería al terminar con esa porquería de salvar a los hombres)

'¿Por qué seguimos hablando cuando deberíamos estar derribando a las hijas?' pregunto Catwoman.

'Porque si Wonder Woman está en lo cierto, podríamos estar lidiando con cientos de miembros' explico Batwoman

'La misandria no es feminismo. Esto nos podría retrasar décadas' dijo Lois molesta.

'Estas mujeres están confundidas o son manipuladas. No creo que todos los miembros de este grupo este de acuerdo con matar a todo el género masculino, incluyendo niños inocentes' trato racionalizar Visión.

'Este grupo cree que está peleando por Gotham, pero ellas no hablan por todas las mujeres' dijo Huntress.

'Nosotras peleamos por Gotham' dijo Batgirl.

'Podría ser más fácil con los soldados de Waller…' Black Canary fue interrumpida.

'Déjenme hablar con ella' dijo Harley subiendo sus cortas mangas y acercándose al grupo de escoltas de Waller seguida por todos '¡Oye Waller! Tiempo de chicas' grito

'Harley, no tengo tiempo para tus locuras' respondió Waller sin siquiera voltear a verla.

'Oh, me escucharas incluso si tengo que arrastrarte pateando y llorando' dijo Harley golpeando su palma fuertemente.

'¿Tu y que ejercito? Pregunto Waller aun de espaldas.

'Éste' dijo Harley.

'Ejem' dijo Natasha llamando la atención de Waller que miro al grupo de heroínas y Visión parada atrás de ella.

'Bien, dos minutos Quinn' concedió Waller aburrida despidiendo a sus escoltas y se acerco al grupo.

'Las hijas de Gotham están tomando responsabilidad de esta epidemia' explico Batgirl.

'Los terroristas por lo general tienen demandas ¿cuánto es lo que quieren?' pregunto Waller.

'Ellas no quieren dinero. Quieren herir a los hombres de Gotham' respondió Batwoman.

'Disculpe, ¿Sra. Waller? De verdad necesito hablar con usted' dijo la voz de la concejala Muir a sus espaldas. Waller ni se molesto en voltear a verla.

'Concejala Muir, justo ahora tengo más preguntas que paciencia. Tendrá que esperar' dijo Waller rodando los ojos.

'Yo puedo ayudar a responder sus preguntas' dijo la concejala con voz amenazante.

'Mire señora, ya le dije que yo estoy a cargo…' Waller se interrumpió cuando volteo y miro el ejército a sus espaldas con ojos amplios.

'De verdad creo que estará interesada en lo que tengo que decir' dijo Muir amenazante sosteniendo un megáfono. La concejala estaba rodeada por un ejército de personas con batas con capuchas negras con el símbolo de género femenino al frente, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras como la que tenia la chica de la estación de policía y la enfermera del mercy. Muir dio un paso al frente destacándose como líder del grupo '¡Mujeres de Gotham! Durante mucho tiempo hemos sido oprimidas por el patriarcado que ha hecho débil e insegura nuestra ciudad. Los hombres son una enfermedad que infecta Gotham y las hijas de Gotham son la cura. Nosotras buscamos acabar con la tiranía los hombres. Hemos neutralizado a nuestros enemigos sin disparar ni una sola arma. Pronto haremos más que solo debilitarlos. Los hombres entienden un solo lenguaje… la violencia. Nosotras hemos hablado en nuestro lenguaje… la paz. Con los hombres de Gotham incapacitados, las mujeres son libres de caminar por las calles sin miedo a ser juzgadas, ser acosadas sexualmente, ser asesinadas, ser asaltadas, o algún tipo de violencia contra ellas. Imaginen si esto fuera así todos los días. Pronto no tendrán que imaginarlo. Pronto nos desarenos de todos los hombres en Gotham. Juntas podremos comenzar de nuevo, criando buenos hijos en Gotham' Muir concluyo su apasionado discurso respirando pesadamente, mirando desafiante al grupo que tenia al frente.

'Existen hombres buenos en Gotham' dijo Batgirl.

'Y estamos dispuestas a pelear por ellos' dijo Natasha entrecerrando lo ojos en Muir. Algo en sus mascaras no le causaban una buena sensación.

'A ellas' grito Batwoman lanzándose al frente seguida por el resto de las chicas las chicas.

'¡Muévanse!' les ordeno Waller a sus guardias.

'Estas mujeres están listas para morir por su causa' dijo Lois Lane desde un lugar seguro grabando con su teléfono celular. Capto en su celular como Black Canary y Huntress peleaban espalda con espalda derribando a las hijas de Gotham con la ballesta y el llanto de canario.

'Batgirl dijo que sin muertes, Montolla' dijo Ivy cuando vio a Montolla sacar su arma. Atrapando a un par de hijas de Gotham con sus raíces y lanzándolas contra una pared.

'¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan blanda, Ivy?' pregunto Montolla esquivando un golpe y respondiendo con un golpe con la culata de su arma, dejando inconsciente a otra hija de Gotham.

'La pelea es muy fácil' dijo Black-Bat tomando una hija de Gotham y lanzándola contra un pequeño grupo que se aproximaba.

'Demasiado, diría yo' Natasha aplicando una llave en el cuello con sus piernas.

'Te envió una, Bruja' dijo Catwoman envolviendo a una hija de Gotham y empujándola a donde estaba Wanda.

'Las mujeres son inmunes, ¿Entonces, para que las mascaras?' pregunto Harley golpeando a un par con su bate.

'¡Buena pregunta!' dijo Batwoman después de dejar noqueada de un golpe a una hija de Gotham.

'Ocultan algo' dijo Visión atravesando a un grupo de hijas de Gotham para ayudar a Wonder Woman que era sujetada en intención de inmovilizarla.

'Estas no son mascaras de la peste…' dijo Wonder Woman cuando Visión la ayudo a liberar uno de sus brazos y pudo defenderse sin hacerles daño a las hijas de Gotham '¡Son mascaras de gas!' concluyo justo en el momento en el que una granada de humo fue activada. Automáticamente comenzaron a toser en busca de aire.

'¡Nos arrojan bombas de humo!' dijo Huntress cubriendo su boca. Ivy cubrió su boca con ambas manos y jadeaba dentro de ellas, mientras Catwoman y Black Canary tosían violentamente.

'¡Guarden su respiración!' dijo Visión tratando de buscar a Wanda entre el humo sin encontrarla.

'¡No puedo respirar!' dijo Batgirl jadeando por aire

'Todo me da vueltas' dijo Wanda mareada de rodillas en el suelo.

'Es… demasiado tarde…' alcanzo a decir Batwoman antes de quedar inconsciente.

'¿A dónde fueron las hijas de Gotham?' pregunto Wonder Woman mirando a su alrededor. Sus compañeras estaban o inconscientes a apunto de estarlo. El único que no fue afectado por el gas fue el androide que se hacía llamar Visión, se dijo mentalmente.

'Llévensela' ordeno Muir parada frente a Wanda desmayada 'No estará inconsciente mucho tiempo'

'¿Qué ocurrió?' pregunto Lois cuando recobro la conciencia. Wonder Woman estaba a su lado ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

'Las hijas de Gotham se han ido. Todas ellas' dijo Black Canary cubriendo al lado de Wonder Woman.

'^Tose^Tose^ Demonios. ¿Nos han infectado?' dijo Wonder Woman jadeando por aire.

'No, solo nos dejaron inconscientes' explico Ivy mirando su cuerpo en busca de algún cambio.

'Entonces debemos regresarles el favor' dijo Spoiler frustrada.

'¿Por qué no nos mataron cuando estábamos inconscientes?' pregunto Catwoman aceptando la mano que Visión le ofrecía.

'Si aun en este punto donde sabemos sus planes, siguen en pie con sus principios. Lo más probable es que intente concluir su plan antes de que las detengamos' explico Visión. 'No encuentro a Wanda' concluyo preocupado.

'Se ha ido. También Batgirl' dijo Batwoman a Walle a ponerse en pie.

'Y Batgirl' agrego Huntress tendiéndole una mano a Black-Bat.

'¿Dónde?' pregunto Black-Bat aceptando la mano y colocándose en pie de un salto.

'No pudieron habernos dejado atrás' dijo Black Canary. El grupo se unió formando un círculo.

'No pude ver nada, atraves del humo' dijo Visión.

'Ni yo' agrego Wonder Woman asintiendo.

'¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlas?' pregunto Harley.

'Las hijas no pudieron haber salido de Gotham con la cuarentena aun en pie' dijo Waller con una mano en la cadera.

'Genial eso nos deja una ciudad entera para buscar' dijo Catwoman imitando su pose.

'Pondré un aviso sobre estas hijas' dijo Montolla.

Wanda se despertó, pero gracias al entrenamiento que le dieron Natasha y Bucky, mantuvo su respiración y ritmo cardiaco estable y espero a ver qué pasaba. Alguien a su lado se movió levemente, pero mantuvo la respiración y ritmo cardiaco igual que Wanda. Wanda intento acercar para hacerle alguna señal de que no estaba sola, pero estaba atada inmóvil en una silla, sus manos estaban en puño sujetadas con cinta y no las podía mover, ni siquiera para hacer un poco de su magia y desatarse, además sus ojos estaban vendados y no veía nada. Se oyeron pasos acercándose.

'¿Dónde estamos?' pregunto la voz de Batwoman. Pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para sabes que no era la persona a su lado.

'Ella dijo que ustedes resistirían' dijo una voz de mujer desconocida. Los ojos de Wanda fueron liberados y pudo mirar un sótano y un grupo de hijas de Gotham aun protegidas por las mascaras de gas. Con ella estaban solamente Batwoman y Batgirl, quien renuncio a la idea de hacerse la dormida.

'¿Por qué no nos mataron?' pregunto inexpresiva Batgirl.

'Ella no esta interesada en asesinar mujeres' dijo la mujer de antes.

'¿Ellas?' indago Batwoman.

'La que nos mostro el camino. La salvadora de Gotham. Nuestra líder' dijo una de las hijas de Gotham. Mientras otra acercaba la silla de ruedas de una mujer muy vieja 'Paciente cero' la presento como quien presentaba a un gran boxeador.

'Damas, está claro que arriesgaron sus vidas para proteger Gotham esta noche. Y por eso las respeto. Pero una vez que los hombres mueran, Gotham nunca más necesitara ser salvada' concluyo murmurando a duras penas Paciente cero. Las tres ampliaron los ojos impresionadas.


	25. Chapter 25

'Pensé que tu problema era con los hombres de Gotham, paciente cero. Así que ¿por qué no nos dejas ir?' trato de razonar Batgirl

'No se preocupen, Visión y Black Widow nos encontraran' dijo Wanda restándole importancia. Trataba de ganar tiempo.

'Buen intento Bruja Escarlata. Pero tomamos sus comunicadores y rastreadores' dijo una hija de Gotham.

'Si, una precaución que resulto ser una decisión inteligente' dijo Paciente cero 'Deberían agradecerme el no haberles quitado sus mascaras, se un poco sobre la importancia del anonimato' concluyo.

'¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?' pregunto Batwoman. Sabía que a esas alturas ya las estaban cuidando, solo necesitaban ganar tiempo.

'La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?' dijo Paciente cero, se recostó en su silla y junto sus manos. Suspiro plácidamente y comenzó a contar su historia.

'Dos cosas llagaron a Gotham en 1918. Yo y una mortal gripe española. La gripe se llevo a mi hermano, a mis hermanas, y a casi 50 millones de personas en todo el mundo. Pero no a mí. Cada vez que la enfermedad aparecía, todos parecían sucumbir a ella, excepto yo. Mama decía que estaba bendecida con inmunidad. Pero papa vio un beneficio en ello. Me llevo a innumerable laboratorios y experimentaron conmigo. Yo solo era una bebe, se imaginaran lo aterrada que estaba. Papa insistió en que solo estábamos haciendo nuestra parte para ayudar al esfuerzo de guerra. En el año 1920, papa nos abandono apenas la gran guerra finalizo. No lo extrañábamos. Había tantas cosas nuevas y asombrosas siendo construidas en Gotham, para distraernos a mí y a mi mama de los horrores que nos rodeaban'

'Al ser criada en Gotham, crecí viendo "Tipo buenos" persiguiendo "tipos malos" y a inocentes terminando heridos en el fuego cruzado. Pero el daño colateral me llevo a descubrir mi verdadera vocación. Sanar personas'

'En 1940 enviamos a nuestros mejores hombres a la segunda guerra mundial. Y como resultado, los peores se quedaron atrás. Esta vez ayude al esfuerzo de guerra al estudiar mi propia inmunidad. Esperaba encontrar curas para los hombres en el campo, que sufrieran toda clase de enfermedades. En el año 1945 volvieron los sobrevivientes de la guerra. Pero sin importar que hiciera, los hombre encontraban formas de herirse y matarse unos a otros'

'Pasaron décadas. En las cuales observe que las batallas en Gotham se volvían más oscuras… y oscuras. Me había dado cuenta que ignore al paciente mas enfermo en la mesa. El único al que debería haber salvado todo este tiempo…Gotham. Y para hacer eso sabía que tenía que remover la infección…'

'Los hombres' dedujo Wanda correctamente, concluyendo la historia.

'El saber lo que atravesaste, me ayuda a entender las razones por las que te sientes así… Pero piensa en los hombres y niños inocentes que estas hiriendo' trato de razonar Batgirl.

'Los niños inocentes crecen para convertirse en hombres peligrosos. Los hombres de Gotham han tenido toda oportunidad de arreglar este problema y han fallado. Es hora de que las mujeres den un paso adelante' dijo Paciente cero con convicción 'Y gracias a ti, ese momento ha llegado' concluyo mirando a Wanda.

'¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?' pregunto Wanda confundida.

'Tú nos diste el impulso que necesitábamos. Cuando le diste a ese desalmado de Black Mask lo que se merecía, supimos que era nuestro momento de actuar' respondió una de las hijas de Gotham.

'Solo lo hice porque intento hacerle daño a niños inocentes. Nunca fue mi intención hacerle tanto daño' dijo Wanda

'Pero lo hiciste' agrego Paciente cero tratando de levantarse de su silla de ruedas 'Busque en sus corazones ¿No es por un Gotham seguro y prospero por lo que están luchando? ¿Lo que siempre han querido? ¡Vuélvanse hijas de Gotham y juntas podemos hacer brillar esta ciudad otra vez!' Concluyo completamente en pie.

'¿Como se supone que repoblaran el mundo cuando acaben con todos los hombres?' pregunto Batwoman.

'La ciencia lo ha logrado. No necesitamos hombres para reproducirnos. Con mayor concentración en los asuntos de salud de las mujeres. Podemos logras avances en un campo hasta ahora ignorado por los hombres… por razones obvias' dijo Paciente cero caminando a su alrededor. Fingió no notar que Batgirl se estaba desatando y siguió. Se detuvo frente a Batwoman y la apunto con su dedo 'El reciente censo revelo que hay tantas de nosotras como de ellos… aun así, somos el sexo débil' dijo con asco 'Ninguna de ustedes se ve débil para mí. Pero ellos si…' concluyo señalando a un par de hombres gravemente enfermos que eran arrastrados a la habitación por un par de hijas de Gotham.

'Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?. Esta hijas se han esparcido por toda Gotham y los hombres solo se están poniendo cada vez más enfermos' dijo Spoiler encogiéndose de hombros.

'No puedo creer que esa tímida concejala fuera su líder todo este tiempo' dijo Waller incrédula.

'Lo lamento Waller, siempre he sabido que el gobierno de Gotham era corrupto' dijo Catwoman de brazos cruzados.

'Wanda no responde a su intercomunicador' dijo Visión.

'Tampoco puedo comunicarme con Batgirl y Batwoman, Visión' agrego Huntress.

'No las vamos a encontrar paradas aquí' dijo Black Canary golpeando su palma con su puño.

'Estoy con Canario. Debemos separarnos y darles a esas hijas su merecido' estuvo de acuerdo Harley meciendo su bate. Ambas chocaron sus puños en señal de hermandad

'No sean tontas. Saben tan bien como yo que estaríamos demasiado esparcidas' dijo Ivy rodando los ojos.

'Ivy tiene razón. Gotham tiene cerca de trescientas millas cuadradas' dijo Black-Bat

'¿Los vehículos pertenecientes a los funcionarios gubernamentales no tienen rastreadores?' pregunto Natasha de brazos cruzados.

'Tienes razón, bien pensado Black Widow. Pediré el historial GPS de los vehículos a los que tuvo contacto Muir' dijo Montolla sacando su teléfono 'Mis oficiales dicen que el historial de GPS de Muir registra múltiples viajes a una casa en la cuarta calle, pero ella vive en la avenida principal Ferndale en el lado norte' concluyo colgando el teléfono.

'Hice algunas indagaciones en el Marcy. Los primeros brotes aparecieron cerca de la cuarta calle' intervino Lois.

'Pero Lois, la casa Blackwell es el único lugar residencial en la cuarta. Es considerado un punto de referencia histórico' dijo Montolla volviendo a sacar su celular. Llamaría para pedir refuerzos.

'suena como el lugar perfecto para esconderse a plena vista' dijo Black Canary.

'Necesito empezar a trabajar en hacer una vacuna' dijo Ivy.

'Te daré refuerzos' dijo Black-Bat.

'Buena suerte' le deseo Catwoman y se despidió del par que se fue rápidamente.

'Las hijas de Gotham no dudaran en usar su gas aturdidor otra vez' dijo Natasha dirigiéndose a Huntress.

'Entonces, tenemos que asegurarnos que no nos vean llegar, Black Widow' dijo Huntress.

'¿Que hacemos aquí?' pregunto Black-Bat mirando la división de laboratorio medico de Wayne Enterprises.

'La doctora Tompkins está aquí' respondió Ivy sosteniendo su hielera portátil

'El virus parece resistente a toda forma de medicación antiviral. Traigan el equipo para empezar el siguiente ensayo. Nos quedamos sin tiempo' dijo la Dr. Tompkins al leer una carpeta con los resultados de las pruebas anteriores.

'Tal vez podamos ayudar, Dr. Tompkins' dijo Ivy entrando en el laboratorio.

'he hecho estudios extensivos sobre los efectos que tiene el virus sobre la vida vegetal. Y ahora mismo, somos las únicas mujeres que pueden detener esta epidemia' dijo Ivy sacando sus muestras y colocándolas en la mesa.

'¿Black-Bat? ¿Esa es…?' pregunto Tompkins mirándolas.

'Poison Ivy' termino por ella Black-Bat asintiendo en su dirección.

'Tenemos muestras de hombres infectados. Incluyendo Metahumanos y un par de mejorados.' agrego Ivy señalando todas sus muestras.

'Puede haber algo en el ADN Meta-humano que podamos usar' dijo Tompkins tomando una muestra y observándola.

'Y también tengo una muestra pura del virus. Si podemos entender cómo funciona, podemos destruirlo' agrego Ivy

'Bueno… parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer' dijo Tompkins tomando la muestra y haciendo una señal para que la siguieran.

'Los virus a diferencia de los hombres, no discriminan. Ven a todos por igual. Me tomo décadas cambiar eso, para que así pudiéramos elegir como único blanco a la población masculina' les explico Paciente cero con calma.

'¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Qué les vas a hacer a esos hombres?' pregunto furiosa Batwoman. Solo preguntaba por impulso. Las tres ya sabían que iba a pasar.

'Estos transeúntes, así como todos los hombres en Gotham fueron expuesto a la fase uno de mi virus, el cual debilito sus sistemas inmunológicos, haciéndolos enfermarse. La fase dos…' dijo inyectando una capsula en forma de esfera '¡LIMPIA LA PIZARRA!' concluyo con un grito lanzando la capsula al suelo. Esta estallo y libero un gas color naranja

'¡BASTA!' grito desesperada Batgirl cuando vio que el gas hacia efecto en los hombres. Estos comenzaron a expulsar sangre por sus narices, bocas, ojos y oídos. Se estaban ahogando con su propia sangre y no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer.

'No están muertos ¿No es así?' pregunto molesta Batwoman.

'Si no lo están, apuesto que desearían estarlo' respondió Wanda desanimada con lagrimas en los ojos. Como alguien que puede hacer que la gente viera sus más grandes miedos, las caras de pánico de esos hombres superaban cualquier expresión que allá visto en su vida. Sus caras se quedarían con ella hasta el día de su muerte.

'No solo estas enfermando a los hombres. ¡Vas a asesinarlos!' agrego Batgirl.

'Si, querida. A media noche cumpliré cien años de edad. Para celebrarlo, mis hijas liberaran la fase dos del virus sobre Gotham' concluyo Paciente cero.

'Perímetro asegurado. No habrán civiles en el fuego cruzado' murmuro Natasha al terminar la comprobación del perímetro de la casa Blackwell. En los treinta minutos que llevaban vigilando la casa, solo vieron hijas de Gotham en el interior, era hora de poner el plan en acción 'Huntress, Black Canary. Entren ahora, y buena suerte' les deseo al mirarlas entrar en la casa disfrazada como hijas de Gotham.

'Hemos esperado demasiado por este momento. Pero ahora el tiempo ha llegado. Esta noche dejaremos la pizarra limpia con la fase dos del virus' dijo Muir abriendo un portafolios con docenas de pequeñas capsulas de gas 'Se que será difícil ver a nuestros esposos, padre, hermanos e hijos morir, pero palidecerá en comparación con lo que ha sufrido Gotham, con los años. Y sus muertes facilitaran el camino para un estilo de vida mejor y más seguro'

'¡Hazte a un lado, quiero salvar Gotham!' dijo una hija de Gotham empujando en su paso al frente. Tenía guantes sin dedos de cuero negro.

'¡He escuchado suficiente! No nos hagas esperar más Muir' dijo otra a su lado. Ella tenía guantes purpura.

'Su ansiedad es sentida por todas, pero por favor, esperan su turno, hijas' dijo Muir sacando una capsula del portafolios.

'Perdona. Pero me canse de esperar' dijo la de guantes purpura golpeando a Muir en el rostro. La capsula voló en el aire y la de guantes negros la tomo con sumo cuidados.

'UNGH… ¿Quiénes son?' pregunto Muir molesta siendo sostenida en pir por dos hijas de Gotham.

'Dos de las mujeres que van a salvar a Gotham de ti' dijo Black Canary deshaciéndose de la toga y la máscara de gas. Su compañera hizo lo mismo, revelando a Huntress.

'¡NO!' exclamo Muir retrocediendo. Canary se preparo para soltar su grito.

'¡Canary, no grites! ¡Los frascos podrían explotar y liberar la fase dos!' explico Huntress cubriendo la su boca. Canary hizo un sonido de comprensión y Huntress se lanzo al frente para atacar a Muir.

'¡Ustedes no pueden detenernos!' dijo Muir Forcejeando con Huntress.

'Tal vez no…' dijo Huntress, al fondo se escucho un fuerte silbido de Canary.

'Pero juntos si podemos' dijo Wonder Woman entrando a la casa desde el tragaluz, lanzando una lluvia de vidrio sobre las hijas de Gotham. Atrás de ella estaban Black Widow, Visión, Harley Queen, Spoiler, Catwoman y René Montolla. Rápidamente se desato la batalla.

'No tienen que hacer esto' dijo Wonder Woman empujando a un grupo de hijas de Gotham y atrapando a otra con su lazo de la verdad

'Fui asaltada en la calle, atacada por un hombre ¡Quiero venganza!' exclamo la hija de Gotham atrapada por el lazo. Wonder Woman la lanzo contra una pared y procedió a atacar a varias hijas de Gotham a la vez.

'¡Oye, Visión! ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?' pregunto Spoiler saltando y dándole y rodillazo en el rostro a una hija de Gotham.

'Mis poderes son demasiado poderosos para atacar a estas mujeres. Ellas están confundidas, una vez que vean que lo que están haciendo está mal, recapacitaran y se arrepentirán del daño que han hecho. No les quiero hacer daño. Peleas a tu manera Spoiler, déjame pelear a la mía' dijo Visión atravesando a una hija de Gotham y lanzándola contra una pared.

'¡René! Yo los empaco tu los etiquetas' dijo Catwoman golpeando a una hija y dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

'Trato hecho minina' dijo Montolla atando a tras hijas de Gotham en un radiador.

'¡Muir tiene la fase dos del virus!' Dijo Harley golpeando con su bate a dos hijas de Gotham, una quedo inconsciente, pero la otra tomo el bate y forcejeo con Harley por él. Harley atrajo el bate y le dio tres cabezazos y una patada espartana a la hija, esta quedo retorciéndose en el suelo por aire '¡Red Robin tiene razón! Mi cabeza me sacaría de muchos problemas, si aprendo a usarla' le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a Spoiler, quien respondió con un pulgar arriba.

'¡No podemos dejarla escapar!' dijo Natasha corriendo tras Muir.

' ¡Hijas, protejan a Paciente cero!' dijo Muir al entrar en el sótano de la casa. La habitación estaba insonorizada y por eso no se escuchaba la pelea de arriba.

'¿Qué está pasando?' pregunto Paciente cero escuchando el ruido procedente de arriba.

'¡Nos encontraron!' respondió Muir.

'¡Ya era hora!' Exclamo Batgirl desatándose, al igual que Batwoman 'Suena a que llego la caballería' dijo golpeando a una hija de Gotham.

'Nunca dude de ellas, ni por un minuto… ¡HUNGH!' dijo embistiendo a una hija de Gotham.

'¡Ayúdenme!' dijo Wanda meciéndose aun atada a la silla.

'¡En ello!' Dijo Natasha atrás de ella cortando las amarras 'Te dije que tenias que mostrar más empeño en el entrenamiento en caso de secuestro, pero no quisiste escucharme, porque según tu soy demasiado paranoica' concluyo uniéndose a la pelea

'¡Lo eres!' dijo Wanda tomando una hija de Gotham del brazo y lanzándola contra tres mas de ellas.

' ¿A dónde fue Muir?' pregunto Canary golpeando en el abdomen a una hija.

'Protegiendo a Paciente cero' dijo Batgirl barriendo el suelo y derivando a dos hijas.

'¿Paciente qué?' pregunto Catwoman arañado y usando su látigo.

'La anciana detrás de todo esto' respondió Batwoman haciendo chocar las cabezas de dos hijas de Gotham.

'Hermanas, hermanas ¡Una a la vez!' dijo Harley golpeando en las espinillas con su bate y pateando en los abdómenes.

'Estas hijas tienen la determinación de las guerreras amazonas' dijo Wonder Woman arrojando a una hija sobre su cabeza.

'Si, es una lástima que pelean para el bando equivocado' dijo Natasha usando los muslos de Wonder Woman y subiendo a los hombros de una hija de Gotham para hacerle una llave al cuello.

'Seguro escaparon por el enorme túnel en la pared' dijo Spoiler resaltando lo obvio con sarcasmo.

'No podemos dejar a todas las hijas aquí' dijo Visión.

'La policía está en camino, nos encargaremos de esto. ¡Vallan!' dijo Montolla.

'El plan de las hijas es infectar a toda Gotham simultáneamente. Ahora que solo quedan un manojo de ellas ¿A dónde podrían haber ido?' pregunto Batgirl

'A algún lugar donde hagan el mayor daño posible' dijo Canary.

'Que tal un lugar que alberga a más de 200.000 hombres infectados' dijo Visión volando al lado de Wonder Woman. El resto iban a tras de ellos.

'El Coliseo Gotham Seaside' dijo Wonder Woman corriendo a su lado.


	26. Chapter 26

'Señoritas, algunas de nuestras hijas no serán capases de unírsenos en nuestras causa, pero aun hay suficientes de nosotras para curar a Gotham de todos los hombres reunidos en este estadio esta noche. Vengas, la fase dos espera su distribución' dijo Paciente cero en uno de los vestuarios del estadio.

'¿Plantas medicinales?' pregunto exceptiva Black-Bat mirando a Ivy

'Sé que suena loco Black-Bat. Pero debería funcionar' respondió Ivy soltando polen sobre el rostro de un paciente.

'Si lo hace, podemos usar el metágeno de Clayface, y acelerar la replicación de la vacuna' agrego Tompkins acercándose para mirar la reacción del paciente al polen.

'¡Funciona!' exclamo Black-Bat impresionada.

'¡Impresionante Ivy!, creaste una vacuna utilizando la naturaleza hermafrodita de las plantas, ¡nunca hubiera pensado en eso!' dijo Tompkins complacida. En ese momento llego un mensaje por el intercomunicador

'¡Ivy responde! Por favor dime que tienes la cura ¡Las hijas están a punto de liberar la fase dos del virus y matar a todos los hombres en el coliseo!' dijo Batgirl.

'Tenemos una vacuna. Las encontramos allá' respondió Ivy en el momento en que llegaron al final del túnel y vieron a Lois Lane haciéndoles señas para que se acerquen.

'¡Rápido, ella los va a matar a todos!' dijo Lois agitando los brazos.

'¡Lois! ¿Son las hijas?' pregunto Batgirl.

'¿Viste a Paciente cero?' pregunto Wonder Woman al mismo tiempo.

'¡No! ¡No la Paciente cero! ¡ELLA! Waller está en un helicóptero ¡Su equipo esta preparándose para ingresar!' explico Lois.

'A Waller no se le puede permitir terminar con esto con una masacre' dijo Wonder Woman.

'Y no se lo vamos a permitir. ¿Me das un aventón?' dijo Natasha tomando distancia.

'Por supuesto' respondió Wonder Woman arrodillándose y colocando sus manos en posición. Natasha inicio la carrera y al colocar su pie en las manos de Wonder Woman está la impulso hacia arriba con fuerza. Lo primero que pensó Natasha una vez en el aire fue que Wonder Woman definitivamente era más fuerte que Steve. Intercepto en helicóptero y entro por la puerta abierta.

'¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién diablos eras?' dijo Waller impresionada. No tenia Intel sobre esta enmascarada, pero definitivamente tenía experiencia.

'Soy Black Widow. Paciente cero es la cabecilla de las hijas de Gotham y está adentro, apunto de liberar la fase dos de su virus, la cual matara a todos los hombres en Gotham. Poison Ivy viene con una vacuna pero necesitamos tiempo para desplegarla. Así que, por favor… retírese y déjenos manejar esto' dijo Natasha enderezándose.

'Tienes cinco minutos, luego de eso mi equipo ingresara y lidiaremos con eso por nuestra cuenta' dijo Waller 'Cuando termine esto puedes venir conmigo. Te aseguro que el murciélago no te recompensara tan bien como yo podría hacerlo' tratando de ofrecerle trabajo en Argus.

'Él es más aterrador y apuesto. Quizás en otra vida' respondió Natasha encogiéndose de hombros antes del saltar del helicóptero. Visión la atrapo antes de que impactara el suelo 'Tenemos cinco minutos' dijo corriendo al interior del coliseo.

'¿Por qué estas mujeres insisten en protegerlos?' se quejo Muir mirando con asco al grupo de doctoras que protegían a los enfermos.

'Porque tienen miedo, Muir. No pueden imaginar un futuro sin hombres. Esta noches les mostraremos uno' dijo Paciente Cero

'Piensa otra vez. Se acabo Paciente cero' dijo Batwoman. Las hijas de Gotham y Paciente cero giraron para verse rodeadas por el grupo de Héroes.

'Estamos aquí para acabar con esto pacíficamente' dijo Wonder Woman con su mano sobre su lazo. No era tonta, a la más mínima señal de hostilidad, atacaría.

'Alegrete que te damos la cortesía que le negaste a estos hombres' dijo Huntress con las manos en las caderas.

'Si no nos dejan terminar con esto ahora, estos hombres tomaran represalias contra las mujeres' trato de convencerlas Muir, desesperado porque sabía que se acercaba el fin de su plan.

'No creemos eso. Estos hombres han visto a mujeres ayudándolos' dijo Canary.

'Y ellos las han visto hiriéndolas. Gran diferencia' aclaro Spoiler.

'Señoritas. Confíen en mí. Gotham vale el sacrificio' dijo Paciente cero

'Justificas tus acciones clamando que salvaras la ciudad. Pero Gotham solo son hectáreas de tierra con estructuraras de concreto y acero' dijo Batgirl. Los vengadores se miraron, recordaron cuando Thor les conto cuando Asgard fue destruido 'Las personas son las que hacen a Gotham una ciudad. Estos hombres son Gotham. Estas mujeres son Gotham' concluyo aireada. Ya estaba cansada de racionalizar con estas dementes.

'No queridas. Nosotras somos Gotham' dijo Paciente cero con los brazos extendidos mostrando a las hijas.

'¿Llegamos tarde?' pregunto Ivy entrando apresurada en el coliseo seguida de cerca por Tompkins y Black-Bat.

'Justo a tiempo. ¿Eso es?' pregunto Spoiler apuntando el enorme balón con agujeros que sostenía Tompkins.

'La cura' respondió Black-Bat llegando a su lado.

'Hay demasiados hombres… Nunca llegaremos a distribuir la cura lo suficientemente rápido' dijo Tompkins llegando frente a Visión y Harley.

'¿No es esta una instalación deportiva? ¡Simplemente disparémosla sobre todos con una pistola de camisetas!' dijo Harley.

'Yo me encargo' dijo Visión tomando el balón y volando alrededor del coliseo, liberando a su paso una nube de gas rosa.

'¡NO!' grito Paciente cero '¡Ahora hijas! ¡Liberen la fase dos!' concluyo desesperada. Las hijas comenzaron a lanzar sus capsulas pero el gas del virus no se esparció lo suficientemente rápido y a los pocos segundos la cura creada por Ivy lo cubrió y desapareció.

'El tiempo se acabo. Disparen' ordeno Waller mirando las acciones del grupo de héroes. No se podía arriesgar a que la cura no funcionara y las hijas de Gotham espaciaran. Miro a Muir caer al suelo a los pocos segundos.

'¡Nooo!' grito Paciente cero tratando de llegar a Muir, pero Batgirl la retenía por los brazos.

'¿Qué? ¡Cesen el fuego! ¿Quién está disparando?' dijo Batgirl. Huntress se aceraba la Muir

'Objetivo neutralizado' murmuro al intercomunicador el francotirador en las instalaciones del coliseo.

'Bien. Estamos entrando' respondió Waller y le hizo la señal a su equipo para ingresar.

'Muir está muerta' dijo Huntress después de no encontrarle pulso.

'Pero parece que los hombres vivirán. Ivy ¿Qué había en esa cura?' pregunto Black Canary comprobando algunos pacientes y mirando su mejora automáticamente.

'Estrógeno' respondió Black-Bat.

'Era lo que protegía a las mujeres del virus. Así que solo necesitábamos darles a los hombres una dosis muy alta' explico Ivy.

'¿Qué hay de los efecto segundarios?' pregunto Catwoman.

'Pueden experimentar inflamación y fatiga, pero vivirán' respondió Tompkins. En ese momento entraron Waller y sus hombres arrestando a las hijas de Gotham y llevándose el cuerpo sin vida de Muir.

'¿Que le pasara a Paciente cero?' pregunto Batgirl mirando que se la llevaban al helicóptero separada del resto. Se habían trasladado a la azotea del coliseo donde Waller tenía su helicóptero estacionado.

'Puede que sea inmune a la enfermedad, pero no es inmune a la vejez. Se pudrirá en una celda de alta seguridad, que es donde pertenece. La cuarentena se acabo. Gotham es tuya, Batgirl. Suerte con eso' respondió Waller estrechando su mano 'Mi oferta sigue en pie, Black Widow. Una mujer con tus habilidades podría serme útil' dijo mirando a Natasha.

'Y yo la sigo rechazando' respondió Natasha con una media sonrisa. Waller rodo los ojos y subió a su helicóptero.

'¿Estás bien René?' le pregunto Batwoman al verla preocupada.

'El virus ataco a las personas con la composición genética masculina. Pero no todas las víctimas fueron hombres. Tuve que actualizar los parámetros de búsqueda de la policía para incluir todas las identidades de género' explico Montolla

'La vista binaria del mundo de la Paciente cero hizo mucho daño hoy, y no solo a sus objetivos previstos' dijo Batwoman

'¿Me pregunto qué impulso a las hijas de Gotham a iniciar su cruzada en este momento?' pregunto Spoiler con curiosidad.

'Fue mi incidente con Black Mask. Paciente cero dijo ese fue el impulso que necesitaban' respondió Wanda acurrucada en el pecho de Visión.

'¿Qué incidente?' pregunto Wonder Woman curiosa.

'Scarlet Witch accidentalmente hizo que Black Mask saltara de lo alto de su pent-house' respondió Black Canary guiñándole un ojo a Wanda para que supiera que la apoyaba. Wanda sonrió en respuesta. Con el paso de los días superaba ese incidente y sus repercusiones.

'Batman no reporto nada a la liga de la justicia. ¿Cómo esta Black Mask?' pregunto molesta Wonder Woman con los brazos cruzados mirando a Wanda con hostilidad.

'Black Mask sobrevivirá' respondió Visión por Wanda.

'Además, no actúes como si cada incidente que presencias lo reportas a la liga de la justicia' dijo Lois con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó su ronde de despedida con besos y abrazos. Wonder Woman se encogió de hombros resignada 'Necesito volver a Metrópolis si quiero ser la primera plana del Daily Planet' dijo estrechando la mano de Huntress.

'Al menos tu historia tiene un final feliz Lois' le dijo Huntress

'Es hora de irnos y repartir la cura a nuestros amigos infectados' dijo Batwoman tomando varias muestras de la cura. Y estrechando manos con Wonder Woman 'Siempre es un honor trabajar contigo'

'Igualmente Batwoman' respondió soltando su mano. Miro a Batwoman saltar de la cornisa seguida por Huntress, Spoiler y Catwoman.

'¿Te irás pronto?' pregunto Harley abrazando por el cuello a Canary.

'No, me quedare un par de días' respondió esta abrazándola por la cintura. Harley grito y salto de alegría.

'¿Qué me dices Ivy? ¿Te pasaras al lado de los buenos definitivamente?' le pregunto Batgirl sonriente.

'Depende de la situación. Pero ten en cuenta que si necesitan mi ayuda, siempre estaré allí' respondió tomando su hielera y un pequeño balón con la cura 'llevare esto a Arkham. Pero me asegurare de que los internos sufran un poco más. Solo les aviso' dijo bajo las escaleras con delicadeza.

'No devolverá esa hielera ¿cierto?' pregunto Wanda divertida.

'Nop. No lo hará' dijo Batgirl 'Le llevare la cura a mi papa' Dijo tomando una muestra y guardándola en su cinturón.

'Yo se la llevare a Hood. Pero primero tengo que pasar por el súper' dijo Black-Bat imitándola y siguiéndola a la salida.

'fue un placer pelear a su lado vengadores. Espero volver a repetirlo pronto' dijo Wonder Woman estrechando sus manos.

'Esperemos que no tan pronto' dijo Natasha.

'Wonder Woman, antes de que te vayas. Uno de nuestros amigos es un gran fanático tuyo. Si nos acompañaras a llevarle la cura sería muy agradable para el' dijo Visión.

'Sera un placer' respondió sonriente.

'Yo también iré con ustedes. Mi pastelito me debe necesitar' dijo Harley soltando a Canary 'te lo presentare pajarito. El es tan alto y apuesto' comenzó a describírselo a Canary, quien solo podía sonreír al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

'Vamos, que estamos esperando' dijo Natasha al lado de Montolla 'fue un placer' dijo estrechando su mano.

'Igualmente. Ahora váyanse' respondió despidiéndolos con la mano.

'¿Cómo despertaremos a los chicos sin Ivy?' pregunto Wanda cuando casi llegaban a la casa.

'No lo sé, tendremos que averiguarlo' respondió Natasha. No tuvieron que averiguar nada, Ivy estaba la cocina bebiendo té con Pepper '¿Qué haces aquí?' le pregunto

'Bebiendo té ¿no es obvio?' pregunto señalando su tasa. Natasha de dio una mirada 'Solo me fui del coliseo por que tenia frio. Vine aquí a despertarlos, pero primero pase por una pastelería y traje algunas delicias, Pepp me ofreció acompañarlas con té y no pude resistirme' respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo a su té.

'Es bueno que estés aquí. Te necesitamos para despertar a los chicos' dijo Visión.

'No los despertaran en la sala o ¿sí? Primero deberíamos llevarlos a sus habitaciones o algo' dijo Harley a la ligera tomando un pastelito de crema 'Ven Dinah, quiero que veas a mi pastelito' dijo con la boca llena arrastrándola a la sala. Todos la siguieron porque tenía razón, debían llevarlos a sus habitaciones primero.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en sus habitaciones Ivy los despertó uno a uno y entre todas les dieron la cura.

'¿Natasha?' pregunto Clint confundido.

'Si Clint, soy yo. Sostén esto en tu nariz. Es la cura' le dijo y entrego una probeta con la cura gaseosa. Repitió lo mismo con Sam que estaba en la cama de Natasha al lado de Clint.

Thor estaba confundido. Lo último que recordaba era estar enfermos y la mujer verde que lanzaba nubes rosa de sus manos. Odiaba esa tierra, en un corto lapso de tiempo se había enfermado dos veces. Olio a algo afrutado en el aire y se sintió mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes y vio a Visión a su lado en la cama.

'¿Cómo te sientes?' le pregunto Visión tocando su cuello para verificar su temperatura.

'Apaleado, agotado, sudoroso. Todas señales de una buena pelea, pero sin la diversión' respondió Thor con la garganta seca. Visión sirvió paso un vaso de agua.

'Bien, la cura funciono correctamente en ti. No deben haber problemas en el capitán Rogers y en el sargento Barnes' dijo Visión entregándole el vaso 'Tienes visitas' dijo sonriéndole a Thor de manera extraña. Thor frunció el ceño y vio a Visión salir del cuarto, a los pocos segundos entro Wonder Woman y Thor se sentó apresuradamente con los ojos amplios.

'Soy Thor, Hijo de Odín, heredero de Asgard y dios del trueno' se presento tratando de alizar su cabello y estirando las sabanas que lo cubrían.

'Y yo soy Diana, princesa de las amazonas' respondió esta con una sonrisa en el rostro estrechando su mano. Miraron sus palmas unidas con entendimiento, sabiendo que la persona frente a ellos era un guerrero, defensor de la humanidad y protector de la tierra.

'Es un placer conocerte Diana. Ojala no hubiera sido en estas circunstancias' dijo Thor. Al tenerla frente a él, descubrió que ya no sentía atracción alguna por Wonder Woman, sino un profundo respeto.

'No veremos pronto Thor, de eso estoy segura. Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Habla con Batman y dile que arregle un duelo entre nosotros en algún lugar neutral. Será divertido' respondió esta enderezándose y saliendo de la habitación. Visión volvió a entrar sonriendo.

'¿Cómo te fue?' le pregunto a los pies de la cama.

'Bien. La próxima vez, trata de avisarme para que me arregle un poco, Visión' dijo Thor con lo ojo cerrados 'dormiré un poco. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas'

Scott se levanto de golpe vio una mujer con mayas de red parada en medio de la habitación. Bruce al otro lado de la habitación bostezaba y se acurrucaba más en la cama.

'Este dormirá un poco mas' dijo la mujer de las mayas de red apuntando a Bruce con su pulgar hablando a quien sea que estaba fuera de la habitación 'El otro, despertó como si tuviera una pesadilla'

'Suele tener esa reacción' dijo Natasha entrando en la habitación 'Hola Scottie ¿cómo te siente?' le pregunto.

'Bien, solo tengo un poco de hambre, pero si la señorita con leotardo de lechuga esta abajo, me quedare aquí' respondió luego miro a la mujer de las mayas de red 'Supongo que es amiga tuya…' Natasha asintió 'Solo tengo una pregunta y es de vital importancia que responda' enfatizo con su dedo.

'Si es sobre las mayas, mejor no preguntes nada' dijo la mujer. Scott levanto las manos en señal de rendición y se recostó, se sentó de golpe y extendió su mano.

'Scott es un placer' dijo estrechando su mano más tiempo del necesario.

'Black Canary' respondió soltando su mano con una sonrisa forzada.

'Oh! Nombres clave. Entonces soy Ant-Man' dijo apresuradamente

'Ese es el peor nombre de héroe que he escuchado en mucho tiempo' dijo riendo con burla Black Canary.

'Si, lo es. Pero te acostumbras' dijo Scott volviendo a su posición acostado. Ambas salieron de la habitación y Scott se quedo en la cama mirando el techo analizando los riesgos de salir a buscar algo de comer

Steve comenzó a recobrar la conciencia y noto que estaba acostado en una cama, su cama para ser más preciso. No necesito abrir los ojos para saber que había alguien sentado a su lado en el borde de la cama. Necesitaba verificar quien era. Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar por que la luz del techo lo lastimo, después de unos segundo volvió a abrirlos.

'¿Harleen? ' Pregunto inseguro con el ceño fruncido mirando su atuendo y maquillaje corrido.

'Claro que soy yo.' respondió ella colocando una mano en su mejilla. Se sentía tibia al tacto y Steve recostó la cabeza en ella.

'¿De verdad estas aquí?' pregunto murmurando mirándola mejor con los ojos abiertos. Creía que era un sueño producto de la enfermedad. Ya había tenido varios y necesitaba estar seguro de que ese no era uno de ellos.

'Por supuesto que estoy aquí, ¿donde más iba a estar?' pregunto sonriente '¿Quieres comer? Te traje un sándwich' dijo enseñándole un plato que estaba en la mesita de noche. Steve asintió y se sentó en la cama. Comió su sándwich mientras Harleen lo miraba sonriente.

'¡Oye Har! ¿Ya podemos pasar?' dijo una voz desde afuera.

'¡SI, PASEN!' grito Harley. La mujer pelirroja del leotardo de vegetación y otra con un leotardo de cuero y mayas de red entraron a la habitación.

'¡Vaya! Se ve mejor consiente' dijo la de mayas de red. Steve se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo 'Si que mejoraste tus gustos' dijo apoyándose en la pared y sonriendo pícaramente.

'Pastelito, te quiero presentar a mis amigas. A Ivy quizás no la recuerdes, estabas un poco febril cuando vino temprano' dijo Harley apuntando a la pelirroja de brazos cruzados, no tenía cara de confiar en Steve.

'Si la recuerdo' dijo Steve tímido. Estaba muy confundido, sabía con que intenciones lo presentaba pero estaba demasiado agotado y avergonzado como para corregirla.

'Ella es Black Canary. Es bastante ruda, cuidado con ella. Son mis amigas más cercanas' dijo apuntando a la de leotardo de cuero.

'Es un placer. Aunque estoy segura que tu nombre no es pastelito' dijo Canary. Miro sobre su hombro a Bucky aun durmiendo '¿A ese no lo han despertado aun?' pregunto, nadie respondió 'No es que me importe pero, ¿no deberíamos hacerlo?' pregunto separándose de la pared y yendo a donde estaba Bucky y despertándolo con la cura. Bucky miro a Canary, luego a Ivy y después a Harley sentada en la cama de Steve.

'¿Steve? ¿Organizaste algún tipo de fiesta para adulto y no estoy al tanto?' fue lo primero que dijo cuando pudo articular palabras.


	27. Chapter 27

'Es interesante la forma en que Paciente cero tomo una característica hormonal y la convirtió en camuflaje para proteger a las mujeres del virus' dijo Bruce en el desayuno del día siguiente 'Aun que al no ampliar sus parámetros a otras características, contagio a muchas personas que seguramente no eran sus objetivos'

'Al principio creíamos que era a nivel genético, pero después Ivy noto que los pacientes en terapia hormonal no eran afectados de la misma manera que los que no lo estaban. El resto fue pan comido' dijo Natasha mordiendo su emparedado de mayonesa y aguacate.

'Me hizo sentir bien ayudar a proteger la ciudad' dijo Wanda.

'A mí también. Ahora tengo que irme. A diferencia de ustedes tengo que trabajar hoy. Tengo entendido que iremos a Crime Alley a llevar la cura' dijo Visión tomando su abrigo y cambiando su apariencia a una humana.

'Envíame un mensaje antes de tu hora del almuerzo para ir a verte' dijo Wanda besándolo en despedida.

'¿Supongo que saciaste tu curiosidad de formar parte de un equipo mayormente femenino?' pregunto Bucky sorbiendo café mirando a Natasha '¿Y qué hay de ti Wanda? ¿Te divertiste?'

'Absolutamente. Aunque fue una noche bastante agitada disfrute trabajar con todas esas mujeres empoderadas. Y el acabar con la posible extinción del género masculino fue la guinda del pastel' dijo Wanda sonríete untando mantequilla en un pan.

'Fue bueno. Trabajamos armónicamente. Nadie se quejo de nada. Cumplimos nuestras tareas sin entrometernos en las misiones de las otras' dijo eso mirando a Steve 'Conocimos a Wonder Woman y a Black Canary, lo que podría ser un plus. Todos los héroes que conocemos en esta tierra son parte de la Batfamily' concluyo sacando 5 dólares de su bolsillo y entregándoselos a Tony. Hablo en serio en lo de cobrar comisión por el termino.

'Lamento arruinar el momento. Pero no deberíamos buscar a los agentes de Hydra, aprovechando que posiblemente estén enfermos por el virus' dijo Scott levantando la mano. Todos en la cocina lo miraron inexpresivo 'O simplemente no hacer nada'

'En realidad es una buena idea' dijo Steve 'Esta noche arrestaremos a tantos agentes de Hydra como podamos. Solo necesitamos que Harley nos dé el lugar donde dejarlo'

'Es tu novia. Llámala y pídele la dirección del lugar' dijo Tony sirviéndose café.

'No es mi novia' aclaro Steve avergonzado.

'Yo se la pediré' dijo Pepper sentándose en un taburete con el pijama con logos de Batman aun puesto 'Iré a almorzar con ella, Ivy y Canary hoy. Celebraremos que salvaron la ciudad anoche. Estas invitada' concluyo mirando a Natasha 'También lo está Wanda, pero estará con Visión'

'Me encantaría almorzar con las chicas. Canary y yo acordamos tener un duelo de artes marciales' dijo Natasha

'Canary es tan sexy. Me gustaron sus mayas' murmuro Scott. Bucky asintió de acuerdo con él.

'Diviértanse en su almuerzo o en lo que sea que harán durante el día. Bruce y yo iremos a la guarida de Hood. Buscaremos nuestra tierra y veremos si Hydra se a movido mas allá de las zonas previamente visitadas' explico Tony masajeando los hombros de Bruce apresurándolo con su desayuno 'Andando Brucy-bear. Tenemos un día agitada' Bruce fue tras él con el café en la mano y ambos se dirigieron al auto rojo que Tony compro unos días antes.

'¿Que harán para pasar el día?' pregunto Thor como quien no quiere la cosa. Desde hacía unos días actuaba un poco extraño. Todos lo notaron pero prefirieron esperar a que el dijera algo.

'Yo iré a la estación de policía dentro de un rato. Estaré para lo que me necesiten. Ayer debió ser un desastre con todos esos enfermos. El crimen debió ser abrumador' dijo Clint.

'De hecho, el crimen disminuyo un 90 %' dijo Wanda. Hablo con Montolla mientras esperaban a que Argus se llevara a las hijas de Gotham.

'Lo que sea. Iré a la estación de policía' respondió Clint haciendo un gesto con la mano.

'Yo buscare a un ladrón de neumáticos en Crime Alley' dijo Bucky.

'Iré contigo' dijo Sam sorbiendo café.

'Estaré en el refugio hasta la hora del almuerzo, después volveré y preparare mis cosas para la búsqueda de Hydra' dijo Steve lavando su taza y recostándose en la encimera para mirar al equipo.

'Hare algunos informes sobre mis visitas sociales' dijo Wanda al lado de Steve lavando su plato. Luego se preparo otro té y se sentó en la mesa con el equipo.

'Arreglare mis uñas' dijo Natasha con una sonrisa medio irónica medio enserio.

'No hare nada por el momento. Mi traje ya esta reparado y sinceramente no quiero ir a la guarida de Hood. Tengo la sensación que en cualquier momento aparecerá y nos matara' dijo Scott.

'Puedes venir conmigo a la biblioteca, si quieres' dijo Thor. Todos lo miraron esperando un explicación, finalmente cedió y les conto 'Tengo que investigar la magia en esta tierra. Siento que algo está pasando, no sabría decirles que es'

'Estas siendo supersticioso con esto de la magia' dijo Scott por encima vez desde que salieron de la casa. Estaban al frente de la biblioteca mirando la arquitectura del enorme edificio. Parecía una catedral, quizás lo fue en otra época.

'Tal vez sí. Pero no podemos asegurar que nada pasa. Lo siento en el aire' dijo Thor iniciando el camino a la entrada.

'Lo único que siento es el olor a cañería tapada' murmuro Scott siguiéndolo. Se detuvieron a unos metros de la entrada mirando todo a su alrededor, asimilando su entorno. Al final Thor camino atraves del detector de metales y se acerco a la mesa de la bibliotecaria de guardia. La cual lo miraba con notable admiración, a pesar de parecer agotada.

'Buenos días señorita...' leyó la etiqueta en su uniforme 'Bárbara Gordon. Buscamos su sección de magia. ¿Nos puede indicar donde se encuentra?' dijo Thor finalizando con una encantadora sonrisa, desde que se quedo definitivamente en la tierra, aprendió a utilizarla.

'¿Magia?' pregunto algo escéptica cuando salió de su aturdimiento. Ambos asintieron, a pesar de que Scott creía que se veían como idiotas '¿Buscan algo como sacar conejos de sombreros o algo tipo culto?' pregunto.

'Culto' murmuro Scott. La bibliotecaria lo miro inexpresiva unos segundos.

'Tercer piso, hacia el Noreste, sección M. Las computadoras de esa piso tienen varios libros en digital que nosotros no tenemos en físico' respondió Bárbara.

'Gracias Bárbara. Te buscare si necesito tu ayuda' dijo Thor tomando su mano para besar sus nudillos. Bárbara se sonrojo visiblemente y retiro su mano. Thor rio de forma coqueta e inicio el camino a las escaleras. Scott lo miro unos segundos. Luego miro a Bárbara y salió corriendo tras Thor. Bárbara espero a que estuvieran fuera de su vista y saco su teléfono celular y marco.

'Hola Dick es Bárbara. ¿Aun tienes el numero de Xanadu?' pregunto al caer la llamada.

'Si ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres preguntarle por tu futuro?' pregunto Dick de vuelta.

'¡No! Diablos no, solo quiero que Deadman venga a la biblioteca a verificar algo' respondió Bárbara.

'Ya te envió el numero. Oye, me entere de lo de ayer. Debió ser jodido tener a todos los villanos de Gotham enfermos y no poder hacer nada porque tenías que encontrar la cura del virus. De no ser por la señal de emergencia que envió Donna, yo también hubiera enfermado…'

'¡Dick! Estoy en el trabajo. Llámame más tarde' lo interrumpió Bárbara exasperada.

'¿Porque mejor no hablamos en la cena? Volveré esta tarde y así podremos hablar sobre nosotros' dijo Dick.

'Si, si, si. Lo que quieras' respondió Bárbara antes de colgar. Espero unos segundos hasta que por fin llego el número de Xanadu. Marco el número y espero.

'Residencia de Madame Xanadu. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?' dijo Xanadu al responder.

'Xana es Bárbara Gordon. Necesito que le pidas a Deadman que venga a la biblioteca de Gotham. Necesito su ayuda' respondió Bárbara.

'En un momento llega' dijo Xanadu antes de colgar.

'Deberíamos detenernos a almorzar. Llevamos horas leyendo. Me duelen los ojos' dijo Scott pasando las manos por sus ojos. Thor cerró el libero que estaba leyendo y quedo mirando la portada.

'Tal vez si estoy paranoico. Aparte de algunas noticias en periódicos pequeños. No encuentro indicios reales de magia' dijo decepcionado Thor se levanto y camino.

'¿A dónde vas?' le pregunto Scott aun sentado 'La salida está al otro lado' aclaro

'Voy al baño y después iremos a almorzar' respondió Thor.

'Okey te espero abajo' grito Scott ganándose miradas molestas a su paso.

Thor entro en el baño y fue directamente al orinal. Mientras estaba en lo suyo sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Todo el baño se sintió frio de repente. Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron. Termino lo que estaba haciendo y fue a lavarse las manos fingiendo no notar nada. Extrañamente el espejo estaba empañado, lo limpio un poco y en cosa de segundos vio un hombre parado atrás de él. Rápidamente giro y no encontró nada frente a él, se volvió a ver en el espejo que ahora estaba completamente limpio. Cerró la llave del lavabo y fue hacia la puerta.

'Zatara' escucho el murmullo a sus espaldas. Volvió a girar y no vio nada.

'¿Quién está allí?' pregunto autoritario. Cerró su mano con fuerza y recordó que no llevaba su matillo. 'Soy Thor hijo de Odín y dios del trueno. Te ordeno que te muestras' No obtuvo respuesta. Pero sabía lo que vio y escucho. Volvió a retomar su camino a la salida. Se detuvo en la entrada del baño y vio una última vez el interior del baño. Negó con la cabeza y salió definitivamente. El fantasma Deadman hizo su aparición.

'Este chico parece especial. Mantendré un ojo en él' se dijo Deadman cuando ya no se escucharon los pasos de Thor. Volvió a desaparecer a los ojos comunes y fue tras Thor.

'Vámonos' dijo malhumorado Thor cuando llego al lado de Scott que estaba apoyado en el recibidor de la bibliotecaria.

'Ooookey. Nos vemos Bárbara' se despidió amablemente. Thor la ignoro y fue hacia la salida sin espera a que Scott lo siguiera.

'¿Qué paso allí adentro?' pregunto Scott cuando estuvieron en la acera.

'¿Recuerdas que dije que tal vez estaba siendo paranoico?' Scott asintió 'Bueno, ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que no lo estoy siendo' respondió Thor en la parada de autobuses, donde un bus a su ruta estaba estacionado, subió seguido por Scott y se sentó al final junto a la ventana.

'¿Puedes explicarme por qué crees eso?' pregunto Scott sentándose a su lado.

'Vi y escuche a un fantasma' respondió sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

'¿Qué?' pregunto riendo Scott. Creía que era broma, pero al ver la expresión seria de Thor se asusto '¿Qué?' volvió a preguntar asustado. Thor lo miro y simplemente negó volviendo a mirar hacia la ventana. Scott se sentó derecho y miro a su alrededor con pánico.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola... actualice por fin, tengo una buena excusa para no hacerlo con tanta frecuencia. Verán soy de Venezuela, como la mayoría de las cosas aquí, el Internet en una caca, es por eso que la ultima vez que actualice subí cerca d capítulos el mismo día, tengo que hacerlo cuando llegue el internet (Si es que lo hace). Últimamente no he tenido problemas así que tratare de actualizar mas seguido. También quiero agradecerles por leer la historia, y a los 3 que le dieron seguir y a los seis que le dieron favorito a este bebe, les mando un beso. Todos ustedes son unos soles, nunca se apaguen, por favor.**

**Sin mas basura agregadas, les dejo en capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

'Aquí es. Es linda verdad. Una estación de policía en las alcantarillas. El lugar perfecto para arrestar ilegalmente a unos cuantos chicos malos' dijo Harley entregándole las llaves a Steve. Quien las recibió incomodo. Estaba tratando de alejarse un poco. Le gustaba Harleen, pero no lo suficiente.

'Gracias. Supongo' murmuro Steve.

'Este lugar se ve habitado. ¿Quién estaría aquí recientemente?' se pregunto Sam

'Killer Croc' respondió Harley meciéndose en la puerta de una celda. Los vengadores se tensaron 'Tranquilos. Waylon está encerrado permanentemente en Belle Reve. A menos que Waller milagrosamente decida liberarlo. No volverá a estas alcantarillas' explico. 'Me tengo que ir. Bats quiere que lo ayude con algo' concluyo repartiendo abrazos y besos antes de salir por las puertas aun en pie de la vieja estación de policía.

'Bueno. Todos tienen sus objetivos. Los dejamos inconscientes y los traemos aquí. Ahora salgamos' ordeno Steve.

'Se suponía que esta sería fácil' Grito Clint bajo la lluvia de balas a su alrededor. Estaban en una bodega abandonada en Star city. Llevaban una semana arrestando a los agentes de Hydra. Los resultados en Gotham habían sido bastante buenos y decidieron ir a Star city a comprobar una venta de armas. La pequeña venta de armas resulto ser

'Sí, bueno. Se suponía que estaría en mi casa comiéndome unas quesadillas. Pero fui enviado a una tierra diferente' dijo Sam por el intercomunicador.

'No sé porque te quejas tanto. A mí me gusta esta tierra' dijo Bucky saliendo de su escondite y disparando a su paso hasta encontrar otro lugar donde protegerse.

'¡Caballeros! Podemos concentrarnos en la misión' grito Natasha imitando la acción de Bucky.

'¿¡Que crees que tratamos de hacer!?' grito Sam soltando una ráfaga de disparos.

'¿Dónde están tus refuerzos?' le pregunto Clint a Natasha.

'No lo sé. La llame hace veinte minutos. Debe estar por llegar' respondió disparándole a un agente de Hydra en ambas rodillas. Se escucho un fuerte estruendo procedente de afuera y luego una explosión en el interior. La bodega quedo en silencio unos segundos y después se abrió una puerta, se escucho el sonido de armas cargándose. Clint se asomo y vio a un hombre pelirrojo con un traje y mascara rojos, con las manos arriba en señal de redición. Llevaba un arco en su mano derecha y un carval en la espalda. Lo reconoció como Arsenal.

'¡No disparen!...' grito Bucky que no había salido de su escondite identifico rápidamente '… traigo un oferta para ustedes. Arrojen sus armas y cubran sus oídos, tienen diez segundos para hacerlo' concluyo y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Algunos agentes de Hydra se rieron y uno incluso se acerco a Arsenal.

'Dame una buena razón para no volarte la cabeza' dijo el tipo de Hydra apuntando su frente a quema ropa. Bucky subió a una superficie y le apunto con su rifle preparado para ponerlo debajo de ser necesario. Arsenal se cubrió los oídos y continúo su conteo regresivo

'… Cuatro, tres, dos, unos' concluyo el conteo y un el traga luz arriba de ellos se rompió en pedazos y Green Arrow salto en medio de la bodega. Al mismo tiempo, Black Canary entro por una puerta lanzando su grito. Aturdió a los agentes de Hydra el tiempo suficiente para que los vengadores salieran de sus escondites. Green Arrow, Clint y Arsenal disparaban flechas con sedantes, mientras Bucky y Sam disparaban sus armas inutilizando agentes de Hydra, Canary y Natasha los golpeaban con todo lo que tenían. Al poco rato todos los de Hydra estaban en el suelo inconscientes o retorciéndose del dolor.

'Lindo arco…' dijo Green Arrow apuntando el arma de Clint '¿Te lo hizo tu novia?' le pregunto seriamente.

'No. Me lo hizo la tuya después de dormir contigo' respondió irónico Clint.

'¿¡Dejaras que diga eso, pajarito!?' dijo Arrow mirando a Canary

'No me metan en sus niñadas' dijo Canary de brazos cruzados. Era la primera vez que Clint y Sam la miraban. Vestía un body de negro que a simple vista parecía cuero, pero de cerca se notaba que estaba hecho de otra cosa, quizás algún polímero, el traje se extendía hasta su cuello donde tenía una especie de collarín (Definitivamente para amortiguar su cuello del grito) Tenia una chaqueta azul, guantes sin dedos y botas a la rodilla de cuero negro. El rasgo más llamativo de su traje eran las mayas red. Arrow vestía un traje verde parecido al de Arsenal, pero el suyo tenía una capucha y diversos compartimentos alrededor de sus muslos y caderas.

'¿Que te llevo tanto tiempo, Dinah?' le pregunto Natasha a Canary. Arrow amplio los ojos visiblemente.

'Teníamos un asunto de drogas a unas calles de aquí' explico Canary.

'Roy, es bueno volver verte' dijo Bucky estrechando la mano de Arsenal. Arrow hizo un gesto de exasperación y paso ambas manos sobre su cabello.

'Lo mismo digo James' respondió Roy.

'¿¡Saben lo que es una identidad secreta!?' pregunto Arrow moviendo las manos en el aire.

'Sibin li qi is ini idintidid sicriti' se burlo Clint moviendo las manos, ganándose una mirada de Arrow. Clint respondió sacándole la lengua.

'Nuestras identidades no están en peligro. Roy se supone esta muerto y no existen registros sobre mi existencia' respondió Canary colocando una mano en su hombro para que se calme.

'¡Eres Oliver Queen!' exclamo Sam después de hacer todas las conexiones. Oliver olvido la mano de Dinah en su hombro e hizo un gesto exasperado a Sam. Natasha y Bucky sonreían y Clint estaba con la boca abierta. En su mente no podía creer que un millonario, pudiera salir a las calles y resolver la delincuencia con sus propias manos.(Excepto Tony, claro)

'¡Tranquilízate anciano! No es como su vayan a ir y revelar tu identidad al mundo' dijo Roy relajado.

'Y si lo hacen siempre podemos dejarlos estancados aquí. O convencer a Superman de que nos deje enviarlos a la zona fantasma' dijo Canary

'Nadie dirá nada' aclaro Natasha 'Es hora de amordazar a estos tipos'

'Ese es su trabajo. Nosotros solo vinimos a cubrir sus espaldas' dijo Arsenal.

'Eso es lo de menos. ¿Cómo llevaremos a todos estos tipos a Gotham?' pregunto Sam.

'Sería genial conocer algún millonario en la ciudad que nos permitiera usar su jet para llevárnoslos a Gotham' dijo Clint con una sonrisa espeluznante. Todos miraron a Arrow que aun lucia molesto.

'Llamen a Batman. El resolverá ese asunto por ustedes' respondió recogiendo algunas flechas.

'¡No seas infantil, Oli! Por supuesto que les facilitara el traslado a Gotham' dijo Canary sonriente. Arrow la miro y luego rodo los ojos, murmuro algo y continúo recogiendo flechas.

'No es ni de cerca el murciélago pero nos llevara a Gotham en una pieza' dijo Arsenal o Roy, como prefería ser llamado. Green Arrow y Black Canary se separaron del grupo y fueron detener el robo de una joyería. Roy los llevo al aeropuerto privado de Queen Consolidated donde llevo a los vengadores y agentes de Hydra a una nave parecida a los quin jets de los vengadores pero esta parecía más grande pero menos avanzado en tecnología. Tomando en cuenta que Oliver Queen es un genio tecnológico eso era sorprendente 'dejen la basura por aquí' les dijo mostrándoles una celda lo suficientemente grande para contener a los quince agentes de Hydra.

'Esperaba más Queen' dijo Clint mirando la nave y tratando de cerrar un compartimente con la cerradura estropeada.

'Es porque no es de Oli. Es mía' respondió presumido Roy sentándose en los controles 'se la gane a un Dominator en un juego de póker' explico sonriente encendiendo los motores de la nave 'Admito que no se veía así cuando la gane, pero he tenía muchas misiones y poco tiempo para limpiar' concluyo sacando la nave al aire.

'Eso explica algunas cosas' dijo Natasha sacando una camiseta ensangrentada de atrás de su asiento.

'Pásamela. Es sangre de Daxamita. Se supone que es importante' dijo Roy tomando la camiseta y metiéndola en una bolsa plástica que guardo en el compartimento que no cerraba. La bolsa cayó al y se perdió entre un montón de planos en el suelo. Natasha rodo los ojos.

'¿Quién es Hugo Strange?' pregunto Sam una tarjeta empolvada. Quizás fuera una versión de Stephen Strange.

'El incitador de la peor etapa de mi vida' murmuro Roy mirando al frente serio. Ya no existían rastros de la personalidad alegre y presumida. Los vengadores se sentaron en silencio consientes del cambio de personalidad.

'Si no quieres explicarnos no los hagas, pero no puedes simplemente soltar una línea tan dramática y esperar que no tengamos preguntas' Dijo Clint.

'¡Clint!' lo regaño Natasha.

'Roy no nos debe explicaciones' dijo Bucky. El mismo tenía sus demonios y no podía hablar de ellos sin emocionarse.

'…pasaremos todo el viaje a Gotham formulándonos preguntas y creando escenarios imaginarios donde se respondan esas preguntas' continuo Clint ignorándolos a ambos.

'Viejo. Detente' lo regaño Sam

'Este bien. Tienen preguntas así que…' Roy inhalo fuertemente y miro al frente con decisión a pesar de que Bucky y Natasha notaron que había puesto el piloto automático '… naci siendo un genio, pero el entorno no me apoyo mucho en mi desarrollo, padre ausente, madre distraída, en fin, la fórmula para el desastre. Oliver me encontró y vio el potencial en mí. Me contrato para ayudarlo a hacer algunos juguetes, que decía eran experimentales para Queen Consolidated, en ese entonces no sabía que es Green Arrow. Cuando lo descubrí estuve ansioso por participar, ser su compañero, su Robin. Pero como el cascarrabias que es no me dejo ayudarlo más allá de hacer sus juguetes. Con el tiempo comencé a tener problemas con el alcohol. Oliver lo descubrió y me dio un ultimátum *¡Ve a terapia y resuelve tus problemas, o nunca serás mi compañero*. Así que fui a terapia. Oliver consiguió al mejor de todos, Hugo Strange' dijo moviendo teatralmente las manos 'Al principio no me gusto, sentía desconfianza. Pero con el tiempo me convenció de contarle mis traumas. En lugar de ayudarme, hizo que desconfiara de Oliver. Cada decisión que teníamos incrementaba mis dudas. Mi problema con la bebida se incremento, iba ebrio al trabajo y no me importaba nada lo que Oliver dijera. Hubo una sesión en la que directamente me dijo que Oliver me utilizaba. Tuve una fuerte discusión con Oliver y me fui enojado…' se detuvo y trago visiblemente.

'Ey amigo, entendemos. No tienes que seguir' dijo Sam tratando de consolarlo. Roy lo ignoro y continúo.

'… Esa vez necesite algo más fuerte que el alcohol. Pase meses inyectándome hasta que Oliver me encontró haciéndolo la guarida de Green Arrow. Estaba tan molesto que solo dijo, estas despedido, y salió de la cueva dejándome solo. Esa noche salí a conseguir algo de beber, debí saber que las cosas no serian tan fáciles, Dinah estaba esperando a que cayera la noche para darme una paliza por decepcionar a Oli. Salí de Starling city y me mude a Gotham. En esa época conocí a Jasón, me salvo de una pelea que yo mismo inicie, nos hicimos mejores amigos más tarde. En esa época quería morir y estaba dispuesto a busca la muerte de forma definitiva así que busque pelea con el sujeto más grande y peligroso que encontré. Gracias al cielo se dio cuenta que lo utilizaba para salir de mi miseria. Me dijo que tenía que sacar mi cabeza de mi trasero y me llevo a una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Y así me encamine. Busque a Oliver quien me acepto como su compañero. Hice algunos amigos súper. No digo que Strange es el culpable de todo lo malo que me sucedió. Solo que yo era una bala y él el dedo en el gatillo, el me impulso y yo hice todo el desastre' concluyo serio mirando un monitos que se encendió.

'¿sigues yendo a reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos?' pregunto Sam, sabía lo importante de la constancia en estos casos.

'Por supuesto. Al no existir muchos adictos en nuestro mundo mi padrino de rehabilitación es el mismo sujeto que me hizo sacar la cabeza de mi trasero' respondió 'Espero no les importe hacer una pequeña parada, los titanes necesitan un aventón' dijo tecleando una coordenadas.

'Sin problemas. Ahora que mi curiosidad fue saciada puedo dormir' dijo Clint recostándose en su asiento.

La nave aterrizo en la azotea de un rascacielos, cuando abrieron las compuertas los Titanes estaban allí vestidos de civiles con maletas a su lado, excepto Red Robin, quien usaba su traje y tenía una bolsa de lona en su espalda. Se veían magullados, koriand´r incluso tenia con moretón en la mejilla, se acerco a Roy y lo beso apasionadamente.

'Yo también te extrañe cariño. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se ven como si los hubiera apaleado Bane?' pregunto al final Roy. Los titanes entraron en la nave y rápidamente retomaron el camino a Gotham.

'El pent-house no es seguro. Fuimos atacado por soldados y explotaron el apartamento con una bomba' explico Red Robin con voz seria sentándose de copiloto ignorando completamente a los vengadores.

'Hey niño. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?' Pregunto Clint al verlo todo empolvado y herido. Peter asintió en su dirección cabizbajo.

'El yate también fue atacado. Nos quedamos sin otro lugar al que ir' agrego Peter sentándose al lado de Natasha. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio reventado 'Ellas son Celine, Raven y Kira. Al resto ya los conocen' agrego señalando a la chica pálida con toga purpura, a la que tenia forma humana pero parecía el cielo nocturno y por último a la chica con rastas.

'¿Un yate? Vaya que te ha ido mejor que a nosotros' bromeo Bucky. Los titanes guardaron su equipaje y se sentaron. Kori se sentó al lado de Sam atrás de Roy y Conner se sentó al lado de Bucky. Estaba claro resguardaban sus espaldas en caso de que fueran una amenaza.

'¿A donde los llevo?' Pregunto Roy girando hacia ellos. La nave estaba en piloto automático en ese punto.

'La base de los Outlaws. Nos ocultaremos hasta que sepamos que hacer' respondió Kori. Roy soltó un audible silbido.

'Jay no estará feliz con eso, lo sabes' dijo Roy con una sonrisa de medio lado. Se levanto y busco un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar las heridas de Kori.

'Viviré con eso. Además, fui yo quien encontró el lugar' respondió Kori con fingida molestia, al final sonrió.

'Yo me quedare en Gotham' murmuro Red Robin mirando hacia el frente.

'No creo que sea buena idea. Probablemente quieren que nos separemos' dijo Conner.

'Concuerdo con Conner, Red Robin. Debemos permanecer unidos' dijo Kori con voz de jefa. Cassie resoplo audiblemente.

'No malgasten saliva. Seguramente lo decidió antes de que incluso decidiéramos ir a la base de los Outlaws' dijo Cassie.

'Yo también me quedare en Gotham' dijo Peter inseguro.

'¡Peter!' murmuro Kira. Bart a su lado no se veía contento con la decisión de sus compañeros. Miguel se veía herido y Conner fruncía el ceño confundido.

'Esperen chicos, ¿Qué está pasando? Hace menos de veinticuatro horas éramos una hermosa familia feliz y ahora la banda se está separando' dijo con sarcasmo Celine, se veía bastante molesta, Cassie también. Raven, Roy y los vengadores observaban inexpresivos.

'Estoy seguro que Red Robin y Peter tienen explicaciones perfectamente razonables de por qué quieren ir a Gotham' dijo Miguel tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

'Quiero ir estar con mis amigos un tiempo, eso es todo' explico Peter.

'¡Nosotros somos tus amigos!' dijo molesto Bart. Kira toco su brazo y comenzó a hablar con él en voz baja.

'Saben a lo que me refiero. No los estoy abandonando. Solo quiero estar con ellos unos días' dijo Peter apenado.

'He estado mucho tiempo lejos de Gotham. Tengo que reportarme con Batman, además, puedo usar la Bat-computadora para buscar a Nowhere' explico Red Robin mirando algo en su tablet, aun sin girar a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

'¡Por lo menos míranos cuando nos abandonas!' exclamo Cassie aun más molesta. . Red Robin giro y miro a Cassie desafiante.

'Entiendo que estés frustrada, pero no te permitiré descargarte conmigo Sandmark' dijo Red Robin. Cassie se levando molesta.

'¿¡Permitirme!? Si quisiera patearía tu enmascarado trasero desde aquí hasta Gotham. Quieres que los nuevos confíen en ti Red Robin, que te cuenten todos sus secretos, pero no puedes devolverles el mismo trato, no. Tú te escondes tras tu mascara para proteger los secretos de otros. Somos tu equipo. Tú nos reuniste. Y a la más mínima señal de turbulencia nos abandonas. Siempre lo has hecho. Ve a Gotham, escóndete bajo la capa de Batman…'

'¡Wonder Girl, es suficiente!' regaño Kori con autoridad interrumpiéndola. Los Titanes y los Vengadores se tensaron. Los únicos que parecían tranquilos eran Raven y Roy. Cassie respiraba pesadamente en posición de batalla. Red Robin se levanto y camino hasta estar frete Cassie, coloco una mono en su hombro y la empujo suavemente haciéndola retroceder hasta hacerla sentarse nuevamente.

'Quiero que entiendan que no los abandono' dijo Red Robin mirando a los Titanes 'Todos estamos agotados física y emocionalmente. En este punto no deberían preocuparse por si volveré, saben que lo hare. Solo estaré en Gotham hasta que encuentre alguna señal de Nowhere. No sabemos el alcance de su tecnología, es más seguro investigarlos desde Gotham, donde existen varias supercomputadoras, que desde la base de los Outlaws que está en medio de la nada y dejara una señal más evidente' explico volviendo a su haciendo y dejándose caer pesadamente.

'Lo que dices tiene sentido Red Robin. Pero tú no tomas las decisiones por el equipo, yo lo hago. Solo porque tu plan es el único que tenemos y este implica menos riesgo para el equipo, es el que seguiremos' dijo Kori.

'Si me permiten decir algo. No importa que hagan, estarán muertos si entran en la habitación de Red Hood' dijo Roy aligerando el ambiente. Algunos Titanes rieron y los otros sonrieron.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola... A pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez. He estado estancada un tiempo, perdonen la tardanza.**

**Sin mas basura agregada, les dejo el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Llegaron a Gotham a las once de las noche. Los Titanes y Arsenal ayudaron a los Vengadores a llevar a los agentes de Hydra a su prisión.

'Gracias por su ayuda' dijo Sam extendiendo la mano para estrechas la de Miguel cuando Clint cerro la ultima celda. Durante el vuelo se hizo amigo del joven latino.

'Oh, ven aquí hombre' dijo Miguel jalando a Sam a un fuerte abrazo, que Sam recibió un poco incomodo. Miguel lo soltó al poco rato 'Espero que atrapen a todo sus nazis' dijo estrechando su mano con entusiasmo.

'Igual' respondió Sam sonriente. Miguel se alejo y abrazo a Natasha por la espalda con el mismo entusiasmo tomándola por sorpresa.

'Lamento haber sido tan brusca antes' se disculpo Cassie con Red Robin.

'No te disculpes. Ya lo dije todos estamos tensos' respondió este abrazándola 'Descansen un poco. Los llamare cuando tenga algo' agrego finalizando el abrazo. Compartió una despedida similar con Celine y Kira.

'¡Cuídate!' Dijo Kira abrazando a Red Robin.

'Actúan como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver' Dijo Bart palmeando la espalda de Red Robin y estrechando su mano.

'Es porque en esta línea de trabajo puede ser así' dijo Conner se acerco a Red Robin y lo levanto del suelo con un fuerte abrazo. Clint hizo una mueca al escuchar algunos huesos sonar desde donde estaba.

'Kon, me estas matando' dijo asfixiado Red Robin.

'Lo lamento' dijo Conner bajándolo y verificando que no tuviera ninguna lesión producida por el abrazo.

'Spiderman' dijo Raven asintiendo la cabeza en dirección a Peter.

'Raven' dijo Peter imitando su gesto después se acerco a ella y la abrazo rápidamente.

'Te extrañaremos Peter' dijo Kira abrazándolo.

'Yo también los extrañare chicos, aunque sea solo este aquí unos días' dijo Peter correspondiendo el abrazo.

'También quiero uno' Dijo Bart uniéndose al abrazo.

'¡Abrazo Titánico! ' Grito Miguel llamando a los titanes a un abrazo grupal. Algunos se quejaron pero todos los Titanes se unieron.

'Cuídense chicos' dijo Kori antes de comandar el regreso a la nave.

'Little Red, dile a Big Red donde estaremos y que dentro de poco le enviare la información que me pidió' le dijo Roy a Red Robin estrechando su mano.

'No sé si me tope con Hood, salió de la ciudad hace una semana y no tengo reportes sobre su paradero' respondió Red Robin

'Claro que esta… Espera, no sabes donde esta Hood. Ha, Ha, Ha. Se algo que tú no sabes' se burlo Roy 'Sera mejor que vuelva a la nave, no quiero que un grupo de niños desordenen mi ordenado desastre' dijo saliendo de la prisión. Los cinco Vengadores y Red Robin salieron a las calles por una alcantarilla en un callejón. Red Robin estaba tocando su oído dándole la espalda a los vengadores.

'¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que me digas quien eres?' le pregunto Peter jugando. Red Robin soltó una pequeña risa y se volvió a mirarlo.

'Sabes que si pudiera te lo habría dicho para este punto Peter. Pero ya te dije que mi identidad revela la de muchos más, y no puedo hacerles eso a los otros' respondió Red Robin.

'Si, si, lo que digas. No puedes culparme por intentar' dijo Peter acercándose a él.

'Escucha, la noche es joven y tengo trabajo que hacer. Te llamare en un par de días para entrenar y que no pierdas el acondicionamiento físico' dijo sacando una pistola gancho de su cinturón, aseguro su bolsa de loma a su espalda y disparo en gancho 'descansa, Peter' concluyo subiendo a la azotea de un edificio y perdiéndose entre las sombras rápidamente.

'¿Nos dirás que te paso o tenemos que interrogarte?' pregunto Clint quitándole su maleta a Peter.

'Es una larga historia. Quiero dormir como por tres días y solo despertar para comer' dijo agotado Peter.

'llevémoste a casa para que puedes descansar entonces. Pero mañana responderás muchas preguntas niño' dijo Bucky liderando el camino.

'¡Llegamos! Y adivinen a quien trajimos' grito Clint apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada. Steve, Bruce, Scott y Tony estaban conversando en la sala de estar.

'¿Peter que te paso?' pegunto Tony preocupado al verlo magullado, se acerco para catalogar mejor sus heridas.

'Los Titanes fuimos atacados dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas, perdimos dos perfectas bases de operaciones' respondió Peter agotado sentándose en el sofá. A nadie le paso por alto la forma en la que hablaba de los Titanes como su equipo 'este lugar se ve genial, la señorita Potts escogió bien' dijo mirando a su alrededor.

'debes estar cansado, sube a dormir. Hablaremos mañana' dijo Steve.

'Es una buena idea Capitán Rogers, iré a dormir' dijo levantándose '¿Dónde está mi habitación?' pregunto

'Ven, te llevo. Compartes cuarto el todo poderoso Thor' dijo Clint teatralmente indicándole el camino. Subieron las escaleras y se perdieron de la visa de todos.

'¿Que le paso?' pregunto Tony

'Lo que dijo. Los Titanes fueron atacados en primero en el pent-house que usaban como base de operaciones, explotaron el lugar. Y luego los atacaron el un yate que tenían como base provisional' respondió Natasha

'¿Hydra?' pregunto Bruce retorciendo sus manos.

'Posiblemente. Pero los Titanes están siguiendo algo llamado Nowhere. Así que también pudieron haber sido ellos' agrego Bucky.

'¿La misión?' pregunto Steve.

'Cumplida, tuvimos ayuda de Black Canary, Green Arrow y Arsenal. Los agentes de Hydra ya están en sus celdas. Arsenal nos trajo en su nave de origen extraterrestre' respondió Sam.

'¿Cómo reaccionaron a su pedido de ayuda?' pregunto Steve.

'Bien. Al igual que Batman, Green Arrow quiere a Hydra fuera de su ciudad' respondió Natasha.

'El niño esta fuera. Se durmió apenas toco el colchón' dijo Clint entrando en la sala de estar 'Green Arrow es un ricachón presumido con complejo de héroe'

'¿Porque lo dices?' pregunto Scott 'Si los ayudo es porque es un héroe completamente capas, además de ser el mejor arquero que he visto' concluyo tratando de molestar a Clint.

'Lo digo porque lo es. Oliver Queen es Green Arrow' dijo Clint cayendo pesadamente en el sofá.

'¡Clint!' regaño Natasha frustrada. Steve, Scott y Tony se mostraron sorprendidos con esa nueva información. Thor por su parte estaba sonriendo '¿Lo sabías?' le pregunto Natasha al verlo.

'Tenía un fuerte presentimiento. La similitud de las historias de Tony y Oliver Queen son demasiadas. El millonario derrochador que se pierde y vuelve a casa, al mismo tiempo que vuelve aparece un héroe anónimo que defiende su ciudad'

'Si lo ves así es bastante obvio' Dijo Scott aceptando esa explicación.

'En todo caso eso no importa' dijo Sam restándole importancia al asunto

'Como que no importa. Importa, y mucho' dijo Clint

'Estoy de acuerdo con Clint, Queen puede ayudarnos a regresar' dijo Tony.

'no importa porque no vamos a usar esa información para nuestro beneficio' agrego Sam

'¿Clint, tengo que recordarte lo que dijo Canary?' pregunto Natasha mirándolo amenazante. Clint levanto las manos en señal de rendición

'¿Que dijo el canario?' pregunto Thor.

'Que no rebelábamos alguna de sus identidades, nos dejarían estancados aquí para siempre, o convencerían a Superman de dejar que nos envié a algo llamado zona fantasma' respondió Bucky comiendo un emparedado que acababa de preparar.

'Conozco a Canary lo suficiente como para saber que cumpliría con esa amenaza' dijo Natasha.

'Vayan a dormir. Mañana hablaremos mas sobre la misión' ordeno Steve. Los cuatro subieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

'Oliver Queen. ¡Guau!' exclamo Scott '¿Qué razón tendría un millonario para salir a las calles y resolver los problemas que la policía no puede?' pregunto al final.

'Yo quise enmendar los errores de mi compañía. No sé que razón podría tener Queen, tal vez tenga un fetiche con el cuero y las flechas y esta es la única manera en que puede combinar ambos' dijo Tony levantándose y estirándose 'Me voy a dormir, Pepper me espera' y salió del cuarto.

'Esto es tan genial. ¿Quién estará bajo la capucha de Batman? ¿Bruce Wayne, Ted Kord, o quizás sea Jack Drake que fingió su propia muerte?' pregunto Scott teatralmente. Thor y Steve se rieron y siguieron Scott escaleras arriba de camino a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola otra vez**

**Sin más basura agregada. disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Peter se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de haber sido apaleado con un ejército. Esperen, fue apaleado por un ejército. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo le dolían. Estaba tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados aun inseguro de si bajar a comer algo o seguir durmiendo. Al final el hambre pudo más y decidió levantarse. Primero se dio una muy necesitada ducha, al salir de la ducha se detuvo frente al espejo y miro sus heridas, hizo una mueca al mirar al moretón en su ojo, la noche anterior no se veía tan mal, pero ahora el moretón abarcaba su ojo, ceja y parte de su sien y pómulo. El labio bajo un poco su inflamación pero aun se veía terrible. Soltó un suspiro contenido y salió del baño. Reviso su armario por algo que ponerse sin encontrar nada que le gustara. Decidió revisar su bolso de lona y tomo unos pantalones de pijama que le robo a Bart y la sudadera que Cassie le prestó cuando fueron a Alaska. Se rio al verse en el espejo con sus pantalones con motivo de Wonder Woman y la sudadera de Green Day. Bajo a la cocina esperando encontrarse la casa vacía. Sabía que sus compañeros Vengadores tenían preguntas, pero no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento.

Entro en la cocina comenzó a prepararse un emparedado. Su sentido arácnido le advirtió que alguien estaba parado atrás de él.

'¿Pasa algo?' Pregunto girando para mirar a Bucky, Steve, Clint y Bruce que lo miraban desde la puerta.

'¿Vieron eso? Sabía que estábamos atrás de él antes de siquiera escucharnos. Esos Titanes lo han entrenado bien' le dijo Clint divertido a sus compañeros, sacando un banco y sentándose en la isla.

'Fue por las misiones de campo la verdad' dijo Peter restándole importancia. Saco una silla y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Allí estaba, lo que intentaba evitar, un interrogatorio.

'También se ve más musculo, y juro que nunca lo había visto comer algo tan grande' agrego Bucky mirando los dos enormes emparedados que Peter comenzó a comer. Peter hizo un gesto con la mano y trago los que tenía en la boca.

'Intenta hacer competencias de quien come más rápido con un velocista, un clon kriptoniano y un chico que le gusta todo de la vida, incluida la comida y tu apetito aumentara exponencialmente' respondió Peter bebiendo un poco de jugo y tomando otro bocado.

'Si bueno, yo he vivido con Steve y Thor desde hace algunos años, hace poco entro Barnes, que también come como bestia y aun sigo comiendo como igual que antes de empezar con los vengadores' dijo Clint catalogando los cambios en el chico 'Por cierto, me encantan tus pantalones, resaltan tu virilidad' dijo entre risas. Peter también se rio.

'Se los robe a Kid Flash y la sudadera es de Wonder Girl' explico Peter.

'¿Cómo fue? ¿Te sentiste rechazado? ¿Los Titanes te trataron bien?' pregunto Bruce. Peter rio cuando termino su primer emparedado y limpio su boca.

'Me trataron genial. Admito que el primer día estaba súper nervioso, pero eso no duro mucho. El primer día me hicieron algunas pruebas para analizar mi condición física y que tan bueno soy con mis poderes…' se detuvo para morder su emparedado, momento que Steve aprovecho para preguntar

'¿Cómo son los Titanes?' le pregunto, había algo en Peter que había cambiado para bien y sentía curiosidad por el grupo de jóvenes héroes.

'Todos son muy diferentes sabes. Kori es una buena líder, es maternal, pero al mismo tiempo es súper dura emocionalmente y espera que demos en 100% siempre. Cassie es muy temperamental, se enoja y estalla con facilidad…'

'Ni que lo digas. En el camino se descargo con Red Robin, dijo un par de cosas que me dolieron y no fueron dirigidas a mi' interrumpió Clint sorbiendo café. Bucky asintió de acuerdo con él

'Eso no es ni la mitad de temperamental que es. Raven es… bueno es Raven, siempre esta inexpresiva, pero de alguna manera sabes que se preocupa por ti, es raro saben. Miguel siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, es súper amigable y positivo, sinceramente no sé como hace para no perder la fe. Bart cree que puede hacer cualquier cosa, presume mucho, pero leal, Miguel y Bart fueron mis primeros amigos en el equipo. Conner es como cualquiera, es un poco presumido, pero no tanto, es divertido, sabe controlar a Cassie, lo cual es importante ya que son pareja, es como cualquier chico de mi edad, solo que con todas las cosas que puede hacer Superman. Kira o so es tierna, compasiva, siempre da el beneficio de la duda, pero al mismo tiempo es tan fuerte como Kori. Celine también es temperamental pero diferente a Cassie…'

'¿En qué sentido?' pregunto Bruce.

'Cassie es del tipo problemas de ira, estallaría en cualquier momento, Celine es como si creyera que el mundo está en su contra y tiene que protegerse de alguna forma. Es bastante extraño, Skitter es más amigable que ella pero son la misma persona' dijo Peter confundido terminando segundo emparedado y preparando un tazón de cereal. Steve lo miro impresionado 'Y Red Robin es misterioso, todos andaban en las bases sin sus trajes y llamándose por sus verdaderos nombres excepto él, creo que eso era por mí. Él fue quien recluto y formo al equipo, aunque Kori es la líder, él es cerebro, el segundo al mando' concluyo comiendo cereales.

'Anoche mencionaron algo llamado Nowhere ¿Qué es eso Peter?' pregunto Bucky, quien no se perdió la forman en la que Peter empalideció. Peter termino su cereal y fue al fregadero a lavar sus platos. Tomo una taza de café y volvió a sentarse en la pequeña mesa con expresión seria.

'Los primeros tres días solo fuimos Kori, Conner, Miguel, Bart, Cassie y yo, estuvimos entrenado y practicando algunas maniobras de equipo. En la noche del tercer día llego Red Robin y nos conto que descubrió una organización internacional clandestina que secuestraba adolescentes con poderes, incluso intentaron secuestrarlo a él. Usaban métodos bastante agresivos y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegaran a nosotros. Decidieron rescatar a tantos adolescentes como pudieran y comenzaron la búsqueda de posibles blancos…'

'¿Y no se te ocurrió volver aquí, en lugar de involucrarte en una pelea de la que podrías haber salido muerto?' pregunto molesto Clint de brazos cruzados.

'Me ofrecieron traerme de vuelta, pero no iba a volver sabiendo que habían chicos como yo en peligro' se defendió Peter. Los Vengadores estaban impresionados. Peter había madurado mucho en su tiempo con los Titanes 'Como seguía diciendo, comenzamos la búsqueda de posibles blancos, Red Robin ya tenía una pequeña lista de posibles blancos, que saco a partir de noticias de blogs y periódicos basura que hablaban de jóvenes con poderes. Fue así como terminamos en California persiguiendo a una criatura insectoide de dos metros con cara humana llamada Skitter. Llegamos a tener contacto con ella y la ayudamos a esconderse hasta que se encerró en una crisálida y a la mañana siguiente la encontramos en su forma "Normal" y así conocimos a Celine. Durante la salida de Californio fuimos atacados por un ejército de agentes de Nowhere durante la pelea se llevaron a Bunker, ósea Miguel, y perdimos su rastro'

'Volvimos a la base y esperamos dos días hasta Red Robin hizo una llamada. Verán Red Robin ya tenía a alguien infiltrado en Nowhere, se llamaba Danny…' dijo la ultima parte con pesar '…bien Danny ayudo a Bunker a escapar, quien a su vez ayudo a una chica llamada Solstice, o Kira. Ambos llegaron a la base y nos conto lo que le hizo Nowhere. La cambiaron físicamente para desestabilizar sus poderes y la pusieron a pelear contra otros adolescentes con poderes' dijo triste 'decidimos que iríamos a su base y los tomaríamos por sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiéramos poner en marcha el plan, llego Raven a pedirnos ayuda con su demoniaco padre. Esa parte es graciosa porque su padre es un demonio literalmente. Su padre, Traigón, destructor de reinos, rey demonio, de alguna manera se escapo parcialmente de la prisión en la que estaba encerrado y estaba ocasionando algunos estragos alrededor del mundo. Pusimos a Nowhere en pausa hasta que encerramos a Traigón definitivamente en un fragmento de cristal que Raven lleva en su frente para no perderlo de vista. Raven se unió a los Titanes y procedimos a atacar a Nowhere, eso fue ayer en la noche' Peter trago.

'Estábamos cenando y repasando el plan cuando nos tomaron por sorpresa y nos atacaron. Nowhere no solo desestabiliza los poderes de los chicos que secuestra. También creo armas para combatirlos. Los agentes de Nowhere tenían armaduras diseñadas para resistir los ataques a Starfire y el vomito acido de Skitter y eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar los golpes de Superboy y Wonder Girl sin retroceder. De verdad tratamos de mantenernos en pie pero nos superaban en número y en preparación…' la expresión de Peter se torno aun mas sombría y bajo la voz '… Alguien lanzo una granada en medio del pent-house. Danny nos saco de allí y nos llevo a la base provisional, lamentablemente resulto gravemente herido y tenía que descansar. La base resulto ser un yate anclado mar adentro. Estábamos curando nuestras heridas cuando nos volvieron a atacar, esta vez más agresivamente que en el pent-house, quizás porque no tenían que contenerse de llamar la atención. Terminamos todos encerrados en el cuarto de guerra, como lo llamo Red Robin. Mientras creaba respaldo de todo en la supercomputadora y creaba un respaldo nos preparamos para enfrentar a Nowhere. Cuando abrimos la puerta Danny daba la oportunidad de transportarnos a un callejón en Starling city. No queríamos hacerlo, pero dejo claro que era su decisión y que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para detenerlo, el viaje fue demasiado para él y no lo logro. Kori llamo a Arsenal y el resto lo saben' concluyo.

'Lamento lo de tu amigo' dijo Bruce colocando la mano en su hombro.

'Red Robin dijo que Danny volverá y estaría bien, pero no sé si creerlo' dijo Peter triste 'Cambiando de tema. Escuche que las cosas no han estado muy tranquilas por aquí tampoco' dijo Peter tratando de sonar despreocupado 'Oí lo de Underbelly. Asombroso por cierto'

'Si. Eso fue loco. También casi morimos todos los hombres en Gotham. Y hemos estado siguiendo a Hydra' dijo Bucky 'Nos creamos identidades y estamos ganando dinero de forma honesta'

'y Steve consiguió una novia' dijo Clint. Bucky asintió divertido.

'No es mi novia' expreso Steve.

'¿Es linda?' pregunto Peter ignorando a Steve. Los vengadores estaban contentos con la nueva confianza de Peter.

'Si es linda y muy sexi también' respondió Bucky.

'Me alegro por ti Steve. Siempre he pensado que necesitas una novia' dijo Peter en broma.

'No necesito una novia Peter. Hay algunas cosas que queremos mostrarte. La base de operaciones que estamos usando y tienes que hacer un reporte sobre tu estancia con los Titanes' dijo Steve.

'El reporte te lo entregare esta tarde. Y lo de la base de operaciones puede esperar' dijo Peter levantándose de la mesa 'Ahora mismo, quiero volver a la cama y dormir' continuo estirándose.

'No creo que haya problema' dijo Bruce mirando a Steve 'Ven te mostrare la casa. Tengo un par de preguntas sobre la naturaleza de los poderes de los Titanes, si no te molesta responderlas, claro' concluyo sacando a Peter de la cocina.

'No. No hay problema. Este es el gimnasio más pequeño que he visto en mi vida' la voz de Peter se perdió a la distancia.

'Ha madurado bastante' dijo Clint cuando no hubieron mas señales de Peter y Bruce.

'Si y es más confiado' agrego Bucky.

'Espero que sea para bien. Porque vi oscuridad en sus ojos' dijo Steve.

'Creí que sobreprotegerlo era trabajo de Tony, Steve' dijo Bucky con fingida decepción.

'Si, es raro que tu lo hagas. Cualquiera podría pensar que es su hijo y Tony es papa y tu mama' dijo Clint siguiendo el juego.

'Es las temática perfecta para uno de esos raros fanfic que rondan por internet' concluyo Bucky. Clint rio de acuerdo mientras Steve se veía completamente confundido.

'Vamos Steve. Llevas más tiempo consiente en el siglo veintiuno que Barnes y el entiende mejor estas cosas' agrego Clint entre risas. Bucky y el chocaron los cinco sobre la cabeza de Steve y salieron de la cocina.

'Que par de idiotas' dijo Steve y tomando su chaqueta salió de la casa camino a su trabajo en el refugio.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sin basura agregada. disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

Siberia Rusia- Hace un mes

El pequeño grupo de agentes de Hydra se adentro en la base soviética abandona en busca del hombre que los ayudaría a ganar influencia y adentrarse en Norteamérica.

Llevaban un par de meses en este mundo y al no tener sus recursos a la mano, tuvieron que recurrir a pequeños trabajos aquí y allá. Pero ahora se cansaron de servir y era hora de ser servidos.

El hombre al que buscaban tenía fama de odiar los ideales norteamericanos y se le conocía por atacar sus bases militares alrededor del mundo. No era muy estable y sus planes por lo general no salían bien, pero conocía gente y tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para escapar de las prisiones de máxima seguridad estadounidenses, además creían que sería fácil de manipular.

'Cuando me dijeron que preguntaban por mí, creí que sería gente poderosa, no montón de enanos' dijo una figura saliendo de su escondite entre las sombras. Media por lo menos dos metros y su contextura física era extremadamente musculosa. Los agentes de Hydra apuntaban sus armas en su dirección preparados para cualquier ataque.

'Anatoli knyazev. Somos de Hydra, puede que no hayas oído de nosotros, pero nuestros objetivos son los mismos. Venimos a contratar tus servicios' dijo Padalakis bajando su arma, era el agente a cargo desde que llegaron a ese mundo.

'Hydra. Como la criatura mítica. Yo no creo en mitos' dijo Anatoli meciendo la prótesis de su mano izquierda, la cual era una metralleta de ráfaga rápida '¿Qué los hace pensar que no los partiré por la mitad?'

'Porque queremos lo mismo. Un nuevo orden mundial' respondió seguro Padalakis terminado con una sonrisa.

'Bien. ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlos?' Pregunto Anatoli sentándose en una escalera.

'KGBEATS tiene contactos en Norteamérica. Queremos entrar al país y ganar reputación. Pensamos en Gotham y Starling city como puntos de entrada, Gotham en un nido de ratas, no nos notaran…' KGBEAST se rio ante esa afirmación tan entusiasta, definitivamente no conocían las historias del murciélago '… y Starling city posee un puerto lo suficientemente corrupto como para entrar. Luego nos infiltraremos en organizaciones y gobiernos que sean potencias mundiales, nuestros ideales son atractivos para muchas personas con poder, progresivamente moldearemos el mundo a nuestro antojo' respondió entusiasmado Padalakis 'Haremos historia con o sin tu ayuda. Depende enteramente de ti si quieres formar parte de ella' concluyo con petulancia.

'Ese es un excelente plan camarada. Solo encuentro un problema. No hablo con subordinados. Quiero hablar con la persona a cargo' dijo Anatoli acercándose al grupo.

'Yo soy la persona a cargo' respondió Padalakis. Anatoli lo miro con duda.

'¿Seguro? Hablas como un ferviente seguidor, no un líder. ¿Seguro que no hay alguien más arriba de ti hombrecito?' pregunto con burla Anatoli.

'Seguro como que te llaman KGBEAST, Anatoli. ¿Tenemos un trato?' Pregunto extendiendo la mano para sellar el trato.

'Tenemos un trato' Respondió Anatoli estrechándola mano frete a él. Los agentes de Hydra guardaron sus armas y saludaron

'¡HAIL HYDRA!' gritaron todos.

'Te dejamos solo' dijo Padalakis extendiendo un teléfono desechable que Anatoli tomo en su mano 'Estaremos en contacto' concluyo aproximándose a la puerta seguido por los demás agentes de Hydra.

'Una cosa más, hombrecito' Anatoli interrumpió su salida, se acerco a Padalakis.

'¿Alguna duda KGBEAST?' Pregunto con superioridad.

'Nada serio, solo quería aclarar algo' respondió Anatoli, en ese momento tomo a Padalakis por la cabeza con su mano y lo levanto del suelo. Los agentes de Hydra lo apuntaron con sus armas mientras Padalakis se retorcía tratando de escapar del cada vez mas fuerte apretón de su mano '¡Yo estoy a cargo ahora!' concluyo rompiendo el cráneo de Padalakis como si fuera el cascaron de un huevo '¿Alguna pregunta, camaradas?' Le pregunto a los aturdidos agentes de Hydra, todos negaron con la cabeza 'Bien, esto es lo que haremos…'


	32. Chapter 32

**Sin basura agregada. disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

'Guau, este lugar es asombroso' dijo Peter cuando entro en la guarida de Red Hood que estaban usando los Vengadores en ese momento '¿Soy el único que encuentra la ironía de que este bajo una estación de policía?' pregunto al final

'No chico, no eres el único' respondió Tony a su lado. Estaba tan feliz de que hubiera vuelto.

'Sr. Stark me encantaría hablarle de algunas modificaciones para mi traje. Cuando vuelva a enfrentar a Nowhere necesitare estar preparado' dijo nervioso Peter mirando la repisa con libros.

'Uuum, claro. ¿Qué tipo de modificaciones?' pregunto Tony.

'Algo que sea a prueba de balas, y resistente al calor y al acido. Yo tengo que mejorar la formula de mis telarañas para que sean más resistentes' respondió Peter rascándose la barbilla al final 'Guau, una granada de plasma Tamaraniana. Esta cosa puede volar la ciudad' informo señalando la granada.

'¿Como lo sabes?' le pregunto Wanda desde la mesa de conferencia que agregaron a la guarida. Todos los Vengadores estaban en la guarida excepto Clint, quien tenía turno en la estación de policía

'Kori es Tamaraniana. Fue cambiada por la paz de su planeta cuando era niña, fue esclava por años, hasta que decidió entrenar y formo una rebelión, cuando pudo volver a Tamaran y libero a su gente. Ellos querían que ella tomara posición en el trono. Pero ella no sentía más que repulsión por los Tamaranianos, así que tomo un crucero de guerra, formo una tripulación con sus compañeros de cautiverio y navegaron por la galaxia liberando esclavos' Finalizo con una sonrisa. Se giro y miro a sus compañeros Vengadores 'Es ruda' dijo con orgullo.

'Eso parece. ¿Quiere ver el algoritmo que usamos para encontrar a los agentes de Hydra?' le pregunto Tony acercándose a la computadora

'Me encantaría' dijo Peter siguiéndolo

'Iré por algo de café' Dijo Bruce recogiendo sus gafas y revisando sus bolsillos.

'¿Quieres que te acompañe?' Pregunto Natasha

'No, cenare algo. Mi apetito volvió, debí cenar con ustedes antes de venir' explico Bruce, Natasha asintió aceptando su explicación.

Bruce salió de la guarida y se vio en el callejón al lado de la estación de policía. Camino varias cuadras hasta un local de comida mexicana y pidió tacos para llevar. Salió a la calle y procedió a seguir el camino de regreso a la guarida, paso frente a un callejón y fue jalado adentro. Creyendo que era asaltado por un criminal cerro fuertemente lo ojos para calmarse y uso la comida como escudo. Al no recibir exigencias abrió los ojos para ver quien lo llevo hasta allí. Al frente suyo estaba Black-Bat observándolo.

'¡Dios, Black-Bat estás loca! Pudiste iniciar una tragedia' dijo Bruce exasperado. Aun estaba nervioso, tenía que relajarse y rápido.

'Necesitamos tu ayuda' dijo Black-Bat con voz neutra.

'Si, pudiste pedirla de la manera tradicional' dijo Bruce aun molesto pellizcándose entre los ojos '¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas?' pregunto inhalando profundamente.

'Consejos' dijo Black-Bat 'vamos… será…rápido' dijo jalando a Bruce por el brazo. Llegaron a un auto y Black-Bat los saco de las calles de Gotham al poco tiempo, en dirección a la parte abandonada. El teléfono de Bruce comenzó a sonar, Natasha, marcaba el identificador de llamada. Iba a contestar cuando Black-Bat dijo.

'Miénteles…secreto' dijo. Bruce la miro, no muy convencido de si debía mentir o no, a la final decidió mentir.

'Te has tardado mucho ¿Pasa algo?' pregunto Natasha cuando contesto.

'Si, si. Todo está bien, hay una fila y de verdad quiero comer aquí' dijo Bruce atropelladamente.

'Seguro, no te escuchas muy bien'

'si seguro' respondió nervioso

'Bruce, no te escuchas bien, ¿estás en peligro y no puedes hablar? Responde si o no' dijo Natasha con voz neutra.

'No' dijo Bruce

'¿No estás en peligro? O ¿No puedes hablar?' pregunto Natasha.

'¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que responda sí o no a eso? , mira Natasha la fila está avanzando tengo que colgar, comeré aquí. Chao' dijo Bruce y colgó.

'Gracias' dijo Black-Bat con voz suave. Bruce la miro, se escuchaba realmente agradecida.

'Espero que mi ayuda sea verdaderamente necesaria' respondió Bruce mirando al frente. Cinco minutos después llegaron a una fabrica abandonado y Black-Bat estaciono el auto entre las sombras para que nadie lo viera, habían carteles de riesgo químico por todas partes '¿Segura que es buena idea entrar allí? este lugar no se ve muy bien'

'Sígueme' ordeno, Bruce la siguió al interior de la fábrica, atraves de las escaleras al sótano y en el viaje en ascensor vacilante, pero esperando cualquier cosa, menos lo que vieron sus ojos cuando la puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

'¿Ese es Superman?' pregunto Bruce tragando fuertemente. Estaban en un muy avanzado laboratorio subterráneo y en medio de este había una esfera gigante con varias mangueras conectadas, la esfera estaba llena de líquido y flotando dentro de ella estaba Superman, o alguien que se le parecía mucho.

'No es Superman, es uno de sus clones' dijo Red Hood acercándose a ellos 'Doctor Banner he estado observándolo, espero que nos sirva de ayuda' dijo estrechando su mano.

'Si yo también lo espero, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que invadimos tu guarida' dijo Bruce nervioso ' ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?' pregunto mirando al clon.

'Bueno, cuando su amiga Scarlat Witch hizo que Black Mask saltara desde su pent-house y quedara en estado vegetal, todas sus operaciones quedaron en el aire, sus asociado corrieron a esconderse y abandonaron todo lo que estaban haciendo. Entre esas cosas estaba este lugar. El grandote de allí es un clon creado por Lex Luthor y vendido a Black Mask, formaba parte del programa Bizarro. Lo abandonaron junto con todo lo que ve' dijo extendiendo los brazos para que apreciara todo el laboratorio. Se acerco a la esfera, seguido de cerca por Black-Bat y Bruce.

'Estos tanques estaban llenos de alguna especie de liquido, que es en lo que nada actualmente. Hace unas horas se agotaron y una luz roja en ese tablero comenzó a brillar' dijo apuntando la brillante luz roja en el panel de una de las computadoras. Bruce se acerco y vio las lecturas.

'Él parece estar en reposo gracias al liquido. Lo más probable es que despierte o muera sin el' explico Bruce.

'No sé cuál de esas opciones me parece peor' dijo Hood mirando a Black-Bat y luego a Bruce. Bruce iba a agregar algo cuando comenzó se activo una alarma.

'Dígame que ese es el aviso para almorzar' dijo Hood colocando su mano en su cadera sobre su arma, Black-Bat saco un par de espadas su espalda y estaba en posición de ataque.

'Chicos se inicio el drenaje de la esfera. Él va a… ¿nacer?' pregunto escéptico al leer el procedimiento que se mostraba en la computadora. El drenado de la esfera provocó que Bizarro despertara y comenzó a retorcerse y apretar su cuello.

'¡Esta muriendo!' exclamo Black-Bat afligida.

'Es como si cada el aire lo asfixiara' agrego Bruce atrás de ellos. Esto no se veía bien y temía tener que intervenir.

'Esto es enfermizamente familiar' murmuro Hood mirando a Bizarro relajando su postura. Bruce lo miro confundido, como demonios eso le resultaría familiar. De repente Bizarro golpeo la esfera y cayó al suelo dando bocanadas en busca de oxigeno. Hood silbo con admiración 'acaba de romper seis pulgadas de cristal ómnium'

'Su piel' señalo Black-Bat. Cuando Bizarro se acostó sobre su espalda con resignación.

'Si, se está tornando blanca. Y también se agranda ¿Acaso la exposición al aire lo hace más grande?' pregunto Bruce con curiosidad científica. Por alguna razón ya no tenía miedo de Bizarro.

'Se ve aterrado… sin ayuda' dijo Black-Bat. Hood se acerco a él. Se agacho y coloco su brazo atrás de su cabeza.

'Todo estará bien, grandulón. Confía en mí' le dijo Hood con voz suave. Bizarro abrió los ojos y lo miro 'Toma grandes bocanadas, así' Le mostro como respirar, a los pocos segundos Bizarro imito lo que hacía y se veía más relajado. Bruce busco un estetoscopio y se acerco sigilosamente. Bizarro se tenso al verlo pero Hood volvió a llamar su atención a él. Bruce reviso su corazón y pulmones.

'Todo se escucha relativamente bien. Su corazón late con fuerza, y sus pulmones tienen liquido, pero se pondrá bien' dijo su diagnostico con voz suave.

'Gracias doctor, puede irse, nosotros nos encargamos' le dijo Hood 'Black-Bat llévalo con sus amigos' le dijo Hood. Black-Bat saco a Bruce del laboratorio y lo llevo al auto. En el camino recesivo otra llamada de Natasha pero decidió ignorarla.

'¿Qué harán con él?' pregunto Bruce mirando al frente.

'Ayudarlo' respondió Black-Bat estacionando el auto en el mismo callejón de donde lo saco.

'¿Puedo ayudarlos con eso?' pregunto

'Por supuesto… en secreto' respondió Black-Bat.

'¿Porque tantos secreto con esto?' le pregunto. Black-Bat se aclaro la garganta fuertemente y hablo más de lo que lo había hecho durante toda la noche

'Tu, yo y Hood lo entendemos. Pero puedes decir lo mismo de otros, que tan seguro estas de que no experimentaran con él. O que intente matarlo, o peor, usarlo. Es mejor así… en secreto' dijo en voz baja mirando al frente. Bruce recordó cuando se transformo en Hulk, la forma en la que todos querían un pedazo de él. Si, en secreto es mejor.

'Este bien. Lo hare' dijo entusiasmado.

'Estaremos en el mismo lugar' dijo Black-Bat. Bruce escucho su sonrisa más que verla. Salió del auto y camino de regreso a la guarida.

Bruce fue al día siguiente cuando todos los Vengadores fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Natasha sospechaba algo pero no comento nada. Entro en la fábrica y recorrió el camino al laboratorio. Recorrió el laboratorio y se fijo que tenía todo lo necesario para realizar las pruebas que necesitaba hacerle a Bizarro. No oía a nada y decidió explorar el lugar, atravesó un par de puertas hasta que se encontró con lo que parecía ser una prisión con pareces de cristal ómnium. Escucho voces y las siguió no muy seguro de que encontrar.

'C' dijo la voz de Black-Bat, estaba de espaldas a Bruce y no tenia su capucha, Bruce solo podía ver su cabello corto color negro.

'Ceee' repitió Bizarro frete a ella. Era graciosa la forma en que la veía como si fuera dios, el tan alto y musculoso y ella tan pequeña y silenciosa.

'Muy bien' lo felicito y procedió a colocarse la capucha lentamente ' ahora D'

'Deee' repitió Bizarro. En ese momento levanto la vista y vio a Bruce parado allí 'Hombre doctor estar aquí 'murmuro como si fuera un secreto.

'Lo sé amigo. Espérame un momento' le dijo antes de girarse, Bizarro carraspeo y Black-Bat detuvo su caminar 'Lo estás hiciste muy bien grandulón' lo felicito.

'Gracias, chica silenciosa' agradeció Bizarro y se sentó frete al televisor donde estaban dando las noticias.

'Lo está haciendo bien. Eso es bueno' dijo Bruce señalando a Bizarro.

'Si… lo es' dijo Black-Bat mirándolo. Bruce se revolvió nervioso.

'Umm. ¿Dónde esta Red Hood?' le pregunto.

'Buscar algo... para él' dijo mirando a Bizarro.

'Está bien. El laboratorio tiene todo lo necesario para realizarle las pruebas necesarias para determinar su composición. Puedo hacerle algunas pruebas preliminares… Si me lo permites, claro' dijo Bruce titubeante. Black-Bat lo miro unos segundo sin moverse, parecía una estatua.

'Está bien… no hagas movimientos bruscos… no hables muy fuerte' dijo Black-Bat pausadamente. Bruce se acerco despacio a la celda donde tenían a Bizarro. No sabía cómo presentarse a sí que decidió hacerlo de la forma usual, tocando la puerta. Bruce toco el cristal de la celda y espero a que Bizarro se girara a verlo

'¿Puedo pasar?' le pregunto Bruce con una sonrisa que intentaba ser reconfortante pero resulto ser extraña. Bizarro lo miro confundido.

'Puedes pasar, doctor hombre' dijo Bizarro.

'Me gustaría hacerte algunas pruebas, será rápido y no dolerá. ¿Me dejas?' le pregunto Bruce. La noche anterior decidió que pedirle permiso en cada acción que realizara con su cuerpo, le daría una necesaria sensación de control. Bruce saco varios implementos médicos y los esparció por el suelo, Bizarro los vio fascinado, tomo una linterna y comenzó a jugar con ella. Bruce tomo el medidor de presión ' ¿Me permites tu brazo?' le pregunto suavemente. Bizarro se lo dio dubitativo y se asusto cuando el medidor comenzó a hacer presión 'Tranquilo, no te hará daño' lo tranquilazo. Bizarro trato de relajarse mirando la televisión mientras Bruce seguía haciéndole pruebas.

'¡Superman!' dijo Bizarro señalando al héroe que aparecía en las noticias por salvar civiles de un derrumbe en Indonesia.

'Si, ese es Superman. Ustedes se parecen mucho. Casi pueden ser la misma persona' dijo Bruce distraídamente. Bizarro se tenso.

'No…No ser Superman' dijo Bizarro molesto. Bruce retrocedió y miro a Black-Bat quien se acercaba a la celda sacando un par de espadas. Bruce no creía que ella pudiera hacer algo para detener a Bizarro así que decidió cerrar la celda desde adentro y evitar que entrara. Termino encerrado dentro con un clon defectuoso molesto. Decidió hablar con él.

'Exacto, no eres Superman. Solo hay un Superman, y tú no eres él' dijo Bruce retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared. Hablaría con él lo necesario con tal de no sacar a Hulk. 'No eres Superman. Y eso está bien, no quieres pasar toda tu vida siendo alguien que no eres' Bizarro que se acercaba a Bruce de manera amenazante, se detuvo confundido.

'¿Entonces, quien Bizarro ser?'Pregunto triste Bizarro.

'No lo sé' dijo Bruce resignado 'Muchos dirían que eres un monstruo…'

'Bizarro no ser monstruo' grito Bizarro tomando a Bruce por el cuello.

'Lo sé. He conocido algunos monstruos y tú no eres uno' dijo Bruce sofocado con el rostro verde. «Relájate Bruce, mantén la calma. Si no te relajas, la niña tendrá que lidiar con dos bestias molestas» pensó

'No ser un monstruo. Y no ser Superman… ¡Yo… ser Bizarro!' grito Bizarro en el rostro de Bruce. En ese momento Bruce comenzó a transformarse y usando sus manos se libero del agarre de Bizarro en su cuello. Bruce semi-transformando cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente. Bruce miro a Black-Bat con los ojos verdes

'Vete. Busca a Los vengadores' dijo con voz grave por la transformación.

'No hablar a niña silenciosa así. Niña silenciosa ser amiga de Bizarro' Grito Bizarro atacando a Hulk. Los dos forcejearon y se dieron golpes, las paredes de la celda no resistieron mucho, terminaron peleando en el pasillo. Hulk le lanzo en derechazo a Bizarro, quien retrocedió y arranco una tubería de la pared y golpeo a Hulk con ella.

'¡Cálmate imbécil!' Dijo Hulk forcejeando con Bizarro por la tubería, se la arranco de las manos y lo golpeo, Bizarro cayó sobre su rodilla.

'Tu ser grosero con Bizarro y con chica silenciosa y llevarte a hombre doctor. Ellos ser amigos de Bizarro… y Bizarro proteger amigos' grito Bizarro. Ambos siguieron forcejeando unos minutos más hasta que escucharon un fuerte silbido.

'Oye grandulón ven aquí' ordeno Red Hood, Bizarro no se movió de su posición sobre Hulk.

'Gran hombre verde llevarse a hombre doctor' acuso Bizarro enojado. Hood se acerco con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

'Grandulón, él es el Hombre doctor' aclaro Hood. Bizarro amplio los ojos sorprendido.

'¿Gran hombre verde ser Hombre doctor?' le pregunto Bizarro incrédulo. Hood suavizo su sonría y asintió. Bizarro bajo la vista a Hulk quien también asintió. Luego Bizarro se levanto y ayudo a Hulk 'Bizarro lamentar ser rudo' se disculpo retrocediendo.

'No hay problema' le resto importancia Hulk quien comenzaba a volver a la forma de Bruce Banner 'Necesito ropa' le dijo a Hood. Black-Bat se acerco desde atrás con un par de pantalones y una camiseta. Hulk cada vez más pequeño le arranco la ropa de las manos y salió de las celdas. Cuando volvió ya convertido en Bruce Banner vistiendo un par de jeans y una camiseta de concierto de Shakira, Red Hood y Black-Bat habían vuelto a colocar a Bizarro en su celda y Hood hablaba con él de cerca.

'Bizarro no quiso lastimar a Doctor hombre. Bizarro pensar que Hombre verde llevarse a Doctor hombre' Explico Bizarro apenado.

'Lo se grandulón, lo entiendo. Seguramente el también lo entiende' dijo Hood calmándolo.

'Lo entiendo, Bizarro. No te preocupes, yo fui quien comenzó todo. No debí haberle hablado a Black-Bat de la forma en que lo hice' dijo Bruce.

'Hombre doctor perdonar a Bizarro' se disculpo Bizarro.

'Por supuesto que te perdono. Soy más resistente de lo que parezco grandulón' lo perdono Bruce riendo.

'Gran hombre verde no ser monstruo' dijo Bizarro mirando a Bruce seriamente.

'¿Qué?' pregunto Bruce confundido por la forma tan natural en que lo expreso.

'Hombre doctor decir que conocer monstruos. Gran hombre verde no ser un monstruo' explico Bizarro 'Gran hombre verde ser diferente, pero no ser monstruo' concluyo solemne.

'Supongo que no' respondió Bruce con una media sonrisa

'Gran hombre verde y Hombre doctor ser misma persona ¿Verdad?' pregunto Bizarro en general.

'Si, son la misma persona' dijo Hood asintiendo sentado a su lado dentro de la celda

'Entonces ¿Hombre doctor y Gran hombre verde, ahora ser Gran doctor verde?' Pregunto buscando una aclaración. Hood y Black-Bat miraron a Bruce para que el respondiera.

'Si, llámame Gran doctor verde' respondió Bruce con una sonrisa que Bizarro devolvió 'Black-Bat dijo que fuiste por algo para Bizarro' recordó Bruce mirando a Red Hood.

'Si casi lo olvido' dijo buscando dentro de su chaqueta, saco un pequeño Superman de peluche.

' ¿Pup…pup?' murmuro Bizarro mirando el peluche con anhelo.

'Si es para ti. Si lo quieres, claro' dijo Hood moviendo el peluche en su mano.

'Si querer Pup pup' respondió rápidamente. Hood le entrego el peluche y Bizarro lo tomo como si fuera algo precioso.

'Oye Bizarro. ¿No te sientes agotado?' le pregunto Bruce recostándose en el suelo a su lado. Bizarro se acurruco a su lado y coloco su peluche entre ambos.

'Bizarro querer dormir' dijo Bizarro cerrando los ojos, al poco tiempo su respiración se hizo profunda y constante, señalando que se quedo dormido. Hood le hizo una seña que salieran de la celda y lo siguieran al laboratorio.

'¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE ESO!?' murmuro frustrado Hood sacándose el casco y mostrando un antifaz en forma de murciélago.

'Lo lamento, intentaba hacerle algunas pruebas cuando se volvió loco' murmuro de vuelta Banner '¿Por qué susurramos?' pregunto en tono semi-normal, aun susurraba un poco.

'Clon de Superman, recuerdas. Seguro tiene súper oído' señalo Hood murmurando 'Te encerraste en una celda de cristal ómnium con un clon defectuoso de Superman y te transformaste… se supone que esta operación es secreta, ¿¡como se supone que mantengamos en secreto si comienzan a pelear en el centro de la ciudad!? ' Concluyo gritando un murmuro. Bruce iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Black-Bat.

'Detono cuando lo comparo con Superman y lo llamo monstruo' dijo esta con voz plana.

'¡Oh! Es bueno saberlo, la próxima vez lo comparare con el maldito Aquaman' murmuro Hood molesto con sarcasmo.

'Demos un paso a la vez, saber lo que podemos y no podemos hacer cerca de él nos ayudara a comprenderlo mejor. Tengo que volver a la guarida, cuando pueda volveré. Con un poco de suerte me quedare más tiempo' dijo Bruce antes de salir y dejarlos solo.

'Volverá. Formo una conexión con Bizarro, no lo dejara solo' dijo Black-Bat mirando hacia donde hace unos segundos estaba Bruce.

'Lo sé. Por eso te envié por él. Si no formaba una conexión, al menos podía retenerlo' dijo Hood encogiéndose de hombros 'Vuelve a la mansión, yo me quedare con él. Si el anciano pregunt…'

'No te he visto por qué no he salido de la mansión. Recuerda que se supone no debo salir a patrullar, ni nado por el estilo' le recordó Cass sacándose la capucha.

'Si, si. Qué suerte que salió de la ciudad. Ya vete niña' dijo empujándola juguetonamente. Cass se rio en voz baja y fingió darle un par de golpes y una patada en la cabeza, luego se coloco la capucha y salió de la fabrica dejando a Hood con Bizarro.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sin basura agregada. disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

'Estamos listos minions, llego la hora. Dentro de pocas horas golpearemos el orgullo Yanqui desde adentro. Saldremos de Gotham como gusanos y nos esparciremos mientras el murciélago y sus amigos están ocupados tratando con el regalito que tendremos para ellos' Grito Anatoli con acento ruso marcado 'Ahora suban todo a los aviones, tenemos una ciudad que estallar' concluyo

'Hail Hydra' gritaron los agentes de Hydra con pasión. Todos se esparcieron cargando los aviones. Los lacayos personales de Anatoli se quedaron y se acercaron a él.

'De verdad odio a esos bastardos. Si no fueran necesarios para cumplir el plan los hubiera matado hace mucho tiempo' murmuro Anatoli. Coloco las manos en los hombros de dos de sus hombre y agrego 'Es hora camaradas, por fin podemos entrar. Primero Gotham y después Washington' concluyo con una sonrisa.

Había pasado dos semana desde que Bruce comenzó a ayudar a Hood y Black-Bat con Bizarro. Desde entonces noto Bizarro se cansaba con mucha facilidad y después de ver los videos de su estancia en los laboratorios de Luthor, comprendió que las células kriptonianas eran casi imposibles de cloran y por ende las células de Bizarro se estaban deteriorando a un paso rápido. Si quería que Bizarro sobreviviera tenía que encontrar la manera estabilizar sus células. Pensó todo esto mientras revolvía su cereal en el desayuno.

'¿Harás eso todo el día o planeas comer algo?' le pregunto Sam. Bruce levanto la mirada rápidamente despejando su cabeza.

'Lo lamento. ¿Qué decías?' Le pregunto Bruce. Natasha y Visión compartieron una mirada cómplice por unos segundos.

'te pregunte si planeabas comer. Bruce desde hace unos días estas distraído, ¿Que pasa hombre? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros si tienes algún problema, somos tus familia y cualquier problema que tengas podemos solucionarlo juntos' dijo Sam.

'Si, si. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Nada importante. No se preocupen' dijo con ligereza Bruce, su reloj sonó marcando las ocho 'Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos' dijo saliendo de la cocina camino a su cuarto.

'Eso fue extraño' dijo Peter terminando su segunda torre de panqueques. Su apetito impacto al resto de los Vengadores igual que a Steve, Clint, Bucky y Bruce. En espacial a Thor, quien tomo el nuevo apetito de su compañero como un desafío.

'Si, ha estado así desde que llegaste, ¿crees que se relacione con tu llegada?' le pregunto Clint tomando lo último de su café. Antes de que llegara su compañero para iniciar su turno.

'Primero, dudo mucho mi llegada tenga algo que ver, es raro en general, no solo cuando estoy cerca. Y segundo, no me cansare de decirte lo bien que te queda el uniforme de policía' aclaro Peter. Wanda y Sam rieron entre dientes.

'Tienes razón… me queda de maravilla' confirmo Clint. Se escucho una bocina en la entrada y se apresuro 'Nos vemos más tarde. Espérenme para cenar… Ya voy idiota, ¡Por Dios, no tienes que despertar a los vecinos, Collins!' dijo tomando su arma y saliendo de la casa apresuradamente.

'Saldré a investigar un robo en Crime Alley' dijo Bucky rodando los ojos 'llámenme si surge algo novedoso e interesante'

'Espérame, tengo que ir al refugio' dijo Steve comiendo sus huevos revueltos rápidamente, llevo su plato al fregadero y lo lavo antes de ir tras Bucky.

'Esos dos son tan adorables' dijo Tony 'Yo también me voy, Scottie vamos a la guarida' dijo jalando a Scott fuera de la cocina y de la casa.

'Voy al centro comunitario ¿Quieres un aventón, Vizz?' le pregunto Sam.

'No, esta mañana quiero ir a otros lugares a prestar apoyo' dijo Visión. Wanda lo miro extrañada, no le comento nada sobre ir a otros lugares.

'Yo si tomare ese aventón Sam, tengo trabajo en el centro. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?' le pregunto Wanda a Visión con el seño fruncido.

'Por supuesto' respondió este. Wanda le dio un beso y salió de la cocina con Sam, aun con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Lo que sea que estén planeando háganlo con cuidado?' dijo Thor terminando su café.

'No planeamos nada. Solo queremos saber por qué Bruce esta tan extraño' dijo Natasha.

'Repito, Tengan cuidado' dijo Thor saliendo de la cocina, no antes de enderezar sus gafas y arreglar corbata 'Tomare el autobús para que no tengas que llevarme Natasha. Buena suerte' Dijo saliendo con su maletín en una mano y una taza de café en la otra.

'No me acostumbrare a que es profesor' dijo Peter 'iré a recostarme, tal vez llame a Tim, Cass y Steph y salga más tarde'

'Nos vamos apenas Bruce salga' dijo Natasha sorbiendo su té.

'Espero que esto sea de ayuda' dijo Visión mirándola. El plan consistía en usar la forma invisible de Visión y las habilidades de Natasha para seguir a Bruce hasta conseguir el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

'Encontrar el por qué Bruce actúa extraño nos ayudara a ayudarlo' explico Natasha. Escucharon la puerta del cuarto de Bruce abrirse y cerrarse 'Es hora' ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y Visión se volvió invisible y Natasha se oculto y espero a que Bruce saliera de la casa.

'Hola amigo ¿aun no has despertado? Debes levantarte' murmuro Bruce sacudiendo a Bizarro quien solo abrió los ojos con esfuerzo.

'Bizarro querer descansar mas' dijo Bizarro jadeante.

'Sé que lo quieres amigo, pero debes ponerte en pie. Si no lo haces no podre ayudarte' le explico Bruce. Bizarro iba a responder a eso pero se detuvo abriendo los ojos y entrecerrándolos atrás de Bruce.

'Alguien aquí' murmuro Bizarro 'ser dos y una tener arma como la de rojo hombre' concluyo levantándose con decisión. Uso su mano y coloco a Bruce atrás de él. Luego uso su visión de hielo y ataco a la anda. Segundo antes del impacto Natasha y Visión se separaron rebelando su posición y Natasha saco su arma apuntando a Bizarro. Bruce se adelanto.

'Detente. Baja esa cosa y guárdala' le ordeno Bruce a Natasha 'Y tu vuelve a tu camilla, estas muy débil' le dijo a Bizarro quien no retrocedió.

'Ellos querer hacerles daño a Gran doctor verde y a Bizarro' dijo Bizarro mirando amenazantemente a Natasha.

'Ellos son amigos míos' dijo Bruce empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás

'¿Ser amigos de Gran doctor verde? Entonces ¿Por qué no venir antes?' pregunto escéptico volviendo a la camilla y sentándose en el borde.

'Porque no les dije que venía' le explico Bruce 'Eso me recuerda ¿Por qué están aquí?' les pregunto molesto.

'Queríamos saber por qué actuabas tan extraño' dijo Visión mirando entre Bizarro y Bruce 'ahora comprendo el por qué' dijo acercándose. Bruce se pellizco entre las cejas y los presento.

'Bizarro este es mi amigo Visión. Visión, él es Bizarro' los presento sabiendo que las habilidades sociales de Bizarro lo necesitaban y que Visión pondría de su parte para ayudarlo con eso al tener ambos un origen similar.

'Encantado de conocerte Vistazo, yo ser Bizarro que Gran doctor verde mencionar' se presento Bizarro mejor de lo que Bruce hubiera imagina, pensó sonriente. Visión iba a corregir a Bizarro pero Bruce no se lo permitió.

'No lo corrijas, tiene problemas para aceptar las criticas aun si son constructivas' le explico antes que dijera cualquier cosa.

'¿Quién chica roja ser?' pregunto Bizarro mirando a Natasha que aun guardaba distancia, mirado todo a su alrededor.

'Ella es… sabes que, chica roja está bien. Vamos dile hola' lo amino Bruce.

'Hola chica roja' dijo Bizarro inseguro de si recibiría respuesta.

'Si,um…hola, supongo' dijo Natasha parándose derecha 'Bruce ¿podemos hablar un momento?' le pregunto señalando un lugar un poco apartado. Bruce la ignoro.

'Bizarro, ellos son mis amigo, como Rojo, Chica silenciosa y yo somos tus amigos. Ahora los conoces, y como son mis amigos, son también tus amigos' Bizarro lo miro inexpresivo, característica que sin duda copio de Black-Bat cuando él no estaba cerca para mirar su rostro.

'¿Ser cierto Vistazo y chica roja? ¿Ahora se amigos de Bizarro?' les pregunto Bizarro aun inexpresivo.

'Si, ahora somos tus amigos' Dijo Visión sonriente. Bizarro cambio su expresión por una feliz.

'Bizarro querer a sus amigos, pero ser aburridos. Querer conocer nuevos amigos desde hace tiempo, pero no saber cómo decirle a amigos que querer nuevos amigos' le explico a Visión quien se mostro interesado y comenzaron una conversación fluida.

'¡Bruce!' dijo Natasha con el seño fruncido cabeceando a un lado para que la siguiera, Bruce rodo los ojos y fue tras ella.

'¿Por qué convenciste a Visión de seguirme?' pregunto Bruce molesto.

'Y lo preguntas. Llevas semanas actuando extraño, cuando te preguntamos dices que no pasa nada, si eso es nada, no quiero saber lo que es algo' dio señalando a Bizarro.

'No es un eso, se llama Bizarro, ya lo sabes' le dijo Bruce frustrado 'Mira entiendo que quieras saber que estoy bien, lo cual haces cada mañana cuando me preguntas, pero eres Natasha Romanoff, tienes que saberlo todo sobre todos' dijo Bruce exasperado.

'Por Dios Bruce, tengo derecho a saber cómo están cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo' dijo indignada 'Te llama Gran doctor verde, eso quiere decir que sabe que eres doctor lo cual es normal dado que lo cuidas, pero la parte de verde me da a entender que conoció la otras parte de ti. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se salieran de control? ¿Si te terminaran peleando en el centro? ¿Si te hubiera matado?' le lanzo preguntas sin esperar repuesta.

'Estoy bien. Y él está bien, eso es todo lo que importa' dijo Bruce se giro para volver con Bizarro y Visión.

'Bruce espera…' dijo Natasha pero no pudo terminar.

'Ya estas agotado otra vez. Ven recuéstate, estoy seguro que Visión entiende que tienes que descansar. Estas muy enfermo y hoy has recibido muchas sorpresas' dijo Bruce.

'Vistazo ser bueno con Bizarro. Escuchar lo que Bizarro pensar y hacer preguntas. Latacha rondano, no tanto, querer proteger a Gran doctor verde, pero Bizarro no hacerle daño a Gran doctor verde' dijo Bizarro bostezando. Natasha hizo una mueca.

'Chica roja está bien grandulón, no intentes cambiarlo' dijo Natasha con una sonrisa reconfortante. Bizarro la miro como si supiera que la sonrisa no era real y mirando hacia el techo cerró los ojos.

'Espera un momento ¿Escuchaste eso?' le pregunto Bruce.

'Bizarro escuchar todo, todo el tiempo. Hasta cuando Bizarro dormir'

'Entonces lo sabes' dijo Bruce triste. Bizarro abrió los ojos y lo miro.

'Bizarro saber qué Gran doctor verde tratar de salvarlo' dijo.

'Descansa, mientras menos te esfuerces, menos te debilitas' dijo Bruce recogiendo su peluche y entregándoselo.

'Pup…pup' dijo Bizarro antes de quedarse dormido.

'Dejémoslo dormir. Salgamos de aquí' dijo Bruce liderando el camino fuera del laboratorio.

'Bruce…' trato de decir Natasha tomando el brazo de Bruce, pero este se zafo y siguió caminando. Visión y Natasha lo siguieron fuera de la fábrica.

'Nat, quiero que sepas que de necesitar su ayuda la habría pedido, pero no la necesito. El que me hayas seguido muestra un grado de desconfianza demasiado grande para mi gusto' dijo Bruce al lado del auto que le consiguió Black-Bat para que pudiera movilizarse con mayor facilidad 'Necesito un tiempo a solas. Por favor no me siguán' concluyo sacando las llaves de sus bolsillos y colocándolas en el techo del auto, antes de girar y alejarse caminando.

'Eso salió mejor de lo que pensé' dijo Visión entrando en el auto en el asiento del copiloto 'Me llevas al centro comunitario, "Almorzare" con Wanda' termino haciendo comillas con los dedos. Estaba feliz de haber conocido a Bizarro. Creía encontrar un afín con el mismo. Natasha rodo los ojos y subió al asiento del conductor.

Tony estaba solo en la guarida, se suponía que Bruce vendría con él pero andaba raro y no quería que su rareza le afectara. Miraba los monitores buscando su tierra y a los agentes de Hydra al mismo tiempo. Era fascinante la cantidad de tierras que coincidían histórica y geográficamente con la suya.

Noto algo en los mapas geográfico de Hydra que no estaban el día anterior.

'¿A dónde van estas ratas nazis?' pregunto al ver el patrón de rastreo amarillo sobre el océano. Era obvio que viajaban en avión desde Rusia. Filtro los datos a las últimas doce horas y observo la ausencia del rastro en Rusia y la nueva aparición en Gotham. Probablemente decidieron ir a rescatar a sus amigos atrapados, les dirá a Romanoff y Rogers para que se encarguen esa misma noche, pensó rodando los ojos y retomando la revisión de coincidencias de su tierra.

'¿¡Romanoff bailarina exótica!? Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor' se dijo riendo fuertemente.

Bruce Wayne estaba en medio de una reunión de consejo de su compañía y su fingida cara de aburrimiento ponía nerviosos a sus ejecutivos que aun no sabían tratar con él. Miro su reloj y vio las tres de la tarde marcadas, fingió un bostezo. Mientras más rápido termine esa reunión, mas rápido llegara a la mansión y preparara todo para el patrullaje de esa noche. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No el que estaba sobre la mesa, el otro. Lo saco y contesto la llamada de Bárbara con una sonrisa picara que los ejecutivos compraron al instante.

'Valery cariño te dije que te llamaría más tarde' dijo Bruce con actitud seductoras.

'¡Tenemos una situación!' dijo Bárbara apresurada.

'Ya lo creo, ¿Esa comezón que tienes no puede esperar un poco más?' le pregunto en voz baja insinuante.

'El perímetro de un kilómetros a la casa de los Vengadores ha sido roto. Un grupo de agentes de Hydra entro en auto hace dos minutos, eso nos da cinco minutos antes de que lleguen al objetivo' le explico Bárbara jadeante, el ruido de fondo delataba que corría por las calles, probablemente en dirección a la torre del reloj.

'Umm, eso suena interesante. ¿Hay alguien en el lugar?' le pregunto guardando el teléfono que tenia sobre la mesa.

'La señorita Potts y Peter' respondió Bárbara.

'Voy en camino. Les avisare a los vecinos para que no nos moleste. Nos vemos en un rato' colgó el teléfono 'Caballeros lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir' les explico a sus ejecutivos levantándose de su silla 'La dama me necesita, y cuando la dama me necesita, me necesita' Dijo con una sonrisa presumida 'Adams no adquiriremos esa empresa de refinamiento de petróleo, daña la imagen de la empresa y en cuando a la adquisición de la perfumería en Oslo, lo pensare. Lucius quedas a cargo' dijo en su camino a la salida y marcando un nuevo número que tras tres tonos fue contestado.

'Hola?' pregunto Peter no muy seguro de que esperar, hacia unos segundos el teléfono que Batman le entrego comenzó a sonar y no estaba seguro de que se trataba.

'Hydra rompió el perímetro de seguridad que instale alrededor de su casa. Tú y la señorita Potts tienen cinco minutos para tomar todo lo que puedan y desaparecer de allí por la alcantarilla en el callejón que queda atrás de la cerca trasera' dijo Batman con voz grave.

'¿¡Cinco minutos!? No puedo recoger nada en cinco minutos' dijo Peter levantándose apresuradamente con el teléfono en la oreja y corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Scott y Bruce.

'¡Peter, apresúrate y sal de allí!' ordeno Batman y colgó. Peter tomo el traje de Scott y corrió al cuarto de Sam, Steve y Bucky. Recogió una bolsa de lona del suelo guardo el traje de Scott, el exoesqueleto de Sam y armas al azar de Bucky, tomo el escudo del Cap. y lo colgó en su espalda. Bajo a la habitación de Natasha y Clint y guardo el arco y flechas de Clint y algunas armas de Natasha rápidamente. El martillo de Thor no se movería de allí. Salto desde el segundo piso y aterrizo en el suelo con agilidad. Encontró a Pepper en la cocina.

'Hydra viene tenemos tres minutos antes de que lleguen' le dijo Peter asustándola al hablar.

'¿De qué estás hablando?' pregunto Pepper sin detener su búsqueda de los brazaletes de Tony alrededor de la cocina y la sala. Consiguió tres, tres trajes de Iron Man sin contar con el que estaba en la guarida y el que llevaba Tony consigo.

'Batman llamo, dijo que Hydra rompió el perímetro' dijo Peter tomando a Pepper de la mano y sacándola por la puerta trasera. La ayudo a saltar la cerca y aterrizo a su lado.

'Espera Peter ¿Qué perímetro?' pregunto Pepper siguiéndolo al interior del callejón. Peter encontró la tapa de la alcantarilla y la saco, lanzo la bolsa de lona y le hizo una seña a Pepper para que entrara, a lo que Pepper dudo pero en ese momento pasaron tres camionetas a gran velocidad frente al callejón en dirección a la casa, Pepper entro en la alcantarilla y Peter tras ella coloco la tapa en su lugar.

'No sé qué perímetro, Batman llamo, eso es todo' dijo Peter recogiendo la bolsa y sacando su celular 'No tengo señal' dijo resignado.

'Debieron cortarla antes del ataque' dijo Pepper sacando el suyo y encendiendo la linterna. Grito al ver a Robin frete a ellos 'Jesús niño, me asustaste' dijo colocando una mano en su corazón.

'tt, Están en pie, supongo que están bien' Les dijo con voz molesta.

'Si, un poco agitados pero todo bien' dijo Peter entrecerrando los ojos en él, definitivamente todo lo que dijo Red Robin era cierto.

'Los llevare a la guarida de Hood, en cuanto salgamos del perímetro podrán llamar a sus amigos' les dijo Robin girando y liderando el camino en dirección a la guarida.


End file.
